Corazón Pirata
by Dayan Hale
Summary: Bella, junto con su hermana Alice y su prima Rosalie, parte hacia las colonias para casarse con el Duque Black pero ¿Qué pasará con ellas cuando "El Latido Negro",un barco pirata,asalte el suyo y la joven conozca al capitán Cullen? E/B, J/A, Em/R TH
1. Chapter 1

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**_

* * *

_27 febrero 1775, Manchester, New Hampshire_

_Edward:_

_Ruego a Dios porque te encuentres bien y a salvo. Llegamos bien a las costas de New Hampshire, es un lugar muy bello y la gente se ha portado gentilmente con nosotras. Jacob es un hombre muy bueno y atento conmigo, pero no es el arrogante, bárbaro, prepotente y atrevido pirata del que yo me enamoré._

_¡Ay amor mío! Cómo quisiera tenerte a mi lado. Desde que me dejaste aquí no he dejado de pensar en ti, en tus cabellos desordenados, en tus hermosos ojos verdes, en tu carácter que siempre logró hacerme enojar._

_Me gustaría poder estar a tu lado, cruzar los mares junto a ti, verte a mi lado cada día al despertar, dormirme entre tus brazos como lo hice esas noches a bordo de: "El Latido Negro"._

_Esos días fueron los mejores de mi vida, me enseñaste muchas cosas Edward, lo fría y mísera que era mi vida, lo vacía que estaba por dentro y lo poco que me quería a mí misma. Me ayudaste a madurar y a ser la mujer que soy ahora, pero más que nada, me enseñaste a amar…a amarte a ti, me abriste tu corazón y luego…me dejaste aquí._

_Espero volver a verte algún día amor mío, perderme en el verde de tus ojos, sentir tus labios sobre los míos, tenerte entre mis brazos, decirte cuánto te amo y alejar por fin los temores que se han sembrado en mi corazón desde que te fuiste._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Bella_

Terminé de escribir la carta, la enrollé y la introduje en una botella que posteriormente sellé con cera.

Ahora, mientras camino por la playa, arrojo la botella al mar. Mientras la veo perderse entre las olas espero – con todo mi corazón – que llegue a ti. No importa que las posibilidades sean mínimas, tenía que escribir esa carta.

- ¡Oh Edward! ¿Por qué me alejaste de tu lado?

Me senté en una roca mirando el sol ocultarse en las profundidades del mar mientras una lágrima recorría mi mejilla

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola gente linda!!! Bueno he aquí el inicio de mi nueva locura, espero que sigan leyendo. Este fic sí es completamente Edward Bella aunque no puedo dejar fuera a los demás también tendrán su aparición.**

**Espero poder contar con su apoyo como lo he hecho hasta ahora y saben que acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y/o comentarios**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo**

**Dayan Hale**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Bella POV**

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Qué hiciste qué?! – estaba furiosa, la furia hervía en mis venas.

- Vamos Isabella no te pongas así, además estoy segura que estarán bien – la señora me dijo como si nada le importara

Miré a la mujer sentada cómodamente en la silla del escritorio. Meredith Dupont, mi amada madrastra. Se había casado con mi padre hacía doce años, y apenas hacía tres meses, mi padre Charlie había fallecido, dejándonos a mi hermana Alice y a mí a cargo de esta estúpida mujer y sus tres hijas. Tanya, Jessica y Lauren, nuestras adoradas hermanastras que habían arruinado por completo nuestras vidas.

Durante los doce años que mi padre vivió con Meredith, Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Alice y yo habíamos recibido la mejor educación, los mayores lujos y los mejores lugares en la corte inglesa. Ahora que mi padre ha muerto, Meredith nos desea a Alice y a mí lejos, muy lejos. ¿La razón? Que las mejores propuestas de matrimonio han sido para nosotras dos. Condes, duques, marqueses y barones han pedido nuestras manos en matrimonio incontables veces. Yo sabía que si Alice y yo nos casábamos con alguno de ellos, seríamos mejor vistas en las cortes.

Pero nuestra querida madrastra ha declinado todas esas propuestas porque ella desea que los mejores matrimonios sean para sus tres hijas, y a Alice y a mí nos desea mandar a las colonias.

- ¿Y si nos da una infección? ¿O nos atacan los indios? Correremos grandes riesgos de morir ahí – protesté una vez más, esa mujer no se iba a salir con la suya.

- Mira Isabella no voy a discutir más contigo del asunto, el duque de Black ha aceptado tu mano en matrimonio y me aseguró que encontraría a otra persona que podría casarse con Andrea

- Alice – corregí molesta

- Como sea, además estarán bien ahí, Jacob me ha asegurado que New Hampshire está libre de infecciones y de indios, así que podrán vivir tranquilas

- No pienso mover ni un pie de aquí, esta casa es mía y de Alice tanto como tuya o de tus hijas así que no nos puedes obligar a irnos

- Lamento decirte que puedo hacerlo, verás antes de que tu padre muriera firmó esto – Meredith me enseñó un papel oficial.

Yo lo tomé en mis manos y lo leí, en él mi padre daba consentimiento de que Alice y yo fuéramos enviadas a Las Colonias y nos despojaban de todo derecho sobre la casa. Estaba furiosa, sabía que mi padre jamás nos habría hecho eso ni a Alice ni a mí. Nosotras éramos sus hijas naturales, nos amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, el papel estaba firmado y lamentablemente no podía hacer nada por cambiar lo que había en él.

Le di el papel a Meredith y salí de esa habitación más frustrada que furiosa. Mis "hermanas" estaban fuera y me miraron burlonamente. Yo decidí ignorarlas y fui a ver a nuestra nodriza. Ella estaba en mi habitación mirando preocupadamente por la ventana.

- Bella ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Nos vamos Rossana, Alice y yo nos embarcamos dentro de dos días a las colonias – respondí tratando de no desmoronarme.

- ¿Qué? Esa arpía…vieja bruja… - Rossana estaba en esta casa desde que mi madre era una niña, había cuidado de ella hasta su muerte, después del alumbramiento de mi hermana y ella se había echo cargo de nosotras dos y de ese trío de…zorras.

- Rossana, quiero que vayas empacando nuestras cosas, debo de hablar con Alice ¿Dónde está?

- En el jardín

- Voy a hablar con ella.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al jardín, en la puerta de la casa, miré a mi hermana. A sus dieciséis años Alice era aún una niña tierna y no me podía imaginar como tomaría ella la noticia. Las dos estábamos acostumbradas a los lujos y los privilegios que teníamos aquí en Londres gracias a que mi padre había sido un importante funcionario del Congreso.

Al verla sentada ahí, inocentemente, hizo que mi voluntad flaqueara, sin embargo, ahora más que nunca debía de ser fuerte por ella.

- ¡Bella! ¿Hermanita qué sucedió? – Alice se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente.

- Nos iremos

- ¿A dónde? – tragué saliva y respiré profundamente

- A las colonias, a un lugar llamado New Hampshire

- ¿Pero por qué nos vamos?

Le conté todo, sin omitir ningún detalle. Alice era increíblemente inteligente y sabía que ella obedecería sin rechistar. Odiaba esta situación, más que nada por mi hermanita, ella se merecía todo lo que la corte Inglesa podía ofrecerle a una joven tan hermosa y joven como ella.

A la hora de la cena, las dos nos vestimos con nuestros mejores vestidos y nos arreglamos como reinas. Mientras cenábamos, las otras tres estúpidas no nos dejaban de mirar muertas de la risa. Yo las miré furiosa y luego volví mi mirada a mi hermana, ella estaba erguida en su silla y comía como toda una dama.

Cuando terminó la cena, las dos nos levantamos dispuestas a irnos a nuestras habitaciones, sin embargo, Meredith nos detuvo.

- He decidido que esa prima suya, Rosalba

- Rosalie – corregimos ambas

- Como sea, Rosalba se va con ustedes, no la quiero ver merodeando por aquí.

Yo no me molesté en decirle nada, ya quería oír lo que tenía que decir Rose al respecto. Rosalie era nuestra prima por parte de nuestra madre, Rosalie había quedado sin madre y sin padre muy joven y un tutor se había encargado de su educación. Claro que mi padre le daba dinero y la recibía muy bien en nuestra casa, porque él amaba a mi madre y sabía que ella sería feliz si veía por Rosalie.

Yo sabía porque nos corrían a las tres, porque las tres éramos más hermosas, más inteligentes, más cultas y más deseadas por la corte inglesa, así que Meredith nos echaba para que los lugares que ocupábamos las tres fueran de sus horribles hijas. Rosalie había perdido a su tutor también así que – al no haber un pariente más cercano – ella también quedaba bajo la tutela de Meredith.

- Buenas noches – deseamos Alice y yo sin decir nada más.

Mientras mis dos sirvientas me ayudaban a prepararme para irme a dormir, medité muchas cosas, obviamente, veía el lado malo de la situación. Veía a los pretendientes que perdía, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie…eran demasiados lo que pretendían mi mano y que sabía que podrían complacer cada uno de mis caprichos. Ahora ninguno de ellos se casaría conmigo, y yo deseaba de todo corazón que ninguna de esas tres se quedara con ellos.

- Ojalá se casen con el zapatero, el panadero y el posadero – desee en voz baja.

Cuando estuve en pijama, me senté frente a mi espejo y me miré en él. Yo era hermosa, mi cabello era castaño y era ondulado, a los hombres les encantaba cuando brillaba al sol. Mis ojos eran color chocolate y tenía la piel suave y blanca. Mi cuerpo era igual de hermoso, lo cuidaba con esmero poniéndome las mejores cremas de toda Inglaterra.

Rossana entró y me cepilló el cabello. A mí me encantaba que lo siguiera haciendo, desde que era niña siempre esperaba ese momento de la noche, en la que mi querida Rossana me cepillaba el cabello y me contaba historias. Ahora, a mis dieciocho años, seguía haciéndolo – sin la historia.

- Alice ya se durmió, oí que también se irá Rosalie con ustedes – comentó Rossana.

- ¡JA! Ya quiero oír lo que le dice a Meredith, Rose no es como nosotras Rossy, ella sí le dirá unas cuantas cosas que yo, por respeto, no lo hice

- Yo opino que hiciste bien Bella, hacerla enojar sería lo peor que podrías hacer – Rossana pasaba el peine suavemente por mis cabellos mientras yo la veía trabajar en el reflejo del espejo – me gustaría ir con ustedes, sabes que cuidé de Renée y de Lilian (madre de Rose) desde que eran unas bebitas y lo mismo hice con ustedes tres

- Lo sé, a mí también me gustaría llevarte con nosotras Rossy, pero Meredith no lo permitirá – le dije con un nudo en la garganta – no sé que voy a hacer sin ti, no sé como podré cuidar de Alice

- Eres una mujer fuerte Bella, encontrarás la fuerza dentro de tu corazón, no te preocupes por ello – Rossana besó mi frente – descansa mi niña, mañana viene Rosalie por la mañana así que si tantas ganas tienes de escuchar lo que tiene que decir, debes dormirte temprano.

Rossy me preparó todo para que no pasara frío, cerró las ventanas, atizó el fuego, guardó mis cosas y me arropó en la enorme cama. Cuando se fue, me quedé unos momentos pensando. Si bien había muchas cosas malas, había una que me hacía encontrar entereza. En las colonias, estaríamos fuera del alcance de Meredith y de sus odiosas hijas. Quizá, ahí podríamos ser más libres de lo que habríamos podido serlo aquí con ella y ese trío de esperpentos.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! NO PUEDES HACER ESTO MEREDITH, NI A MÍ NI A MIS PRIMAS, TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO A MANDARNOS A LAS COLONIAS DE ESA MANERA ¿ME OÍSTE? – esa era mi Rose

- Rosalie cierra la boca que no voy a tolerar ninguna de tus escenitas

- ¿¡ESCENITA?! ESCENITA LA QUE VAS A HACER TÚ EN CUANTO MANDE NUESTRO ASUNTO AL REY

- Ay cariño, como si al rey le importara en destino de tres…mocosas como ustedes.

- MOCOSAS, PERO HERMOSAS, INTELIGENTES Y MUCHÍSISMO MEJORES PERSONAS QUE ESAS TRES ARPÍAS QUE TIENES COMO HIJAS

- NO TE PERMITO QUE HABLES ASÍ DE MIS HIJAS ROSALIE, ERES UNA MALCRIADA DESAGRADECIDA, DEPSUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HE HECHO POR TI

- Y UN DEMONIO SI FUERA POR TI YA ESTARÍA MUERTA, EL QUE HIZO TODO POR MÍ FUE MI TÍO CHARLIE Y LE ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA, Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE MIS PRIMAS SE VAYAN DE LA CASA QUE POR DERECHO ES SUYA

Rosalie era la mayor de las tres, tenía veinte años y siempre nos había cuidado como si fuera nuestra hermana mayor. Por eso Alice y yo la queríamos tanto, si podíamos considerar hermana a alguien, era a ella. No a ese trío de babosas que estaban cosiendo en la habitación de al lado.

Alice fue a reunirse conmigo y las dos nos quedamos escuchando la conversación que se llevaba en el estudio. Aunque podía estar segura que los niños en las caballerizas las escuchaban.

- A ELLAS YA NO LES PERTENECE NADA, TODO ESTO ES AHORA MÍO Y DE MIS HIJAS

- USTED NO PUEDE QUITARLE ESTO A BELLA Y A ALICE, ESTA CASA ERA DE SU MADRE Y TÚ MEREDITH ERES UNA USURPADORA

- MIRA, LEE ESTO Y COMPRUEBA POR TI MISMA QUE NADA ES DE ELLAS.

Hubo silencio, yo sabía que Rosalie estaba leyendo la carta que me había mostrado Meredith el día anterior. Y yo había ahogado mi rabia, pero Rosalie no lo haría. Ella lucharía con uñas y dientes si era necesario por todo lo que nos correspondía a las tres.

- ERES UNA MALDITA DESGRACIADA MEREDITH, TÚ OBLIGASTE A MI TÍO A FIRMAR ESTO CUANDO ÉL ESTABA A PUNTO DE MORIR

- No importa como lo hice, es un documento legal así que tú y tus queridas primas se largan a las colonias mañana por la mañana

- ERES UNA DESALMADA MEREDITH, ESTO NO SE ACABA AQUÍ, NOS IREMOS PUEDES ESTAR SEGURA, PERO NOS VENGAREMOS, ACUÉRDATE DE MIS PALABRAS MEREDITH, TÚ Y TUS HIJAS VAN A VIVIR EN UNA CLOACA.

Rosalie salió de ahí azotando la puerta. Al vernos, nos abrazó fuertemente mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y no era porque fuera débil, eran lágrimas de impotencia por no haber podido ayudarnos.

- No se preocupen primitas, nos iremos a las colonias, pero nos vengaremos de esa…esa…

Era mi turno de enfriar a Rosalie y calmarla un poco.

- Rose sé como te sientes, nosotras estamos peor, pero ve el lado bueno, en las Colonias Meredith no podrá hacernos daño – le dije y acaricié los cabellos de mi hermana – además estaremos juntas, eso es importante

- Relájense chicas, este viaje nos traerá grandes sorpresas – Alice nos comentó sonriendo – encontraremos el amor, las tres.

Rosalie y yo nos miramos un tanto sorprendidas, Alice generalmente solía tener razón con sus extrañas "predicciones" y nosotras éramos las únicas que sabíamos de ellas. Cuando papá murió, Rosalie y yo decidimos que era mejor que nadie se enterara que Alice tenía un don, no sabía que podrían hacerle y no quería correr riesgos con mi hermanita.

A la mañana siguiente, nos embarcamos a Las colonias

* * *

**Hola chicos!!! Jeje he aquí el inicio de este fic, como se podrán dar cuenta es antes de la carta. Jejeje ¿No odian a Meredith? Yo sí pero tal vez se hagan realidad las palabras de Rossalie y se vayan a vivir a una cloaca jaja y no crean que porque ellas se van, Lauren, Tanya y Jessica no van a arruinarles la vida.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no saben la emoción que me dio ver 35 reviews en el primer capítulo, mil gracias a todos chicos.**

**Besos**

**Dayan Hale**

**P.D. Yo sé que esperan leer a los piratas, esperen un poco más jaja no sean ansiosas**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Dos días, dos días llevamos en el maldito barco, estoy más mareada que nunca, todo lo que he comido ha acabado en el mar porque no soporto las náuseas. Este viaje es definitivamente el peor que jamás he hecho. Además que me aterra caerme al mar. ¿Qué tal si se hunde el barco? ¿o hay una tormenta? ¿qué tal si el capitán se muere?

_Isabella, relájate, estás paranoica. Nada malo les va a pasar _mi conciencia me reclamó y yo respiré profundamente, calmando mis nervios. Nada malo nos ocurriría, sólo eran dos semanas que pasaríamos en el barco (según el capitán) – y eso si había buen clima – sino serían tres semanas y media. Decidí que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo al aire libre así que decidí bajar con Alice y Rosalie.

- Te digo Rose que el azul celeste se ve mejor – oí la voz de mi hermana y entré al camarote.

- Hola ¿Qué hacen?

- Estamos viendo qué vestido vamos a usar una vez que lleguemos – respondió Alice – tú vas a usar este rosa, te quedará perfecto y es el que está de moda – yo reí mientras mi hermana me enseñaba el vestido – no te burles Bella, ya verás como enganchas a Jacob a la primera.

- Por supuesto que voy a engancharlo, una vez que me vea no podrá dejar de hacerlo – dije yo presuntuosamente.

- Ten, pruébatelo

Y como nadie le decía que no a Alice, me fui al biombo para poder cambiarme el vestido. Obviamente a Rosalie también la obligó a probarse el vestido azul celeste que tanto había peleado con la modista. Ella también decidió probarse uno naranja. Ya que me puse el vestido, salí para que Rosalie me lo amarrara. Mientras ella trabajaba, yo amarraba el de Alice, después me tocó amarrar también el de Rosalie.

Nos colocamos frente al espejo, no podía haber mujeres más hermosas que nosotras tres. Nos peinamos y nos maquillamos, creo que lo hacemos para no pensar que estamos en el barco sin poder hacer nada más que permanecer aquí y rogar porque nuestro almuerzo se quedara en nuestros estómagos.

- New Hampshire debería de preparar nuestra llegada con toda la elegancia del mundo – Rosalie comentó mientras me peinaba – deberían de sentirse halagados de que nosotras vayamos a llegar a sus costas

- Pues el duque Black tendrá que hacerlo – respondí yo – digo, todavía que va a casarse conmigo es lo menos que puede hacer.

Estábamos tan metidas en nuestro asunto que no escuchamos el escándalo que acontecía en la cubierta, y cuando lo hicimos, fue demasiado tarde. La puerta de nuestro camarote se abrió con estrépito y varios hombres harapientos y con espada en mano, entraron rápidamente. Nosotras nos sobresaltamos y nos alejamos lo más que pudimos de ellos.

- Miren lo que tenemos aquí – dijo uno de ellos – tres damiselas, tres hermosas damiselas

- Váyanse…largo de aquí… no pueden entrar así – Rosalie dijo algo atemorizada y ellos rieron

- Claro que podemos muñeca, todo lo que hay en este barco nos pertenece – nos miró con lascivia – incluso ustedes.

- Será mejor que se vayan – les previne con la voz lo más fuerte que pude

- ¿sino qué? Lo lamento damiselas, pero toda su tripulación está muerta.

Mientras caminábamos más hacia atrás nos dimos cuenta de que ellos nos tenían acorraladas y podíamos sentirlos cada vez más cerca. Sólo había una explicación para esto. _Piratas _

Finalmente, chocamos con la pared y quedamos rodeadas por cinco harapientos y apestosos piratas.

- Al capitán le agradará tener compañía femenina en el barco – uno de ellos dijo riendo y yo vi sus dientes podridos.

- Señor le exijo que nos deje en paz, somos unas damas decentes y no permitiremos que…

- Como ya les dije, muñecas, no hay nadie más allá arriba, sólo nuestros hombres y…

- ¡¿QUÉ HACEN ABAJO?! – oímos una estridente voz que provenía desde la cubierta – SUBAN INMEDIATAMENTE, EL CAPITÁN DESEA VER SUS RECIÉN ADQUIRIDAS RIQUEZAS.

- ¿lo oyeron? Avancen

- No nos moveremos de aquí – dije lo más firmemente posible.

Vimos como dos de los hombres cargaban con nuestros baúles y los subían a cubierta. Entonces los otros tres nos pusieron sus asquerosas manos encima y nos empujaron hasta arriba. Ese maldito capitán me iba a escuchar.

Nos llevaron hasta el otro barco, que estaba lleno de seres igual de repugnantes que los que ahora nos tenían presas. Todos comenzaron a mirarnos con lujuria y muchos nos decían cosas que unas damas como nosotras no deberíamos escuchar.

- Capitán, mire lo que encontramos en uno de los camarotes de abajo.

Entre los piratas, aparecieron tres figuras demasiado…elegantes para ser piratas. Uno de ellos se puso al frente y nos sonrió, una sonrisa que me dejó ver unos dientes increíblemente blancos, una sonrisa tan arrogante que quise desaparecerla de ese hermoso rostro. Entonces, esos ojos verdes se fijaron en los míos, y la furia que llevaba días hirviendo en mi sangre, explotó.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¡Qué gran botín consiguieron muchachos – dijo el "capitán" – Tres hermosas y jóvenes damas

- ¡¡¡Sí!!! – vitoreó toda la tripulación y yo lo miré furiosa – señoritas, permítanme darles la bienvenida al "Latido Negro" mi nombre es Edward y soy el capitán de esta nave, ahora si fueran tan amables de decirnos sus nombres.

Ninguna de nosotras tres dijo nada y los idiotas que nos tenían sujetas no nos soltaban. Miré al capitán dándole a entender que no iba a decir ni una sola palabra hasta que me soltaran.

- Muchachos, seamos todos unos caballeros y suelten a las damas – dijo el capitán con un tono cordial y amigable. Los que nos tenían sujetas nos soltaron inmediatamente. – ahora sí, serían tan gentiles, nobles damas, de darnos sus nombres.

- No les daremos nada – le dije al capitán y él me miró divertido – ustedes no son más que bárbaros, viles y crueles…¡¡Piratas!!

- Señora, deberías agradecer a la suerte que no te hayas cruzado con alguien que tenga menos escrúpulos. Alguien que quizá no se dejaría disuadir por una lengua afilada y un humor pésimo – fue la respuesta del capitán.

Lo miré detenidamente. Él no vestía como los demás, traía un pantalón negro y ajustado. Su camisa era de algodón blanca y estaba abierta completamente, dejando a la vista un torso finamente esculpido por fuertes músculos. Pero que él fuera el hombre más guapo que en mi vida había visto, no significaba que nos íbamos a dejar de él. A sus lados, unos pasos más atrás, estaban otros dos hombres que tampoco tenían pinta de piratas. Uno de ellos era alto, musculoso y de cabello rubio y ojos azules, su porte era más de la realeza que de pirata. Me preguntaba que haría ahí. El otro era el más musculoso de los tres, tenía el cabello negro y rizado hasta sus hombros, su sonrisa era divertida y sus ojos grises brillaban de diversión.

Durante mi estancia en la corte jamás había visto hombres como éstos, fuertes y guapos, pero eran piratas, los malditos piratas que nos tenían cautivas.

- ¿Alguien con menos escrúpulos? Te tienes en muy alta estima señor – le dije lacónicamente - ¿Y qué quieres decir con humor pésimo? Estoy de un humor inmejorable.

- Eso salta a la vista señora – respondió él con un tono burlón que me indignó. – sin mencionar que es mordaz, lo único que pido es saber sus nombres.

- Nosotras lo único que queremos es que nos dejen libres – le dije al capitán mientras me acercaba a él

- Hiere mis sentimientos señorita, ¿Dónde están sus buenos modales?

- ¿Buenos modales? ¿Es qué acaso los piratas tienen buenos modales?

- ¿Es que acaso es usted un pirata, señorita?

Me quedé callada, ¿cómo se atrevía? Es el hombre más, grosero, repugnante, falto de escrúpulos que jamás he conocido.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dejó a la dama tan silenciosa?

- Eres un estorbo, más insolente y falto de escrúpulos que ningún otro hombre que haya tenido la desgracia de conocer – le repliqué furiosa y él hizo una reverencia.

- Es todo un placer conocerla señorita, aunque sigo sin saber su nombre y dado que serán nuestras invitadas…

- ¿Sus invitadas? – Rosalie replicó molesta - ¿Qué le hace pensar que nos embarcaremos con ustedes?

- Pues dado que su barco no tiene tripulación y es obvio que ustedes tres no podrán navegarlo solas, viajarán con nosotros – uno de los hombres que estaban tras el capitán le respondió a mi prima mirándola con una sonrisa – a no ser que planeen irse nadando a su destino.

Todos sonrieron ante el comentario, incluso el capitán.

**Edward POV**

Al ver a las tres chicas que los demás encontraron, ciertamente me sorprendí. Eran ciertamente damas con clase y elegancia y definitivamente, las más hermosas que había visto en toda mi vida. Pero fue la castaña, la que más atrajo mi atención, sus ojos estaban llenos de…pasión. Eso me extrañaba, generalmente, cuando encontrábamos a damas así, siempre estaban atemorizadas, no como éstas tres.

- No le veo lo gracioso – la castaña dijo y yo tuve que controlar la sonrisa de mis labios – por supuesto que nos iremos con ustedes – todos, incluidas las otras dos muchachas, la miraron con sorpresa – no es que nos vayan a dejar aquí botadas cuando por su culpa hemos perdido nuestro medio de transporte, así que nos llevarán a nuestro destino cuanto antes.

- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que las llevaremos a su destino, señorita? – le pregunté con otra sonrisa.

- Que son unos caballeros, usted mismo lo dijo capitán ¿lo olvida? – me preguntó mirándome burlona

- Y usted asegura que los piratas no tenemos buenos modales, señorita. Somos piratas, usted misma lo ha dicho ¿lo olvida?

Las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecieron por el enojo y varios de mis hombres rieron abiertamente. Este trío de muchachas nos iban a causar muchos problemas. Y no necesitábamos problemas en esos momentos, íbamos bastante bien, ningún barco del gobierno nos había interceptado, los botines hasta ahora habían sido buenos.

- Bueno, dado a que las señoritas se niegan a cooperar con nosotros…

- Arrójalas por la borda, será divertido ver como se hunden con esos vestidos que traen – mi hermano comentó riendo y muchos lo secundaron con sus risas

- No seas descortés Emmett, son damas de alcurnia sin duda, no debemos hablarles así – dije mirando burlonamente a la chica castaña – tú y Jasper las llevarán abajo, en la cena hablaremos.

Me di la vuelta para seguir con el rumbo cuando la chica castaña me detuvo de un brazo y me dio la vuelta. Estaba más enojada que hacía unos minutos.

- ¡¿Oye quién te crees que eres para tratarnos así?! ¡¡No nos puedes llevar a ningún lado de este modo!!

- Mira, dulzura, te guste o no, estás en mi barco y como capitán, puedo hacer lo que quiera estando en él así que…

Pero mis palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta al ver la joya que colgaba de su cuello. Era una cadena de plata, de argollas delgadas, pero era el dije lo que había atraído mi mirada. Un corazón, un rubí en forma de corazón. Sin pensarlo, me acerqué a ella y lo toqué con mis dedos. No podía ser, no podía ser el mismo.

- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

- Eso a ti no te importa – la chica castaña se alejó de mí – lo que quiero es que me lleves a New Hampshire

- ¿Y para qué quieres ir a New Hampshire, señorita?

- Otra vez, eso no te importa – me replicó y yo ya comenzaba a cansarme de su tono.

- Mira, muchacha, mi paciencia se está acabando así que más vale que cooperes sino te juro que le haré caso a Emmett y te arrojaré por la borda – la amenacé y ella se estremeció – bueno, al menos tienes la sensatez de estar asustada

- Si estoy asustada es por tu culpa, grosero repugnante

Esta chica de verdad iba a sacarme de mis casillas, eres una muchacha pesada, muy pesada y no me refiero al sentido literal. La cargué y la llevé abajo pese a sus protestas, ahí ya estaban las otras dos chicas, yo tiré a la castaña sobre la cama y caminé hasta la puerta, no quería oír nada más.

- les aconsejo que se cambien los vestidos, ahí hay varios que pueden usar – les señalé un baúl – y las esperamos para la cena

Antes de oír sus demás quejas, cerré la puerta con llave y subí a la cubierta. Emmett y Jasper estaban ahí, Emmett en el timón del barco y Jasper revisando unos papeles, me acerqué a ellos, bebí un trago de ron de mi botella y me senté junto a Jasper.

- ¿Y bien?

- Son las peores chicas que jamás he conocido – exclamó Emmett – están locas

- Yo no creo que estén locas – Jasper dijo – lo que pasa es que están acostumbradas a que todo se haga como ellas quieren, ya sé sus nombres. Son Rosalie Hale, Alice e Isabella Swan, Rosalie es prima de las otras dos.

- Bueno, primero tendremos que adivinar quién es quién – Emmett dijo – aunque creo que la rubia debe ser Rosalie porque las otras dos tienen algunas semejanzas

Para mis adentros, formulé una teoría, estaba casi seguro que Isabella era la chica castaña, casi lo podía jurar por mi propia vida, sólo que no diría eso en voz alta. Esas chicas sólo habían venido para causarnos problemas, sólo eso.

- ¿Sabes por qué van a New Hampshire?

- Sí, al parecer Isabella se va a casar con el Duque Jacob Black- respondió Jasper – aunque no sé por qué las otras dos la acompañan.

- Bien, fijen el rumbo a New Hampshire, no quiero a esas tres en mi barco por mucho tiempo – les ordené mientras me levantaba

- ¡¡Pero acabamos de regresar de las colonias!! Otro viaje allá nos llevará dos semanas y si el clima empeora serán tres – se quejó Emmett

- Prefiero soportar esas dos semanas que a tener a ese trío de inútiles dentro de mi barco – les dije – así que fijen el rumbo.

Emmett y Jasper se fueron a cumplir mis órdenes mientras yo me ponía al timón. Yo tampoco quería regresar a las colonias, habíamos hecho demasiados destrozos por ahí y no quería que reconocieran el barco, pero quería a esas tres lejos de mí lo más pronto posible. Y más a esa belleza de ojos castaños, al pensar en ella, recordé la joya ¿de dónde la habrá sacado? ¿sería posible que…?

A la hora de la cena, Emmett y Jasper me acompañaron al comedor, donde las tres damas, ya nos esperaban, con los mismo vestidos que traían. Yo suspiré para mis adentros, ya se darían cuenta de que esos vestidos las acalorarían demasiado y acabarían poniéndose los otros, era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

- Buenas noches señoritas – saludé a las tres y ninguna me hizo caso – creo que en la corte inglesa no les enseñan modales a las muchachas

- Mejor así, mientras menos hablen es mejor – Emmett se sentó y se comió una uva del plato

- Emmett, no seas grosero, que las señoritas lo sean, no quiere decir que nosotros no haremos uso de nuestros buenos modales – le dije a mi hermano mientras Jasper y yo nos sentábamos

LA cena pasó sin que ninguna de ellas dijera o comiera nada, yo intentaba por todos los medios no reírme, ya les daría hambre, ahora, mañana…pasado mañana… Nosotros comimos todo lo que quisimos y bebimos todo el vino que quisimos, mirando como las muchachas intentaban, por todos los medios, no mostrar debilidad por la comida.

Cuando terminamos, estábamos completamente satisfechos.

- ¿Seguras que no les apetece nada, señoritas? – les pregunté una vez más, tampoco las iba a dejar desfalleciendo de hambre – vamos, nosotros ya comimos es obvio que la comida no está envenenada.

- Déjalas, si no comen mejor para nosotros, no necesitamos otras tres bocas que alimentar – Emmett dijo bebiéndose su copa de vino

- Que poco caballeroso eres Emmett – Jasper lo regañó

- Bueno, tú no puedes decir que ellas se han comportado como unas damas ¿o sí?

- ¿Qué importa eso? Nosotros sí somos personas educadas

- Claro, son tan educadas que son unos viles piratas – ya sabía yo que la castaña iba a contestar a eso

- No hay que juzgar por las apariencias señorita – le previne – es obvio que un bonito vestido no significa que la dueña es una linda señorita, como hemos podido comprobar

Era obvio que eso las iba a hacer enojar, pero yo ya estaba cansado de que ésas tres, en especial la castaña, se creyeran más por ser unas damas de la corte, eso no quería decir nada, sólo eran unas niñas mimadas, unas hermosas niñas mimadas que lo único que podían hacer era casarse y darle hijos a sus maridos, eso era lo único que podrían hacer. Y eso quien sabe…

Habíamos conocido a muchas damas de la corte, y sabíamos que la mayoría eran mujeres educadas, que se comportaban con la mayor dignidad posible, pero no con la arrogancia de éstas tres.

- Escuchen, señoritas, no pienso discutir más con ustedes – empecé antes de que ellas comenzaran a protestar – las llevaremos a New Hampshire y en el puerto las dejaremos ir, les doy mi palabra

- ¿Y cómo podremos confiar en la palabra de un pirata?

- Es la única opción que tienen señoritas, buenas noches. Emmett, Jasper, vámonos – lo tres salimos, dejando a las señoritas solas.

No quería hacerlo, pero no quería que pasaran hambre. Estaba seguro de que en cuanto nos fuéramos, esas tres acabarían comiendo algo.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!!! me alegra que la estén disfrutando.**

**BEsos y nos leemos en el próximo**

**Dayan**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Cuando los tres "caballeros" se fueron, nosotras no pudimos evitar tomar unas cuantas cosas de los platillos que habían servido para la cena. Odiaba admitir que estaba muy bueno todo. Las frutas estaban frescas y la carne estaba bien preparada. No podía creer que la suerte nos hubiera traído a este infierno, menos mal esos desgraciados habían decidido levarnos a New Hampshire, aunque intentaba por todos los medios no pensar en estar aquí encerrada dos semanas conviviendo con los piratas.

Terminando de comer un poco, las tres salimos del comedor y nos dirigimos al camarote donde nos habían encerrado en un principio. No nos habían traído nuestros baúles, pero supongo que no nos los regresarían. Abrí el baúl donde Edward…el capitán odioso, nos había dicho que había vestidos que podríamos usar.

- ¿Es que acaso está loco? – dije indignada al verlos – ni que fuéramos prostitutas

Saqué un vestido y se los enseñé a mi hermana y a mi prima.

- ¡¡Esas cosas ya pasaron de moda!! – exclamó Alice

- Yo no pienso usar esas porquerías – Rosalie declaró – además quién sabe quién los habrá usado antes de nosotras.

Yo no había pensado en eso, Rose tenía razón, sólo una mujerzuela se pondría uno de esos vestidos. Ahora lo que yo quería era dormir, había sido un día espantoso. Afortunadamente, la cama era grande y las tres cabríamos perfectamente, nos quitamos los vestidos, quedándonos sólo en la enagua para dormir. Claro que antes de acostarnos, cerré la puerta con seguro, no quería tener visitas inoportunas en la noche.

Alice durmió entre Rose y yo, lo cual agradecí porque a media noche me desperté con unas nauseas horribles. Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación para ir a respirar aire fresco y…vomitar mi cena. Una vez en la cubierta, me acerqué a uno de los bordes del barco y me incliné mientras las arcadas convulsionaban mi cuerpo. Me quedé así unos instantes y cuando me di la vuelta, vi que alguien me tendía un pañuelo para limpiar mi boca.

- Tranquila, te acostumbrarás al movimiento en cuestión de días

- ¡Qué gran consuelo! Entonces ni caso tiene que coma aunque me muera de hambre ¿o sí? – oí una risa suave y yo no pude evitar una sonrisa

- ten, es un pedazo de chocolate, te quitará el sabor amargo de la boca – tomé el pedazo de chocolate que me tendían y lo mordí, efectivamente era reconfortante - ¿mejor?

- Sí, gracias

- Creo que no nos hemos podido presentar adecuadamente, soy Jasper – el chico rubio se presentó y yo dudé ¿le decía mi nombre o no?

- Isabella – respondí y él me tomó la mano y la besó

- Es un placer, Isabella

- ¿Sabes? No tienes pinta de pirata.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Hablando con uno de ellos? Sin embargo, Jasper era un hombre gentil, y si mi instinto no me fallaba, podría jurar que él había pertenecido a la nobleza.

- Tienes razón, no lo era – Jasper se recargó en la baranda mirando hacia el oscuro mar, yo, indecisa, me coloqué junto a él – mis padres son condes así que me crié en la nobleza, no tengo hermanas o hermanos, así que yo heredaría el título de mi padre. Cuando tenía diecinueve años, saber que tendría un título me abrió las puertas, muchas muchachas estaban deseosas de casarse conmigo y mi título y había una que me tenía prendado – escuché la historia de Jasper embelesada, lo sabía – pero ella prefirió casarse con un gobernador. Cuando cumplí veintiuno, el mundo de la corte me aburrió así que decidí irme, me escapé de casa y llegué al "Latido Negro" y desde entonces estoy con Edward y Emmett

- Lo sabía, tienes todo el porte de un distinguido – le comenté en voz baja y él rió

- No he perdido mis viejas costumbres ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

- Es mi turno de montar guardia – me respondió – alguien debe cuidar el barco mientras todos duermen y creo que deberías irte a dormir aún falta mucho para que amanezca

No noté mi cansancio hasta que Jasper me dijo que la noche aún era larga. Pero hablar con él me había ayudado a despejar mi cabeza y mi estómago estaba más tranquilo.

- Tienes razón, buenas noches Jasper – me despedí

- Que descanses Isabella – deseó él besando mi mano.

Era bueno saber que en este barco había por lo menos una persona decente. Entré al camarote, mis hermanas estaban profundamente dormidas, me acosté al lado de Alice y por fin pude conciliar el sueño.

**Edward POV**

Me puse unas botas y salí para hacer mi guardia, Jasper ya había cumplido con la suya, ahora era mi turno. Salí y sentir el aire frío me revitalizó, vi a Jasper al timón del barco, manteniendo una actitud alerta.

- Ya puedes irte a dormir Jasper – le dije aproximándome a él. – yo me quedo el resto de la noche.

- Lo que ordenes capitán – Jasper me cedió el timón – fue una guardia interesante ¿sabes?

- ¿A sí? – dije con poco interés.

- Sí, una de tus "cautivas" tiene problemas con los mareos, la pobre se acaba de ir a acostar, no son tan malas personas Edward, sólo hay que recordar que son damas y hay que hablarles con lindas palabras

- Lo que esas tres necesitan no son lindas palabras – le dije y él rió y caminó hacia las escaleras

- Por si te interesa, la joven que te tiene de tan mal humor es la querida Isabella – Jasper sonrió – no es la joven arrogante que tú crees que es, además es hermosa

- Ya vete a dormir Jasper, el sueño te hace decir puras estupideces.

Tuve otra risa de contestación y Jasper se fue a dormir. En una cosa tenía razón, desde que vi a Isabella por primera vez, no había podido quitármela de la cabeza, sus hermosos ojos marrones, su cabello pulcramente peinado y ese cuerpo tan bien proporcionado.

Mientras mantenía la guardia, saqué de mi bolso un objeto, un dije con un rubí en forma de corazón, justo como el que tenía Isabella. Lo miré detenidamente, no cabía duda de que eran idénticos ¿cómo había ido a caer ese objeto a manos de ella?

Esa pregunta fue la que rondó por mi mente toda la noche, o al menos mi parte de la guardia, ya estaba a punto de amanecer cuando Emmett salió listo para cubrirme.

- Estás demasiado pensativo – me comentó

- Y tú demasiado observador

- Y a la defensiva ¿eh? ¿qué te tiene así hermanito?

- Nada, no te vayas a quedar dormido.

No tenía ganas de soportar las bromas de Emmett, no ahora, así que fui a mi camarote y me acosté un rato, mientras me quedaba dormido, aún tenía en mi mano la joya, una joya que había jurado proteger.

Cuando me desperté, ya entraba el sol a raudales, me arreglé un poco, me puse mis botas y salí del camarote, todos los hombres ya estaban en sus posiciones y ya estaban trabajando. Jasper y Emmett estaban platicando sentados por ahí, yo me senté al lado de mi hermano y me uní a su conversación.

- Si el viento está a nuestro favor, nos ahorraremos tres días de viaje – oí a Jasper decir

- Y si está en nuestra contra será una semana más de viaje – le di un trago al ron que tenía Emmett en la mano

- ¿Por qué no simplemente nos limitamos a dejarlas por ahí botadas? – preguntó Emmett

- Porque si son damas tan importantes, sus familias removerán cielo mar y tierra hasta encontrarlas y no queremos que las encuentren con nosotros. – les respondí – y hablando de las brujas ¿dónde están esas tres?

- Desayunando – respondió Jasper

- Fantástico, ¿alguien tiene hambre? Porque yo estoy hambriento y quiero algo de comer

Ninguno de los dos bajó conmigo. Cuando entré al comedor, las tres damas ya estaban ahí, terminando de desayunar. Decidí que sería bueno tratarlas bien, no quería que me pusieran de mal humor dos semanas.

- Buenos días señoritas, espero que hayan pasado una buena noche – las saludé cortésmente

- Buenos días – respondieron las tres secamente, bueno, al menos esta vez me habían contestado.

No me sorprendió en nada ver que las tres aún llevaban los vestidos del día anterior. Suspiré, ya se darían cuenta de que esos vestidos que traían les iban a causar problemas en un barco como este.

Me senté y comencé a comer mientras miraba de reojo a las chicas, Isabella, me seguía mirando con molestia al igual que la rubia, Rosalie. Pero la más chica de ellas, Alice, me miraba como apenada y con una sonrisa débil en sus labios.

- Mis hermanas y yo quisiéramos darle las gracias por llevarnos a New Hampshire – la castaña me dijo y yo me quedé sorprendido ¿Qué le habían echo?, un rubor comenzó a invadir sus mejillas

- No lo hacemos por ustedes señoras, lo hacemos porque no queremos tener problemas – le contesté y ella se enojó.

- Eres verdaderamente un grosero repugnante, pirata

- Soy un pirata como tú misma lo has dicho – le dije sarcásticamente mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan.

- Ojalá y te ahogues con el desayuno – La castaña se levantó y las otras dos la imitaron

- Gracias por tus buenos deseos señorita, lástima que si yo muero las órdenes que les di a mis hombres de no tocarlas se irán conmigo – le dije sirviéndome un poco de huevo

Las tres salieron del comedor y yo me quedé ahí, terminando de desayunar. Cuando lo hice, subí a la cubierta a ver que todo estuviera en orden. No había signos de la presencia de las jovencitas así que supuse que estarían en su camarote. Les daría más calor estar ahí y tarde o temprano tendrían que cambiarse los vestidos. Yo sonreí, ya quería ver a esa castaña con uno de esos vestidos, sería tremendamente divertido.

En fin, toda la mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad, ningún barco a la vista, el clima a nuestro favor, las tres fieras en su jaula…digo las tres damas en su camarote, todo a mi favor. Jasper bajó unas cuantas veces a ver cómo se encontraban las jóvenes que estaban en su camarote. Cómo envidiaba el tacto que tenía Jasper para manejar las cosas, podía asegurar que las tres ya se llevaban bien con él, y no tardarían en confiar en él.

A mí que me importaba, en cuanto se fueran todo sería mejor. Poco después, las tres chicas decidieron salir por fin del encierro, yo creía que lo mejor era dejarlas abajo encerradas, pero mi conciencia me decía que no tenían a ningún lugar al cual escapar así que no volví a encerrarlas desde la primera vez que lo hice.

- Esos vestidos deberían reservarlos para cuando estén en las cortes – les dije – aquí sólo las van a acalorar.

- ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?

- Sólo busco lo mejor para ustedes señoritas

- Sí claro, por eso nos das vestidos viejos, que parecen de…mujerzuelas y que seguramente están sucios

- Para empezar, te equivocas señora, los vestidos están lavados, y no parecen de mujerzuelas, que ustedes acostumbren a vestir a la moda no quiere decir que todas las mujeres pueden permitirse usar un vestido así – le contesté de malas – ésos son vestidos que la gente del pueblo usa

- Pues nosotras no somos gente de pueblo y no nos vamos a poner esos vestidos

- Haga lo que usted quiera señorita, no voy a ponerme a discutir con una niña como tú

- ¡¡Yo no soy una niña!! – sonreí para mis adentros ¡Qué fácil era hacerla enojar!

- Créeme, ya me di cuenta que no eres una niña – le dije mirando su cuerpo completamente desarrollado – pero me encantaría que dejaras de comportarte como una – subí mi mirada y vi sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojos llameando.

Ella ya no me dijo más, en vez de ello se fue a sentar con su prima y su hermana y las tres se pusieron a platicar en voz baja. ¿Por qué tenían que poner en mi camino a ese trío de niñas? Yo había decidido jamás volver a enamorarme, sólo produce dolor. Mi corazón se contrajo mientras yo intentaba dejar las oleadas de dolor fuera de mí y los recuerdos alejados de mi memoria, pero no pude reprimir la imagen de _"ella" _muriendo en mis brazos.

Llegó la hora de la comida y Jasper, Emmett y yo bajamos al comedor antes de que llegaran las fieras…las damas. Ellas entraron y fue una gran sorpresa verlas con los vestidos de las "mujerzuelas". Ciertamente fue toda una visión. Éstos vestidos consistían en pocas capas de tela así que se pegaban más a sus formas femeninas. Era cierto que el escote era bajo, pero no tanto como para escandalizarse, sólo para dejar a la vista las hermosas curvas de ellas. Isabella traía uno rojo, Rosalie uno verde oscuro, y Alice traía uno azul marino. Yo sonreí burlonamente, habían sucumbido al calor más pronto de lo que yo pensé.

- Buenas tardes señoritas – las saludé – debo decirles que se ven bastante bien, menos acaloradas

- Espero que la comida sea de su agrado – Jasper dijo inmediatamente con una sonrisa cordial en el rostro. - ¿Cómo está tu estómago Isabella?

- Mejor, gracias Jasper – contestó la chica con una sonrisa en los labios

- Me alegro

Esa fue la única conversación que hubo durante toda la comida. Emmett se levantó y les sirvió vino a cada una de las jóvenes, aunque su verdadera intención era ver más de los escotes de las damas, afortunadamente ellas no lo notaron. Cuando terminamos la comida, las tres chicas se levantaron y se retiraron del comedor.

- Al parecer el buen Jasper ha logrado congraciarse con una de las damas – Emmett dijo con su tono burlón.

- Quisieras Emmett – Jasper se levantó – lo que pasa es que ustedes dos en vez de tratarlas bien, las atemorizan, así no van a lograr nada

- No queremos lograr nada – dije yo amargamente.

- Vamos hermano, no puedes negar que esas tres chicas son hermosas y seguro te vendría bien un poco de diversión – Emmett me dijo

- Emmett no vas a tocarlas – le advertí – por lo menos no sin su consentimiento y no creo que alguna de ellas ceda.

Mi hermano era lo opuesto a mí, era libre, relajado y sin preocupaciones. Nada más tocábamos puerto en algún lado y ya tenía a diez chicas tras él, las diez dispuestas a complacerlo en lo que él deseara, y mi hermano nunca rechazaba ninguna oferta. "Si no es cuando tocamos puerto ¿cuándo?" Como me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo que él. Pero lamentablemente, nunca había podido separar lo físico de lo sentimental, no desde…

Pero en fin, ya quería yo ver a Emmett intentando algo con alguna de ellas. Conociendo a mi hermano, se iría por Rosalie, la más hermosa de las tres. Aunque Isabella no estaba tan mal… dejé esos pensamientos, yo no quería tener nada que ver con esas tres y suponía que Jasper también opinaba lo mismo que yo. Eso pensé hasta dos noches después, cuando salí de mi camarote para seguir con la guardia y suplir a Jasper, y cuando salí fue tal mi sorpresa de verlo abrazando a la pequeña Alice estrechamente.

- Ay Alice…esto no debió haber pasado – se lamentó mi amigo

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No me amas acaso? – le preguntó ella dolida

- Sí, por eso justamente, porque te amo más de lo debido – entonces Alice tapó la boca de Jasper con dos dedos

- Jasper, no digas más

Ella destapó su boca y lo acercó hacia sí, entonces ambos se fundieron en un dulce beso y el verlos hizo que varios recuerdos llegaran a mi mente.

_- Edward, sabes lo mucho que te amo ¿verdad? – me preguntó ella una vez mientras nos abrazábamos_

_- Lo sé, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, Elizabeth – acaricié sus mejillas y la besé suavemente._

Obligué a mi mente a alejar esos recuerdos y aparté la vista de Jasper y Alice.

- Debes irte ya, Edward no tardará en subir a hacer su guardia – le advirtió Jasper a la chica

- Te amo, aunque solo llevemos cuatro días de conocernos – Alice le respondió

- Yo también te amo, como jamás había amado a nadie – Jasper le confesó – me tienes fascinado mi amor, ahora vete a dormir y sueña conmigo

- He soñado contigo desde antes de que nos conociéramos

Y uno había caído. Oí a Alice alejarse y entonces decidí salir a cubierta por fin. No podía creer que Jasper hubiera sucumbido a una dama tan pronto, sólo llevaban cuatro días de conocerse, eso no podía ser posible. Pero al ver la mirada enamorada de mi amigo, me di cuenta de que era posible, pues yo había tenido alguna vez esa misma mirada…hace mucho tiempo.

- Pero que calladito te lo tenías ¿eh? – le dije una vez que me vio

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo Jasper o debo recordarte lo que acaba de pasar entre tú y Alice – le respondí sarcásticamente

- Eres un entrometido

- Vamos Jasper soy tu amigo más que tu capitán así que dime qué demonios pasó

Jasper suspiró y se sentó en un banco, yo me senté a su lado y esperé a que comenzara con su relato, esta sería una historia interesante.

- Desde que la vi me fascinó, no sé por qué, pero cuando me ordenaste llevarlas abajo ella me sonrió y yo le ofrecí mi brazo para que bajáramos juntos y ella comenzó a hablarme como si fuéramos viejos conocidos – Jasper rió – Esa noche, mientras yo estaba de guardia salió de su camarote y nos quedamos hablando hasta bien entrado el amanecer. La he visto todas las noches, excepto aquella en la que Isabella se sintió mal, y jamás había sentido esto por nadie. Alice es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, ve las cosas de otra manera, nunca para de sonreír, es tan tierna que…no sé…sé que está mal pero, no puedo evitar estar a su lado, y tener que disimularlo es…difícil. En muchos aspectos ella sigue siendo una niña y yo no puedo evitar querer protegerla…¿qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?

- Bueno, espero que estés conciente de que tenemos que llevarlas a New Hampshire – Jasper asintió – Jasper, eres un noble, puedes pretender su mano, quedarte con ella en las colonias o llevártela de regreso a Inglaterra para que se case contigo y sea tu condesa, es tu decisión, sabes que eres como un hermano para mí y si decides irte con ella, te entiendo y te apoyo, decidas lo que decidas

- Lo sé, es sólo que por algo me fui de la corte Edward, tú lo sabes, odio la vida llena de intrigas y traiciones

- Pero esa vida te da la ventaja de tener a Alice a tu lado y no tendrías porque asistir a las cortes, podrías vivir el resto de tu vida en tu condado y ser feliz con ella – le puse una mano en el hombro – tienes todavía mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ahora vete a dormir

- Gracias, hermano

Jasper se fue y yo me quedé en la cubierta pensando en muchas cosas. Jasper tenía todo el derecho de irse, yo lo apoyaba si deseaba pasar su vida con Alice, si estaba seguro de que eso lo haría feliz. Además, según tenía entendido, la única que estaba prometida era Isabella y Jasper era sin duda un buen prospecto para una jovencita como Alice, estaba seguro que los padres de ella estarían encantados con el compromiso de su hija con el conde de Whitlock.

Luego pensé en Emmett, esperaba de todo corazón que no se fuera a involucrar con una de esas chicas, no por que se fuera a enamorar, mi hermano jamás había tenido nada serio con una mujer, lo que me preocupaba es que metiera la pata y nos metiera en problemas.

Y finalmente volví mis pensamientos a la joya, tenía ese gran misterio aún rondándome en la cabeza ¿cómo podía ser que ella lo tuviera? Quería saberlo, deseaba saberlo…necesitaba saberlo. Entonces me di cuenta de que la única manera de saberlo, era congraciándome con ella, ser gentil con ella y…convertirme en su amigo…o al menos que me tuviera un poco de confianza. Y vaya que el destino estaba a mi favor porque la dama en cuestión salió de su camarote. Estaba verde, se asomó por la borda…y vomitó. Me acerqué a ella y le di un pañuelo.

- Gracias – me dijo sonriendo y al verme se borró su sonrisa – ah…eres tú

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

- No – respondió, estaba muy pálida – toma, gracias

- No hay de qué, deberías quedarte un rato sentada, que te dé el aire, con eso se te pasarán las nauseas – le aconsejé – ven, siéntate.

Le tendí mi brazo y ella me miró algo recelosa antes de pasar su brazo por el mío. La senté en un banco y tomé otro pañuelo para remojarlo en agua fría y se lo tendí.

- Póntelo en la frente – le ordené y me senté junto a ella – te sentirás mejor

- ¿Qué le hiciste al arrogante capitán de este barco? ¿Dónde lo tienes escondido? – yo reí al oírla

- El arrogante capitán de este barco cree que lo mejor sería dejar de discutir con la dama que está sentada a su lado, por el bien de todos – le contesté – así el viaje será más llevadero para ambos ¿qué opinas?

- Está bien

- Entonces, permíteme presentarme adecuadamente, soy Edward

- Isabella – respondió la chica y yo besé su mano

- Es un placer conocerla, señorita Isabella

- Sólo Bella, por favor…odio mi nombre completo

- De acuerdo, Bella

Jasper tenía razón, no era tan mala una vez que aprendías como hablar con ella. Me quedé mirándola por unos momentos a la luz de la luna y las lámparas, era muy hermosa, su nombre no le hacía justicia, no era bella, era preciosa, su cabello – ahora suelto – le caía en rizos por su espalda, sus ojos brillaban hermosamente y sus labios rojos y suaves incitaban a besarlos, su piel blanca estaba inmaculada y yo desee cubrirla de caricias y besos…sacudí mi cabeza ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tanto tiempo en un barco sin vomitar todo lo que comes?

- Cuando llevas años navegando, como yo, las nauseas desaparecen – le respondí

- ¿llevas mucho siendo pirata?

- Nueve años, desde niño siempre me gustó el mar, y cuando tuve la oportunidad de embarcarme, lo hice. Sentir el viento en tu cara, ver el mar infinito, me hace sentir libre – le confesé y la miré.

En sus ojos había algo más, una emoción que no había visto en esos cuatro días. Una emoción que me resecó la boca.

- Hablas como un poeta – me dijo después de unos instantes – y apostaría mi vida a que no siempre fuiste un pirata.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Tu manera de expresarte, tu modo de caminar tan elegante, el trato que nos diste la primera vez. Ahora que lo pienso, si no fuera por ti, tus hombres nos habrían violado. Tú no eres un pirata, Edward, tú finges ser un pirata para esconderte de algo

- Eres muy perceptiva – susurré atónito, su análisis era correcto

- Sólo me fijo en los detalles que la mayoría pasa por alto – respondió ella – eso quiere decir que tengo razón – añadió presuntuosa

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor

- Me alegro, ahora creo que deberías irte a dormir

- Bien, buenas noches, Edward

- Buenas noches, Bella

La vi entrar en su camarote y yo me quedé sentado ahí, meditando ¿De qué me estaba escondiendo? _Del amor_

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola chicos!!! ¿Les gustó el capítulo? espero que sí. pues esta vez vengo con varias cosas que decir**

**a) como podrán darse cuenta, ya hay una pareja**

**b) tras Edward hay dos historias que poco a poco irán conociendo y si se preguntan esto no, nada tienen que ver la una con la otra**

**c) No puedo creer que a tan solo 3 capítulos ya tenga 115 reviews!!!! chicos se los agradezco de corazón pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo más que de actualizar y por ello no he vuelto a los agradecimientos personales, espero hacerlo pronto porque cada review es especial para mí.**

**d) Finalmente, esto no tiene que ver con el fic pero me gustaría comentarles que comencé a escribir un fic con AlinaKristall y pues espero que se den una vuelta, brevemente les comento de que se trata. Es un Em/R completamente diferente: ****Edward corresponde a Rosalie y ella no llega a salvar a Emmett, ambos están juntos hasta que aparece Bella y pone de cabeza el mundo de Edward... y "alguien" volverá a darle sentido a la existencia de Rosalie ¿será posible?. **

******Bueno chicos, eso es todo por ahora. yo me despido**

******bezasos a todos**

******Dayan Hale**

**EDITO: sí, como siempre la escritora distraída se olvidó de pasarles el link del fic, se llama "Giros del Destino" y aquí les dejo el link /s/4963959/1/Giros_del_Destino**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba sentada en una silla, esperando a que entrara. La puerta crujió y la silenciosa figura aún no se daba cuenta de que yo estaba ahí sentada. Yo sonreí al ver que la sombra seguía como si nada, se quitó una bata y luego se dio la vuelta a la cama. Se quedó inmóvil unos momentos y luego me volteó a ver.

- ¡Oh! ¡Oh!

- Exactamente, ven acá, tú y yo tenemos que hablar

- Está bien – Alice suspiró derrotada (N/A: ¿qué creían? ¿que era Emmett?)

- Vamos, ¿no creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta si duermes justo en medio?

- ¿O sea que no…no…?

- No, Alice, me di cuenta desde la primera noche, pero creí que tú también tenías mareos como Bella pero después de varias noches, lo dudo

Y si mi instinto no me fallaba – que nunca lo hacía, por cierto – podía decir que atrás de la sonrisa enamorada de Alice, había un chico rubio de ojos azules. Desde el primer momento lo intuí, se sonreían y se miraban con algo más que cordialidad. Quizá Bella no lo había notado – mi pobre prima ha pasado tan malas noches por eso de las nauseas – pero yo sí y quería saber de labios de Alice la verdad del asunto.

- Cuéntame

- Rose, Jasper es el hombre de mis sueños, literalmente, y…y él también me ama – Alice dijo extasiada y yo la callé

- ¿Alice no te has dado cuenta de que es un pirata?

- Lo sé, pero eso no me importa, yo quiero estar con él

- Ay Alice… - suspiré

Esto no estaba bien, Alice era muy chica, apenas y conocía el mundo. Mucho menos sabría ella del amor. Y aún si eso fuera cierto, su unión no era posible, éramos clases muy distintas y Jasper no tendría nada que ofrecerle a mi prima, por más guapo y encantador que fuera. Y si Bella se enteraba…bueno mejor no pensar en ello, no por ahora.

- Rose por favor, entiéndeme ¿Qué harías tú si te enamoraras…no sé…de Emmett?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?! – eso era un insulto

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es un hombre guapo, fuerte que podría protegerte de cualquier cosa

- Y es un pirata grosero, mal educado y…y… arrogante

- Como digas, pero ¿vas a ayudarme?

- Alice, cuando lleguemos a New Hampshire, tendrás que decirle adiós

- Lo sé, por eso quiero disfrutar estas dos semanas a su lado, pero si Bella se entera…

- Si Bella se entera, tendrás que afrontar la verdad Alice, pero puedes estar segura de que yo no diré nada

- Gracias Rose – Alice me abrazó y ambas nos fuimos a acostar - ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, Emmett no está nada mal y a parece simpático

- Haré como que no dijiste nada – le dije mientras me daba la vuelta en la cama – buenas noches

- Buenas noches, Rose

Y gracias a la condenada de Alice, soñé con Emmett esa noche, esa… y las cuatro siguientes. Ya llevábamos una maldita semana y aún quedaba otra por delante. Pues desde que Edward y Bella hablaron, las cosas han sido notoriamente más fáciles, para ellos y para nosotras. El estómago de Bella ya se ha acostumbrado al movimiento y en las noches se quedaba profundamente dormida, cosa que Alice aprovechaba para ir a reunirse con Jasper.

Ahora estoy completamente segura de que Emmett está intentando conquistarme, como Alice y Jasper son "amigos" y Edward y Bella ya se hablan, el grandote cree que por eso yo voy a dejarme conquistar por los ojos grises más hermosos que en la vida había visto, o por el cuerpo más masculino que jamás haya podido admirar…

Llevo cuatro días – odio admitirlo, maldita sea – observando a Emmett, sí Alice tiene la culpa de que ahora sólo tenga ojos para ese chico fortachón, además sólo me gusta verlo, sólo verlo. Pero bueno, hoy no hace mucho calor, gracias al cielo, según Edward tendremos buen tiempo así que no hay de qué preocuparnos, al menos no por ello, sin embargo, una crisis emocional está a punto de hundirme…otra vez.

- Rose! Ya es hora de la cena – Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Ya estoy lista- le contesté a mi prima

- Bueno, vámonos

Salimos del camarote y nos fuimos al comedor, donde los tres chicos nos esperaban. Cenamos en silencio y yo pude ver las miradas entre Jasper y Alice y esas sonrisas casi imperceptibles en sus rostros. Oh…no, las lágrimas ahorita no. Desde que puedo recordar, las crisis emocionales, han sido parte de mi rutina. Digo, vivir sólo con mi tutor y los sirvientes en una casa tan grande como la mía tiene repercusiones. No haber conocido a mi madre, que mi padre haya muerto cuando yo tenía 5, todo había influido mucho.

Desde que Meredith se casó con el tío Charlie, yo me vi como la protectora de mis primas, pero ni siquiera era buena protegiéndome a mí misma ¿cómo iba a cuidar de ellas? Ése ha sido uno de los pesares más grandes en mi vida y generalmente me enfrento a ello sola, en mi habitación. Pero por lo visto aquí no podré hacerlo, no puedo dejar que mis primas vean esa debilidad.

- ¿Les podemos ofrecer algo más, señoritas? – la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos

- No, gracias – respondimos las tres mientras nos levantábamos.

- Bueno, si es así entonces, buenas noches señoritas

- Buenas noches

Nos fuimos a nuestro camarote y poco después, Alice y Bella se durmieron. Yo estuve despierta toda la noche, oí a Alice salir y me aseguré de que Bella siguiera dormida. Cuando regresó, esperé a que ella también durmiera profundamente para salir de ahí silenciosamente. Tomé una lámpara y fui a buscar un vaso con agua.

**Emmett POV**

Estaba en mi guardia acostado sobre unas mantas, mirando el cielo y las estrellas. Todo estaba en calma, el mar tranquilo, ningún ruido se oía en el barco, así que estaba disfrutando un poco esa bella noche. Sin embargo, me dio un mal presentimiento y me senté con el oído alerta a cualquier cosa, entonces lo escuché, el vidrio romperse.

Me levanté rápidamente y comencé a bajar las escaleras que daban hacia los camarotes, no oí nada. Pero oí a uno de los hombres reírse en la bodega de la comida así que bajé a ver.

Vaya sorpresa que me llevé, vi a uno de los hombres acostado en el suelo sobre una de las damas, al ver un destello dorado supe que se trataba de Rosalie. Él estaba tapándole la boca con una mano y ella intentaba gritar. Tomé al hombre de la camisa y lo arrojé lejos de ella, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de miedo.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! ¡¡¡El capitán ordenó no hacerles daño!!! ¡¡Lárgate!!

No vi ni siquiera quién había sido, me agaché para ayudar a Rosalie, jamás la había visto tan alterada como en ese momento, estaba muy pálida y temblaba, la tomé en brazos y le puse mi saco sobre sus hombros mientras la llevaba fuera. La senté en una caja de madera y me hinqué frente a ella.

- Iré a traerte un té, no me tardo.

Bajé rápidamente y mientras el agua se calentaba yo moría de impaciencia, la pobre de Rosalie había vivido un momento que ninguna mujer en este mundo debería de experimentar. Le puse manzanilla al agua y una vez listo el té, lo serví en una taza y subí rápidamente.

Rosalie seguía ahí sentada, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas apunto de desbordarse, me hinqué otra vez frente a ella y le di la taza.

- Toma, bébetelo, te hará sentir mejor

Mientras bebía, miré sus ojos, listo para consolarla en el momento en el que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir, pero no lo hicieron. La fuerza de Rosalie me sorprendía.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, me sorprende que me hayas defendido, creí que me lo quitaste de encima para que tú…

- No, Rosalie yo jamás, jamás haría algo así – tomé una de sus manos entre las mías – ni a ti ni a ninguna otra mujer

- ¿lo dices en serio?

- Claro, Rosalie jamás obligaría a ninguna mujer a hacer algo que ella no deseara, las mujeres no son objetos – tomé su mano y la besé – creo que las mujeres son los ángeles más hermosos que puedan existir y me siento privilegiado al poder estar al lado del ángel más hermoso y brillante de todos.

Dos segundos después, tenía a Rosalie recargada en mi pecho, llorando desconsoladamente. Yo la atraje a mis brazos y la mecí mientras besaba su cabello y acariciaba sus fríos brazos. En ese momento, lo único que quería de ella era que dejara de llorar. Pudieron haber pasado horas, pero no me importaba, ese día yo hacía mi guardia y la de mi hermano así que nadie subiría.

Las temblorosas manos de Rosalie a veces acariciaban mi pecho, otras tantas, tomaban mi mano y su cabeza estuvo siempre recargada en mi hombro. Tras muchas, muchas lágrimas, ella alzó la mirada y mi corazón se contrajo de ternura. Sus hermosos ojos eran violetas y aún con su nariz roja, se veía excepcionalmente adorable. Le di mi pañuelo y ella se secó los ojos.

- Discúlpame, seguro ahora pensarás que soy una chica frágil – ella me dijo sin soltarme

- ¿Puedo decirte lo que pienso de ti en este momento? – le pregunté y ella asintió lentamente – creo que eres más fuerte de lo que al principio creí. Ese sufrimiento que experimentas y que – casi puedo jurar – lo llevas en soledad, debe ser difícil mantenerlo a raya.

- ¿Tú crees que yo soy fuerte?

- Sí, antes lo creía, ahora lo sé – yo sonreí intentando animarla un poco – eres más fuerte que yo

- Sí, claro – ella rió sarcástica

- Bueno físicamente no, pero emocionalmente podrías levantar este barco con todos sus tripulantes con un dedo

Rosalie rió un poco y me sentí mejor al escucharla, yo esperé un poco a ver si ella me contaba que la ponía tan triste, porque yo deseaba saberlo, quería saberlo para evitar que la quebrara por dentro. Cuando creí que eso no sucedería, Rosalie suspiró y me miró. En ese instante yo supe que iba a contármelo.

- No soy tan fuerte como crees, no pude proteger a mis primas de Meredith – no sé quién es Meredith, pero escucharé – ni siquiera puedo protegerme a mí misma ¿Cómo voy a poder cuidarlas? Es Bella la que cuida de nosotras, yo…no pude hacerlo

- ¿Quién es Meredith?

- La maldita bruja que nos mandó en este viaje – Rosalie me respondió furiosamente – ella y las tres arpías que tiene por hijas. ¿Quieres oír mi historia, Emmett?

- Yo encantado la escucharé si la quieres compartir conmigo – claro que quería saber esa historia, con toda mi alma

No sabía que podía esperar de esa historia, pero dudaba que fuera algo bueno así que le pasé una manta por sus hombros, le di su taza de té y esperé. Ella miró el horizonte por unos instantes, bebió un trago de su té y me miró.

- Mi nombre es Rosalie Lilian Hale, mi madre fue Lilian DeLisle, ella era la hermana de la mamá de Alice y Bella – empezó – mi madre murió al darme a luz así que mi papá y las sirvientas se hicieron cargo de mí. Pero mi padre murió cuando yo tenía cinco años, lo recuerdo muy poco en realidad.

Con razón.

- Mi tía Renée, la madre de Alice y Bella también murió en el parto de Alice, Bella sólo tenía dos años. Cuatro años después, mi tío volvió a casarse, con Meredith – dijo su nombre con odio – ella tenía tres hijas pequeñas de su antiguo matrimonio, Tanya, Lauren y Jessica. Mi tío Charlie quería que yo me fuera a vivir con ellos, pero Meredith no quiso, alegando que ya eran muchos viviendo en esa casa así que mi tío me puso un tutor, pero siempre me trató como a su hija, le estoy muy agradecida por ello.

Bueno, al menos su tío Charlie la había cuidado, pero esa Meredith comenzaba a caerme muy mal.

- Charlie trabajaba en el Congreso y viajaba mucho, nos dio a las seis todo para vivir bien, cuando se iba de viaje siempre regresaba con regalos para todas, incluso para mí. Pero para esos días que él pasaba fuera, le daba a Meredith dinero para que nos comprara vestidos a las seis, claro que ella no compraba seis, compraba los tres más caros y se los daba a sus hijas. A nosotras no nos importaba, Bella, Alice y yo éramos felices estando juntas.

- ¿Y nunca le dijeron a tu tío?

- Sí, pero él nos decía que eso no importaba y siempre nos compraba los vestidos más bonitos a nosotras tres. Así fue toda la vida, cuando crecimos, los jóvenes más importantes de la corte pretendían nuestras manos, pero nosotras no deseábamos casarnos, no en ese momento. Charlie murió hace tres meses y yo no quería dejar a mis primas en las garras de Meredith y sus hijas así que me apresuré a buscar un buen marido, un hombre que me quisiera un poquito por lo menos para así poder convencerlo de que mis primas vivieran con nosotros, con lo que yo no contaba era con que mi tutor sería un cómplice de Meredith – ella dijo furiosa – el hijo del duque King había pedido mi mano en matrimonio y él tenía el dinero suficiente para mantenerme a mí y a mis primas, pero el idiota de mi tutor lo negó

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Meredith siempre nos ha odiado porque somos más hermosas que sus hijas y más hombres pretendían nuestras manos y ella quería a los mejores hombres para sus arpías. Por eso, cuando el duque Black pidió la mano de Bella, ella aceptó y creyó que sería lo mejor que nos fuéramos las tres, así que henos aquí

- No puedo creerlo pero tú…

- Yo no iba a dejarlas solas, no podía quedarme en mi casa porque el maldito de mi tutor autorizó que yo también viniera en el viaje – otras lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos – por eso me siento tan mal, no pude hacer nada por conservar las cosas que por derecho nos pertenecían a las tres, Meredith nos arruinó la vida, por eso decidimos que era lo mejor aceptar irnos, porque así estaríamos fuera del poder de Meredith y podríamos ser libres

- Es terrible – ahora sí odiaba a esa mujer con toda mi alma – pero no fue tu culpa Rosalie, tú hiciste lo que pudiste para salvarlas

- Pero no fue suficiente, toda mi vida han sido, desgracia tras desgracia, la muerte de mi madre, la de mi tía Renée, la de mi padre, la de Charlie, la intromisión de Meredith, las constantes humillaciones por parte de Tanya, Lauren y Jessica… - y las lágrimas volvieron

- Rosalie, no llores más, yo te juro que voy a protegerte de todo, nunca nada va a volver a hacerte daño – le sequé las lágrimas con mis dedos – te lo juro

- ¿Cómo puedes jurar eso Emmett? – me preguntó y yo tapé sus labios con mis dedos

- Lo cumpliré, no te fijes en el como, lo haré – entonces la besé suavemente, sólo con los labios – he sellado mi promesa

Ahora tenía que encontrar el modo de cumplir, pero una cosa era cierta, yo no dejaría que nada volviera a herirla de ese modo. Rosalie jamás sufriría de esa manera nunca más o yo dejaba de llamarme Emmett Cullen.

- Vamos a tu camarote, está empezando a enfriar – la ayudé a levantarse

- Emmett, gracias…por todo, pero no…no es necesario que… - yo evité que hablara

- para mí lo es, cada palabra que te dije, la dije en serio Rosalie – besé su mano y me dispuse a irme – buenas noches, Rosalie

Con lo que yo no contaba era con que ella me jalaría de regreso…y me besaría de tal manera. Pero bueno, ella empezó. Sus manos me rodearon el cuello y yo pasé una por su cuello y la otra por la cintura. Las de ella poco a poco descendieron hasta posarse sobre mi pecho. Jamás me habían besado así…digo yo jamás había besado así a nadie…Con Rosalie, las cosas eran diferentes, era una mujer muy fuerte aunque ella dijera lo contrario, pero sabía que ese sufrimiento que cargaba sola, algún día podría acabar con esa fuerza y yo no lo permitiría.

- ¿Y eso?

- Considéralo mi beso de buenas noches – me dijo coquetamente

Bien ¿en qué momento pasamos del consuelo a la seducción? Pero bueno, habíamos entrado a mi terreno, Rosalie no se resistiría a mis encantos…

- Mañana me toca la guardia en el mástil, la vista desde ahí es hermosa

- Cuenta conmigo, buenas noches Emmett

- Buenas noches, Rosalie.

**Edward POV**

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que Bella, Alice y Rosalie están en este barco, una semana desde que partimos hacia New Hampshire y esa semana ha sido bastante divertida. Aunque Bella y yo ya nos hablamos, aún me divierte molestarla un poco y ver cómo ella se enoja.

Después de mucho pensarlo, he logrado idear un plan para que ella me cuente cómo consiguió el dije y estoy casi seguro de que funcionará. Salí de mi camarote y me dirigí al comedor, las damas ya estaban ahí, al igual que Jasper y Emmett.

- Buenos días

- Buenos días – me saludaron los demás

- ¿Cómo está todo? – pregunté mientras me servía el desayuno

- Todo bien, al parecer el clima de hoy es bueno – Jasper me comentó – no creo que vaya a haber mal clima esta semana

- Bueno, esperemos que continúe así para que las damas lleguen sanas y salvas a su destino al finalizar esta semana – dije.

Acabando el desayuno, los seis salimos del comedor. Ya en la cubierta vi que Jasper y Alice bajaban a quién sabe donde y Rosalie y Emmett simplemente desaparecieron. Bella se fue a recargar en el barandal mientras veía el mar, era mi oportunidad así que me acerqué a ella.

- Linda vista ¿no lo crees?

- Sí, pero es siempre la misma ¿no te aburre estar en un barco todo el tiempo?

- No, como te dije el otro día, me gusta mi libertad – ahora debía cambiar el tema – Bella ¿te gustaría oír una historia?

- ¿Una historia? Claro

- Había una vez una hermosa dama, su hermosa sonrisa era capaz de conquistar a cualquiera, ella se embarcó en un viaje, un viaje para conocer a su futuro marido. Con lo que la joven no contaba era con que se enamoraría de uno de los marinos que iban en el barco – la mirada de Bella me daba a entender que me ponía mucha atención, proseguí – pero ella era una dama y debía cumplir con su compromiso, así que cuando llegaron al puerto, tuvieron que separarse, pues él no era digno de la mano de ella. Sin embargo, quiso darle algo, un objeto que siempre le recordara su amor, mandó a hacer dos dijes iguales, dos rubíes en forma de corazón, para que siempre estuvieran juntos – Bella tocó el dije que tenía en el cuello y me miró sorprendida

- ¿Cómo sabes esa historia?

- La escuché en uno de mis tantos viajes – mentí - ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Este dije, era de mi abuelo, me lo regaló poco antes de morir, me dijo que la mujer que poseía el otro, era la mujer que tenía su corazón, él era el marino – Bella me contó y yo sentí un escalofrío – y siempre me contó maravillas de la mujer que le había robado el corazón. Me pidió que buscara el otro, pero después de varios intentos, me di por vencida ¿Sabes lo difícil que sería encontrarlo? Es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Y el dije que ella buscaba estaba más cerca de lo que ella podría imaginarse.

- Supongo que tienes razón – le dije

- ¿Edward, no extrañas a tu familia? – esa pregunta me dejó desarmado

- Sí, mucho, en especial a mis padres. Pero tengo el consuelo de que tengo a mi hermano a mi lado – le contesté – ¿qué hay de la tuya?

- Yo sólo tengo a Rosalie y a Alice, el resto de mi familia…se murió – ella dijo con tristeza

- Lo siento mucho – entonces me llegó una pregunta a la cabeza – Bella no quiero ofenderte pero, si tu familia falleció ¿por qué van a New Hampshire?

- Meredith – oí su siseo de furia – Meredith y sus…gárgolas

- ¿Puedo preguntar quiénes son Meredith y sus gárgolas?

Ella me miró unos instantes, dudando entre decirme o no. Luego desvió su mirada hacia el mar.

- Mi madrastra y mis hermanastras – respondió ella – esa maldita vieja nos mandó lejos para quedarse nuestra fortuna

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Obligó a mi padre a firmar un documento en el que él autorizaba que nos fuéramos y que por tanto, todo lo nuestro pasaría a manos de ellas cuatro – respondió con rabia - ¿y Sabes qué es lo peor? También se quedaron con la casa de la familia de Rosalie porque su maldito tutor es uno de sus títeres

- Bella, eso es horrible

- Lo sé, pero es lo mejor que nos pudo haber hecho, si seguíamos en Londres nos hubiera desgraciado la vida hasta matarnos – Bella se secó una lágrima silenciosa

- Pero, todas esas cosas, son tuyas, de Alice y de Rosalie, si ustedes hacen eso, se las están regalando

- ¿Y qué hago Edward, si ella tiene esos malditos documentos? No, lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos, ya nos arruinó nuestra infancia y adolescencia, no dejaré que nos arruine más. Encontraremos la forma de ser felices en New Hampshire – y yo noté por su tono de voz, que eso lo decía forzadamente.

Nos quedamos callados, mirando el mar infinito. Deseaba poder ayudarlas, pero no era posible, mi situación no me permitía hacer nada. No sé por qué, en un momento, se me ocurrió voltear al mástil y vaya sorpresa.

- Ay Emmett…

Bella me miró y luego subió su mirada hacia donde iba la mía, seguro estaba viendo lo mismo que yo, mi hermano y su prima besándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

- ¿Sabes? Jamás había visto a Rosalie así – comentó Bella – creo que el calor la afecta

Yo la miré y ambos nos soltamos a reír.

- Primero Alice y Jasper y…

- ¿¡Qué?! – Bella parecía sorprendida

- Nada

- Genial, esto es simplemente fantástico, mi hermana enamorada de un noble que se aburría de ser noble, mi prima besándose con un pirata que consideraba idiota y tú…

- ¿yo qué? – le pregunté intrigado

- Olvídalo

- Como quieras

Esa noche, mientras intentaba dormir, llegaron a mi mente las palabras que la persona que me había dado el dije me había dicho.

_- Edward, este dije es mágico, encierra la fuerza más poderosa de este mundo: el amor. _

_- ¿Cómo puede ser el amor la fuerza más poderosa del mundo?_

_- No subestimes la fuerza del amor Edward, hay un amor, el amor puro e incondicional, ese amor puede llegar a asustar_

_- ¿Cómo puede el amor asustarte?_

_- Cuando te consume, cuando te hace ciego a cualquier cosa. Cuando ya no puedes distinguir entre el bien y el mal, el amor se convierte en una carga y puede ser que te destruya o te salve_

_- No quisiera enamorarme así_

_- Eso no lo decides tú, cariño. Pero estoy segura que encontrarás a la mujer a la quien amar así_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Encuentra el otro dije, Edward y cuando lo encuentres, encontrarás a la mujer adecuada, la mujer que te amará sin importar las barreras que el destino les ponga, la mujer que sacrificará todo por ti – la anciana cerró sus ojos_

_- ¿Abuela?_

No, no podía ser cierto.

* * *

**¡¡Hola a todos!!! Bueno a los que pedían Rosalie/Emmett, ahí lo tienen. ¿Qué opinan de la hisotria de la joya? espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y pues otra vez muchas gracias todo su apoyo en especial a Alina y a Gis (no sé por qué tú pero bueno) y a todos a los que me dejan reviews!!! son muy lindos, muchas gracias.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**BEsos**

**Dayan**


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Me desperté temprano la mañana siguiente de mi plática con Edward, me sorprendía que él entre tantas personas, conociera la historia de mi abuelo. Al levantarme vi que Rosalie ya no estaba y mi hermana se estaba vistiendo.

- Creí que esos vestidos estaban pasados de moda – le dije a mi hermana y ella rió

- Buenos días Bella

- Buenos días Alice – me levanté de la cama y me lavé la cara.

Me senté enfrente del espejo y comencé a cepillarme el cabello, cuando quedó completamente libre de nudos, me levanté y fui a cambiarme. Una vez lista, salí y vi a mi hermana sentada frente al espejo con el cepillo en mano, me acerqué a ella y comencé a peinarla yo misma.

- No me habías peinado desde que cumplí nueve – Alice me dijo sonriendo

- Lo sé, la verdad es que quiero hablar contigo Alice – comencé

- ¿De qué?

- Del brillo de tus ojos últimamente, de tu sonrisa enamorada, de tus escapadas nocturnas, de cierto hombre rubio

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Creo saber que pasa Alice, y me siento decepcionada de que no hayas confiado en mí – ella bajó la mirada arrepentida.

- Creí que te enojarías conmigo si te enterabas.

No me enojaba, como le dije a mi hermana, me siento decepcionada porque no confió en mí, pero igualmente me preocupaba. Mi hermana poco sabía del amor y el que le hubiera llegado de esta manera… no me preocupaba tanto porque fuera Jasper, sabía que había un título que Alice podría obtener si se casaba con él. Y si ése era su deseo, yo haría lo que fuera porque mi hermanita fuera feliz, aunque tuviéramos que separarnos.

Quizá eso era lo que más me dolía, que mi hermana se fuera de mi lado, pero si ella era feliz y Jasper decidía cambiar de opinión y reclamar su título para poder casarse con Alice, yo sería la más feliz. Alice era lo que más me importaba en este mundo.

- Tonta, siempre te he apoyado en todo, esto no sería la excepción

- ¿En serio no te molesta?

- No, no en tanto tú seas feliz – Alice me abrazó fuertemente y luego fue a sentarse de nuevo - ¿han hablado de lo que van a hacer?

- No, pero sé que cuando lleguemos a New Hampshire tendremos que separarnos, yo no me iría con él sin saber que tú y Rose están bien, no las voy a dejar

A pesar de la determinación que tenía Alice, me di cuenta de algo muy importante, que su voz se había llenado de tristeza. Tal vez fuera cierto, que no nos dejaría, pero sabía que si se separaba de Jasper, mi hermana sufriría muchísimo.

Estábamos hablando de eso cuando Rose entró a la habitación. Su aspecto dejaba mucho que decir. Su cabello estaba lleno de nudos y estaba despeinado, su vestido estaba mal colocado y sus labios estaban hinchados. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue la mirada en sus ojos. Sin decirnos nada se tiró en la cama y soltó un prolongado suspiro. Alice y yo nos miramos e inmediatamente Alice se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

- ¿Rose dónde estuviste? – le pregunté a mi prima

- ¿yo? Pues…la verdad…enelcamarotedeEmmett – lo dijo tan rápido que apenas le entendí, Alice se tapó la boca

- ¿Te acostaste con él? – le preguntó casi gritando

- Sí – admitió Rose completamente sonrojada – y fue asombroso…ese hombre… ¡¡¡es una bestia!!! Fue la mejor noche de mi vida

Y ahí estaba yo, la única que aún mantenía el sentido. Rosalie se había acostado con un pirata y Alice se había enamorado de un noble que fingía ser un pirata. Yo era la futura duquesa de Black…me estremecí, por un extraño motivo, la idea no me agradaba.

Salimos de ahí para irnos a desayunar, caminamos hasta el comedor y al llegar, no había nadie dentro. Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y comenzamos a comer, Edward, Jasper y Emmett no tardaron en aparecer. Edward venía igual de serio que siempre, a veces me preguntaba por qué era tan críptico, detrás de él iba Jasper, que al ver a mi hermana, sonrió ampliamente. Y Emmett miró a Rosalie con una sonrisa de puro descaro y mi prima le respondió con una igual.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, los seis salimos de ahí, Emmett y Rosalie se dirigieron abajo y yo no me quise ni imaginar a donde iban. Alice y Jasper se fueron a sentar juntos mientras platicaban y se sonreían de vez en cuando. Yo me fui hacia donde estaba Edward, manejando el timón.

- ¿Edward puedo hablar contigo un minuto? – le pedí

- Claro, ¿Qué sucede Bella? – le dejó el timón a uno de sus hombres y caminó conmigo hasta el barandal.

- Es que quería pedirte algo, verás entre mis pertenencias del baúl que traía conmigo, venía un libro. Un libro que mi padre me regaló y es muy especial para mí, quería ver si sería posible que me dejarás recuperarlo

- ¿Sabes? Nunca hago eso, pero haré una excepción contigo, vamos

Edward tomó mi mano y yo sentí que un torrente de emociones me invadían, como si cada poro de mi piel hubiera reaccionado ante su contacto. Me condujo hasta el final del barco y sacó una llave que tenía colgada al cuello. Cuando abrió la puerta me invitó a entrar y yo me quedé anonadada al ver la cantidad de tesoros que ahí había. Y eran tesoros de todo tipo, oro, diamantes, pinturas, jarrones, todo… Edward se acercó a los baúles que había más cerca de la puerta y me dio las llaves.

- Abre el tuyo y puedes sacar dos cosas, las que quieras

- Qué amable capitán – repliqué sarcástica y él rió

Abrí mi baúl y saqué el libro que deseaba, luego medité en qué otra cosa sacar de ahí, me decidí por un pequeño objeto, una caja de música que me había regalado mi madre cuando tenía un año.

Cerré el baúl con las llaves y se las di a Edward, fue una sorpresa ver que no se había acercado a ver lo que contenía mi baúl, eso era muy caballeroso de su parte. Me levanté y me acerqué a él.

- Gracias Edward

- Fue todo un placer – respondió él tomando las llaves

- No debería sorprenderme ver tantas cosas, pero debo admitir que me tiene fascinada – le comenté mientras observaba todo aquello – no está mal para ser un pirata – le dije en broma mirándolo, él sonrió

- Ya sabes, he tenido tiempo para reunir todo esto y debo añadir a mi favor que no todo es robado – añadió presuntuoso mientras se colocaba a mi lado

- Ahora veo por qué tienes esto bajo llave, es un tesoro irremplazable

Lo que Edward hizo después me dejó aturdida, me recargó contra una de las paredes…y me besó, furiosamente. Yo estaba tan sorprendida que al principio me quedé estática, pero mientras el beso adquiría un poco más de delicadeza, correspondí, llevando mis manos a los cabellos de él. Edward pegó aún más su cuerpo al mío mientras me sostenía de la cintura.

Cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos, ambos aspiramos una gran bocanada de aire y luego miré sus ojos y en ellos vi algo que me ató a él, eran millones de hebras doradas que nos unían, unas hebras invisibles pero más fuertes que cualquier cadena de hierro, más fuertes que el poder de un rey, más fuertes que un mar embravecido. La mano de Edward acarició mi mejilla y en ese momento, supe que me moriría si algún día su mano no estaba ahí.

- Mi querida señorita, el único tesoro irremplazable que hay en este barco, eres tú – no podía creer que esas palabras hayan salido de sus labios, era simplemente imposible ¿habría sentido él lo mismo que yo sentí en el momento en el que nos miramos a los ojos después de besarnos?

- Edward, no te entiendo

- No busques entenderme porque ni yo mismo lo hago, pero debo decirte una cosa Bella Swan, has cambiado por completo mi universo

- ¿Edward qué demonios estás diciendo?

- Quiero decir que…¡¡rayos!! Ni siquiera puedo describirlo…es como…como si en el momento en el que te besé y te miré…mi mundo hubiera cambiado…y ahora…te pertenece a ti

Yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era simplemente imposible, imposible. Digo sólo conocía a Edward de una semana ¡¡¡Una semana!!! ¿cómo puede ser que después de eso todo haya cambiado? Ahora una duda rondaba en mi cabeza, ¿qué demonios había pasado después de ese beso? ¿Qué pasó por la mente de Edward?

**Edward POV**

Desde que llevé a Bella al almacén donde conservábamos los tesoros, había reprimido las ganas que tenía de besarla, no es que vaya enamorarme de ella, pero un beso no nos iba a dañar, así que simplemente esperé.

Mientras escogía sus objetos, yo me hice unos pasos atrás, esas ganas de besarla me estaban ganando terreno y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría contenerlas.

- Gracias Edward

- Fue todo un placer – dije tomando las llaves, tratando de alejarme lo más posible de ella

- No debería sorprenderme ver tantas cosas, pero debo admitir que me tiene fascinada – ella dijo mientras observaba los tesoros y yo la observaba a ella– no está mal para ser un pirata – me miró burlonamente y mi corazón se detuvo, yo me obligué a sonreírle

- Ya sabes, he tenido tiempo para reunir todo esto y debo añadir a mi favor que no todo es robado – comenté presuntuoso ya sin poder aguantarme, se acerqué a ella

- Ahora veo por qué tienes esto bajo llave, es un tesoro irremplazable.

No sé por qué, pero en ese momento no lo pude contener. La besé, no pude reprimir ese deseo por más tiempo. Sus labios no se movieron al principio y pensé que estaba siendo demasiado brusco así que decidí convertir el beso en algo más dulce, acaricié su cintura y poco a poco sus manos acariciaron mi cabello mientras sus labios se abrían y me respondían el beso con inexperiencia.

En ese momento, las palabras de mi abuela regresaron a mi mente.

_- Eso no lo decides tú, cariño. Pero estoy segura que encontrarás a la mujer a la quien amar así_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Encuentra el otro dije, Edward y cuando lo encuentres, encontrarás a la mujer adecuada, la mujer que te amará sin importar las barreras que el destino les ponga, la mujer que sacrificará todo por ti_

Abrí los ojos después del beso más dulce que jamás había dado y recibido. Me topé con los ojos color chocolate de Bella…y no pude hacer nada ante la ola de emociones que asaltó mi mundo. En ese momento, las palabras de mi abuela se hicieron realidad, pues también vi como Bella me miraba de la misma manera. Este viaje iba a ser distinto a todos los que jamás hubiera hecho. Acaricié su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos.

- Mi querida señorita, el único tesoro irremplazable que hay en este barco, eres tú – eso era cierto, si tan sólo pudiera encerrarla a ella en una habitación sólo para mí, sabría que mi único y valioso tesoro, estaba a salvo

- Edward, no te entiendo

- No busques entenderme porque ni yo mismo lo hago, pero debo decirte una cosa Bella Swan, has cambiado por completo mi universo

- ¿Edward qué demonios estás diciendo? – ni yo podía explicar lo que estaba diciendo

- Quiero decir que…¡¡rayos!! Ni siquiera puedo describirlo…es como…como si en el momento en el que te besé y te miré…mi mundo hubiera cambiado…y ahora…te pertenece a ti

Yo no entendía lo que había pasado, pero si lo que me había dicho mi abuela era cierto, tenía ante mí a la única mujer que podría devolverle el sentido a mi vida.

- No busques entenderme Bella, sólo con que sepas que…

- Edward, no. Esto simplemente no puede pasar ¿de acuerdo? Digo…sólo fue un beso, nada más… Además, voy a casarme, Edward y tú…tú eres un simple pirata – dicho esto, Bella salió corriendo de ahí.

Me dolió mucho oír sus palabras, no podía negarlo, pero también sabía que esa era una reacción obvia por parte de ella…pero por más obvia que era, dolía mucho. Salí del almacén y cerré con llave la puerta. Tomé el timón nuevamente y me quedé pensando en todo.

Necesitaba darle tiempo a Bella, necesitaba darme tiempo a mí mismo para pensar en lo que acontecía en mi vida. Cuando por primera vez pisé el Latido Negro, juré que sería para siempre. Juré que jamás volvería a enamorarme, el amor dolía mucho.

_El amor si ha de soportarse ha de ser correspondido _mi madre me había dicho una vez.

Elizabeth también me amaba como yo a ella, y porque me amaba ella murió. Por amarla, ella murió. Cerré los ojos en un intento de reprimir las lágrimas. Elizabeth había sido la razón de mi existencia, no importaba que tuviera 17 años cuando me enamoré de ella. Ella era hermosa, sus cabellos dorados y sus brillantes ojos miel. Era dulce, tierna y delicada, una muñeca de porcelana preciosa.

Pero ahora, cuando me dejaba llevar por esa sensación de luz y calor, ya no veía a Elizabeth, ya no veía esos ojos miel ni esos rizos dorados…veía ondas cafés y unos ojos chocolates. ¿Sería que en verdad la historia de los dijes era cierta? ¿tendrían el poder que mi abuela aseguraba que tenían? ¿Sería Isabella, esa mujer?

Lamentablemente para mí, no tenía ninguna respuesta para ello, pero Bella podía ayudarme a encontrar esa respuesta, lamentablemente, sólo contaba con una semana para llegar a las Colonias.

_Pero tú tienes la posibilidad de alargar ese tiempo _una parte malvada de mi mente me recordó.

Eso era cierto, podía alargar el tiempo de ellas en el barco y tenía la excusa perfecta para que eso sucediera.

**Alice POV**

Definitivamente, estaba a punto de volverme loca. Es horrible estar encerrada en un barco por una semana y todavía faltaba otra…suspiré con aburrimiento y volví mi mirada al mar, unos segundos después, unos brazos rodearon mi cintura.

- ¿Qué es lo que hace a mi dama suspirar así? – Jasper me susurró al oído

- Estoy aburrida Jasper – respondí sintiendo sus cálidos labios en mi cuello – no soporto estar encerrada ¿sabes? Me gustaría ir a caminar por las calles, ir de compras con mis hermanas – me di la vuelta para encontrarme con su mirada - ¿tú no te aburres?

- No, no desde que tú estás conmigo, aunque supongo que te entiendo – Jasper me atrajo hacia sí y yo recargué mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él apoyaba su mejilla en mi cabeza – no es a lo que estás acostumbrada

- ¿Cómo te acostumbraste tú a vivir en un barco? – le pregunté alzando mi mirada a él.

- Creo que vamos a tener una conversación muy importante, Alice – Jasper me ayudó a sentarme junto a él en un banco.

- ¿De qué?

- De mí y de mi historia.

Vaya sorpresa fue el enterarme que Jasper era un conde, o un futuro conde. No es que el título me importara, pero me entristeció un poco saberlo. Si tan sólo nos hubiéramos conocido en la época que aún gozábamos de nuestros privilegios… cuando papá aún vivía, todo habría sido diferente. Pero decidí que no debía de entristecerme, tendría a Jasper a mi lado todo el tiempo que pudiera. Deseaba con todo el corazón jamás tener que separarme de él, pero disfrutaría cada día a su lado.

- ¿Estás molesta?

- No, gracias por tenerme confianza y contarme eso – le respondí sinceramente

- Sé lo mucho que quieres a tus hermanas Alice y sé que jamás las dejarías, pero cómo me encantaría poder regresar contigo a Londres para hacerte mi condesa – Jasper acarició mi mejilla.

- Lo sé, a mí también me encantaría Jazz, pero no creo que yo sea capaz de quitarte la libertad que tú tanto habías deseado

- A mí no me importaría, daría hasta mi libertad por estar a tu lado, Alice

- ¿Sabes? No quiero que hablemos de eso, ni de eso ni de nada.

Besé a Jasper y el resto de la tarde me quedé entre sus brazos. Cuando bajamos a comer, Bella ni se apareció. Yo fui a buscarla al camarote y ella dijo que no quería comer porque se sentía mareada otra vez.

**Rosalie POV**

- ¡¡Cielos Rosalie!! – exclamó Emmett acostándose a mi lado

- ¿Sabes? No puedo creer que yo hice esto – le dije cubriéndome un poco con su saco – y menos aquí, Emmett

- ¡¡Oh vamos!! No niegues que fue genial, tienes que admitir que tu vida es mucho más interesante desde que nos conocimos

- Emmett, estamos en almacén de la comida, sobre unos costales de harina – lo miré con reproche

- Y deberías de ver lo sensual que te ves así – Emmett volvió a besarme.

Bueno, debo admitir que jamás esperé que sucediera esto. ¿Qué si me arrepiento? A decir verdad no, no cuando Emmett es el hombre más guapo, fuerte y apasionado que jamás he conocido. Es más, creo que el haberme entregado a la pasión y el haberme convertido en su amante es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Desde ese día que me salvó de que me violaran, no he podido evitar seguir sus coqueteos, respondiendo yo con mis artes seductoras, había sido un juego desde el principio siempre intentando lograr que el otro cayera…bueno si ese era el juego, ambos habíamos perdido…o ganado.

Emmett comenzó a besar mi cuello de nuevo y yo pasé mis manos sobre los músculos de su espalda, jamás me había sentido tan viva. Hace unos cuantos meses, me horrorizaba la idea de yacer desnuda con un hombre, aunque fuera mi marido. Ahora, sentía de un modo diferente, hundí mis dedos entre los cabellos de Emmett y ahogué un jadeo.

No sé por qué, pero en ese momento me quedé pensando en una cosa. ¿Podría alguna vez volver a sentir lo que ahora sentía en brazos de Emmett? ¿podría llegar a conocer el placer y la pasión del mismo modo? Yo lo dudaba mucho. El pensar en ello sólo me llevó a otra conclusión, ya no podía imaginarme acostándome con otro hombre.

En mis tiempos en la corte, ninguno de mis muchos pretendientes me había hecho sentir así. Ninguno ejercía ni un poco del deseo que sentía por Emmett.

- ¿Qué te puso tan triste preciosa? – voltee a ver a Emmett y me di cuenta de que no había alzado la mirada

- ¿Cómo sabes que me puse triste? – le pregunté

- Porque dejaste de acariciarme y te quedaste muy callada – Emmett me miró y apartó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro

- Es sólo que…estaba pensando…en que no tardarán en bajar para buscar las cosas para la cena y que debemos irnos – respondí rápidamente mientras acariciaba los brazos de Emmett.

- Supongo que tienes razón – Emmett dijo y yo lo golpee en el brazo

- ¡¡Oye!! Siempre tengo la razón – le reclamé

- Claro que sí, princesa

Nos vestimos y subimos a la cubierta, Jasper y Alice estaban en la popa del barco abrazados y Edward estaba en el timón. Emmett fue a decirle algo a Edward y yo me fui a ver el crepúsculo. Pronto los brazos de Emmett me envolvieron protectoramente, yo me recargué en su musculoso pecho y besé suavemente su pecho. Emmett rió y luego besó mi sien. Nos quedamos así abrazados por unos instantes, sin decirnos nada. La paz en esos momentos me tranquilizó mucho, entre los brazos de Emmett, me sentía protegida.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! siento la demora chicos, la inspiración se me va por momentos, pero espero que hayan disfrutado con este capítulo, muchos me habían pedido un acercamiento entre Edward y BElla, espero no haberlos decepcionado.**

**Les agradezco mucho todo su apoyo y pues yo intentaré actualizar más seguido.**

**Besos**

**Dayan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

No puedo creerlo, aún no puedo librarme de la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, de mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, del calor que emanaba, de lo bien que me sentía al perderme en esos ojos esmeraldas. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando librarme de esos pensamientos, pero era imposible ¿qué me había hecho Edward? Llevaba cuatro horas aquí encerrada en mi camarote, no quería tener que tropezarme con él por ningún motivo, aunque tuviera que saltarme la comida con tal de no verlo, lo haría.

Mientras estaba acostada en la cama pensaba en todo, yo estaba ahí para casarme con Jacob Black, aunque fuera por órdenes de Meredith, lo haría. Lo haría porque sólo así podría conseguir que pudiéramos vivir bien, las tres. No podía dejarme llevar por unos tontos sentimientos sin sentido. Me dije a mí misma que el único motivo por el cual respondí al beso de Edward fue porque jamás me habían besado y que por ello mi mente me recordaba esos momentos con tanta frecuencia.

"_Eso es lo que crees Isabella Swan, ya verás que sorpresa te llevarás cuando descubras la verdad"_ una parte de mí me dijo y yo sacudí mi cabeza.

Para la hora de la cena, ya no podía con el hambre así que, con toda la dignidad del mundo, salí del camarote y me dirigí al comedor. Jasper, Alice y Edward ya estaban ahí. No quería ni imaginarme donde estarían Emmett y Rosalie, ni que estarían haciendo.

- Buenas noches Bella – me saludó Edward cortésmente mientras me ofrecía una silla

- Buenas noches – respondí sin emoción

- Espero que te encuentres bien – Edward dijo mientras todos comenzábamos a servirnos la cena

- Sí, gracias

Seguimos comiendo en silencio hasta que Rosalie y Emmett entraron muertos de la risa. Jamás había visto a mi prima tan sonriente, tan sonrojada, tan alegre, tan despreocupada y libre. Eso era, Rosalie era libre de embarcarse en una aventura con un pirata como Emmett, mi hermanita era libre de irse con Jasper si así ambos lo decidían, pero yo no era libre, yo debía cumplir con un compromiso, era una Swan y una Swan jamás devuelve su palabra, sin importar las circunstancias. Y yo cumpliría, me casaría con el duque Black porque así lo había decidido el destino.

- Bueno, ahora que están aquí señoritas, hay algo que quisiera decirles – Edward comentó y todos le pusimos atención – verán, la verdad es que no contábamos con que se nos unirían en nuestro viaje y, haciendo un inventario de la despensa, creo que vamos a necesitar hacer una breve escala para proveernos

- ¿Retrasará mucho eso el viaje? – pregunté, aún me quedaba una semana y no creo poder soportar convivir con Edward por más tiempo.

- Una semana – respondió Edward.

Miré como las sonrisas de mi hermana y de mi prima se ensanchaban y pude ver la mano de Emmett que rodeaba la cintura de mi prima subía y bajaba por su cintura y las mejillas de Rosalie se sonrojaban aún más. Alice miró a Jasper y la mirada tan hermosa que le dirigió éste a mi hermana me hizo un nudo en la garganta que pronto se fue, a lo mejor, el duque Black me miraría de igual modo, en cuanto llegara a New Hampshire.

- No creo que tengamos problemas – le comenté y mis hermanas me miraron con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros – digo, aún no hay fecha para…la boda así que no hay nada urgente

- Me alegra, de todos modos les digo que lo lamento mucho, pero es una parada que deberemos hacer antes de que lleguemos a su destino señoritas – Edward volvió a su cena al igual que todos nosotros.

Acabando de cenar no me quedé ni un minuto más ahí, me fui al camarote de inmediato. Me miré en el espejo y comencé a cepillarme el cabello, me quedé unos momentos más mirando la joya que brillaba en mi cuello. Dejé el cepillo y la acaricié ¿sería posible que pudiera encontrar la otra? ¿sería cierto que si encontraba la otra, encontraría al amor de mi vida? Suspiré enojada, esos eran puros cuentos. Una joya no podía arrastrarte al amor de tu vida…si es que existía.

Me cambié el vestido y me metí en la cama, mis hermanas no llegarían temprano y yo no quería hablar con ellas. Imaginarlas, a Rose entre los brazos de Emmett y a Alice con Jasper, me hizo sentir más sola que nunca. Entonces recordé las palabras de Edward:

"_Quiero decir que…¡¡rayos!! Ni siquiera puedo describirlo…es como…como si en el momento en el que te besé y te miré…mi mundo hubiera cambiado…y ahora…te pertenece a ti" _recordaba cada palabra con exactitud.

Si yo quisiera, si eso fuera cierto, yo también podría pasar esas noches entre los brazos del hombre que me había hecho sentir completa por una vez en mi vida. Pero yo no tuve el valor para salir de nuevo, era una cobarde, jamás me atrevería a hablar con Edward. Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, extrañaba a mis padres, ellos jamás me hubieran mandado lejos, a pesar de haber conocido poco a mi madre, podía recordar sus ojos tan brillantes, esa tierna sonrisa que siempre tenía para mí.

Y qué decir de mi padre, que me había cuidado y amado con todo su corazón durante todo el tiempo que estuvo vivo, seguramente ahora me cuidaba y con esa certeza, sucumbí al sueño, un sueño donde mis padres estaban presentes, donde un hombre a mi lado los saludaba cortésmente y yo estaba visiblemente embarazada y con una sonrisa en mis labios. Y al ver al hombre a mi lado, mis ojos brillaban. Era Edward.

**Edward POV**

Acabando la cena, quise hablar con Bella, pero ella se fue directamente a su camarote. Salí a la cubierta sólo para ver a Jasper y a Alice abrazados mirando la luna, ya no se molestaban en ocultarse ahora que Bella sabía su secreto. Rosalie y Emmett también estaban ahí, estaban sentados en el suelo y Emmett le estaba enseñando a jugar con los dados. ME sentía muy mal ahí así que bajé a los camarotes. Antes de entrar al mío, un impulso me llevó al de Bella.

Me quedé fuera de su puerta mientras la oía ir y venir, cuando escuché que se acostaba, oí un jadeo ahogado, como si estuviera llorando, contuve mis ganas de abrir e ir a consolarla, en vez de ello me quedé sentado con la espalda recargada en la puerta, vigilando su sueño.

Hubo un momento en el que abrí la puerta llevado más que nada por mis deseos inconscientes. Ella ya dormía profundamente, su pecho bajaba y subía rítmicamente. Me senté en la silla junto a la puerta mientras la miraba dormir, Bella era hermosa, sus cabellos oscuros parecían ondas de chocolate sobre las almohadas, sobre sus hombros y sus senos. Sus párpados estaban cerrados y en su cara se adivinaba una gran calma, cosa que contrastaba con las lágrimas que se secaban en sus mejillas. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que ella compartiera conmigo esas cargas, poder ayudarla, poder entrar a su corazón así como ella lo había hecho.

Decidí que ya era el momento para irme, Su hermana y su prima no tardarían en bajar y no podía encontrar una explicación coherente de por qué estaba yo ahí. Me levanté y acaricié su suave mejilla por un momento para luego rozar con mis dedos la joya que tenía colgada al cuello, me sentí extraño al hacerlo. Me di la vuelta y decidí salir antes de que se me ocurriera hacer otra cosa. Abrí la puerta y antes de irme escuché el claro susurro de ella.

- Edward…

Me di la vuelta, asustado de que se hubiera percatado de mi presencia, sin embargo ella estaba completamente dormida. Una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en mi boca al darme cuenta de que ella había susurrado mi nombre en sus sueños. Cerré la puerta silenciosamente y me dirigí a otro camarote, un camarote al que sólo yo tenía acceso. No porque temiera que alguien entrara, sino que consideraba ese espacio, mío. Entré y encendí unas cuantas lámparas de gas y me senté en el banco y moví mis dedos antes de colocarlos sobre las teclas.

Con todos los sentimientos que habían acampado en mi corazón, comencé a tocar una melodía, una melodía salida directamente de lo más profundo de mi ser. Me sentía libre, más de lo que había sido esos últimos nueve años. Mientras tocaba esa nueva pieza, dos rostros vinieron a mi memoria. Una hermosa rubia de unos ojos azules divinos, ella me sonreía con la misma dulzura de siempre. Luego, estaba esa belleza castaña de ojos chocolates que me habían prendado.

Recordé las últimas palabras de mi Elizabeth:

"_No te cierres, Edward. Sé feliz. Te amo"_

Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla al recordar su hermoso rostro pálido y sus ojos vacíos, esos momentos en que la sostuve entre mis brazos mientras su vida se escapaba de su cuerpo.

Seguí tocando esa nueva melodía mientras miraba, con los ojos cerrados, a Bella durmiendo pacíficamente, mirándola contemplar el mar con una expresión de añoranza, mirando el sufrimiento dentro de sus ojos. Quería cambiar eso, pero no podía. No podría hasta que yo mismo me librara de todos mis demonios, si quería ofrecerle algo de paz al corazón de Bella, primero tendría que encontrarla en mi propio corazón.

Terminé la pieza y antes de que pudiera olvidarla, me puse a escribirla en papel. Cuando terminé, salí de ahí y fui a la cubierta, quería saber quién estaba de guardia. Jasper estaba sosteniendo el timón con sus dos manos y miraba atentamente el horizonte. Al verme, me volteó a ver y sonrió.

- Te oímos tocar – comentó – hacía mucho que no lo hacías

- Lo sé, me apetecía tocar un rato y relajarme – le contesté sentándome cerca de él

- ¿Una nueva pieza?

- Algo así – respondí yo sin querer revelar detalles, aunque fuera inútil, Jasper tenía un sexto sentido para adivinar los sentimientos de los demás. – a veces es bueno darse un respiro

- Me alegra que hayas decidido tocar de nuevo, ahora deberías irte a descansar, Emmett y yo nos encargaremos de tu guardia

- Gracias, hermano – le di unas palmadas en la espalda y fui a mi camarote.

Una vez dentro, me quité las botas, la espada y todo aquello que me molestaba y me quedé dormido al instante. Y mi mente comenzó a entretejer un sueño extraño, muy extraño…

_Estaba en un barco, la niebla impedía que pudiera ver lo que me rodeaba y todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Caminé en la cubierta del barco y distinguí una luz por lo que decidí seguirla. Mientras más me acercaba podía distinguir la figura de una persona asomada al mar, poco a poco fui viendo los rizos castaños de Bella._

_- ¿Bella?_

_Ella me volteaba a ver con tristeza, incluso odio, en sus ojos…y después, desaparecía frente a mis ojos. _

_Cuando me daba cuenta, ya no estaba en el barco, estaba en una playa hermosa, de arena blanca y agua azul, cristalina. Y parada en la playa, con los pies mojándose con el suave ir y venir de las olas, estaba Elizabeth con un hermoso vestido blanco, al verme sonrió con dulzura y extendió el brazo para que yo tomara su mano. Yo lo hice y pronto comenzamos a caminar por la playa sin decirnos nada hasta que ella rompió el silencio._

_- ¿Recuerdas lo último que te pedí, Edward?_

_- Sí, querías que fuera feliz – respondí tristemente, estar con ella, aunque solo fuera un sueño, me llenaba de paz_

_- Sí y no lo has hecho – no sonó como reclamo o reprimenda, me lo dijo con mucha dulzura – Edward tú te mereces ser feliz y ser amado_

_- Tú también lo merecías – susurré desgarrado por los recuerdos más dolorosos, ella se detuvo y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos_

_- Mi amor, has sufrido mucho, cargado con culpas que no eran tuyas, tienes que dejar todo ese dolor atrás o jamás serás feliz. Mientras estuve a tu lado fui amada y fui feliz, no me arrepiento de nada mi amor. El tiempo que tuvimos para estar juntos fue mágico – Elizabeth me miró con sus ojos tan claros y sinceros – Edward, yo no te culpo de nada…_

_No pude evitarlo, me solté a llorar y Elizabeth me abrazó y yo hundí mi cabeza en su cuello mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello. Cuánto deseaba que eso pudiera ser realidad._

_- Edward, te perdono de cualquier cosa de la que te culpes, pero también tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo – ella me secó las lágrimas y me sonrió – quiero volver a verte feliz, quiero volver a verte sonriendo, no le des la espalda a la dicha Edward, tú más que nadie la merece_

_- Te extraño tanto_

_- Y yo a ti, mi amor, pero siempre voy a estar en tu corazón y siempre te cuidaré – Elizabeth me miró con su sonrisa tierna – cura tu corazón Edward, no hay nada que yo desee más que encuentres el amor y la felicidad – ella tomó mi mano y al voltear, vi el dije en la palma de mi mano – tú sabes qué significa esto, lucha por su amor Edward. No pierdas nunca la esperanza, cumple con lo que te pedí, mi amor. Cúmplelo _

Me desperté todo cubierto de sudor frío y con la respiración jadeante, al bajar mi mirada. Vi en mi mano, el dije ¿sería posible que ese sueño, fuera algo más que un sueño? Volví a acostarme y respiré profundo, Elizabeth tenía la razón, tenía un deber que cumplir con ella y conmigo mismo. Pero necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para sanar mis heridas y para poder ayudar a Bella a confiar en mí. Miré el dije una vez más, cada vez me convencía un poco más de que este dije tenía algo muy especial…que tal vez, no todo fuera un cuento inventado por mi abuela, que ese dije tenía un poder mágico: el amor.

**Emmett POV**

Estaba con Rosalie en mi camarote cuando escuché un sonido que hacía tiempo no escuchaba. Mi hermano estaba tocando el piano, _su _piano cosa que casi nunca hacía. Al oírlo sonreí, mi hermano, por regla general, sólo tocaba cuando se sentía tranquilo, relajado. Ésa era una buena señal, no había tocado en meses y el darme cuenta de que su estado de ánimo iba mejorando poco a poco, me hizo feliz. Las manos de Rosalie acariciaron mi espalda y yo me estremecí ante su tacto, hundí mi cabeza en su cuello y comencé a besarlo.

- ¿Quién toca? – me preguntó

- Edward, tiene un don para componer música – respondí besando el valle entre sus senos

- Es muy hermosa – los dedos de Rosalie se enredaron en mis cabellos - ¿Dónde aprendió a tocar?

Ahora sí que me metí en la boca del lobo ¿qué se supone que iba a contarle a Rosalie? ¿LA verdad? Edward me mataría. Nuestra historia era una cosa que ninguna de las damas podría jamás adivinar.

- En nuestros viajes hemos aprendido muchas cosas preciosa – le respondí sonriendo sensualmente mientras mis manos acariciaban su cuerpo, causándole estremecimientos

- ¿Cómo esto? – preguntó Rosalie atrayendo mi boca a sus labios

- Exactamente, he tenido mucha experiencia ¿sabes? Y planeo utilizarla para complacerte

Dicho esto, volví a besarla y logré mi propósito, que ella olvidara el asunto del piano. Aunque sabía que con otra semana aquí, las damas comenzarían a darse cuenta de que no éramos piratas comunes. ¿a quién queríamos engañar? Lo único que teníamos en común con los demás piratas es que asaltamos otros barcos, sólo eso.

Pero los labios de Rosalie y sus manos tan deseosas, me hicieron olvidar todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza para volver a prestar toda mi atención a la mujer que estaba acostada en mi cama y que me rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas. Algunas horas después, Rosalie dormía plácidamente en mi pecho y yo no podía dejar de admirar su belleza, sus ojos cerrados demostraban una paz que nunca estaba presente cuando estaba despierta.

Jamás, jamás me había permitido quedarme en la cama de las mujeres toda la noche, siempre que terminaba la "diversión" me iba, dejándoles alguna cosita y ya. Pero con Rosalie las cosas eran diferentes, era una mujer llena de pasión, sus deseos de aprender, sus besos, toda ella me volvía loco. Ella se removió en sueños y pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y una de sus piernas envolvió las mías, como si no deseara dejarme escapar.

Yo acaricié sus cabellos algo húmedos, su piel seguía sonrojada y sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos debido a los arduos y fervientes besos de la noche. Sabía que estaba logrando algo, poco a poco, podía ver como Rosalie se libraba de las ataduras que ella misma se había puesto. Era una mujer más libre, más relajada y eso me complacía.

Por poco olvido que era mi turno de la guardia, así que con todo cuidado, me deshice del abrazo de Rosalie, le escribí una nota rápida y salí para cumplir con mi guardia y la de mi hermano. Jasper seguía sentado cerca del timón. Me acerqué a él y vi que ya estaba cabeceando.

- Siento la tardanza hermano, ya puedes irte a dormir – me disculpé

- Vaya, creí que no aparecerías – Jasper me dijo

- Lo lamento

- No te preocupes, supongo que vienes exhausto y no preguntaré por qué pero encárgate de que nada ocurra – Jasper me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se fue a dormir.

Yo me quedé un rato mirando el mar. Las olas se movían rítmica y tranquilamente, en esos momentos me quedé pensando. Mi vida había sido muy diferente hace nueve años, a mis dieciocho ya me gustaba la aventura, cosa que mis padres no aprobaban, ese año, mi hermano pasó por una experiencia terrible y cuando se fue, no pude dejarlo ir solo, no cuando tenía solamente diecisiete años. Entre él y yo compramos el barco y poco a poco conseguimos a toda la tripulación. Jamás vimos hacia atrás, pero ahora, comenzaba a creer que no todo en la vida era aventura y adrenalina. Ya había tenido nueve años de eso y a mis veintisiete comenzaba a darme cuenta de que no podríamos seguir con esta farsa toda la vida.

Unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y yo voltee a ver a Rosalie con su vestido puesto y sus ojos nublados por el sueño.

- ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo?

- Nada especial, ¿viste la nota cierto?

- Sí, no pensé que me abandonarías tan pronto – Rosalie me dijo en broma, pero yo capté que había un toque de miedo en su voz

- No te abandoné princesa, tenía que hacer mi guardia y no quería despertarte – le contesté – además creo que deberías de bajar a dormir otro rato, te ves cansada – Rosalie me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y me atrajo hacia sí para otro beso antes de irse a dormir

- Buenas noches – me dijo besando la comisura de mis labios

- Descansa, hermosa

Rosalie bajó las escaleras con ese andar suyo tan sensual. Volví mi mirada al mar, era hora de que Edward y yo diéramos la cara por nuestros errores. Y cuando lo hiciéramos, yo mismo me aseguraría de que Meredith y sus hijas vivieran en una cloaca, por todo lo que habían hecho con las pobres damas que ahora viajaban con nosotros.

Entonces me pregunté algo ¿sería capaz de dejar a Rosalie? ¿sería capaz de volver a las andadas después de que ella se fuera?

* * *

**¡¡¡¡Hola gente linda!!!! siento muchísimo la tardanza pero ya se me vienen encima los exámenes finales y ya saben, tengo muchas guías que hacer, pero no se preocupen, me daré el tiempo de escribir, como ahora. **

**Bueno pues, algunas cositas: ya vieron que va a hacer Edward para atrasar su llegada a Hampshire, ¿Qué opinan de los sueños de él y de BElla? raros ¿no? pero son un paso más en su camino para estar juntos. En cuanto a Emmett y Rosalie, Emmett poco a poco está madurando y debo decirles que en este fic habrá un Emmett completamente maduro (con su sentido del humor intacto eso sí) De Alice y Jasper ya sabremos más adelante.**

**Y finalmente, algunos de ustedes me preguntaron cuántos años tienen, bueno Emmett tiene 27, Edward 26 y Jasper también tiene 26.**

**Eso es todo por ahora chicos, y como ya les dije, haré lo posible por subir más seguido.**

**Besos a todos**

**Dayan Hale**


	8. Chapter 8

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Me desperté algo desorientada, me costó mucho trabajo acostumbrarme a la luz que bañaba mis ojos, me dolía la espalda, pero no sabía por qué era. En ese momento sentí una respiración justo en mi cuello, al darme la vuelta, vi a Edward dormido junto a mí. Al principio me asusté ¿qué demonios pasó? Pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior de hicieron darme cuenta de qué era lo que había pasado.

Estaba mirando el crepúsculo después de otro aburrido día en el barco, entonces Edward se paró junto a mí y nos quedamos contemplando el horizonte sin decirnos nada, compartiendo un silencio lleno de significado. Esos días eran iguales en el barco, era una rutina de lo más aburrida, para mí lo era, no que para Rose y Alice las cosas eran más llevaderas porque ellas tenían a Jasper y a Emmett. Yo aún estaba recelosa de Edward, por alguna razón no me atrevía a confiar plenamente en él.

- Cuando vivía con mis padres, me gustaba acostarme en el pasto para ver el ocaso – Edward me contó unos segundos después

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – le pregunté y vi en su rostro una expresión que me dio a entender que no me diría la verdad – no tienes que decirme si no lo deseas

- No es que no lo desee, es que no es fácil de contar, ni de escuchar – él me respondió con la cabeza algo ladeada – quizás después, si sigues estando dispuesta a escucharme

"Siempre estaré dispuesta a escucharte" quise decirle, pero no lo hice. Nos quedamos ahí otros instantes silenciosos. No era incómodo, en absoluto, era más reconfortante. Cuando por fin oscureció, decidí que era momento de irme a dormir.

- No te vayas – me pidió Edward – quédate conmigo

Y yo deseaba hacerlo…para siempre. Me sentía tan confundida, no sabía porqué me sentía de este modo con él. ¿por qué tanto conflicto en mi interior? ¿Quería tanto entregarme a Edward? ¿podría ser capaz de dejar todo por él? ¿Sentiría lo mismo él por mí? Deseaba que pudiera responder esas preguntas con facilidad, pero no podía. En vez de ello, me acerqué a él y nos quedamos viendo el cielo por otros instantes.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – me pidió y yo asentí - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte Bella? – yo lo miré confundida – verte cuidar a tu prima y a tu hermana, sacrificaste tu libertad para que ambas pudieran escapar de las garras de Meredith, aún ahora las cuidas y las proteges ¿Cómo lo haces?

- Alice y Rosalie son lo único que tengo – le respondí – sin ellas, probablemente yo no sería quién soy. Cuando mamá murió, papá quedó devastado, aunque se alegró de tener a otra hija, yo cuidé a mi hermana desde que es una niña y desde que puedo recordarlo. Rosalie es más grande que nosotras y ella también es fuerte, sólo que ella necesita a alguien que la proteja, alguien que la ayude a mantenerse fuerte, no puedo hacer otra cosa que velar por ellas

- ¿Y sólo tienes dieciocho años? Me parece que es demasiada carga la que llevas – Edward me dijo

- ¿y si no la llevo yo quién lo hará? – no pude evitar las lágrimas – si no hago esto las tres terminaremos en cualquier burdel, vendiéndonos para poder comer

- Bella, sabes que lo que estás diciendo no es verdad – Edward me miró fijamente y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos – esa ya no será nunca una realidad porque tú…vas a casarte y si decidieras no hacerlo, nosotros jamás permitiríamos que acabaran de ese modo

Lo abracé sólo porque ahora ya no podía mantenerme erguida yo sola. Me apoyé en su pecho y Edward me rodeó con sus brazos fuertes y protectores. Nos quedamos abrazados por otros largos momentos, yo no deseaba apartarme, pero debía hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y ya no quisiera separarme nunca más de él.

- No te angusties demasiado Bella – Edward me secó las lágrimas – al menos disfruta estas semanas que te quedan en el barco, siéntete libre por primera vez y gózalo con la confianza de que nada te sucederá mientras yo esté aquí

- Pero… - Edward me tapó la boca con dos dedos

- Nada de peros, Jasper y Emmett se encargarán de cuidar a tu hermana y a tu prima y yo me encargaré de que disfrutes lo más que puedas estos días – Edward me sonrió – date un respiro Bella, te lo mereces

Yo lo miré y asentí, odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Y la posibilidad de poder relajarme y disfrutar por algunas semanas al lado de Edward resultaba de lo más tentador.

Esa noche Edward y yo nos quedamos dormidos platicando de tantas cosas, nos quedamos dormidos en su camarote, en el suelo.

Ahora que esos recuerdos venían a mi memoria, me sentía mejor, más libre, tal y como Edward me había prometido que me sentiría. No me había dando cuenta de que su mano y la mía estaban unidas, nuestros dedos entrelazados. No me moví, no queriendo despertarlo. Me di la vuelta despacito y lo miré. Cuando estaba dormido, no podía ser más bello. No había marcas de tensión, su sueño le daba paz y tranquilidad a su rostro. Casi sin poder evitarlo, acaricié sus mejillas y sus cabellos cobrizos, era simplemente hermoso.

Edward se removió en sueños y yo me quedé petrificada del susto,, sin embargo, suspiró profundamente y me atrajo a sus brazos aún dormido, yo acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro y me quedé dormida nuevamente. Antes de caer en sueños, me di cuenta de que cada mañana deseaba despertar así, a su lado, entre sus brazos, con nuestros dedos entrelazados.

Más tarde, Edward se despertó y con su movimiento yo no pude más que hacer lo mismo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de confusión, pero al verme, sonrió de una manera que me dejó completamente deslumbrada y no me dejó opción más que sonreírle de igual modo

- Buenos días – me saludó

- Al parecer tú tienes buenas mañanas después de dormir en el suelo – respondí algo sarcástica

- Bueno no, pero no todas las mañanas tengo la dicha de despertar al lado de una hermosa dama – Edward me miró sonriendo

- Pero seguro debe de haber muchas de ésas mañanas en tu historial de pirata – le contesté mordazmente

- Pues no, no tantas como las de Emmett – Edward se levantó y me ayudó a mí a hacerlo

- Pero sí más que Jasper, lo apuesto – volví a replicar

- ¿Vas a apostar en contra de mí? – me miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de diversión

- Sí – le respondí sonriendo, completamente segura de mí misma

Edward volvió a sonreírme, esa sonrisa torcida suya que me volvía loca. Se acercó a mí y me rodeó la cintura con sus poderosos brazos, dejándome encerrada en su musculoso pecho, su respiración se movió por mi cuello lentamente mientras llegaba a mi oído. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza y estaba casi segura de que él podía escucharlo y sentirlo al estar su cuerpo pegado al mío. Sus dedos me mantenían quieta, yo intenté apartarlo de mí pero él me sostenía fuertemente así que mis manos quedaron adheridas a su musculoso pecho. Sus labios se posaron junto a mi oído, su respiración hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

- ¿y que harías?... – sus labios fueron dejando un rastro de besos por mi cuello - ¿Qué harías si eso fuera verdad? – ahora estaban peligrosamente cerca de mis labios - ¿Si hubiera un montón de chicas en mi lista?

Edward estaba haciendo que todo pensamiento coherente huyera de mi mente, no podía concentrarme en nada que no fueran sus manos tocándome y sus labios a centímetros de los míos. Deseaba mover mi cabeza, alcanzar sus labios con los míos, besarlo hasta quedarme sin resuello, sentir que por un momento podía ser feliz, haciendo lo que verdaderamente deseaba hacer.

- Nada – respondí finalmente con voz entrecortada – no es mi asunto en cuántas camas has estado, eso sólo demuestra que ya estás demasiado usado y yo no quiero eso.

Me aparté de él y caminé unos cuantos pasos para estar lejos de su alcance y que así no pudiera ver la sonrisa que curvaba mis labios después de haber visto su expresión de sorpresa, ciertamente no se esperaba esa respuesta de mis labios. Me encaminé a la puerta, pero ésta se cerró de golpe, dejándome encerrada entre la pared de madera y el poderoso y musculoso cuerpo de Edward que ahora me veía con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

- Entonces ¿qué harías si te dijera que todas esas mujeres sólo me ayudaron a adquirir las destrezas que necesito para complacer cada anhelo – sus labios besaron mi cuello - …cada deseo – el lóbulo de mi oreja - …cada fantasía – mis mejillas – …cada capricho que se te puedan ocurrir? – sus labios estaban sobre los míos, tentándome.

No podía respirar, mi corazón latía tan rápido que pensé que podría detenerse en un momento inesperado. Edward sabía lo que hacía, me tentaba, quería que yo fuera quien lo besara. Quería que yo admitiera mi derrota, que me sometiera a mi deseo. Y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer.

Me lancé a sus labios, que su primera reacción fue de sorpresa, yo sonreí satisfecha, ¿qué creía? ¿qué iba a dejarme con las ganas? Sus manos volvieron a mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia su cuerpo mientras que las mías se enredaban en sus cabellos. Fue un beso lleno de pasión, rudo y ferviente, sus labios se movían frenéticamente sobre los míos, nuestras respiraciones eran jadeos ahogados, nuestras lenguas compitiendo por ver quién saldría como victorioso en este beso. Cuando no nos quedó de otra más que separarnos, podía sentir el hormigueo en mis labios y pude ver como los de Edward estaban algo colorados, como suponía, estarían los míos.

- No vuelvas a tentarme Edward, yo no me quedo con las ganas – le dije seductoramente a su oído – mordí el lóbulo de su oreja así como él lo había echo con la mía – yo tomo lo que quiero, cuando quiero y cómo quiero.

Sabía que esas palabras eran puras fanfarronadas, pero no iba a dejar que creyera que podía manejarme como quisiera. Yo iba a divertirme, sin preocupaciones, ni ocupaciones estas semanas y ahora estaba más que dispuesta a aprender de esas destrezas de las que Edward hablaba, si iba a gozar, lo haría antes de que mi libertad se viera mermada con mi llegada a New Hampshire.

**Edward POV**

- No vuelvas a tentarme Edward, yo no me quedo con las ganas, yo tomo lo que quiero, cuando quiero y cómo quiero.

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que Bella me dijo y me habían dejado completamente estático en el lugar en donde estaba ¿Desde cuando ella era una seductora? ¿Cómo fue que acabé pasando de ser el seductor al seducido? No lo sabía, pero no importaba, no si eso implicaba poder estar al lado de esa mujer increíblemente hermosa e inteligente. Sabía que Bella quería el control de la situación y tal vez así fuera mejor, mientras eso la atrajera a mí yo no tenía problema, al contrario. Si se sentía segura conmigo al tener el control, que lo tuviera, yo me encargaría de enamorarla poco a poco.

"Muy bien genio, la amas, planeas conquistarla porque ya te creíste todas esas boberías del amor, pero ¿has pensado en lo que harás cuando la tengas que dejar con su FUTURO ESPOSO?" mi conciencia comenzó a reclamarme. No, no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: viviría intensamente cada segundo de mi vida al lado de Bella, porque sabía que se iría y si no aprovechaba el momento que tenía para amarla, jamás lo haría.

"Claro, vas a enamorarla y luego vas a dejarla a salvo para que otro la tome en tu lugar y se haga su marido, muy lógico Edward" y otra vez la molesta conciencia. Si algo aprendí de mi experiencia con Elizabeth, es que no puedo esperar nada, que el futuro podía derrumbarse justo frente a mis ojos.

"No te entiendo, Edward." Mi conciencia me dijo fatigada

- Es mejor que ni lo intentes, ni yo mismo sé que es lo que estoy pensando – le respondí murmurando.

Me vestí y en unos instantes estuve listo para salir. Subí a la cubierta, todo en orden por aquí, los muchachos ya estaban en sus lugares, el piso ya estaba limpio, las velas estaban izadas, todo como debía estar. Bajé a desayunar, no había notado el hambre que tenía. Vi que todos ya estaban ahí, excepto Bella. Como siempre, Jasper tenía a Alice junto a él y un brazo protegía los hombros de la chica en un gesto cariñoso y protector. Emmett y Rosalie estaban mirándose muy…poco decente estando en el lugar donde estábamos. Aunque los cambios eran notorios en ambos, Rosalie estaba más que sonriente, ya no tenía esa expresión de amargura en su rostro y mi hermano tenía ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

- Buenos días a todos – los saludé

- Buenos días, Edward – me saludaron en respuesta

Me senté en mi lugar y comencé a comer, Jasper y Alice se miraban con adoración a cada momento y Rosalie y Emmett jugaban a darse de comer el uno al otro. Me pregunté donde estaría Bella, pero no iba a hacer esa pregunta en voz alta porque sabía que eso sacaría a colación el tema de que no había dormido con su prima y su hermana.

Y justo cuando iba a salir a buscarla, ella entró y me dejó sin palabras, sin aliento, sin nada. Bella había arreglado su cabello de manera que le cayera suelto en hermosos rizos por su espalda, sus ojos estaban más brillantes que de costumbre, traía un vestido azul oscuro que dejaba a la vista una buena parte de su blanca piel, pero la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era mi perdición. En ella me dejaba ver que el juego había comenzado.

Un juego que sólo podía jugarse de dos, y ella no sabía a quién había retado. Si esto era lo que quería, justo eso tendría. Sólo esperaba que mi corazón saliera a salvo de este juego.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Sí, Sí, Sí merezco que me regañen por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, lo sé y creánme que lo siento pero esta condenada musa que tengo ha estado viendo hacia otros horizontes y se le olvida que tengo aquí otro fic que actualizar jajaja. Pues espero que les haya gustado el cap, sé que está cortito pero ya les dije que mi musa no coopera mucho pero bueno, al menos todos ya sabemos un poquito hacia donde va esa relación Edward Bella ¿verdad? jajaja pues más que nada pensé en como se siente Bella en amanecer cuando ya puede estar con Edward así que espero que entiendan que sus coqueteos pues van por ese lado jaja.**

**Muchos besos a ustedes gente bonita porque hemos llegado muy lejos hasta ahora 307 reviews en solo 7 capítulos, me siento muy honrada chicos de verdad que lindos son por tomarse esa molestia.**

**Otra cosa, los invito a pasar a mi nuevo fic "AMOR EN EL LABORATORIO" espero que pueda contar con sus comentarios como con mis otros fics se los agradecería mucho**

**BEsitos y que pasen bonita noche (jaja acá en Mexico son las 11:15)**

**Los quiero muchísimo**

**Dayan Hale**


	9. Chapter 9

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Edward…

- Descuida, todo saldrá bien – Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me sonrió – hemos hecho esto miles de veces

- Ten cuidado – le pedí y él me besó dulcemente mientras me acariciaba el cabello

- Descuida, lo tendré – Edward volvió a besarme y yo lo abracé fuertemente antes de dejarlo ir, me dio un casto beso en la frente y luego fue con Emmett – cuídalas mucho Emmett

No te preocupes, las tres estarán a salvo. - le aseguró su hermano sentado al lado de Rosalie

Me di la vuelta y vi como Jasper y Alice se besaban antes de que él partiera con Edward. Los dos se habían vestido como finos caballeros y se llevarían a cuatro de los piratas para que fingieran ser los sirvientes de ambos. Al verlos así vestidos pude comprobar que lo que decía era cierto, Emmett y Edward no eran piratas, el ver como Edward se manejaba tan agusto con esa ropa y caminaba con tanto porte que era imposible que alguien pudiera pensar que él era un pirata. De Jasper no decía nada, ya que yo a sabía que él era hijo de la nobleza. Pero al ver a Jasper no me fallaban las piernas como cuando vi a Edward usando esos zapatos, ese traje, ese sombrero, se veía increíblemente sexy, pero me gustaba más su atuendo de pirata, dejaba más piel a la vista que lo que usaba en esos momentos.

Estábamos cercanos a una isla, una isla donde Edward tenía el propósito de conseguir las provisiones necesarias para nuestro viaje a las colonias.

Los dos volvieron a despedirse y se subieron al bote con los demás. Yo me quedé sentada con Rose y Alice mientras veía como Emmett seguía con la mirada el pequeño bote. Todos estábamos nerviosos, esperando que no hubiera ningún contratiempo y que Jasper y Edward pudieran conseguir las provisiones necesarias sin levantar sospechas de nada.

Me quedé sentada unos momentos más, toda esa semana me la había pasado coqueteando cínicamente con Edward y él había respondido con toda su seducción. Poder coquetear con Edward me había hecho descubrir mi parte femenina aún más a fondo y me hacía sentir hermosa cada vez que me miraba, sin embargo, aún no podía entregarme a él al cien por ciento, no estaba segura de que eso fuera lo que deseara…¿a quién quiero engañar? Claro que lo deseaba, deseaba perderme en sus ojos verdes, deseaba que me besara hasta dejarme sin resuello, deseaba poder sentir sus caricias por todo mi cuerpo, deseaba… deseaba oírlo decir que me amaba.

Desafortunadamente, sabía que Edward jamás me amaría, él amaba el mar, la libertad, la aventura y yo…yo jamás podría encajar en su vida. Además no podía negarme a mí misma que por más que yo am… deseara a Edward, yo no podría vivir del modo en el que él lo hacía. Jamás podría acostumbrarme a sentir el oleaje, a no poder pasear por las calles de su brazo, jamás poder volver a la corte, porque el quedarme con Edward sería sacrificar demasiadas cosas y yo jamás podría enamorarme de un hombre que huye de algo.

- Emmett – llamé al hombre y él volvió la vista a mí

- ¿si, Bella?

Desde la primera vez que Edward me besó en la habitación de los tesoros, había decidido que quería saber la verdad, lo merecía después de haber pasado ya dos semanas dentro de este barco. Claro que había otro motivo por el que quería saberlo, quería saber por qué los ojos de Edward me miraban con tristeza cada vez que me besaba.

**Flash back **

Era una noche fría y Edward estaba de guardia sentado junto al timón, pero eso ya lo sabía, por algo había salido a esa hora. Además ya no me preocupaba que Rose o Alice me descubrieran ya que ambas ahora dormían en los brazos de Emmett y Jasper respectivamente y yo aún no estaba lista para dar ése paso…de hecho no estaba segura de si lo daría con Edward pero por lo pronto dormiría sola.

Pero es no implicaba que no pudiera gozar de unos momentos en compañía de Edward. Me acerqué silenciosamente a él por detrás y cuando estuve tras él, rodee su cintura con mis manos y comencé a besar su cuello sintiendo como se estremecía.

- ¿el capitán Edward, estremeciéndose? – le pregunté juguetona mientras mis manos subían por su pecho

- Permítame decirle, señorita Swan que ya había notado su presencia – Edward me dijo pero no se movió y yo seguí besando su cuello

- ¿ah sí? – pregunté subiendo mis labios por su mentón

- Sí, tiene usted una esencia de lo más "provocativa" señorita, no cualquiera es capaz de resistirse a tan bellos encantos – con un rápido movimiento Edward me tomó entre sus brazos y me sentó en su regazo – no es bueno tentar a un hombre de este modo ¿es qué no se lo han enseñado?

- Probablemente sí, pero ya lo olvidé – respondí desabrochándole la camisa – quizá usted podría ayudarme a recordar el por qué no es bueno tentar a un hombre – terminé mi frase antes de subir mi mirada con los ojos brillando de diversión

- Entonces, como capitán de este barco me corresponde a mí enseñarle la lección señorita, preste mucha atención – Edward se levantó, llevándome con él.

Nos quedamos frente a frente mientras yo lo miraba dándole a entender que yo me quedaría quieta hasta que él comenzara con su "lección". Edward me quitó la bata que llevaba, dejando mi camisón a la vista y dándole a él un atisbo de mi cuerpo. Sus manos se posaron sobre mis caderas acercándome más hacia él y su poderoso y masculino cuerpo. Su aliento movía los rizos que habían quedado sueltos después de que amarré mi cabello. Sus manos volaron hacia mi cintura mientras él hundía su rostro en mi cuello y comenzaba a besar mis hombros.

- Es usted una joven muy hermosa señorita – Edward musitó subiendo sus manos por mis costillas haciéndome estremecer - ¿ahora quién se estremece mi bella señorita?

- Es el frío capitán – respondí apoyando mis manos en su pecho – nada más podría hacerme estremecer – le dije sabiendo que eso haría que Edward volviera sus caricias más provocativas y sus besos más deliciosos.

- Entonces habrá que quitarle el frío señorita o podría enfermarse – como predije, los labios de Edward se volvieron más insistentes y sus caricias más posesivas.

Yo estaba derritiéndome entre sus brazos, mi cuerpo era como gelatina así que Edward hizo más fuerte su abrazo para que yo no cayera rendida. Sus besos llegaron a mi oreja y él sonrió cuando sintió otro estremecimiento. El calor me estaba asfixiando, necesitaba sus labios, sobre los míos pero él tenía en mente otras cosas. Sus labios comenzaron a besar mis mejillas acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios pero no lo suficiente como para tocarlos.

- Edward…

- ¿Si, mi bella señorita?

- Bésame, en los labios – le dije moviéndome de manera que sus labios quedaran frente a los míos – roba mi aliento, pirata

Los ojos de Edward no se apartaron de mi mirada mientras su mano desanudaba mi cabello y yo movía mi cabeza para que éste cayera suavemente por mi espalda y luego lo miré tiernamente pero al mismo tiempo con deseo.

- Vamos ¿el temible capitán, temeroso de robar un tesoro? – pregunté acercándome a sus labios mientras sus manos se quedaban adheridas a mi cintura – vamos Edward, bésame.

Ya no me dijo nada más, pasó una de sus manos por mi cuello y sus labios se estamparon, feroces y hambrientos, contra los míos. El beso no tuvo nada de suave, fue apasionado y ferviente, ambos bebiendo del otro sin poder encontrar alivio alguno, al contrario, mientras más nos besábamos, más crecía nuestro deseo.

Edward robó mi aliento, reemplazándolo con el suyo y mientras sus labios y su lengua ahondaban más dentro de mí, yo iba sintiendo que no sólo se robaba mi aliento, sino que poco a poco, mi corazón iba siendo hurtado por sus hábiles besos y sus hermosas palabras.

Nos separamos jadeantes tras unos interminables momentos y cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de él no pude más que sentirme vacía por dentro, pues en sus ojos había una honda, muy profunda tristeza. Todo el rastro que había dejado el deseo, se desvaneció y yo me sentí desnuda ante su mirada. Intenté apartarme de él para poder irme a la cama, pero Edward me retuvo contra sí, una de sus manos voló hasta mi cintura y la otra me tomó del cuello y me atrajo hasta sus labios, dándome un beso suave, tierno donde no había cabida para el deseo, sólo para la ternura y la delicadeza. Ése beso hizo que una lágrima escapara de mis ojos.

**Fin Flash Back**

Esa noche sí que había aprendido una lección. Y había sido que sino encontraba el motivo de su tristeza, jamás podría besarlo sin temer otra vez aquella mirada. Tenía que saberlo para poder hacerle frente a mis temores, para poder eliminar esa tristeza.

- Dime la verdad – le pedí a Emmett y tanto él como Rose y Alice me miraron con sorpresa

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- No quieras hacerte el que no sabes Emmett, sé por qué Jasper está con ustedes pero también sé que ni Edward ni tú son piratas, ustedes vienen del mismo mundo que nosotras así que no te hagas el tonto y dime la verdad – exigí, sabía que si Emmett no me contaba, Edward jamás lo haría

Emmett suspiró miró a Rosalie por un tiempo indefinido para luego pasar su mirada a Alice y finalmente hacia mí. Yo vi en los ojos de mi prima una chispa de intuición y sabía que ella también deseaba conocer la historia del hombre que había cautivado su corazón y que la había vuelto la mujer que era en esos momentos. Una mujer más libre, más risueña, más fuerte y más tranquila. Lo sabía porque yo también apreciaba los cambios que había en mi persona después de pasar tanto tiempo lejos de lo que ocurría en mi vida cotidiana.

- Bien, te lo diré si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo, pero antes de ello te haré una pregunta Bella – yo asentí - ¿Cuál es el motivo, tu verdadero motivo para querer saberlo?

Sabía que esa pregunta vendría y como ya llevaba tiempo haciéndomela yo misma, ya sabía la respuesta, desde el fondo de mi alma esa pregunta tenía la más simple de las respuestas. Sólo cuatro palabras, ésa era mi respuesta y no podría evadirla con otra respuesta más tonta. Yo también suspiré para insuflarme a mí misma de valor.

- Porque amo a Edward – respondí hablando fuerte y claramente

Las reacciones de los tres que me miraban fueron similares, de sorpresa, incredulidad, pero también de alegría porque ya todos sospechaban que eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido entre Edward y yo: amor.

- Emmett por favor, amo a tu hermano como jamás creí posible hacerlo, pero sé que algo dentro de él está abriendo una brecha entre ambos – mi desesperación creció junto con la tristeza – necesito entenderlo Emmett, necesito saber si puede haber la esperanza de que él olvide su sufrimiento y me permita entrar a su corazón

No sabía de donde habían salido esas palabras, lo que sí sabía era que las decía con todo mi corazón y mi alma. No importaba nada más, quería amar a Edward completamente, quería recibir de él el mismo amor, quería que ambos fuéramos capaces de vencer nuestros propios miedos y poder derribar las barreras entre ambos.

Listo ya estaba dicho, lo que tanto había querido evitar había salido a la superficie, jamás podría contener este amor tan loco e inevitable, ni siquiera con mis tontos pretextos, claro que podría acostumbrarme a todo con tal de verme al lado de Edward. Pero aún había un miedo latente, y ése era que Edward no me amara del mismo modo.

Quizá por eso había decidido no decírselo a él mismo, porque temía su rechazo, pero sabía que si conseguía la verdad de labios de su hermano, quizá podría hacer algo para lograr que Edward también me amara.

- Por favor – pedí una vez más

- Bella, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero ¿qué harás con Jacob? – Rosalie me preguntó temerosa

Ésa pregunta también había rondado por mi cabeza y también tenía una respuesta para ella, no la más conveniente, pero sí la más sincera.

- Sé que no puedo evitar la boda Rose – respondí – eso sólo ocasionará que Meredith y el conde Black me busquen hasta remover cielo mar y tierra, pero no puedo vivir silenciando el amor que siento por Edward, si mi destino es sólo estar a su lado por unas cuantas semanas que así sea, no desperdiciaré esas semanas a su lado

- ¡¡esa es mi hermanita!! – Alice me abrazó y yo acaricié sus cabellos

- Emmett…

- Bella te entiendo, sé por qué quieres saber, pero no creo que yo sea el indicado para decírtelo – Emmett me miró sopesando su respuesta – puedo ver en la mirada de mi hermano que él también te ama, él debería decírtelo, no yo.

- Emmett por favor, Edward jamás me lo dirá, si no lo haces tú jamás podré averiguarlo, si yo no sé la verdad jamás podré amarlo completamente, por favor entiéndeme Emmett, dime la verdad por favor. Si no me la dices ahora no me lo dirás nunca, es la única vez que estaremos aquí sin que Edward esté presente.

Tenía que conseguirlo, tenía que lograr que Emmett me contara y creía tener un arma poderosa en contra de Emmett, sabía que Rose también deseaba conocer la verdad y sabía que ella sería mi mayor aliada si Emmett se rehusaba a contarme.

- Bella…

- ¿Emmett quién es Elizabeth?

Los ojos de Emmett se clavaron en los míos con sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo…cómo sabes?

- Edward suspira su nombre en sueños, Emmett. No tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mí escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, no sabes lo mucho que duele - le cntesté con dolor en la voz y Emmett al parecer, lo notó

- ¿No te vas a dar por vencida cierto?

- No, quiero saber la verdad, quiero saber por qué ustedes fingen ser lo que no son y quiero saber quién es Elizabeth

Emmett suspiró profundamente y yo canté victoria por dentro. El chico se sentó junto a mi prima y Rosalie tomó su mano insuflándole valor. Después me miró y yo me senté frente a él junto a mi hermana.

- Bueno pues, aquí vamos, sólo te advierto una cosa Bella, la historia que vas a escuchar no tiene un final feliz y no es nada fácil de oír – Emmett me previno

- No te preocupes, Emmett. Soy fuerte y aguantaré – fue mi respuesta. Era la historia de Edward y tal era mi necesidad de oírla que aguantaría todo lo que Emmett me dijera, por Edward.

- Bien, entonces comencemos…

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Sí, Sí sí ya sé que quieren matarme por dejarlo ahí, lo sé. De hecho creo que no saldré de mi casa hasta el próximo capítulo jaja no vaya a ser que los vulturis me esperen afuera. Chicos perdón por dejarlo ahí pero la historia que le va a contar Emmett a Bella es algo larga y creo que merece su propio capítulo así que ya saben, el siguiente capítulo es la historia, la tan anhelada historia que sé que todos ustedes desean saber.**

**Otra cosa, muchos de ustedes me habían dicho que tenían muchas ganas de leer el juego de seducción entre Bella y Edward, pero si escribía todo eso me iba a tardar demasiado y aún le queda mucho a esta historia así que no se preocupen, el juego aún no termina y tendrán varias vistas a ese juego.**

**Por lo pronto las dejo con la intriga de saber cuál es la historia tras la cual Emmett y Edward se volvieron piratas. Nos leemos pronto en el próximo capítulo y chicos millones de gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir.**

**besos **

**Dayan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Suspiré. Sabía que este momento llegaría, lo supe desde el momento en que besé por primera vez a Rosalie, lo supe desde que ella comenzó a contarme su historia, lo supe…cuando encontró la manera de colarse en mi corazón. Jamás había conocido a una chica como ella, fuerte, independiente y sensual. Era una combinación explosiva que me volvía loco, conocía a cientos de chicas, pero ninguna era como ella, hermosa, sensual e inteligente. Ésa era su arma más poderosa, detrás de ese hermoso cuerpo, de esos preciosos ojos, se encontraba la mujer más inteligente que jamás hubiera conocido. No quería alejarme de ella, ya no quería llegar a las Colonias para tener que verla partir, y mientras pensaba en ello me di cuenta de que no podía hacer otra cosa, no tenía un futuro que ofrecerle, no podía hacerle promesas que no podía cumplir… y hablando de promesas sin cumplir, yo tenía una promesa con Rose, le había jurado protegerla de todo, pero cuando se quedara en las colonias, no podría hacer nada para cumplir mi promesa.

Pero bueno, era hora de que las chicas escucharan la historia, aún no podía creer que Bella hubiera admitido amar a mi hermano, pero eso ya lo sabíamos todos, sólo era cuestión de que alguno bajara sus defensas y antepusiera su amor a su orgullo. Durante los últimos días yo me había dado cuenta de que ese par estaba tentándose, el uno al otro y sabía donde acabaría ese juego: en amor. Lo sabía por experiencia propia, porque fue del mismo modo que yo me enamoré de Rosalie. Y mientras había oído a Bella hablar de Edward, me di cuenta de que yo también debería disfrutar de mi tiempo con Rosalie y decirle la verdad, no podía contener más el inmenso amor que sentía por ella y haría lo que fuera con tal de que estuviera segura y protegida, aunque eso significara dejarla.

Bueno, ya no podía evitar lo inevitable así que miré los profundos ojos de Rose y en ellos vi curiosidad y ansia, pero también vi amor, sabía que ella me amaba, sólo que no lo diría primero y a mí no me molestaba hacerlo, al contrario yo quería ser el primero en decirlo. Después miré a Bella, en sus ojos sólo había resolución y yo sabía que no descansaría hasta que le dijera la verdad. Sabía que la historia era difícil de contar de oír, pero tal vez fuera mejor que la oyera de mí y no de Edward, al menos la primera vez, quizá mi hermano pensaba contársela alguna vez y cuando lo hiciera, Bella estaría preparada para apoyar a mi hermano y lidiar con la tristeza que le traería.

- Bien, comencemos – tomé la mano de Rose y la mantuve a mi lado, yo también necesitaría de su apoyo para no desmoronarme – creo que con decirles nuestro apellido, sabrán más de la mitad de la historia, casi todo Londres se enteró de ello, si no es que toda Inglaterra, mi hermano y yo somos Edward y Emmett Cullen, hijos de Esme y Carlisle Cullen, condes de The Cullen Hall

- ¡¡Oh por Dios!! – su exclamación dijo todo, lo sabían

- ¡¿ustedes…ustedes son…ustedes son los más buscados por toda Inglaterra?! – Bella me preguntó con sus enormes ojos chocolates abiertos completamente y yo asentí – no lo puedo creer

- Bella, la historia que hay detrás de lo que pasó es más complicada de lo que ustedes jamás se imaginarían – intenté explicarme y en ese momento me di cuenta de que Rosalie no había soltado mi mano, eso era un buen indicio.

- ¡¿cómo puede ser?! ¡¡Toda Inglaterra los busca por homicidio!! ¡¿Qué puede ser más complicado que eso?! – Bella se había levantado y había gritado, otra ve agradecía ser yo y no mi hermano, Edward no hubiera soportado ver aquello

- Bella te lo dije, no estás obligada a oír la historia, si no deseas hacerlo, no lo hagas, pero eso sí te digo, ¿quieres entender a Edward? Más vale que oigas lo que tengo que decirte y no lo que dice toda Inglaterra – le dije firmemente

Ella pareció reflexionar porque inhaló profundamente unas cuantas veces, se dio la vuelta y miró el mar por unos instantes antes de regresar a sentarse frente a mí. Y mientras ella hacía eso, yo voltee a ver a Rose, ella no me estaba mirando, pero cuando lo hizo, me sonrió y acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro, yo l estreché por la cintura, su apoyo me estaba ayudando a rememorar los momentos más difíciles.

Alice, aunque no estaba implicada en esto, me escuchaba sin decir ni una palabra. Ella era una chica maravillosa que hacía reír a Jasper como jamás lo había escuchado. El imaginarme la vida que ellos dos podrían tener hizo que me sintiera un envidioso, me encantaría poder ofrecerle a Rosalie lo que Jasper tenía para ofrecerle a Alice con tan sólo decidirse a hacerlo.

- Lo lamento, es sólo que he escuchado muchas versiones de esa historia y cada una es peor que la anterior – Bella me miró disculpándose, aunque yo no la culpaba, era entendible – y…es aún peor ahora que sé que ustedes dos…

- Lo sé, por eso, si amas a Edward tienes que escucharme a mí y estar lista para cuando él decida contarte, porque sé que lo hará

- ¿En serio lo crees? – ella me miró con sus ojos llenos de esperanza

- Sí

Claro que Edward se lo contaría, conocía a mi hermano y sabía que cuando ambos hablaran acerca de sus sentimientos, él le diría la verdad porque mi hermano no le ocultaría una cosa así a la chica que amaba.

- Emmett, hay algo que no entiendo – Rosalie me dijo y yo la miré – si tu hermano y tú se convirtieron en piratas para que nadie los atrapara ¿por qué no se cambiaron los nombres? ¿Y cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

- No nos cambiamos los nombres porque no quisimos, son un lazo con los hombres que éramos y no queríamos romperlo, además de que nos recuerdan quiénes somos y como nos educaron nuestros padres – le respondí sinceramente a Rose

- Debió ser muy difícil alejarte de las personas que te aman – Rosalie tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó dulcemente

- Oigan siento ser la aguafiestas pero al parecer soy yo la única que escucha la historia y créanme que quiero escucharla completa – oí a Alice quejarse y yo me separé de Rose

- Gracias, princesa – susurré en su oído – bueno, espero ahora sí poder contar la historia sin interrupciones

Miré a Bella quien se sonrojó y asintió para luego abrazarse a sí misma. Y ahora sí, a lo que íbamos, mi historia…nuestra historia. Un brazo de Rose rodeó mi cintura y yo acaricié su cabello por un momento

- Bueno, como saben, nuestra historia sucedió hace nueve años, yo tenía dieciocho y Edward diecisiete años. En esa época los dos estábamos estudiando, a Edward le interesaba más el estudio que a mí. Yo prefería salir, quería vivir aventuras y no estar encerrado en la casa preocupándome de la política o la religión. Mi hermano y yo solíamos ir a la corte de vez en cuando, que me sorprende que jamás las hayamos visto – jamás habría olvidado el rostro de Rose – un día, Edward y yo fuimos a la casa de campo y… ahí conocimos a Elizabeth.

No pensé que recordarlo sería tan duro para mí. Pero la visión en mi mente de ese viaje me trajo recuerdos dolorosos, recuerdos que habían sacudido a la familia de tristeza.

- Ella era una joven sencilla, era hija de un banquero y su madre era costurera, por lo que ella no podía aspirar a un gran matrimonio. Edward se flechó de ella desde el primer momento en que la vio. Elizabeth era una chica hermosa, no como ustedes claro, pero tenía su encanto, era rubia y tenía los ojos azules, pero creo que lo que atrajo a Edward fue la sencillez y la dulzura que ella poseía – miré a Bella, pero ella no me miraba – se enamoró de ella y ella de él. Las semanas que pasamos allá, Elizabeth y Edward las pasaron juntos y al final, estaban tan enamorados, que Edward le pidió la mano de Elizabeth en matrimonio a su padre.

- ¿Le propuso matrimonio? – Alice interrumpió por primera vez, visiblemente sorprendida

- Sí

- Pero, pero ella... ella…

- Ella no quería, sabía que Edward no podría casarse con ella, porque ella no era rica ni tenía tierras o un título, pero Edward es un necio y la quería, sin importar que no tuviera un título ni nada, así que la llevó con nosotros. Mamá y papá la aceptaron sin importar nada. Ella amaba a Edward y eso era lo que más le importaba a mamá así que comenzaron con los planes de la boda de inmediato.

Yo sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de las tres. ¿Cómo podía una familia como la nuestra aceptar a una chica sin dinero, ni tierras, ni título? Eso era fácil, la respuesta es simple, ella amaba a Edward y eso era lo único que quería su madre. No importaba nada más ni el qué dirían ni el qué pensara la gente. No para mis padres, ellos lo único que deseaban era que nosotros fuéramos felices.

- Sé que no es nada fácil de creer, pero mi mamá y mi papá no son los típicos nobles de Inglaterra, a ellos no les importa nada de eso, sólo…sólo querían que Edward y yo…fuéramos felices… sin importar nada.

Hasta que Rose me abrazó, no me di cuenta de que me había quedado callado. Ahora veía que todo lo que mis padres habían hecho, era ofrecernos todo para poder ser felices, nosotros éramos lo más importante para ellos, y en estos momentos, nosotros estábamos lejos de casa, muy lejos… y probablemente jamás volveríamos a verlos.

- Todo marchaba perfecto, Elizabeth y Edward estaban muy emocionados con la boda y, siempre que se veían a los ojos, todos podíamos darnos cuenta de que se amaban profundamente – miré a Bella y ella tenía la vista baja y casi podía jura que estaba llorando – pero no todo fue perfecto. Había un lord, James, él estaba casado con Victoria y ambos vivían a las afueras de Londres, ellos fueron invitados a la boda y llegaron una semana antes de lo previsto. James quería a Elizabeth, le había propuesto varias veces que fueran amantes – ése pequeño detalle no lo conocía mi hermano, por supuesto – pero ella se negó, amaba a Edward y jamás pertenecería a otro hombre que no fuera él.

Hice una pausa, pues la siguiente parte de la historia era la más difícil de contar, el clímax de la historia, el por qué estábamos aquí. Besé los cabellos de Rosalie y ella me dio un suave beso en el pecho y recargó su cabeza en mí.

- La noche antes de la boda, le hicimos una despedida de soltero a Edward. Ya en la madrugada, yo seguía despierto y vi a James completamente borracho, hablando solo. Me quedé tras de un árbol y decidí escucharlo. Decía que si Elizabeth no era suya, no sería de nadie. A mí no me preocupó tanto porque al día siguiente él ya no podría hacer nada para separarlos ya que se casarían, pero no quería correr riesgos así que me quedé fuera de la habitación de Edward toda la noche y como la de Elizabeth era la de en frente, pude protegerlos a los dos.

"A la mañana siguiente estuve con mi hermano en todo momento y sabía que mamá estaría con Elizabeth arreglándose, así que no había riesgo alguno y James no se atrevería a hacer nada en frente de tanta gente. La ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar, mis padres estaban en su lugar en la capilla y yo estaba tras Edward, pues yo era su padrino. Pasaron los minutos y Elizabeth no aparecía, le preguntamos a mamá y ella nos dijo que no la había visto desde la mañana cuando le llevó el vestido. Elizabeth le había dicho que quería arreglarse sola."

"No necesitamos oír más, yo miré a la gente sentada y no vi a James en ningún lado, salimos corriendo de ahí y comenzamos a buscar por todos lados. Edward dijo que tal vez estaría en la banca donde siempre se iban a sentar para estar juntos. Hacia allá fuimos, pero Elizabeth no estaba, mi hermano estaba volviéndose loco, todos sabíamos que Elizabeth deseaba casase con él así que no había posibilidad de que hubiera huído."

Hice otra pausa, una pausa que les dio a entender a las chicas que la parte que venía era justamente la razón por la cual habíamos acabado aquí haciéndonos pasar por piratas. Durante toda la historia, después de la interrupción de Alice ninguna de las tres había dicho nada. Ahora sabía que menos dirían algo, no con lo que estaba por venir.

- Al no encontrar a Elizabeth, me di por vencido y decidí ir buscar en donde había visto a James aquella noche. A unos cuantos metros antes de llegar, lo vimos. Corrimos hacia ahí, pero ya era tarde. James estaba sobre Elizabeth, Edward se lo quitó y yo lo detuve mientras Edward se acercaba a Elizabeth y la tomaba en sus brazos, ella estaba herida y débil por todo lo que James le había hecho. Ella murió en los brazos de Edward

El silencio que acompañó esa frase nos dejó a todos sumidos en la tristeza de ese momento y el ver a mi hermano tan triste y acabado quedaría grabada en mi memoria siempre. Rosalie me abrazó aún más y yo la sostuve contra mí mientras besaba su cabello.

- ¿Qué…qué pasó con James? – me preguntó Alice finalmente

- Edward y yo lo matamos – respondí secamente – mi hermano estaba cegado por la furia y el dolor y si yo me hubiera interpuesto en su camino, me habría matado a mí también. Lo matamos y fue ahí donde nos encontraron mamá y papá y algunos otros nobles. Tuvimos que huir para poder seguir con vida, además de que Edward necesitaba tener espacio y tiempo para poder olvidar y superar la muerte de Elizabeth, no hemos vuelto a casa desde entonces.

- ¿por qué jamás escuchamos lo de Elizabeth? – Rosalie me preguntó – en todas las versiones sólo se sostiene que ustedes lo mataron pero jamás mencionan a Elizabeth

- Porque Elizabeth era una "pueblerina" y los nobles no podían permitir que el rumor de que una chica de pueblo había sido violada por un noble y menos uno con el título de James, muchos otros nobles odiaban a nuestra familia así que era la manera perfecta de desprestigiarnos, nuestros verdaderos amigos fueron obligados a callar la verdad

- Es horrible – Alice exclamó – Elizabeth era una chica inocente ¿por qué no se quedaron para contar lo hechos?

- Porque si nos hubiéramos quedado, habríamos muerto en la horca – le respondí

En ese momento vi a Bella, la vi realmente. Sus ojos estaban nublados en lágrimas, su nariz estaba roja y respiración eran puros jadeos. No pensé que la historia la fuera a poner así. Antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo, ella salió corriendo hasta su camarote. Pasara lo que pasara, la historia estaba dicha, para bien o para mal. Sólo esperaba que Bella fuera fuerte, lo superara y ayudara a mi hermano a hacerlo también. Alice se levantó y fue tras su hermana. Yo me quedé abrazando a Rosalie sin decir nada.

- No sabes como lo siento – me dijo finalmente – ni tú ni Edward merecían pasar por esto

- Gracias, pero sólo hay algo que agradezco: haberte encontrado – le dije alzándole la cara – no me arrepiento de haber matado a James, porque pudo haber sido cualquiera, no sólo Elizabeth, es un gran alivio saber que ya no vive para dañar a nadie, y el poder pasar este tiempo contigo me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Para empezar, que la vida misma es una aventura, que no necesito sr pirata para poder divertirme, que la fuerza que importa, es la que uno tiene dentro del corazón. Pero lo más importante es que me enseñaste que tengo un corazón, cuando Elizabeth murió, me aterré de que yo pudiera sufrir como mi hermano lo hizo, por una mujer, no quería así que me volví un mujeriego para evitar el sufrimiento, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que el amor no debe sufrirse debe disfrutarse – Rosalie me miraba con ilusión y yo besé sus manos – así que, sin temor alguno en mi corazón, te lo digo Rosalie, te amo

- Creí que jamás lo dirías – ella me dijo llorando mientras me abrazaba – yo también te amo Emmett, como jamás creí posible, y después de oír por lo que tuviste que pasar por el amor que le tienes a tu hermano, me hizo amarte aún más y el saberme dueña de tu corazón así como tú del mío me hizo sentir la mujer más…completa y más fuerte de este mundo.

Sus labios sellaron los míos con un beso apasionado y ferviente, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí mientras sus manos desabrochaban mi camisa. Yo fui deshaciendo las lazadas de su vestido intercalando los besos por suaves mordiscos en su cuello y hombros. Tendríamos que hablar, eso era un hecho, yo no podía ofrecerle nada y en las colonias nos buscaban como piratas, y como no piratas así que no podía quedarme con ella pero por ahora el momento era nuestro y no planeaba desperdiciarlo.

**Bella POV**

Terminando el relato, no pude soportarlo más, me fui de ahí a nuestro camarote, tenía el corazón hecho pedazos y ya no sabía donde tenía la cabeza, ni lo que estaba pasando por ella. Me acosté en la cama y me solté a llorar como jamás lo había hecho. Ni cuando mamá o papá murieron, ni cuando Meredith llegó a nuestra vida, ningún momento había sido tan desgarrador para mí y ahora no sabía como lidiar con esta pena y este dolor.

La puerta se abrió y unos segundos después, mi hermana ya estaba sentada junto a mí acariciándome el cabello e intentando consolarme, sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Bella, qué ocurre?

- Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar Allie – le respondí a mi hermana – puedo luchar contra todas las mujeres del mundo, pero jamás podré luchar con el fantasma de Elizabeth

Ésa era la verdad. El oír como Edward la había amado me hizo darme cuenta de que no importara lo que yo hiciera, Elizabeth siempre estaría ahí entre los dos, y eso era algo que no podría soportar, ni ahora ni nunca.

- Tú lo oíste – le dije a mi hermana – Edward la amaba y aún ahora puedo ver el dolor que cruza su rostro cuando me besa, lo oigo decir su nombre en sueños, la pena que siente por su muerte lo consume y es en lo único que piensa

- Bella basta, deja de torturarte a ti misma de esta manera – Alice me pidió – no lograrás nada con eso

- Yo jamás podré ser Elizabeth – musité

- Y espero que jamás lo seas – voltee la cabeza y recargado en el marco de la puerta, estaba Edward.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Sí, sí creo que nuevamente tendré que quedarme en mi casita, no vaya a ser que me lleve una sorpresa saliendo y que me rapten y torturen los Vulturis. pero bueno, al menos no pueden negar que la espera valió la pena, ahora sí todos saben qué hay detrás del disfraz de piratas. **

**Ahora esperemos al próximo capítulo para ver qué es lo que tiene que decir Edward al respecto de la historia y lo que Bella responderá. Aún no lo sé pero saben que siempre les pido su opinión en cuestiones importantes y esta vez quiero saber si les gustaría un poco de lemmon dentro del fic y como siempre, saben que todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**Besos a todos y mis gracias por sus reviews...aunq hubo algunas amenazas en ellos jajaja**

**los quiere muchísimo**

**dayan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Jasper y yo fuimos al mercado que se ponía en la isla y comenzamos a comprar las cosas que necesitaríamos para el viaje a las colonias, compramos comida, algunas frutas que podríamos consumir antes de que se echaran a perder. Compramos vino, agua fresca, y algunas hierbas que podrían ser necesarias si alguna de las señoritas se enfermaba. Nadie sospechó de nosotros, como bien decía Bella, estábamos hechos para la vida de nobles, incluso nos vimos en la penosa necesidad de declinar unos cuantos "ofrecimientos" de las chicas más atrevidas que andaban por el mercado.

Acabando las compras de víveres, Jasper y yo ordenamos a los demás que nos esperaran con todo eso en el bote y que ya nos reuniríamos más tarde con ellos, ahora ambos deseábamos hacer unas cuantas compras "no necesarias" para nuestras queridas señoritas. Jasper sabía que Alice era una chica que amaba andar a la moda así que compramos seis vestidos distintos, dos para cada una de las chicas, los seis adecuados para el viaje y aún así con mucho "estilo". Jasper le compró unas cuantas joyas a Alice y yo me encargué de Bella y Rosalie. Sabía que mi hermano agradecería el que nos acordáramos de la hermosa rubia, al igual que lo harían Bella y Alice.

- ¿Ya pensaste qué es lo que vas a hacer con respecto a Alice? – le pregunté a mi amigo

- No, he estado pensando en que tal vez regrese a Inglaterra para ver a mis padres y, si sigo siendo el heredero, tal vez los convenza para que me dejen in a vivir a las Colonias con Alice, aún no lo sé – y yo creía intuir cuál era su motivo de indecisión

- Jasper, decidas lo que decidas sabes que siempre serás nuestro hermano, sin importar lo que pase y nosotros te vamos a apoyar – hablé por mi hermano y por mí

- Lo sé, es sólo que me es difícil dejarlos sabiendo todo lo que hicieron por mí y… no podría estar tranquilo estando con la mujer que amo sabiendo que ustedes no lo hacen

Yo entendía su punto, quizá yo también dudaría si fuera yo el que tuviera esa oportunidad con Bella, pero no era el caso, mi amigo era el que tenía esa oportunidad y no debía dejarla pasar.

- Jasper, tú puedes ser feliz con Alice y nada nos haría más felices si tú lo fueras. No desaproveches la oportunidad que tienes, no la dejes pasar, porque quizá luego sea demasiado tarde

- ¿Edward, has pensado en lo que sientes por Bella? – me preguntó evadiendo el tema

- Sí, la amo, no importa el cómo ni el por qué, simplemente la amo – le confesé y decidí sincerarme del todo – es sólo que, no sé si sea capaz de amarla como ella lo merece

- ¿Aún te torturas con lo que sucedió con Elizabeth?

Si había alguien además de mi hermano que supiera la historia completa, era Jasper. Me tardé mucho en confiar en él como para contarle lo sucedido y él me comprendió y entre él y mi hermano me ayudaron a superarlo poco a poco, pero una herida así era difícil de sanar. ¿Cómo poder vivir sabiendo que la mujer a la que había amado había muerto en mis brazos?

- No puedo evitarlo Jasper, Elizabeth era una chica inocente que no merecía lo que el desgraciado de James le hizo, ella era la persona más dulce y frágil del mundo que debía ser protegida y amada, no violada y maltratada tan brutalmente – repliqué con dolor en mi voz – y le pasó estando a mi cuidado, no pude hacer nada por salvarla

- Edward, lo que sucedió con Elizabeth de ningún modo fue tu culpa, tú lo sabes y estoy seguro de que ella jamás querría que estuvieras tan solo y amargado tras su muerte. Ya es tiempo de que te perdones, porque ya pasaron nueve años de eso y si no lo haces ahora, perderás el amor de Bella

- ¿Cómo puedo perderlo si ni siquiera lo tengo?

- Lo tienes, lo que pasa es que no te das cuenta, Bella te ama a pesar de todo Edward, ella te ama a pesar de lo terrible que debe ser para ella vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber qué es lo que sientes, de no saber qué fue lo que te hizo actuar como lo hiciste. Ella jamás podrá amarte completamente si tú no le abres tu corazón y no se lo abrirás hasta que tú mismo te decidas a abrírselo sin ninguna condición, si la amas y quieres por fin encontrar la paz y la tranquilidad que necesitas, tienes que decirle la verdad, y para hacerlo, debes perdonarte – seguimos caminando y Jasper hizo una pausa – cuando te conocí, supe que sufrías una pena terrible Edward y te vi madurar y convertirte en lo que eres ahora. Sé el hombre que puedes ser y perdónate, dale al amor la oportunidad de curar tus heridas, estoy seguro que Elizabeth lo agradecerá y Bella aún más

Recordé las palabras que Elizabeth me había dicho en mis sueños, era lo mismo que Jasper trataba de decirme en esos momentos. Miré el dije que tenía colgado en el cuello – oculto a la vista – y al ver su resplandor, supe que tenían razón, todos la tenían, Jasper, Emmett y Elizabeth. Debía perdonarme o perdería la oportunidad de amar de nuevo. De estar con la mujer que me amaría como ninguna otra. Ahora entendía lo que la abuela quería decir que el amor era una fuerza capaz de destruirte y de salvarte. Cuánta razón tenía, el amor de Elizabeth me destruyó y ahora, el de Bella venía a mí para salvarme, lo único que pedía a cambio, era que yo abriera mi corazón y aceptara el presente.

Llegamos al bote y nos encaminamos al barco, una vez que llegamos a la cubierta con las cosas, miré hacia mi entorno y no vi a nadie ahí.

- ¿Entonces ya decidiste qué vas a hacer?

- Sí, voy a hablar con Bella y voy a decirle la verdad, incluyendo mis sentimientos por ella y voy a abrirle mi corazón – le respondí

- Sabía que lo harías, nunca es tarde para pedir perdón y el que te perdones a ti mismo es maravilloso, ahora ve a buscar a Bella, yo me encargo de lo demás

- Gracias Jasper.

Pero antes de que pudiera ir a buscar a Bella, Rosalie y Emmett subieron a la cubierta abrazados y besándose a cada oportunidad que tenían. Al vernos, mi hermano se puso serio al igual que la chica entre sus brazos.

- Hola chicos ¿cómo les fue? – nos preguntó Rosalie

- Bien gracias, les trajimos unos vestidos que pensamos les gustarían y serían cómodos para el resto del viaje – Jasper le respondió a la chica

- ¿En serio? No se hubieran molestado no era necesario – nos dijo Rosalie pero en sus ojos se adivinaba el brillo de excitación

Rosalie fue con Jasper y él le enseñó los vestidos que eran para ella y las demás cosas que le habíamos comprado. Ella se veía feliz e inmensamente agradecida. Yo me acerqué a mi hermano y los dos nos alejamos un poco.

- Gracias por traerle algo a Rose

- No podíamos ser desconsiderados sólo trayéndole a Bella y a Alice – le respondí – y hablando de…¿Dónde está Bella?

- En su habitación, pero antes de que vayas, tenemos que hablar – me dijo mi hermano seriamente

- Claro ¿sucede algo?

- La verdad sí Edward, verás Bella me pidió que le contara nuestra historia y…pues insistió tanto en saberla que…le conté todo. Pensé que sería buena idea porque así sería más fácil para ella oírla cuando tú decidieras contársela, lo lamento, pero en serio creí que sería buena idea

Bueno, eso cambiaba un poco mis planes, pero sabía que mi hermano había echo las cosas con buena intención y tal vez tuviera razón.

- No te preocupes y te lo agradezco, hermano. Pero ahora tengo que hablar con ella – le dije - ¿Dónde está?

- En su habitación con Alice – me respondió él – Edward hay algo más que debes saber, Bella, no se lo tomó tan bien como yo creía

- Era de esperarse, no te preocupes más, yo me encargo – le dije a mi hermano caminando hacia las escaleras – y Emmett, muchas gracias

Mi hermano me sonrió y se fue con Jasper y Rosalie. Yo bajé las escaleras rumbo al camarote de Bella, imaginándome todas las cosas que podían estar pasando por su cabeza. Antes de acercarme más, respiré profundo y miré el dije para darme más confianza. Pero eso no me sirvió de nada, no al ver como Bella lloraba desconsoladamente en la cama y Alice no podía ni tranquilizarla un poco.

- Tú lo oíste – mi hermoso ángel le dijo a su hermana– Edward la amaba y aún ahora puedo ver el dolor que cruza su rostro cuando me besa, lo oigo decir su nombre en sueños, la pena que siente por su muerte lo consume y es en lo único que piensa

No me había puesto a pensar en lo que ella podría pensar y ciertamente me sentía desgarrado por la pena, Bella estaba sufriendo mucho por mi culpa. Pero eso no me hizo flaquear, había venido para hablar con ella y aclarar todo.

- Bella basta, deja de torturarte a ti misma de esta manera – Alice le pidió – no lograrás nada con eso

- Yo jamás podré ser Elizabeth – Bella susurró sin fuerzas

- Y espero que jamás lo seas – tanto Alice como Bella me miraron

Alice se levantó de la cama y se salió, mientras que Bella se levantaba y se secaba las lágrimas para luego darse la vuelta y darme la espalda. Yo me acerqué lentamente hacia ella y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, tomé su mano y la hice voltear hacia mí. Ella aún se negaba a mirarme, por lo que puse dos dedos bajo su barbilla e hice que me mirara, lo que vi en sus ojos casi me destruye, pero no. Debía ser fuerte, por mí, por ella, por los dos.

- Antes de que otra cosa pase, quiero decirte algo, con todo mi corazón Bella, yo te amo

- Edward… - yo tapé sus labios con dos dedos

- Mi amor por Elizabeth fue muy especial, como sólo pueden serlo la juventud, la inocencia y el primer beso robado. Mi amor por ti es el de un hombre, Bella. Eres parte de mí y ningún fantasma se interpondrá entre nosotros

- ¿Cómo puedo creerte Edward? ¿Cómo amarte sabiendo lo especial que Elizabeth fue para ti? ¿Cómo puedo yo enfrentarme a eso?

- Bella, yo te amo, más que a nada en este mundo, no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí perder a Elizabeth, pero si te perdiera a ti yo…yo no podría seguir viviendo… no en un mundo donde tú no estés – me llevé sus lágrimas con mis dedos y acaricié sus mejillas – sé que esto ha sido difícil para ti, lo entiendo y créeme que para mí el sufrimiento ha sido doble, pero hoy vine aquí a decirte que te amo y que por fin me siento libre de la culpa con la que venía cargando desde hacía años, por ti

Ella me miró por unos instantes, buscando en mis ojos la verdad de mis palabras. Yo acaricié sus mejillas porque ya no podía con las ganas de acariciarla.

- Edward, yo te amo, te entregué mi corazón sin reservas a pesar de que yo sabía que había algo ahí que no te dejaba estar en paz, pero enterarme de lo de Elizabeth, me hizo mucho daño. Imaginarte amando a otra mujer, oírte suspirar su nombre en sueños, esa sombra de tristeza en los ojos cuando te beso, todo eso me está matando por dentro, además dentro de un mes o así me casaré con alguien más

- Si me amas Bella, si realmente me amas, confía en que yo te amo de la misma manera y que nunca, nunca más volveré a pensar en Elizabeth cuando piense en amor, desde algunos días ya sólo puedo ver tu rostro y siempre me llena de esperanza y paz. Te amo, mi hermosa señorita Swan, y piensa que con la fuerza de nuestro amor podremos superar las barreras que el camino nos ha puesto. – tomé su rostro entre mis manos – Elizabeth es mi pasado, tú eres mi presente Bella, tú eres la que me importa, tú eres a la que yo amo y deseo.

- Te amo Edward, dejemos el pasado en paz, sé que Elizabeth fue muy importante para ti y sé que su recuerdo estará vivo en ti siempre, pero ahora yo estoy contigo, yo te amo y quiero estar a tu lado Edward – ella me dijo acariciando mis cabellos – déjame estar a tu lado Edward, déjame amarte por completo, ámame como yo lo hago contigo, mi corazón por el tuyo

- Mi corazón por el tuyo – le repetí antes de besarla.

Y cuando sus labios se fundieron con los míos, todo estuvo en su lugar. Todo estaba como debía estar y sabía que había cumplido con la última voluntad de Elizabeth, era feliz. Fue como si la gran culpa que había cargado pesadamente estos años, se desvanecía como polvo en el aire, y mis hombros se aligeraran. Atraje a Bella a mi cuerpo y ella rodeó mi cuello con sus dos brazos. Mordí su labio inferior y luego abrí mis ojos y la miré. En sus labios había una sonrisa radiante y sabía que mis ojos ya no brillaban con nostalgia, brillaban por su amor.

- Te amo Bella – le dije sinceramente, pegando mi frente a la suya

- Te amo Edward, pase lo que pase

- Mi corazón por el tuyo – volví a decirle y fui contra sus labios de nuevo.

Los brazos de Bella rodearon mi cuello y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con mi cabello, mientras que yo iba deshaciendo las lazadas de su vestido. Mis labios dejaron los suyos y comencé a besar su cuello y sus hombros mientras sus manos iban quietándome el saco con ansiedad. Después comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa y yo seguía con las lazadas del vestido.

Mi camisa cayó al suelo y yo miré a Bella, ella tenía los ojos llenos de pasión y sabía que los míos reflejaban el mismo sentimiento, sin embargo recordé algo que fue como un balde de agua fría. Pero Bella me miró con sus hermosos ojos chocolate y comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras iba desabrochando mis pantalones. A pesar de que no debíamos seguir, ella me lo estaba poniendo difícil.

- Bella…Bella, debemos detenernos – le dije mientras la separaba un poco de mí

- ¿Un pirata echándose para atrás? – preguntó ella coquetamente mientras me tiraba a la cama y se colocaba sobre mí

- Créeme que no es mi lado pirata el que piensa que debemos detenernos, es mi lado caballeroso – le respondí mientras ella me miraba seductoramente y comenzaba a besarme el cuello

- Pues olvidemos tu lado caballeroso, deja salir al pirata – ella me dijo sensualmente mientras subía a mi oreja y yo me estremecía.

Y por más deliciosos que fueran sus besos, debía de pensar claramente, no podíamos seguir aquello, no podíamos, no era correcto.

- Bella recuerda que vas a casarte, ¿qué crees que dirá Jacob si llegas…a tu lecho nupcial…sin tu virginidad – que doloroso había sido decir aquello, la mujer que amaba se casaría con otro

- No me importa Edward, tú y sólo tú tienes mi corazón ¿recuerdas? Y quiero estar a tu lado y amarte las semanas que nos quedan juntos, además, ¿qué tal si Jacob no me trata bien? Quiero tener en mi memoria como es verdaderamente el amor – Bella me miró seriamente – por favor Edward, quiero que tú seas el primero, sólo contigo puedo compartir algo tan importante, te amo.

- Yo también te amo Bella pero… - ella me calló con un dedo

- No más peros, mi amor, sólo estamos tú y yo, nada más existe ahora

Y cuando los labios de Bella se fundieron con los míos, no me quedó más que decir, ella tenía razón, en este momento, sólo éramos ella y yo y su corazón era mío y yo lo cuidaría con mi alma y mi vida. Acaricié la espalda descubierta de Bella y sentí su estremecimiento mientras deslizaba el vestido hasta sus hombros. Me incorporé sentándome en la cama con Bella sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, fui bajándole el vestido hasta dejarla desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

La acosté sobre la cama y me coloqué sobre ella y comencé a besar su cuello nuevamente, bajé por sus hombros y acaricié con suavidad sus senos y fui besando la suave piel de mi Bella, ella sólo acariciaba mi cabello mientras yo iba disfrutando con el sabor y el tacto de su hermoso cuerpo.

Cuando alcé la mirada, ella me miraba con un amor infinito desbordándose de sus ojos y la sonrisa en sus labios estaba libre de cualquier reserva, volví hacia arriba y besé sus labios y ella acarició los músculos de mi espalda con las yemas de sus dedos.

- Te amo Bella, mi hermosa Bella – le dije acariciando sus cabellos castaños

- Y yo a ti mi amor, te amo – ella me respondió con sus ojos a punto de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas

- No llores, mi amor, este momento es sólo de dicha – besé las lágrimas de sus mejillas y ella volvió a sonreírme

- Si lloro es porque jamás me había sentido tan amada

Volví a besarla y mientras lo hacía, acariciaba sus esbeltas piernas por debajo del vestido. Mientras depositaba besos en el valle sus senos, le quité el vestido por completo. Me incorporé un poco y bebí la visión de mi hermosa Bella recostada en las sábanas, con su cabello castaño sobre las almohadas.

Comencé a besar sus pequeños pies y ella soltó una risita que me hizo sonreír, poco a poco iba conociendo cada rincón de su cuerpo y la reacción que tenía cuando la tocaba en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Seguí besando sus piernas, largas y esbeltas. Cuando llegué a su entrepierna volví mi atención a su otra pierna. Después me dediqué a besar la suave y delicada piel de su entrepierna.

Sus ojos estaban empañados de placer cuando me quité el pantalón y me coloqué sobre ella, recargando el peso de mi cuerpo en mis codos y la besé apasionadamente, sintiendo como sus manos iban explorando mi cuerpo. Finalmente, poco a poco, fui entrando a su cuerpo. Ella emitió algunos quejidos de dolor y yo supe la manera de relajarla un poco.

- ¿Te cuento un secreto mi amor? – le pregunté en su oído

- Sí – ella me respondió mirándome con atención

- Esta es mi primera vez también – le confesé y ella me miró sorprendida

- ¿En serio?

- Te lo juro

Me atrajo hacia sus labios y cuando estuve completamente fundido con ella, dimos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión. Sus labios bebieron de los míos al igual que los míos de los suyos, con una sed insaciable. Finalmente, ambos llegamos a la cima del placer y nos quedamos, el uno en brazos del otro.

Un rato después, ella estaba recargada en mi pecho dibujando circulitos con su dedo a través de mi pecho y yo jugaba con uno de sus rizos. No queríamos movernos, el estar así de juntos había sido la experiencia más placentera del mundo.

- Eres un mentiroso – Bella rompió el silencio y me miró "molesta" – fanfarrón ¿y todas esas mujeres de las que hablaste?

- Bueno, soy un pirata, los piratas mienten

- No quiero que me mientas nunca Edward – ella volvió a acomodarse en mi pecho

- Te lo juro, mi vida, todo, absolutamente todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, excepto lo de las mujeres, quería ver que tan celosa eras – le dije de broma y ella rió

- Creo que mis hermanas no desearán volver a dormir aquí – me dijo y yo reí con ella – aunque creo que ya no querrán hacerlo, dado que llevan varias noches durmiendo con sus parejas

- Y ahora tú y yo podremos dormir juntos, también – le prometí entrelazando mis dedos con los de ella – aunque tienes que saber que algunas noches tendré que hacer guardias

- Lo sé – ella besó mi mentón – te amo, Edward Cullen

Era la primera vez que ella me llamaba por mi apellido y que no sólo dijera Edward, me hizo sentir bien y orgulloso de llevar ese apellido. Nadie me había vuelto a llamar Edward Cullen desde hacía nueve años, aunque oía mi nombre en todos lados a los que iba, al fin y al cabo, mi hermano y yo seguíamos siendo perseguidos por homicidio, pero en ese momento no quería pensar en el pasado, sólo quería seguir entre los brazos de mi dulce Bella.

- Y yo te amo a ti Isabella Swan

- ¿Te cuento un secreto?

- Sí – le dije besando su cabello

- Mi nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan, pero odio que me digan Marie

- Bueno en ese caso yo también te puedo contar un secreto, mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen

- ¿Anthony?

- Sí

- Me gusta mucho

Me dio un beso en el pecho y luego los dos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

**Jasper POV**

Después de hablar con Edward en nuestro viaje, mi percepción de la situación había cambiado. Sabía que Alice era aún una niña, tengo diez años más que ella, pero no puedo dejar de amarla, no puedo separarme de ella. Estaba completamente seguro de que no todos los hombres serían caballerosos con ella, y ella era tan dulce, hermosa, no cualquiera podría entenderla como yo lo hacía. Nadie sería tan paciente con ella, como yo lo era.

Pero todos mis temores aún rondaban en mi corazón, ¿cómo podría soportar ver a mis hermanos, alejarse de sus mujeres cuando yo tenía a la mía a mi lado? No podría vivir con ello, pero tampoco podía vivir sin mi Alice, eso lo tenía muy claro.

- ¡¡Mi amor!! – Alice se lanzó a mis brazos y yo le di dos vueltas antes de bajarla al suelo

- Hola peque ¿me extrañaste?

- Mucho – respondió ella cubriendo mi rostro de besos

- Te traje unas cuantas cositas, vamos a mi camarote

Ella asintió y me rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Bajamos hasta mi camarote y ahí, le indiqué que cerrara los ojos en lo que acomodaba las cosas sobre mi cama. Una vez listo, le pedí que abriera los ojos. Ver sus ojos llenos de alegría y la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, me hizo darme cuenta de que un día moriría si no volvía a verla.

- Mi amor

- Lamento que no sea la moda de Inglaterra, ni que hayas podido elegirlo tú pero… - ella me silenció con un dedo

- El que tú te hayas tomado la molestia de comprármelos y de escogerlos, es lo mejor que pudiste regalarme – ella acarició mi pecho suavemente – gracias Jasper, no encuentro las palabras para decirte cuanto de amo

- Yo también te amo, mi hermosa peque

Besé sus labios gentilmente y luego la ayudé a probarse los dos vestidos, cuando quedó satisfecha de toda su "pasarela" Nos quedamos acostados juntos, sin hablar, sin nada en lo que pensar que no fuera el otro. Y yo lo único que quería era a Alice, feliz y tal y como era, nada más.

Esperaría lo que tuviera que esperar para poder hacerla realmente mía, ahora era una niña y yo quería que ella fuera la que me demostrara que ya estaba lista para cualquier otra cosa. Al fin y al cabo yo le daría lo que quisiera, sin importar lo que fuera.

* * *

**¡¡¡hola a todos!!! Ahora sí me apuré jajaja y ya no corro riesgos de salir a la calle... espero jajaja. Espero también que les haya gustado el capi, como hubo gente que me dijo que quería lemmon y otros que no, pues intenté hacerlo algo suave, para complacer a tdos, ojalá lo haya logrado... En fin, aún nos queda mucha historia por delante, pero sí les adelanto una cosita, las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles de ahora en adelante, los que han leído mis fics saben que me gusta un poco de suspense.**

**Bueno, los dejo disfrutando este capi**

**BEsos a todos y mil gracias 505 reviews wow!!! gracias a todos por su apoyo**

**Dayan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella POV**

Me desperté en la cama donde había dormido estas semanas, pero había una gran diferencia, los brazos de Edward me rodeaban y ambos estábamos desnudos. Miré hacia su rostro y él estaba dormido aún. Sus facciones eran tan diferentes cuando estaba dormido, seguía siendo devastadoramente guapo, pero a diferencia de la otra vez que lo vi dormido, ahora se veía en paz consigo mismo. Y sabía que era en parte gracias a mí, gracias a que se había perdonado los errores de su pasado.

Muy cuidadosamente, tratando de que no se despertara, salí de la cama y me puse un vestido de los que me había traído el día anterior. Me lo amarré como pude y luego me arreglé un poco el cabello y me lavé la cara. Volví mi mirada a la cama, pero Edward parecía aún más dormido que antes. Temerosa de despertarlo, salí de la habitación.

Cuando entré a al cubierta, el aire frío de la mañana me hizo sentir bien. No sabía por qué hoy el cielo era más azul y el mar, más cristalino. Todo era más hermoso que el día anterior. Y claro que sabía por qué era, por el amor. EL amor hacía que las cosas más simples fueran más hermosas de lo que en realidad eran.

Me di cuenta de que Rosalie estaba recargada en la baranda con una taza entre sus manos, se veía tranquila y perdida en sus pensamientos. ME acerqué a ella y me acomodé a su lado.

- ¿Buena noche? – me preguntó sonriéndome pícaramente

- Sí, excelente – le respondí – ahora sé por qué no te separas de Emmett

Rosalie rió exultante y yo no pude evitar reírme con ella. Este viaje sí que nos había traído a los amores de nuestras vidas, mi pequeña hermanita no se había equivocado. Pero después de la mejor noche de mi vida, después de mi recién descubierta intimidad, los pensamientos sombríos que había decidido evitar, habían tomado forma en mi cabeza. Pensamientos que por más que odiara, tenía que tomar en cuenta.

- ¿Las cosas han cambiado cierto? – me preguntó Rosalie

- Sí, mucho – contesté seriamente – no quiero pensar en ello, pero es inevitable.

- Lo sé, yo también lo he estado pensando – ella me contó – amo a Emmett y ya no puedo imaginar mi vida con otro hombre pero…

Yo sabía lo que le preocupaba a mi prima.

- ¿Serías capaz de quedarte en el barco con él?

- Sería capaz de vivir en una isla desierta sólo con él – ella me respondió fervientemente

- Entonces hazlo – Rosalie me miró sorprendida – Rose, tú no tienes a qué ir a las colonias, tú puedes hacer tu vida con Emmett, incluso Alice puede elegir seguir con Jasper

- Bella no seas estúpida, jamás dejaríamos que te fueras tú sola a New Hampshire, no cuando no sabemos como será el duque Black – Rosalie tomó mis manos entre las suyas – cuidaremos de ti como tú lo has hecho con nosotras

- No Rose, no puedo pedirles que renuncien al amor de sus vidas por mí, no deben hacerlo, ustedes no están atadas por ningún compromiso que las obligue a permanecer allá, no cuando tienen todo cuanto quieren aquí

- Pero no es justo Bella, tú también has encontrado el amor, no puedes sacrificarte, no cuando por fin tenemos a alguien a nuestro lado, y si decides hacerlo, nosotras estaremos siempre contigo.

Qué difícil era esto. Yo no podía librarme del compromiso, pero no podía arrastrar a mis hermanas conmigo, no cuando ellas eran tan felices y no cuando ellas merecían esa felicidad más que nadie en este mundo. Pero no podía evitar oír a mi lado egoísta, el lado que me decía que no quería ir sola a las colonias y que no quería separarme de mis hermanas, sería bastante duro separarme de Edward, no soportaría también separarme de las únicas dos personas que habían estado apoyándome toda la vida, no podría ser tan valiente por mi cuenta, necesitaba más que nada el apoyo de mi familia para hacer frente a mi futuro marido.

Pero ¿quién era yo para arrebatarles la felicidad a ambas? Nadie, yo no sería como Meredith o sus hijas, no arruinaría la vida de nadie por mi propio beneficio, marcharme sin mis hermanas me destrozaría, pero no las destrozaría a ellas también. Y si conocía a Edward como lo creía conocer, era mejor ver dos corazones rotos, no seis. Jasper y Alice, Emmett y Rosalie podían ser felices juntos y si eso pasaba, yo tendría un gran consuelo al qué aferrarme.

- No Rose, yo sé lo que ustedes sufrirán si se separan de Jasper y de Emmett, yo no voy a ser como Meredith, no destruiré su felicidad – dije firmemente

- ¿y sí vas a renunciar a la tuya? Bella tú hiciste un gran sacrificio por salvarnos y ¿crees que nosotras te dejaremos sola? No Bella, nos embarcamos en este viaje juntas, descubrimos el amor juntas, y si debemos irnos a las Colonias, lo haremos juntas – Rosalie habló seriamente – al menos hablo por mí misma

- ¿Acaso dudas tanto de mí Rose? – nos dimos la vuelta al ver a Alice – Bella en todo, somos todas o ninguna, si tú te vas, nosotras vamos contigo.

- No puedo pedirles eso – susurré

- No nos estás pidiendo nada, hermanita, nosotras te lo estamos dando, por voluntad propia – Alice me dijo – como sabemos que todo lo que hiciste, lo hiciste sin pedirnos nada a cambio, sin pensar en recibir nada. No podemos hacer nada más que apoyarte cuando más nos necesitas

Las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas y las tres nos abrazamos, en ese momento me pregunté algo, el amor era fuerte, la fuerza más poderosa de este mundo ¿pero qué amor era más fuerte? ¿el amor por la familia, o el amor de un hombre? Para esas preguntas, no tenía ninguna buena respuesta. Pero lo que sabía con seguridad es que necesitaba uno de ésos dos para poder salir adelante sin el otro. Si debía despedirme de Edward, necesitaría a mis hermanas, si debía dejar a mis hermanas y a Edward, simplemente me moriría.

- Gracias chicas – les dije

- Gracias a ti Bella – me respondieron ambas al unísono.

Decidimos no volver a tocar el tema puesto que ya habíamos decidido. Lo que las tres queríamos era disfrutar no sólo de nuestros amores, sino también de nuestra libertad, aunque no pudiéramos ir a ningún lado, podíamos hacer lo que deseábamos, sin importar lo que fuera. Emmett, Edward y Jasper nos complacerían en todo.

Jasper fue el primero en reunirse con nosotras, al verlo, Alice se lanzó a sus brazos y él la besó con gentileza y amor. Después nos saludó a Rosalie y a mí y nos quedamos platicando. Al ver a Jasper cuidando de Alice, pude imaginarme que a papá le hubiera encantado conocerlo y ver que él cuidaría a su pequeña. Y creo que diría lo mismo de Emmett y Edward.

- Oye Jasper, yo tengo una gran pregunta – Rosalie le dijo al chico

- Dime, Rosalie

- ¿Quién cocina en este barco?

Excelente pregunta, no me había puesto a pensar en ello en todo el tiempo que llevábamos aquí, pero ciertamente quien cocinaba, lo hacía bastante bien, todas las comidas eran deliciosas.

- Yo – él respondió

- ¿Tú? – preguntamos las tres sorprendidas

- Sí, cuando vivía con mis padres, me la vivía en la cocina, siempre me ha gustado saber como se preparan las cosas así que aprendí viendo a la cocinera, espero que haya aprendido bien – nos contó mientras abrazaba a mi hermana

- ¡¡Qué genial!! ¿Me enseñas? – pidió Alice

- Claro, ¿qué tal si vamos a preparar el desayuno?

- Sí, nos vemos al rato chicas

Jasper y Alice bajaron a la bodega por las cosas para preparar el desayuno y Rose y yo nos quedamos en la cubierta.

- ¿Tú crees que deberíamos advertirle a Jasper que Alice confunde el azúcar con la sal? – le pregunté a mi prima y ambas reímos.

- Tal vez debamos de tener cuidado mientras comemos – ella me contestó y las dos volvimos a reír, aunque nos alegraba que Alice encontrara algo que hacer.

No pasó mucho para que Edward y Emmett subieran de los camarotes. Y las sonrisas que nos dirigieron no pudieron ser más hermosas. Aunque yo no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Edward, jamás lo había visto tan alegre, tan libre, tan _él. _Al llegar hasta donde estábamos, Edward me abrazó y me besó dulcemente, haciendo que yo me derritiera entre sus brazos.

Emmett y Rosalie subieron al mástil – al parecer ése era su lugar favorito para estar juntos, y me imaginaba que la vista era preciosa, pero las alturas me daban miedo. Yo me quedé con Edward abajo, era hora de que el capitán se pusiera tras el timón.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó mientras nos acercábamos al timón

- Bien, feliz, intensamente feliz – respondí sin poder contenerme, Edward rió al verme tan extasiada - ¿y tú?

- ¿Cómo podría estar mal si pasé la noche con la mujer que más amo en este mundo? – preguntó retóricamente mientras me abrazaba

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estás bien? – pregunté rodeándole el cuello con los brazos

- Mejor que bien, mi amor, mejor que bien – sus labios atraparon los míos con un dulce beso – te amo, Bella

- Y yo a ti, Edward – acaricié sus cabellos y miré sus ojos, libres de tristeza - ¿Cómo manejas el barco?

- Ven, te mostraré

Edward me llevó con él hasta llegar al timón, me ordenó colocarme tras él y yo lo sujeté mientras Edward se ponía detrás de mí y me decía como había que sostenerlo, qué debía hacer si quería dar la vuelta, todo me lo enseñó. Qué diferente era estar tras el timón, tenías una gran responsabilidad, la vida de todos los que viajaban contigo en el barco.

Sin embargo, con Edward atrás de mí, guiando cada uno de mis movimientos, me hacía sentir segura, no habría un mejor capitán que él, seguro de sí mismo, capaz de liderar a un grupo de piratas y con esa fuerza inquebrantable de su honor.

Yo me dejé llevar, sabiendo que Edward estaba atento a lo que hacía y yo podía gozar fácilmente de su contacto y de su cuerpo pegado al mío. Lo miré por encima del hombro y sonreí inevitablemente, él me sonrió del mismo modo y me dio un beso en la frente. Así nos quedamos hasta que Alice y Jasper nos llamaron para que fuéramos a desayunar.

**Rosalie POV**

No es que yo tuviera un lado aventurero como Emmett, ni que me gustaran las alturas, pero ¿cómo negarme a la vista tan hermosa que tenía cuando el hombre que más amo está tras de mí abrazándome? No creo que sea posible decir que no a ambas cosas. No era aventurera, pero Emmett me insuflaba el valor que necesitaba, odiaba las alturas, pero sabía que Emmett jamás dejaría que yo cayera, en ningún sentido me dejaría caer.

Sus brazos me rodearon y yo me apoyé por completo en su pecho mientras ambos veíamos cómo el cielo y el mar parecían juntarse en un lugar lejano, inalcanzable. Emmett me dio un beso en el cabello y yo acaricié los brazos que me rodeaban. ¿Qué podíamos decir cuando el momento era perfecto? Nada.

La noche anterior, después de que Edward y Bella se encerraran en nuestra habitación, Emmett y yo nos fuimos a jugar cartas a la cubierta, me estaba volviendo una experta.

- Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que odiaría ver tierra a lo lejos – Emmett me murmuró ausente

- Supongo que no, no tienen muchas mujeres en la tripulación – dije intentando aligerar un poco la tristeza que se cernía sobre ambos, lo logré cuando oí la risa de Emmett

- No, pero no hay ninguna, en tierra o en mar, que merezca mi atención, sólo la que ahora mismo está entre mis brazos – me miró sonriendo y yo no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Emmett se acercó a mis labios y me besó dulcemente, yo acaricié su cuello mientras sus brazos me mantenían pegada a su musculoso cuerpo. Acabando el beso nos quedamos abrazados, nuevamente sin decirnos nada, pero ahora había muchas cosas que yo quería saber.

Me di la vuelta y miré a Emmett a los ojos y en ellos podía ver infinito amor que me tenía.

- Emmett ¿vas a extrañarme? – le pregunté tímidamente

- No – él me respondió y yo bajé la cabeza dolida, él me hizo alzar la cara con dos dedos – porque siempre, sin importar lo que pase, o donde estemos, siempre vas a estar aquí Rose – él me dijo poniendo mi mano sobre su corazón – Jamás lo olvides, mi amor mi corazón siempre será tuyo, todo tuyo

Lo abracé incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Cómo me dolería separarme de él, sería como dejar la mitad de mí misma. Pero debía hacerlo, porque Bella dependía de nosotras ahora, no podíamos fallarle.

- Te amo Emmett Cullen, por ser el hombre que eres – acaricié su rostro con las yemas de los dedos – yo también te tendré siempre en mi corazón

- Ése es mi hogar, tu corazón, tu hermoso y fuerte corazón – Emmett me sonrió – el corazón de una guerrera

Nos besamos nuevamente, esta vez más profunda y apasionadamente. Nuestro amor era muy físico, pero era por una razón simple: Emmett y yo éramos mejores demostrando las cosas que diciéndolas. Tal vez él no fuera un poeta como Jasper, pero con sus caricias lograba lo que Jasper con sus palabras. O Edward con su música. Como él lo había dicho, yo era una guerrera como él y ambos actuábamos.

- OIGAN PAR DE TÓRTOLOS YA BÁJENSE A DESAYUNAR – nos gritó Alice desde abajo

Emmett y yo no tuvimos más opción que obedecerla, no había nadie en el mundo que le dijera que no a Alice, nadie. Pobre Jasper, seguro que debía estar ocupado todo el día intentando complacerla, pero al ver su sonrisa, podía darme cuenta de que eso era lo que él quería hacer.

Los seis bajamos al comedor, todo olía bien así que Bella y yo olvidamos el pequeño defecto de Alice y la cocina.

**Edward POV**

Desperté a la mañana siguiente y me sentía vivo…ésa era la palabra. Vivo. Feliz. Completo. Abrí los ojos y vi que la cama estaba vacía y no pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta de que la esencia de mi dulce Bella aún impregnaba el camarote.

Me levanté de la cama y me puse la ropa del día anterior, sabía que Bella estaría en la cubierta, sola o con una de sus hermanas así que aproveché el momento y me fui a mi camarote a cambiarme de ropa. Sobre mi escritorio estaba el dije en forma de corazón. Lo tomé entre mis dedos y sonreí.

- Tenías razón abuela – susurré al viento

Me vestí y salí de mi camarote, para darme cuenta de que mi hermano venía saliendo del suyo con una sonrisa enorme. Cómo nos había cambiado el amor, a Emmett le sentaba bien, a Jasper también y a mí me había devuelto mi vida y la esperanza.

- Buenos días – Emmett me saludó con las palabras cargadas de malicia

- Sí que son buenos – respondí incapaz de enojarme con mi hermano

- Me imagino, aún recuerdo la primera noche que pasé con Rosalie, la mejor de toda mi vida – Ambos caminamos hacia la escalera – aunque sólo han mejorado

- Emmett, no quiero saber lo que ocurre en tus noches con Rosalie, gracias – le dije y ambos reímos

- Podrías tomar notas, créeme que Bella lo agradecería mucho – bromeó mi hermano

Al entrar a la cubierta sentí que mi corazón crecía en mi pecho al ver a Bella, ella estaba platicando con Rose y ambas se reían. Ambas se veían más libres, felices y sobretodo, eran amadas. Cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de Bella, no hubo nada más, sólo ella y yo como había sido la noche anterior. Su hermosa sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus brillantes ojos cafés.

Al tomarla entre mis brazos, besé sus labios dulcemente y ella correspondió al beso.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos al timón, era mi turno de estar al mano de nuevo

- Bien, feliz, intensamente feliz –me contestó con inmensa alegría y yo no pude más que reír al ver lo feliz que estaba- ¿y tú?

- ¿Cómo podría estar mal si pasé la noche con la mujer que más amo en este mundo? –le pregunté rodeándola con mis brazos

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estás bien? –me preguntó inocentemente mientras me abrazaba

- Mejor que bien, mi amor, mejor que bien –no pude resistir la tentación de besarla una vez más– te amo, Bella

- Y yo a ti, Edward –ella acarició mi cabello y sonrió - ¿Cómo manejas el barco?

- Ven, te mostraré.

Le enseñé a Bella lo básico de manejar un barco mientras me colocaba tras ella y guiaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Me encantaba ver como le gustaba aprender de todo y cuando algo le interesaba ponía muchísima atención. Y ciertamente yo tenía que poner toda la mía a lo que hacía y no a la chica que estaba entre mis brazos.

Nos quedamos navegando un buen rato hasta que Alice llegó y nos llamó para desayunar, mientras otro miembro de la tripulación, se encargaba del timón.

Abajo, ya nos esperaba Jasper, nuestro cocinero estrella. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a desayunar tranquilamente, ahora que las cosas entre Bella y yo ya eran notorias a simple vista y que ambos lo habíamos admitido, todo era más sencillo y más alegre. Emmett se dedicó a contarnos chistes y no podíamos dejar de reír, era uno de los momentos más felices de toda mi vida.

- ¡¡Capitán!! – uno de mis hombres entró presuroso – Capitán tiene que venir a ver esto

Yo salí de ahí preocupado seguido de Emmett y Jasper. En la cubierta todos se movían inquietos de un lado a otro. Entonces me señalaron la popa y yo vi un barco que nos pisaba los talones, estaba bastante cerca de donde nosotros estábamos. Tomé un catalejo para ver mejor el barco que nos seguía y yo temía, deseando que lo que pensaba no fuera cierto. Pero al ver las velas y la bandera, no me quedó ninguna esperanza.

- ¿Edward qué ocurre? – me preguntó mi hermano seriamente

- Los Vulturis – respondí secamente.

Los Vulturis eran sinónimo de terror, gritos y muerte...los peores piratas que jamás habían cruzado el océano. Jasper, Emmett y yo miramos a las jóvenes que acababan de subir a la cubierta y el miedo nos recorrió de pies a cabeza. Los Vulturis no dejaban a nadie vivo.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Actualicé rápido ¿a que sí? pero nuevamente tendré que esconderme por ahí. Pero bueno yo se los advertí, me gusta el suspense y se me vino la idea de uqe los Vulturis aparecieran. ¿Ustedes por qué creen que están ahí? ¿Por qué saben quiénes son Emmett y Edward? ¿o por otro motivo?**

**Prometo actualizar pronto para que se enteren qué es lo que está por suceder.**

**Besos a todos**

**Dayan **


	13. Chapter 13

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Lo primero de lo que fui conciente, fue de que mi cabeza me dolía mucho y estaba acostada en el suelo húmedo…y apestoso. Lo segundo que entendí fue que, como fuera, ya no estábamos en el Latido Negro. Abrí los ojos sólo para confirmar mis temores, efectivamente, estábamos encerradas en una celda y no era el barco en que habíamos estado viajando esas semanas.

- Alice ¿te encuentras bien? – Bella se hincó a mi lado preocupada

- Sí ¿qué pasó? – me incorporé con ayuda de mi prima y mi hermana

- ¿No recuerdas nada? – Rosalie me miró confundida

Eso hizo que forzara un poco mi memoria, entonces recordé lo que pasó.

Después de que Jasper, Emmett y Edward subieran a la cubierta, las tres sólo necesitamos un minuto para seguirlos. Ellos dijeron algo de los Vulturis, y luego vimos el barco que estaba tras nosotros. Los chicos nos ordenaron irnos a nuestro camarote y que por ningún motivo saliéramos de ahí. Recuerdo que las tres nos quedamos ahí, esperando, muertas de miedo. Sentimos unas sacudidas, unas sacudidas que sólo indicaban que el otro barco se había acercado demasiado, como lo había hecho el latido Negro cuando amotinó nuestro barco.

Nos quedamos calladas sin saber que hacer, los minutos pasaron con gran lentitud. Oímos a alguien bajar las escaleras rápidamente, eran varias personas aunque no pudimos calcular el número. La puerta se abrió, revelando a varios piratas aún desconocidos. Nos sonrieron con malicia y después se abalanzaron sobre nosotras sin decirnos nada, uno de ellos se puso tras de mí y me puso un trapo en la cara que al parecer tenía una sustancia que hizo que perdiera la conciencia.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunté

- En la celda del barco de los Vulturis – respondió Bella entre enojada y asustada

Miré a mis hermanas y vi la misma preocupación expresada en sus rostros.

- ¿Qué pasó…con…con… - no pude continuar la pregunta

- No sabemos – respondió Rosalie entendiendo a que me refería – y nadie se ha dignado a bajar a vernos ¿y cómo nos tienen en esta celda tan asquerosa?

- No es bueno ponerse en ese plan Rosalie – mi hermana dijo seriamente – esta vez estamos ante piratas de verdad que no dudarán en matarnos o en arrojarnos al mar.

Las tres nos quedamos calladas y un sollozo escapó de mi garganta ¿Qué había pasado con Jasper? ¿estaría bien? ¿vendría por mí? ¿qué pasó con Emmett y Edward? Rosalie me abrazó y yo vi como mi hermana se aferraba a los barrotes y comenzaba a llorar. No podía estar pasando esto ¿por qué, siendo tan buenas personas, nos toca pasar por las cosas más difíciles?

En ese momento, abrieron la puerta y seis piratas bajaron con pistolas en las manos, todos excepto uno que traía el sombrero del capitán. Mis hermanas y yo nos acercamos y permanecimos unidas, el capitán se rió.

- Por fin despertaron – nos dijo – señoritas, bienvenidas a bordo. Permítanme presentarme, soy Aro y soy el capitán de esta nave.

Nostras no dijimos nada, no podíamos articular palabra debido al miedo y al terror.

- ¿Así que ustedes son las bellezas Rosalie, Isabella y Alice?

Nos miramos sorprendidas ¿cómo conocía nuestros nombres? Estaba aterrorizada, quería abrazar a Jasper y poder sentir sus caricias suaves y tiernas que siempre me relajaban. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez y Bella me pasó un brazo por la cintura.

- ¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombres? – Rosalie le preguntó al capitán con altivez

- Es fácil – el capitán respondió caminando con parsimonia por la habitación – veníamos tras ustedes.

¿Nosotras? ¿Ellos venían buscándonos a nosotras? Ahora que pensaba en ello, yo creí que ellos estarían tras Emmett y Edward por la recompensa que ofrecían por ellos, pero en ningún momento pensé que nos persiguieran a nosotras. Mis hermanas y yo sólo íbamos de camino a las Colonias y no habíamos hecho nada malo. En ese momento me sentí muy mal, fuera lo que fuera, lo que le hubieran hecho a Emmett a Edward y a Jasper, era nuestra culpa, sólo les habíamos atraído problemas.

- ¿Por qué por nosotras? – preguntó Bella

- Porque nos ofrecieron una gran cantidad si las matábamos – respondió Aro y los piratas sonrieron malévolamente

Me contraje de nuevo por el temor ¿quién querría matarnos?

- Meredith – susurraron Rosalie y Bella al unísono

- Así es, una mujer que sabe negociar – Aro sacó una espada y se miró en el reflejo – y además puso un buen precio por cada una de ustedes.

- ¿Por qué nos quiere muertas? – pregunté débilmente

- Una excelente pregunta mi querida Alice – yo me sobresalté al oír mi nombre y él rió – sí, sé exactamente quién es cada una, Isabella es la castaña y Rosalie la rubia. Verán Meredith las quiere muertas para que ustedes jamás regresen, de donde sea que hayan venido

- Pero nosotras vamos a las colonias para nunca regresar – Bella les dijo

- Eso no importa, Meredith las quiere muertas y nosotros cumpliremos con el trabajo, sin embargo son demasiado hermosas como para matarlas así nada más

Aro y sus compañeros rieron una vez más y estaban a punto de subir las escaleras para dejarnos ahí cuando, de repente, se detuvieron.

- Antes de que se me olvide, hay algo que deseo que vean, sin embargo vendré más tarde por ustedes, primero hay que disfrutar otras cosas – Aro nos sonrió con malicia y subió de nuevo.

Una vez que se fueron todos, yo me eché a llorar desconsoladamente. Íbamos a morir a manos de piratas crueles y despiadados. Meredith no nos dejó la opción de vivir, nos quería fuera del mapa costara lo que costara. Y al parecer pagarles a los piratas para que nos mataran, le parecía un precio digno de pagarse.

Bella y Rosalie me abrazaron, nos abrazamos ofreciéndonos un poco de consuelo aunque no serviría de mucho, ahí estábamos las tres a punto de morir, y posiblemente, gracias a nosotras, Emmett, Edward y Jasper también morirían…o ya habrían muerto.

- Ojalá y ella y sus hijas se pudran en lo más profundo del infierno – deseó Rosalie con rabia

- No, Rose, no hables así – Bella se secó las lágrimas y nos miró – no en estos momentos

- ¿y qué hago? ¡¡¿La alabo?!? Por habernos arruinado la vida – Rosalie exclamó llorando de nuevo

- No, pero piensa que, de no ser por este viaje, las tres jamás habríamos conocido el amor – Bella le dijo intentando sonreír

- ¿no lo ves Bella? Nosotras llevamos a los chicos a la muerte – le dije a mi hermana – por nuestra culpa Emmett, Edward y Jasper morirán, o murieron.

- No, no estamos seguras de eso – Bella replicó con esperanza – quizá por encontrarnos los dejaron vivos

- ¡¡Oh por dios!! ¿Y si es cierto? Si Emmett murió por mi culpa…

- No Rose, no debemos pensar así

Pero por más que Bella intentara consolarnos, ella también sabía que habíamos llevado a los chicos a la boca del lobo. Quién sabe que podrían hacerles los Vulturis ahora que los habían encontrado. ¿Qué les harían si supieran quienes eran en realidad? Todas esas preguntas asaltaban mi cabeza y sabía que mis hermanas también pensaban en lo mismo. A mí no me preocupaba ya nada, si iba a morir moriría satisfecha de haber vivido y conocido a Jasper, ahora sólo me interesaba quitarme la incertidumbre y saber qué había sucedido con nuestros amados piratas.

Ninguna de nosotras dijo nada en esas horas que pasamos solas, nadie bajó para ofrecernos nada de comer, de beber, nada. Pero a pesar de tener hambre, mi única preocupación era Jasper, lo único que quería era saber si él estaba bien.

No pasó mucho para que algunos piratas bajaran y nos sacaran de la celda, claro que a las tres nos pusieron una pistola en el cuello para que no mostráramos ninguna resistencia. Al subir a la cubierta, nos dimos cuenta de que ya no estábamos en mar abierto, sino que estábamos en un puerto ¿Dónde? No tenía la menor idea. Pero mientras miraba a mi alrededor, no pude evitar soltar un gemido. El Latido Negro no estaba lejos de aquí. Al parecer mis hermanas lo notaron, como lo hicieron Aro y su tripulación.

- ¿Qué les hicieron? – preguntó Bella ahogadamente

- ¿A quiénes? ¿A los ineptos del otro barco? – Aro preguntó con tranquilidad – ellos están muertos

Las tres nos tapamos la boca para no gritar. No podía ser, no podían estar muertos.

- Demetri, enséñales a estas señoritas lo que quedó de su antiguo barco

Uno de los piratas se acercó a Rosalie y la jaló del brazo hasta el barandal, una vez ahí, le tendió un catalejo. Mi prima gritó y se alejó llorando, Bella y yo nos tomamos de las manos. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? Demetri tomó a Bella y la obligó a mirar por el catalejo, a mi hermana le temblaron las manos al sostenerlo y cuando fue mi turno ya me imaginaba que vería algo espantoso.

Al mirar por el catalejo, me costó trabajo enfocar la mirada, pero al hacerlo mi corazón se llenó de tristeza y ahogo. Emmett, Jasper y Edward estaban tirados en la cubierta, inmóviles y había sangre por todos lados. El resto de la tripulación también había caído, no quedaba nadie vivo.

Mis piernas me fallaron y me quedé ahí tirada, sin embargo los piratas me levantaron y me obligaron a caminar fuera del barco junto con mis hermanas, nos llevaron a un tipo de fortaleza, una vez ahí nos volvieron a encerrar y nos dejaron ahí con un poco de comida apestosa, fruta rancia y un vino que no nos atrevimos a probar. No teníamos ganas de nada. Ninguna dijo nada, pero el silencio hablaba por nosotras.

Mientras las lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas, sólo podía recordar a Jasper, su hermosa sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos azules, su cabello rubio ondeando por el soplo del mar. Sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos en mi cintura acariciándome con dulzura, sus hermosas y tiernas palabras susurradas en mi oído, todo se había ido. Pero ahora ya no podía pensar en ello, pues los recuerdos recientes, el verlo inmóvil, cubierto de sangre y desparramado sobre la cubierta del barco invadía mi mente, torturándome.

- Jasper – murmuré con voz ahogada y seguí llorando.

Bella y Rosalie fueron a abrazarme y se quedaron conmigo ahí tendidas, ambas compartiendo la pena tan abrumadora que se había instalado en nuestros corazones, para siempre.

**Rosalie POV**

Sentí las lágrimas de Alice mojando mi vestido mientras ella lloraba apoyada en mi regazo y yo no podía más que llorar sin control. No había palabras de aliento que nos pudieran hacer sentir mejor en ese momento. Nuestros amores habían muerto y nosotras no tardaríamos en seguirlos, el mismo destino nos esperaba a nosotras, sólo que sabía que Los Vulturis se aprovecharían de nosotras y nos harían sufrir por más tiempo, haciendo nuestro dolor aún mayor.

No podía creerlo, aún no podía hacerme a la idea de que mi Emmett estaba muerto. Él que siempre estaba lleno de vida, energía y vitalidad, ahora se hallaba bajo el cadáver de otro de los piratas. Al verlo por el catalejo hizo que todo mi mundo se estremeciera de dolor. Emmett, mi guerrero, mi pirata, mi valiente caballero había muerto por causa mía y no sólo eso, su cuerpo se quedaría ahí, en el Latido Negro y nadie lo reconocería, nadie lloraría por él y nadie le daría el homenaje que un hombre tan valiente y fuerte como él, merecía.

Ya no quería llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, una parte de mí se había ido con él y sabía que mis primas se sentían igual, jamás volveríamos a ser las mismas. En ese momento recordé la última conversación que tuvimos.

_- Emmett ¿vas a extrañarme? _

_- No, porque siempre, sin importar lo que pase, o donde estemos, siempre vas a estar aquí Rose – él me dijo poniendo mi mano sobre su corazón – Jamás lo olvides, mi amor mi corazón siempre será tuyo, todo tuyo_

_- Te amo Emmett Cullen, por ser el hombre que eres, yo también te tendré siempre en mi corazón_

_- Ése es mi hogar, tu corazón, tu hermoso y fuerte corazón, el corazón de una guerrera_

Sabía que debía ser fuerte, mi Emmett siempre estaría en mi corazón y me reí para mis adentros. De nada me servían esas palabras porque él había muerto y yo pronto lo alcanzaría. A pesar de ello no podía dejar de reprocharle algo. Él me había jurado que me protegería de todo. Y ahora no lo tenía aquí para cuidarme, y mucho menos para echarle en cara que había roto su juramento.

Se había ido…mi adorado pirata había muerto. No pude evitar los sollozos que subían por mi garganta. ¿por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel? ¿por qué tenía que arrebatarnos todo? Nuestra familia, nuestros amores. Me reí sin humor, la vida nos iba a ser arrebatada ¿qué sentido tenía ya seguir con vida? Lo único bueno de la muerte sería volver reunirme con mi Emmett. Y mi fantasma cobraría venganza contra Meredith y esas brujas.

Miré por la pequeña rejilla de la ventana y vi las luces del crepúsculo extendiéndose por el cielo y las lágrimas volvieron con más ganas, el último crepúsculo lo había visto entre los brazos de Emmett. Y en ese momento reviví cada beso, cada caricia, cada noche que pasamos juntos. Había valido la pena haber podido conocerlo, poder amarlo.

"Emmett, donde quiera que estés, pronto estaremos juntos mi amor"

**Bella POV**

Edward. Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar. En él, en su sonrisa amable, en sus ojos verdes brillando de amor por mí, en su cabello cobrizo siempre despeinado, en esa sonrisa arrogante que me dirigió las primeras veces. Sus besos, los posesivos, los apasionados, los tiernos, los dulces, todos ellos me quitaron el aliento y robaron mi corazón. Y ahora ya no quedaba nada más en mi corazón, Edward había muerto, no, los malditos Vulturis lo habían matado y todo por la culpa de Meredith. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la impotencia y el enojo ¿Por qué Meredith tenía que entrar a nuestras vidas? Había sacrificado todo, todo porque Rose, Alice y yo pudiéramos ser felices, acepté un matrimonio por conveniencia para poder escapar de ella, para no verla nunca más, para que nos dejara en paz y pudiéramos por fin vivir.

Pero ni siquiera esa oportunidad nos dio, su egoísmo, su avaricia hizo que termináramos así. Ella no quería que tuviéramos la oportunidad de ser felices, no quería que regresáramos a reclamar lo que era nuestro por derecho. Y nosotras no teníamos intención de hacerlo, después de unas semanas en el Latido Negro, lo único que queríamos era amor y lo habíamos conseguido. Pero como todo, Meredith nos lo había arrebatado. Y lo había hecho de la peor manera.

Cuando miré por el catalejo y vi a Edward tirado bocabajo inconsciente, dejé de respirar por unos segundos, claro que lo reconocí de inmediato, nadie tenía su cabello cobrizo y nadie tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto como el suyo.

- No es justo, somos buenas personas – Alice explotó por la impotencia – jamás hemos hecho nada malo ¿Por qué tenemos que pasar por esto?

- No lo sé, te juro que no lo sé – respondí acariciando su cabello

- Entiendo que Meredith no nos quiera, pero ¿por qué matarnos?

- Porque no quiere que tengamos la oportunidad de recuperar lo que es nuestro – Rosalie se asomó por la pequeña ventana, con la mirada perdida

- Supongo que ahora la muerte no será tan espantosa, sin Jazz no quiero seguir viviendo – Alice se acurrucó a mi lado y yo acaricié sus cabellos - ¿Sabes que me da más coraje? Que haya terminado con ellos, no había personas mejores que ellos.

- No, nadie tenía un corazón más grande que ellos tres – susurré – valientes, amables y amorosos

- ¿Qué más podíamos pedir? – susurró Rosalie llorando de nuevo y se abrazó a sí misma

Nos volvimos a quedar calladas. Yo acaricié el collar que colgaba de mi cuello. Quizá no había encontrado el otro, pero estaba segura de haber encontrado al mejor hombre del mundo, Edward era mi otra mitad, mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi amante. Sin él, todo carecía de brillo, de esperanza, de vida.

Ya sólo podía rogar que los piratas acabaran con nosotras lo más pronto posible, así nos reuniríamos con ellos en el cielo y nadie, ni Meredith, ni Jacob, ni los Vulturis nos dañarían y podríamos amarnos hasta el fin de los días.

"Edward, mi amor, gracias por enseñarme la fuerza tan potente que tiene el amor. Nos veremos pronto"

Como no quería sentir ya más dolor, me sumí en un sueño profundo, libre de cualquier cosa. No había pesadillas, ni sombras ni temores. Pero tampoco había luz, ni alegría, era un sueño carente de emociones, era como ver una pizarra en blanco o en negro. Pero cuando creí que así continuaría, vi a Edward sonriéndome como siempre lo hacía cuando quería tranquilizarme.

Elizabeth. Probablemente ahora Edward ya estaría con ella, mi mente decidió jugarme sucio imaginándomelos juntos y felices. Esa pesadilla hizo que me despertara y cuando lo hice, el olor a quemado y el humo que había en la habitación habían invadido mis sentidos. Genial, moriríamos quemadas y acabaríamos en el infierno. ¿Podía pasarnos algo más antes de que por fin muriéramos?

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Sí, sé que tardé un poco con este capítulo, pero con eso de que me quedé cuidando a mi abuela, pues no pude hacer nada, gracias a Dios ella ya está mejor y yo pude por fin terminar el capítulo. Sí, sé que el capítulo es deprimente... pero esta vez no puedo adelantarles nada porque acabaría con la emoción y el suspense. **

**Espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo muy pronto porque creo que ayer vi a Jane merodeando cerca de mi casa así que mejor me apresuro.**

**Besos a todos**

**Dayan**


	14. Chapter 14

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que la fortaleza se incendiaba, lo primero que hicimos fue taparnos la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo mojado. Al parecer todo mundo estaba huyendo y se olvidaron de nosotras, por que en ningún momento bajaron para sacarnos de ese infierno. Les dije a mis primas que se agacharan para que no inhalaran tanto humo y así lo hicimos las tres. Pero pasados unos momentos me di cuenta de que mis primas ya estaban inconscientes y yo no tardaba en seguirlas por ese mismo camino.

Sin embargo, antes de rendirme a la oscuridad, alcancé a oír una voz, que aunque estuviera cerca, yo la oía a lo lejos, quizá debido al aturdimiento de mi mente.

- Aquí están las tres – vi a una sombra derribar la puerta

- Vámonos ya, la estructura se debilita – otro de los desconocidos levantó a Alice

- Deprisa – el otro cargó a Bella – no tenemos tiempo

Sentí como me levantaban del suelo y una boca se pegó a mi oído.

- Ya estás a salvo princesa

- Emmett … - susurré casi inconsciente

- Sí, amor mío, soy yo, te prometí que jamás dejaría que nada te dañara y lo cumpliré

Y perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté estaba acostada en una suave cama y el sol brillaba a través de una ventana, me incorporé un poco, aún me dolía la cabeza por el humo y sentía mi cuerpo pesado por la pena, pero en el momento en que me di cuenta donde estaba, todo mi cuerpo se revitalizó. ¡¡Estaba en el Latido Negro!!

Me levanté corriendo de la cama y salí rápidamente. En mi mente aún recordaba la voz de Emmett y cómo me había salvado del incendio, pero también recordaba su cuerpo inmóvil y cubierto de sangre. Subí las escaleras rápidamente y con las prisas, casi caigo, afortunadamente dos pares de brazos alcanzaron a detenerme. Cuando alcé la mirada mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me lancé a ambas figuras.

- ¡¡Santo Dios!! ¡¡Están vivos!! – Edward y Jasper rieron y me abrazaron al mismo tiempo

- Sí, es una larga historia – Edward acarició mi cabello - ¿Estás bien?

- Excelente, pero ¿Dónde está Emmett?

Jasper y Edward sonrieron y se apartaron y lo vi. Estaba recargado en la baranda con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con esa arrogancia propia de él. Estaba tan guapo y en sus ojos se adivinaba el mismo sentimiento que poco a poco crecía en mi pecho. No me di cuenta cuando Jasper y Edward se fueron, pero yo dejé correr mis lágrimas y me lancé corriendo a los brazos de Emmett, él me dio unas cuantas vueltas y cuando me dejó sobre mis pies, me besó con pasión y desesperación y yo correspondí del mismo modo.

Sus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo desde el cuello a mi cintura y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos incapaz de soltarlo ni un segundo. Estaba vivo, mi amor, mi vida, estaba vivo. Cuando terminó el beso, Emmett besó las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas.

- ¿Cómo…cómo… pasó? Creí que te había perdido para siempre – dije incapaz de contenerme más

- Lo mismo pensé yo, cuando vi como se las llevaban inconscientes – Emmett me miró a los ojos – Intentamos todo para que ellos no entraran a los camarotes, pero eran demasiados. Fingir que estábamos muertos fue idea de Jasper y creo que dio resultado, cuando ellos se fueron con ustedes, nos creyeron muertos y nos dejaron ahí. Entonces nos dedicamos a darles caza a esa bola de infelices hasta que dimos con la fortaleza – Emmett me contó – creímos que habíamos llegado tarde cuando las vimos en el suelo inmóviles, entonces tú abriste los ojos y sabía que teníamos más suerte de la que esperábamos – entonces me atrajo a su pecho y besó mis cabellos – no sabes la angustia que pasé al imaginar lo que harían esos desgraciados con ustedes

- Pero, nos salvaron – acaricié su pecho suavemente mientras sentía sus latidos en mi oído – cuando te vi…ahí tirado e inmóvil casi me volví loca

- Ya pasó amor, estás conmigo y nada más te ocurrirá de nuevo – él me prometió y le creí

Permanecimos abrazados otro rato y luego me di cuenta de que algunos de los piratas habían hecho lo mismo que ellos tres al fingirse muertos, pero algunos otros sí habían muerto. Emmett y yo nos fuimos a su camarote porque los dos ansiábamos lo mismo, el deseo nos estaba consumiendo después de esas horas tan trágicas en las que los creímos muertos.

Cuando Emmett me acostó en la cama mientras besaba mi cuello y desabrochaba mi vestido, fue cuando comencé a sentir el coraje y la furia que se habrían apoderado de mí antes, de no haber sido por la tristeza. Meredith y sus hijas, ellas tenían la culpa de todo.

- ¿Amor qué ocurre? – Emmett me miró confundido porque yo había dejado de acariciarlo

- Emmett, Meredith fue la que les ordenó a los Vulturis que nos atraparan y nos mataran – le dije

- ¡¿Qué ella hizo qué?! – jamás lo había visto tan enfurecido como en esos momentos

- Ella nos quiere muertas, no quiere que tengamos la oportunidad de vivir, tiene miedo de que volvamos a reclamar lo que es nuestro

- No lo permitiré, hablaré con Jasper y Edward, encontraremos una manera de hacer que ella y sus hijas vivan en una cloaca, como tú se los prometiste – su sonrisa pícara volvió a sus labios – pero ahora, estábamos en otras cosas más importantes

- ¿Y qué serían esas cosas más importantes? – pregunté quitándole la camisa y jalándolo hacia mí

- Comerte a besos

Emmett posó sus labios sobre los míos con hambre y decisión y yo no pude más que responder del mismo modo así que entre besos y caricias ambos nos desvestimos y dimos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión. Mis hermanas no me preocupaban, ellas también estarían gozando sus momentos a solas con sus piratas. Además ya habría tiempo para lo demás, por ahora lo importante era que Emmett estaba conmigo y estaba sano y salvo. Nada más podría interesarme en esos momentos.

**Alice POV**

Mi cabeza me dolía, ésta era la segunda vez en el día que me quedaba inconsciente. Pero mientras mi mente salía del aturdimiento comencé a hilar mis pensamientos. Había fuego, la fortaleza se incendiaba y nosotras estábamos en encerradas en una celda. Olí el aire a mi alrededor y estaba limpio, libre de humo pero…olía…olía…¡¡al mar!! Un poco más conciente de mí misma, sentí el movimiento de las olas y abrí los ojos un poco, temerosa de lo que encontraría si los abría del todo. Poco a poco me acostumbré a la luz del sol y al abrir mis ojos por completo vi que estaba en un barco, en un barco muy conocido…El Latido Negro.

Me levanté de la cama con un sobresalto ¿Cómo demonios llegué ahí? ¿Dónde estaban mis hermanas? ¿Cómo habíamos salido de la fortaleza? ¿Cómo había llegado al Latido Negro? ¿Estarían bien mis hermanas? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Casi me caigo cuando tropecé con la alfombra al querer salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Llegué a la puerta y la abrí…

Volví a despertarme (tres veces perdí la conciencia en un día ¿puede alguien creerlo?) y esta vez, lo hice entre los brazos de alguien. El olor masculino, la sensación de calidez, las suaves caricias de esas manos tan gentiles...

- Jasper…

- Sí, mi vida, yo – los labios de Jasper rozaron mi sien y sentí su sonrisa divertida – al parecer ya no quieres que esté contigo, vaya forma de recibirme

- Creí que estabas muerto…¡¡Santo Dios!! ¡¡éstas vivo!! – exclamé

Era ridículo que hiciera esa afirmación cuando ya había notado la fuerza de su cuerpo y su presencia a mi lado, pero los recientes sucesos en mi vida habían dejado mi mente embotada. Me di la vuelta y abracé a Jasper con tanto vigor que lo tiré a la cama y yo quedé sobre él.

- Claro que estoy vivo, mi amor – me contestó riendo mientras yo cubría su rostro de besos – es sólo que si queríamos tener la oportunidad de salvarlas, teníamos que fingir que estábamos muertos para que los Vulturis nos dejaran en paz

- No sabes lo mucho que sufrí cuando creí que estabas muerto – golpeé su pecho mi mano e instantáneamente lo abracé fuertemente – pero me alegra ver que estaba equivocada…¡¡y pensar que quería morir porque no estabas conmigo!!

- Bueno, créeme cuando te vi tirada en esa celda yo también casi pierdo la cabeza…sin embargo vi como tu pecho subía y bajaba así que eso me dio la entereza para salir de ahí, contigo en mis brazos – Jasper acarició mi cabello con suavidad mientras yo le daba pequeños besos en el cuello

- ¿Tú me salvaste?...espera ¿y mis hermanas? ¿Y Edward? ¿Y Emmett? ¿Están bien? ¿Dónde están Rose y Bella?

Intenté incorporarme, pero Jasper se sentó en la cama y me hizo sentarme a mí en su regazo acariciando mi espalda intentando relajarme. Y en sus brazos, no podía más que estar serena y en paz, pero aún tenía muchas inquietudes en mi cabeza como para estar completamente tranquila, Jasper estaba conmigo, pero quería saber como estaban los demás.

- Todos están bien, Emmett y Edward se encargaron de tus hermanas y las dos están ahora a salvo aquí. Bella sigue inconsciente y Rosalie ya está con Emmett, y espero que hayan tenido la decencia de irse al camarote de él – Jasper dijo y yo reí, mi risa me sorprendió a mí misma

No es que llevara años sin reír, pero esas horas sin Jasper se habían estirado hasta formar años y años sin él y sin mi alegría y avidez. Al parecer Jasper también lo notó porque sonrió enormemente cuando me oyó reír. Me acurruqué más entre sus brazos y luego alcé la mirada para memorizar cada detalle de su hermoso rostro. Y en eso recordé la sangre que había visto.

Instintivamente le quité la camisa y él me miró entre sorprendido y divertido.

- ¿Qué haces, pequeña? – me preguntó con dulzura mientras recorría su pecho y torso con la mirada y los dedos y alzaba sus brazos para comprobar que no había heridas en su cuerpo

- Reviso que no tengas ninguna herida – respondí – ellos, los Vulturis nos obligaron a verlos ahí tirados en la cubierta y…había mucha sangre

- Descuida, yo sólo tengo unas cuantas cortadas en las piernas y un moretón en la espalda, estoy bien y Emmett y Edward también, sólo tenemos algunas heridas superficiales

- Me alegro – volví a esconderme en su pecho y él rió

- ¿Qué? ¿no me querrías si tuviera unas cuantas cicatrices?

- No importa como estés Jasper, siempre te voy a amar, claro que el que seas guapísimo suma muchos puntos a tu favor – añadí riendo.

Jasper rió conmigo y entonces volteó su rostro para poder alcanzar mis labios y así besarme. Yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él me abrazó por la cintura, con gentileza, fue acostándome lentamente sobre la cama y sentí su cuerpo masculino sobre el mío. Mientras él acariciaba mi cabello, yo recorrí su espalda con las yemas de mis dedos, sintiendo su fuerza, sus músculos, su bien formado cuerpo.

Sin embargo, mientras el beso se hacía más profundo, yo comencé a sentirme un poco insegura. Jasper me miró con una tierna sonrisa y besó mis labios suavemente antes de levantarse. Él había detectado mi miedo casi en el mismo instante en el que lo sentí y se había apartado como sólo un caballero lo haría…como el hombre que me amaba.

Me sentí un poco mal porque sabía que Jasper quería hacer el amor conmigo y yo así lo deseaba también, pero no estaba lista. Mis hermanas eran más grandes y más maduras que yo así que ellas no experimentaban lo mismo que yo, pero si había alguien dispuesto a esperarme, era Jasper. Y él me amaba y esperaría hasta que yo dijera que estaba lista.

Con toda la fuerza de mi corazón reprimí el pensamiento de que quizá, cuando estuviera lista, Jasper ya no estaría conmigo. Y eso era más que posible porque ¿Cuánto faltaba para llegar a las Colonias? Nada, dos semanas cuando mucho y en cuanto llegáramos, tendríamos que decir adiós. Pero en esas dos semanas podían pasar muchas cosas. Quería hacer el amor con Jasper, lo anhelaba con toda mi alma, pero no forzaría las cosas, ni me forzaría a mí misma a adelantar eso. El destino sabe lo que hace con cada quién y confiaba en que el destino acabara por dejarnos a las tres con nuestros amados piratas.

- ¿Vamos a preparar algo de comer? – sugirió Jasper poniéndose su camisa sin ningún reproche en su voz

- Claro, ésos cuatro acabarán hambrientos después de…bueno después de tú ya sabes qué – Jasper rió y me abrazó por los hombros

- Bien pequeña, hagamos algo rico y abundante entonces

Y, rodeando la cintura de mi pirata, me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algo para nuestros pobres estómagos. Yo moría de hambre y sabía que mis hermanas también, pero ellas saciarían primero otros apetitos antes de probar bocado. Alcé los hombros filosóficamente, después de todo, el hambre del corazón era más urgente que el hambre del estómago.

**Bella POV**

Mi cabeza iba a estallar. Abrí los ojos de golpe y tuve que cerrarlos de nuevo debido a la cantidad de luz solar que había en el camarote del Latido Negro…un momento, volví a abrir los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba en el Latido Negro…¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Y Rose y Alice? ¿Qué pasó con los Vulturis?

Entonces miré a mi izquierda y vi a Edward mirando por la pequeña ventanita del camarote, su expresión serena y alegre, su postura despreocupada hizo que me diera cuenta de qué era lo que había sucedido.

- Estoy muerta ¿cierto?

- No estás muerta, amor – el Edward que estaba ahí parado me miró sonriendo y fue a sentarse junto a mí

- Entonces ¿por qué no me despierto? – pregunté mirándolo recelosa, este Edward "fantasma" se veía bastante real para mí, pero no había estado muerta antes, quizá así se vieran los fantasmas unos a otros

- Veo que me confundes con una pesadilla – me sonrió burlonamente ese Edward – lo que no puedo imaginarme es qué debes haber hecho para acabar en el infierno

- Pues fíjate que no hice nada porque no podrías estar conmigo si esto fuera el infierno – repliqué mientras mi mente iba asimilando las cosas poco a poco, aunque no quería hacerme ilusiones, tenía que afrontar las cosas – Edward sólo hay dos posibilidades: que yo esté muerta…

- Continúa – me incitó él

- …o que tú estés vivo – susurré incapaz de creerlo

Volteé a ver a Edward y vi su sonrisa, esa sonrisa genuina, torcida, mi favorita entre todas sus sonrisas. Él se acercó tanto que yo quedé recostada en la almohada y el cuerpo de Edward (tan cálido, fuerte y bien formado) tan cercano al mío que podía sentir su esencia y el peso era real. Los labios de Edward se acercaron a los míos peligrosamente.

- Te demostraré qué tan vivo estoy, mi amor – y entonces me besó

No hubo necesidad de que dijera nada más, en serio estaba vivo y yo lo tenía ahí ¿y qué hacía yo? Nada. Entonces mi cuerpo y mi corazón reaccionaron y mis brazos lo atrajeron más hacía mí mientras mi cuerpo acercaba el suyo al mío y mis labios respondían a su beso con pasión y avidez. Edward rió un poco sin separarse de mí.

Necesité miles, miles de besos para poder apartarlo de mí para que me contara la historia de lo sucedido. Así que se habían hecho pasar por muertos para que no los atraparan y los mataran en realidad y así habían logrado seguirles la pista a los Vulturis para poder recatarnos.

- Cuando estaba inconsciente, creí…creí escuchar tu voz – le dije desabrochando su camisa con algo de urgencia

- Probablemente, cuando entramos por ustedes creímos que habíamos llegado tarde – Edward respondió deshaciendo las lazadas de mi vestido con la misma urgencia que yo tenía – al parecer la única que seguía conciente era Rose, se desmayó cuando estaba en los brazos de Emmett

- ¿Ella está bien? ¿y Alice? ¿Qué hay de Jasper y Emmett? – pregunté algo preocupada

- Excelentes, Jasper acaba de ir a ver cómo está tu hermana y Rose, ella ya se despertó y cuando la dejamos en la cubierta iba por Emmett

- Quizá sea mejor no subir en un rato – le dije coquetamente mientras lo acostaba en la cama y comenzaba a besar su cuello y su pecho.

- ¿No tienes hambre? – me preguntó Edward

- Sí, mucha – respondí algo sensualmente

Edward sonrió pícaramente y me acercó a sus labios al darse cuenta del segundo sentido de mis palabras. ¿Si tenía hambre? Sí, muchísima, pero quería satisfacer a mi corazón antes que a mi estómago, digo, podía sobrevivir por unas cuantas horas sin comer algo cuando tenía a Edward entre mis brazos.

Qué diferente me sentía ahora, estaba entre los brazos de mi pirata, sus labios recorriendo mi piel, sus manos entrelazadas con las mías, su cuerpo amando el mío. Dejé todo pensamiento para después, por ahora disfrutaría de una apasionada y ávida sesión de amor con el pirata más valiente de este mundo, como sabía que mis hermanas estarían haciendo. Digo, ya sabía que esto pasaría, primero era asegurarnos que nuestros piratas estaban con vida y completamente sanos…después saldríamos a comer algo y ahí tendríamos tiempo de hablar.

- Deja de estar pensando Bella – me regañó Edward besando mi cuello

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando? – pregunté

- Arrugas el ceño, te ves increíblemente sexy así, pero me hace pensar que mis besos y mis caricias no son suficientes para tener tu atención

- ¡¡¡Claro que tienes mi atención!!!

- Entonces deja de pensar y siente, mi amor

- Eso ha…

Los labios de Edward se estamparon sobre los míos y dejé de pensar y sólo sentí.

- Te amo Edward – susurré cuando él besaba mis mejillas

- Te amo mi dulce y preciosa Bella – respondió mi pirata.

Sí, Edward era mi pirata, Emmett el de Rose, y Jasper el de Alice. Qué importaba que no lo fueran, en nuestros corazones ellos siempre serán los piratas que nos robaron el corazón.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Les apuesto lo que quieran a que ya no quieren matarme!!! wii!!! jajajaja ya puedo salir de mi casa tranquilamente...espero que les haya gustado el capi, a mí me gustó mucho como quedó.**

**Bueno, ahora que ya actualicé me voy a dormir con la conciencia tranquila, sin tener que revisar que no haya vulturis por aquí jajaja**

**Besos a todos chicos y mil gracias por sus reviews!!!! son geniales todos!!!**

**Dayan**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los Personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Toda la tarde estuvimos con las chicas, no podíamos dejarlas ni un minuto solas porque ellas no lo permitían y nosotros no nos podíamos negar a tan hermosa compañía. Sin embargo, había algo que nos preocupaba a los tres y no queríamos externarlo a las chicas, ya habían sufrido bastante como para que nosotros les añadiéramos más preocupaciones. Esa noche los tres nos reuniríamos cuando ellas estuvieran dormidas.

Ahora que ya reina la oscuridad y el silencio, me deshago del abrazo de Bella con delicadeza, esperando que no se despierte. Su cuerpo está cubierto por una sábana delgada y uno de sus cremosos hombros está al descubierto, me levanto aguantando las ganas de besarla. Ella se acurruca un poco más en la cama y suspira desperezándose un poco al notar que no estoy a su lado.

- ¿Edward? – pregunta somnolienta

- Duerme, mi amor, sólo voy a hacer una guardia y regreso – le susurro al oído y luego beso sus labios

- Te amo – murmura ella adormilada

- Y yo a ti

- No tardes mucho – me susurra sin abrir sus ojos

- Te lo prometo

Me visto y salgo a la cubierta donde ya está Jasper, me siento a su lado y ambos esperamos a que Emmett llegue. No tarda en aparecer sólo con su pantalón y descalzo, pero con una sonrisa deslumbrante en sus labios.

- Vas a congelarte – anunció Jasper

- Lo sé y Rosalie también, por eso no me dejó ponerme nada más, dijo que me daría frío y así apresuraría mi regreso a la cama – Emmett respondió riendo

Bueno, ahora sí iba el momento de ponerse a pensar en lo que haríamos. El ataque de los Vulturis y el que las chicas hayan sido su objetivo nos tenía preocupados, muchos de los piratas habían sobrevivido al incendio incluido su capitán y sin duda volverían a buscarlas.

- No podemos seguir teniendo a las chicas en el barco – anuncié yo – no podremos defenderlas si los Vulturis regresan por ellas, y estoy seguro que lo harán

- Tampoco podemos tenerlas aquí por mucho, la vida que tenemos no la merecen, ellas merecen algo mucho mejor – Emmett estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y se portaba con seriedad.

¡¡Claro que se portaba con seriedad!! Era de su amor de lo que hablábamos y sabía que mi hermano no dejaría que nada, le hiciera daño a Rosalie.

- Tenemos que llevarlas a las Colonias, aunque odio la idea de pensar que Bella se case, sé que Jacob podrá protegerla mejor en una casa que yo en el barco donde hay tantos peligros – murmuré enojado - ¿tú has pensado qué harás con respecto a Alice? – miré a Jasper

- Sí, creo que iré de nuevo a Inglaterra y hablaré con mis padres, quizás pueda convencerlos de un matrimonio con ella – Jasper contestó – pero me hace sentir muy mal, por ustedes.

- No te angusties, hermano – le dijo Emmett – pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

- Tú podrías quedarte con Rose – intenté animar a mi hermano

- ¿Sí? ¿y quién cuidaría de ti? No pienso dejarte solo hermano – Emmett me dijo lealmente.

A veces me preguntaba qué sería de mi vida si no tuviera a Emmett como hermano. No quise ni imaginármelo, pero entonces me pregunté ¿qué haríamos los dos después de dejar a las chicas en las Colonias? En todos lados nos buscaban, como piratas o como prófugos. No podíamos condenar a ninguna de las chicas a ese destino.

Los tres nos quedamos callados.

- Al menos estarán a salvo de Meredith – murmuró Jasper

- Sí y de los Vulturis, y de todo… - asintió Emmett – pero ¿y si Jacob no acepta a Rose y a Alice?

- Lo hará, creo que él ya sabía que Bella viajaba con sus hermanas – respondí

No había más que decir, sólo nos quedaba una semana antes de llegar a las Colonias, sólo una semana más de poder dormir con mi Bella en mis brazos, de despertar con un beso, de ver sus hermosos ojos cafés brillando de amor, de poder sentir su presencia a mi lado.

Sin nada más que decir, los tres nos fuimos a dormir, ya había llegado la otra guardia así que podíamos dormir tranquilos.

Regresé a mi camarote, me quité las botas y me acosté al lado de Bella que inmediatamente se acurrucó contra mí, yo la tomé entre mis brazos y me dormí con su aroma a fresas arrullándome.

En mis sueños, mi abuela me decía que debía ir a Inglaterra…quizá debía obedecerla, los consejos de la abuela hasta ahora habían sido verdaderos y confiaba en ella. Sí, quizá había llegado el momento de encarar las cosas… y de paso vengar a nuestros amores, arruinando a Meredith y a sus tres hijas como ellas les habían hecho a las tres chicas que ahora estaban bajo nuestra protección.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y Bella ya no estaba en la cama, pero junto a mí, en la almohada había una pequeña nota.

_Te amo._

Me levanté, me vestí y salí a la cubierta, ahí vi como Rosalie estaba sentada en un banco mirando como Emmett le enseñaba a Alice a hacer nudos. Me senté a su lado y ella me sonrió.

- Buenos días capitán – me saludó ella y yo reí

- Buenos días Rosalie ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien gracias

Los dos nos quedamos viendo como Emmett y Alice hacían nudos y no podíamos evitar la risa cuando a Alice se le desamarraban porque no lo hacía bien.

Sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura y unos dulces y cálidos labios posarse en mi cuello con ternura.

- Buenos días, capitán Cullen – me saludó una cariñosa voz al oído

- Buenos días señorita Swan – respondí - ¿dónde estabas?

- Haciendo el desayuno con Jasper

- ¿Ah sí? – Bella se sentó en mi regazo y vi a Jasper sentarse al otro lado de Rosalie

- Sí, la verdad cocina mejor que Alice

Rosalie y Bella rieron ante el comentario y Jasper pasó un brazo por los hombros de Rosalie y yo besé a Bella dulcemente. Jamás me cansaría de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, jamás tendría suficiente de su amor y una vida se me hacía poco tiempo para pasarlo junto a ella.

- Oí eso Jasper – Alice dijo sin desviar su mirada de la cuerda que tenía enfrente – Emmett no puedo

- Ya déjalo Alice, los nudos no son para ti – Emmett respondió riendo – Tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

- Para ti, nada – Jasper respondió y todos reímos y Alice le sacó la lengua a Emmett.

Bajamos a desayunar y claro que Emmett desayunó, ninguno de nosotros queríamos problemas con Rose...

**Emmett POV**

- ¡¡Alice!! ¡¡Más te vale que me desamarres de una buena vez!! – yo reí al ver a Edward amarrado a un barril

- No quiero – le respondió Alice

- Voy a arrojarte por la borda si no me desamarras – Edward amenazó a la chica

Rose y yo reímos y yo la abracé. Desde aquí arriba veíamos todo y ahora nos burlábamos de cómo Alice había aprendido a hacer mis mejores nudos. Edward no debió de haber aceptado que Alice lo amarrara y ahora nadie lo desamarraría si no era Alice…o yo y yo estaba demasiado entretenido aquí arriba con Rose como para querer bajar a desamarrar a mi hermano.

- No creo que ni Jasper ni Bella te perdonen que me arrojes por la borda – Alice le sacó la lengua a mi hermano – además si estás ahí amarrado no puedes arrojarme a ningún lado

- ¡¡¡Emmett tú tienes la culpa de esto!!! – mi hermano gritó y yo reí

- ¡¡Yo te dije que no te dejarás llevar por el tamaño de Alice!! ¡¡Es un pequeño diablillo!! – contesté.

Estos días han sido los mejores. Ya no sólo éramos tres parejas, ahora éramos un grupo. Yo le había enseñado a Alice a hacer los mejores nudos y los más útiles, ella y yo nos llevábamos bastante bien, tal vez por el hecho de que ambos éramos igual de desastrosos. De Bella me burlaba mucho, la pobrecita tenía un pésimo equilibrio y no dejaba de molestarla por ello, aunque con eso me ganara las miradas asesinas de mi hermano, pero eso no me afectaba en lo absoluto. Me quería demasiado como para hacerme nada.

Bella y Jasper se encargaban de la comida y hay que admitir que ella cocinaba delicioso y tenía un gran talento, ellos dos eran los más tranquilos de todos y generalmente eran los que nos tranquilizaban a los demás.

Y aunque pareciera increíble, Rosalie y Edward se llevaban algo bien, aunque se enojaran el uno con el otro muy seguido. Mi hermano le había enseñado a Rose como manejar el barco y a ella le encantaban los momentos en los que mi hermano la dejaba estar tras el timón. Sin mencionar que se veía muy sexy como capitana.

Sin embargo, la velocidad con la que pasan los días me asusta, no falta mucho para que ellas se vayan, para que tengamos que dejarlas en un lugar del que ellas no conocen nada. Pero la alternativa es que se queden con nosotros, viviendo en un barco y temiendo siempre por su vida. En el mar había miles de peligros, perder el rumbo y quedarse sin alimento, las tormentas, los animales que habitaban los océanos, los piratas…no, todo eso era demasiado peligroso y mi Rose merecía lo mejor que la vida podía ofrecerle.

Me asomé nuevamente abajo y vi como Bella le decía a su hermana menor que soltara a Edward. Alice, a regañadientes, obedeció a su hermana. Yo reí y me di la vuelta. Rose estaba contemplando el mar con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quieres que bajemos ya? – la abracé por detrás y besé su cuello dulcemente

- No, es sólo que estaba pensando en lo mucho que me gusta la vista desde aquí – Rose respondió y sentí como su cuerpo se apoyaba más contra el mío.

- Bueno, mi amor, creo que puedes verme mejor cuando estamos solos en mi camarote – contradije y ella rió

- Me refería al cielo, libre de nubes, el sol brillando, los pájaros volando… - Rose habló con una voz soñadora, la que jamás usaba – mi amor ¿podemos esta noche subir y ver las estrellas y el amanecer desde aquí?

- Lo que tú mandes princesa mía

Entonces ella me besó y poco a poco fue dándose la vuelta mientras yo acariciaba su talle y ella rodeaba mi cuello con los brazos e intensificaba el beso.

**Bella POV**

- ¿Sabes? Creo que mejor dejamos la cocina en manos de Jasper – Edward rió cuando un intento de sopa se nos quemó

- Ay amor, tú tienes la culpa de que se haya quemado – le reclamé rodeando su cuello con mis brazos

- ¿Yo tengo la culpa? ¿Por qué? – él me preguntó abrazándome por la cintura.

- Porque si no me hubieras distraído, no se hubiera quemado

- Mmm… en eso soy muy bueno – me respondió él pícaramente mientras besaba mi cuello

- ¿En qué? ¿en quemar la comida? – bromeé.

- No, en distraerte

Y sus labios se estamparon contra los míos probando una vez más su capacidad de distraerme y de dejar mi mente en blanco. Cuando la boca de Edward se posaba en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, nada más importaba. Cuando su mirada se clavaba en mí, no existía nada más importante. Cuando sus manos me acariciaban, él se volvía el centro de mi universo.

Volvimos a hacer la sopa y esta vez Edward se mantuvo sabiamente lejos de mí, mientras picaba un poco de verdura. La verdad era que me encantaba cocinar, me relajaba y dejaba que mi mente vagara en asuntos intrascendentes, qué comeríamos, cuánta cantidad de ingredientes se necesitaban, para cuántas personas alcanzaba, era un mundo interesante la cocina.

Finalmente, terminamos la comida y todos bajaron a comer. Ya era costumbre que bromeáramos y comiéramos juntos. Estos días en el barco nos habíamos podido conocer aún más. Ya no sólo era la hermana de Alice y Rosalie ni el amor de Edward, ahora podía decir que era la amiga de Jasper…y – lamentablemente – el objetivo de las burlas de Emmett.

Acabando de comer, todos subimos a la cubierta para pasar un rato juntos. Jasper se sentó en un banquillo y Alice se sentó en el suelo con su espalda apoyada a las piernas de él. Rosalie se colocó con gracia tras el timón y Edward asintió derrotado, dejándola al mando del barco con la guía de Emmett (lo que me preocupaba un poco, si yo haciendo la sopa la olvidé cuando Edward me besó ¿qué pasaría si Emmett cuidaba de Rose mientras ella navegaba?)

Me apoyé en la baranda y me quedé mirando a los delfines que saltaban y nadaban cerca del barco. Edward me abrazó y los dos nos quedamos mirando el océano sin decirnos nada. Aunque no quería decir nada porque estaba con Edward todo el tiempo, ya comenzaba a aburrirme de estar en el barco, pero también me aterraba la idea de llegar a las Colonias, donde tendría que separarme – no sólo de Edward – sino también de Emmett y Jasper, que se habían vuelto ya una parte importante de mí. Sin mencionar que ellos dos hacen a mis hermanas tan felices como Edward me hace a mí.

- Te amo – susurré y le di un beso en la barbilla a Edward

-¿Qué te animó a decir eso? – me preguntó él con una sonrisa

- Simplemente tu proximidad – respondí acurrucándome más entre sus brazos.

- Yo también te amo, más que a nada en este mundo – Edward besó mi cabello

Entonces me di la vuelta para poder besar sus labios, Edward respondió al beso y pronto nos vimos encerrados en nuestra propia burbuja. Pero eso duró poco porque sentimos una sacudida y nos separamos.

- ¡¡¡Rosalie!!! – gritó Edward

- ¿Qué? No fue culpa mía – Rose dijo dignamente mientras Emmett reía – no es bonito verlos besarse cuando yo tengo que estar concentrada en otra cosa

- Pues deberías aprender a ser más enfocada – Edward respondió – y ser menos impulsiva

- Mira quién lo dice – Rose rodó los ojos – el capitán que a la primera oportunidad besa a mi prima sin importar donde estén

- Pero cuando estoy en el timón sólo me preocupo por el barco, cosa que tú no puedes hacer teniendo a Emmett cerca

Yo no pude evitar reírme un poco y luego vi como Alice y Jasper miraban a Edward y a Rosalie con una sonrisa pícara en la cara. Rosalie y Edward siempre tenían que encontrar la manera de romper la paz y ponerse a pelear hasta porque pasaba la mosca.

- ¿Pues sabes qué, "capitancito"? Conduce tú, tu barco. Y no vuelvas a hablarme en toda tu vida – Rosalie tomó la mano de Emmett – vámonos, mi amor.

- Lo que tú digas princesa

Edward suspiró y se colocó tras el timón, no era la primera vez que Rosalie le hacía berrinches y dejaba el barco sin capitán alguno. Además de que Rose siempre le salía con la misma cantaleta "no vuelvas a hablarme en toda tu vida" y se iba.

Yo sonreí y me fui a sentar con Jasper y Alice que seguían sonriendo debido a lo ocurrido hacía algunos momentos.

- ¿Algún día podrán convivir cinco minutos sin enojarse el uno con el otro? – preguntó Alice riendo

- Tal vez – respondí yo – eso espero

- El problema es que los dos están cortados por la misma tijera – Jasper intervino – tienen un carácter similar y por eso es que no se soportan, odian ver sus defectos en otra persona

- No lo había pensado así – comenté.

Jasper tenía toda la razón, Edward y Rosalie eran muy parecidos, los dos tenían un carácter fuerte y ambos eran muy orgullosos…bueno la verdad sea dicha, Edward es menos orgulloso que Rose.

Pero a los dos los amaba mucho, y sin importar lo mal que se llevaran, lo dos se querían…muy en el fondo. Y llegaría el día en que, por lo menos, podrían convivir seis minutos sin pelearse…o eso era lo que yo quería pensar.

**Rosalie POV**

Ya caída la noche, Emmett y yo salimos del camarote, habíamos dormido un rato para poder quedarnos despiertos hasta ver el amanecer. Cuando subimos a la cubierta vimos que Alice, Jasper y Bella estaban jugando cartas y Edward seguía en el timón. Yo no le dirigí ni una sola palabra y fui a sentarme junto a mi prima.

- Bella me siento defraudada – le comenté

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó ella

- Por las malas decisiones que has tomado últimamente, mira que enamorarte de…de… de ése…

Bella rió y dejó sus cartas.

- Rose ¿te has puesto a pensar que "ése" es el hermano de Emmett?

- Sí, lo sé, pero uno no escoge a la familia, lamentablemente

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Rose? – me preguntó Alice mirándome con suspicacia

- No me refería a ustedes, ustedes son las mejores hermanas que me pudieron tocar, pero al pobre de Emm le tocó un hermano que…bueno…deja mucho que desear

No pude evitar mirar de reojo a Edward, se tapaba la boca con una mano para no reírse abiertamente. Yo no le encontraba lo chistoso.

- Pues lamento mucho que mi decisión de afecte tanto Rose, pero amo a Edward y tendrás que vivir con ello – Bella me dijo firmemente.

- Ya me imaginaba que dirías eso, de todos modos, pudiste encontrar a alguien mejor…mucho mejor que "ése"

Miré a Emmett y él también quería reírse, sin embargo al darse cuenta de que lo miraba, se puso serio.

- ¿Sabías que "ése", Rose, es el capitán del barco en el que ahora estás? – me preguntó Jasper.

- ¿Y con eso qué?

- Podría arrojarte por la borda – oí a Edward decir desde atrás – así me libraría de la peor dama que ha pisado mi barco

- Pues que se atreva ese "capitancito" a arrojarme por la borda, ya quiero ver que tiene que decir su hermano al respecto – dije sin dirigirme a Edward.

- Mi hermano me lo agradecerá algún día

- Tal vez, pero al principio te pateará el trasero – respondí yo.

- ¿Te das cuenta Rosalie? Me hablaste y eso que dijiste que nunca volverías a hablarme – Edward me dijo riendo

Yo me hice la digna y ni le contesté. De repente todos se quedaron callados y tanto mis primas como Jasper tenían una enorme sonrisa en los labios y yo no sabía por qué era.

- ¿Por qué sonríen?

Ninguno me respondió y oí la risa de Emmett a mis espaldas, al darme la vuelta vi que Edward ya no estaba en el timón, estaba Emmett y ¿dónde demonios se había metido el capitancito?

Entonces unos brazos – que no eran los fuertes y musculosos brazos de mi Emmett – me abrazaron.

- Ya mejor admite que me quieres Rose – me dijo Edward sonriendo

- No te quiero, te detesto, y ahora suéltame – él me dio un beso en la mejilla y me soltó

- Algún día aceptarás que me quieres

- Cuando el infierno se congele – murmuré

Todos rieron ante esto y Edward me guiñó un ojo, yo tuve que poner todo mi esfuerzo para no sonreír, ni reír. Sí, tal vez, quería a Edward…un poquito…poquititito…pero sólo porque hacía feliz a Bella.

Rato después, Emmett y yo ya estábamos arriba mirando las estrellas. Edward, Alice, Jasper y Bella estaban también abajo sin irse a los camarotes y los cuatro estaban acostados en la cubierta mirando las estrellas.

- Nosotros tenemos mejor vista – le dije a Emmett y él rió

- Yo tengo la vista más hermosa – él susurró a mi oído mientras miraba mis ojos – tienes los ojos más hermosos y expresivos del mundo princesa

Yo sonreí complacida y lo besé.

Los ojos se me cerraban de vez en cuando, y en esos momentos Emmett siempre me abrazaba y yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro. Sus fuertes brazos me mantenían erguida y al estar con él, no podía dormir, toda mi atención la acaparaba él.

- Amor, mira el cielo ya comienza a iluminarse – susurró Emmett en mi oído cuando yo ya estaba casi dormida

- ¿Ya va a amanecer?

- Ya, mi amor

Abrí los ojos y efectivamente, había más luz en el cielo. Me asomé y vi que en la cubierta, todos estaban profundamente dormidos. Emmett me abrazó y poco a poco fuimos viendo como el cielo comenzaba a tomar unos colores hermosos mientras el sol salía poco a poco.

- Es hermoso – murmuré cautivada por la belleza del momento.

- Sí, lo es – Emmett me dijo al oído

- Y lo más maravilloso es haberlo compartido contigo – me di la vuelta y besé a Emmett dulcemente

- Te amo princesa

- Yo también te amo

Cuando me separé de Emmett y volví mi vista al frente, vi algo a lo lejos y me asusté.

- ¿Emmett?...¿qué…qué es eso?

- Tierra – respondió él con un sentimiento que no pude descifrar y luego me miró a los ojos – ya llegamos a las Colonias.

* * *

**...Ammm...se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y sé que no querían que este momento llegara, yo tampoco pero así es la historia y es importante que ellas lleguen a las Colonias. Pero prometo darme prisa con el que sigue.**

**Besos a todos y mil gracias por sus reviews.**

**Los quiere**

**Dayan**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los Personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Bajé lo más rápido que pude por esas pequeñas escaleras mientras buscaba por todos los medios no llorar. Mis esfuerzos fueron en vano pues las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin control. Estaba tan enojada y tan afectada que no podía creer que Emmett no me hubiera dicho que estábamos a punto de llegar a las colonias. Nadie fue capaz de decirnos que el tiempo se estaba acabando. Aún no puedo asimilar que ya llegamos, mucho menos puedo asimilar el hecho de que ya no despertaré entre los brazos de Emmett.

Sin fijarme en nadie, fui de inmediato al camarote que había sido de nosotras en un principio, una vez ahí comencé a sacar mis cosas de los cajones del mueble que compartíamos Alice y yo. Estaba tan fuera de mí que no podía ni siquiera respirar adecuadamente. Las lágrimas dejaban huella por mis mejillas para correr por mi cuello y yo no podía detenerlas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y yo no quise darme la vuelta para ver a Emmett. Ahora ya era hasta capaz de distinguir sus pasos de los de Jasper y Edward y estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos dos vendría a buscarme. Emmett no me dijo nada y mi ira crecía aún más en mi pecho junto con el terrible desazón de la inevitable despedida.

Emmett me tomó del brazo y, algo bruscamente, me dio la vuelta. Antes de que pudiera decir algo siquiera, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos con pasión y fiereza. Yo intenté apartarlo de mí, pero sus brazos no sólo me rodeaban con firmeza, sino que también me rodeaban de manera protectora. No hace falta decir que no pude resistirme y abrí mis labios y respondí al beso con la misma pasión que Emmett.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – le pregunté cuando sus labios bajaron a mi cuello mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda, deshaciendo las lazadas con sus ágiles dedos

- Porque no quería que en el tiempo que nos quedaba juntos tú pensaras en ello, quería amarte, dejarte completamente claro que te amo y que jamás habrá ninguna otra mujer en mis brazos si no eres tú – él me respondió y luego tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos – te amo Rosalie Hale, no importa donde estemos...

- ...Mi corazón es tu hogar – susurré con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas recordando la vez que él me había dicho eso.

- No llores amor mío, no ahora que estamos juntos

- Sí pero…

Mis palabras fueron silenciadas por un beso, un beso tierno, dulce, pasional y delicado que me dejó desarmada por completo. Emmett tenía razón, si aún tenía oportunidad de estar con él, no la desaprovecharía. Desabroché su camisa botón por botón, la tiré al suelo y Emmett soltó mi cabello. Él desamarró mi vestido y fue apartándolo de mis hombros sin dejar de besarme, y el vestido cayó al suelo.

Emmett me acostó en la cama y comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras yo le quitaba el pantalón.

Las últimas horas que pasé en el Latido Negro, las pasé con mi Emmett, mi amado Emmett. Yo me hallaba recargada en su pecho mientras él jugaba con mi cabello. Entonces él se levantó, me dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a vestirse. Yo lo devoré con la mirada y luego comencé a vestirme, poniéndome el vestido rosa que desde un principio decidí, usaría el día en que llegáramos. Al verme los ojos de Emmett se entristecieron y se apartaron de mí. Yo sabía que lo ponía así, por lo que me acerqué a él y tomé su rostro con mis manos.

- Emmett mírame – le ordené y él fijó su mirada en la mía – te amo, así como tú me amas a mí.

- Mírate, tú estás hecha para el mundo de la riqueza y las comodidades, tu belleza es más brillante que el resplandor del sol y yo… - tapé sus labios con mi dedo

- Tú eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar, Emmett por ti podría hacer cualquier cosa, porque tú encontraste en mí a la Rosalie fuerte – acaricié sus mejillas – tú encontraste a la Rosalie guerrera y… el único lugar en el que quiero estar, es aquí – dije colocando mi mano sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón

Emmett me abrazó fuertemente, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, yo lo abracé y acaricié sus cabellos.

- Todo mi corazón es tuyo princesa – me susurró – aunque no sé que haya hecho yo para merecerte.

- Me amaste Emmett, me enseñaste a la verdadera Rosalie, me abriste tu corazón sin reservas y me dejaste entrar ciegamente, tú eres el hombre más digno que jamás he conocido y eres tú el único capaz de reclamar mi corazón – al decir esto, sentí una lágrima caer en mi hombro y varias escaparon de mis ojos.

- Te amo, mi amor, te amo – Emmett me dijo con verdadero sentimiento

- Lo sé mi amor, yo también te amo

Emmett me separó un poco de sí y yo me enternecí por completo al ver sus ojos rojos y la desolación que había en su rostro. Yo acerqué mi rostro al suyo y besé la única lágrima que había en su mejilla.

- Vuelve por mí – le susurré contra sus labios

- Lo haré – me dijo con su voz impregnada de esa seguridad que de él emanaba.

Sus labios volvieron a sellar los míos con otro beso lleno de amor y promesas. Promesas que serían cumplidas. Yo lo sabía.

Subimos a la cubierta donde ya estaban nuestras cosas en el bote que nos llevaría a la costa. Al reunirnos con los demás, yo fui a abrazar a Jasper. Él era el hermano que jamás había tenido, aquel en quien confiar, el hombro en el cual podría llorar, con quien poder compartir mis alegrías. Él me abrazó y besó mis cabellos.

- Sé fuerte Rose, yo sé que lo eres – él me susurró contra mi oído – jamás, escúchame bien, jamás dejes que nada te haga creer que no lo eres

- Gracias, Jazz – dije con voz entrecortada – cuida bien de Emmett, que no se arriesgue demasiado

- Lo haré y te pediré que hagas lo mismo con Alice – me pidió él

- Te lo prometo

Jasper volvió a besarme en la frente y luego Bella fue a abrazarlo. Alice estaba con Emmett así que Edward y yo nos miramos, un mismo movimiento nos llevó el uno a los brazos del otro.

- Ya sabía yo que me querías – él me dijo y ambos reímos

- Sólo te lo diré una vez y luego negaré haberlo dicho y no lo volveré a decir nunca – le advertí antes de besar su mejilla – te quiero Edward y en verdad voy a extrañarte

- Yo te quiero Rose, pero no voy a extrañar tu mal genio – Edward me envolvió en otro abrazo y me besó el cabello – siempre que sientas que todo es demasiado, busca en tu corazón y encontrarás la fuerza que necesites.

- Gracias por todo Edward

Nos separamos el uno del otro y fue el último momento en el que besé a Emmett y estuve entre sus brazos. Subimos al bote y dijimos adiós a nuestras vidas de piratas.

**Alice POV**

Cuando vi que Las Colonias estaban tan cerca, mi mano apretó fuertemente la de Jasper, eso sólo significaba una cosa, que nosotras nos teníamos que ir, y ellos no podrían acompañarnos.

Jasper me tomó de la mano y me condujo a otra parte del barco para que, tanto Bella y Edward, como Jasper y yo, tuviéramos un tiempo a solas antes de irnos. Cuando Jasper finalmente dejó de caminar, yo lo abracé y me recargué en su pecho mientras sus brazos me rodeaban. Su fuerte presencia, su tranquilidad y su amor me envolvieron con delicadeza y yo no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas porque él tenía todo lo que volvía mi vida pacífica, feliz, perfecta.

Él no me dijo nada, no tenía que decirme nada, su sola presencia era lo que necesitaba para sentirme confortada y consolada. Jasper jamás me había presionado a hacer algo que no quisiera, y el que fuera mucho más chica que él, él me amaba y no le importaba que yo aún fuera una niña a los ojos de muchos.

Jasper tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó dulce y amorosamente antes de fijar su mirada azul, profunda y serena en la mía.

- Alice, tú tienes mucha vida por delante, eres hermosa y tienes el mundo a tus pies. Yo sólo soy un hombre que ha renegado de sus títulos sólo por vivir una vida libre de prejuicios y chismorreos, pero te amo – en su rostro había toda la seriedad del mundo – te amo y por ello, voy a hacerte una promesa. Regresaré a Inglaterra y hablaré con mis padres, los convenceré de que he cambiado y que he sentado cabeza y que quiero casarme contigo.

- Jasper…

- Mi amor, quiero que me digas si me esperarás, si confiarás en que regresaré por ti y haremos todo correctamente, dime Alice ¿confías en mí?

- Ciegamente, deberías de saberlo, nada cambiará eso y sé que si hay alguien capaz de hacer todo esto por mí, eres tú

- Te amo Alice, no importa lo que piense la sociedad, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para regresar por ti y darte la vida que mereces – Jasper acarició mis mejillas y yo tomé su rostro entre mis manos

- La vida que quiero, es junto a ti, sin importar nada más, sólo tú y yo

Sus labios volvieron a capturar los míos con dulzura, ternura y delicadeza. La sola idea de no volver a ver a Jasper nunca más, me aterraba, pero sabía que él cumpliría con su palabra y que volvería por mí para que nos casáramos. Aunque la idea era maravillosa, aún había algo en mi corazón que no me permitía alegrarme del todo por ello, no podía imaginarme dejando a mis hermanas solas, la vocecita egoísta en mi cabeza me decía que ellas estarían bien sin mí y que yo debería irme con Jasper desde ahorita.

Afortunadamente, yo no era egoísta y por más que amara a Jasper, no dejaría a mis hermanas, nunca, no al menos sin saber que ellas estaban bien.

- Te amo Jasper, nunca lo olvides

- Te lo prometo mi amor, regresaré

Cuando nos reunimos con los demás, mis hermanas – así como yo – tenían sus ojos bañados en lágrimas. Me separé de Jasper y fui a despedirme de aquellos dos que habían cuidado de mí como a una hermana pequeña.

- Cuídate mucho Alice – Edward me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla – no vayas por ahí amarrando a la gente

- No te preocupes, no lo haré – respondí riendo – además sólo quería molestarte, por eso te amarré

- Me lo imaginaba, por favor no seas imprudente

- No lo seré, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotras Edward – lo besé en la mejilla y él me sonrió.

- No tienes que agradecer nada Alice

Abracé a Edward por unos momentos y luego fui con Emmett. El grandulón me alzó del suelo y me abrazó fuertemente.

- Voy a extrañarte hermanita, nadie más en este barco bromea conmigo

- Lo sé, yo también voy a extrañarte

- Cuida mucho de Bella que no se vaya a lastimar y que Rose no se enoje demasiado

- Lo intentaré – Emmett me besó en la frente y me soltó.

Volví a los brazos de mi Jasper por última vez, sus labios se encontraron con los míos y me besó con más pasión que nunca, yo le devolví el beso del mismo modo y entonces mis hermanas y yo nos fuimos. Si no lo hacíamos ahora, no lo haríamos nunca.

Ya en el bote, miré atrás y vi a los tres hombres más guapos, más valientes y más caballerosos de todos y yo sabía – en el fondo de mi corazón – que los volveríamos a ver.

**Bella POV**

- Edward no…

- Bella, ya habíamos hablado de esto, no puedes quedarte aquí, no te lo mereces y no podría soportar que nada te pasara – Edward secó las lágrimas de mis mejillas

- No me importa, nada de eso me importa, yo te amo – respondí mirándolo fijamente.

- Yo también te amo por eso sé que lo mejor para ti es que te vayas, aquí estarás segura

Lo abracé fuertemente incapaz de separarme de su lado. Yo sabía que este día llegaría, todos lo sabíamos y el que ni Emmett, ni Jasper ni Edward nos hubieran dicho lo cerca que estábamos de la costa y a punto de llegar a nuestro destino, nos había hecho caer en una devastación tremenda. Pero no podía enojarme con Edward, no en estos momentos en los que estaba a punto de perderlo.

Aún recuerdo como bajaron Rose y Emmett del puesto de vigilancia, ella había bajado furiosa y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. No intentamos detenerla cuando se fue a su camarote y Emmett corría tras ella – no sin antes señalarnos a todos el motivo de la ira de Rose.

Ahora estamos a punto de irnos, las costas de New Hampshire están tan cerca y un bote espera para que mis hermanas y yo subamos a él. Ninguno de los tres nos acompañará a la costa por temor a ser reconocidos, nos llevará Seth, un joven amigable y con una sonrisa sincera. Nuestros baúles ya están ahí (Edward nos dijo que no podían quedarse con nuestras pertenencias) sólo faltábamos nosotras.

- Bella por favor no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es – Edward me pidió con su voz entrecortada y yo alcé la mirada, jamás lo había visto sufriendo tanto.

- No me dejes, por favor, Edward déjame quedarme aquí contigo – supliqué por la que tenía que ser, milésima vez

- Si pudiera lo haría, mi amor. Pero no puedo, hay muchos peligros en los mares y casi te pierdo a manos de unos despiadados piratas, jamás dejaré que eso vuelva a ocurrirte. Aquí estarás a salvo – Edward me acarició las mejillas

- Edward no puedes dejarme, no puedo sobrevivir sin ti

- Claro que puedes – me dijo él con su voz estridente y de mando – tienes que jurarme que jamás, jamás dejarás que esto acabe contigo.

¿Cómo podía jurarle aquello si ya estaba destrozándome por dentro? Sabía que este día llegaría, lo sabía con toda certeza, pero se suponía que este día no debería de haber llegado tan pronto. No con el poco tiempo que llevaba al lado con Edward, no con lo poco que había podido disfrutar en la compañía de Jasper y Emmett. Sin embargo sabía que debía de ser fuerte, tenía que conservar en mi corazón la esperanza de que Edward y yo volveríamos a estar juntos algún día. Una esperanza que era la llama de una vela en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

Pero debía de conservarla, no sólo por mí, sino por las otras dos parejas que también se separaban, que se separaban por mi causa. Pero cuando pensé en ello me di cuenta de que, si yo no hubiera sido prometida en matrimonio y Meredith desease deshacerse de las tres, jamás hubiéramos conocido a los amores de nuestras vidas. Entonces, con toda la fuerza de mi corazón, cerré puertas y ventanas y dejé que esa vela de esperanza calentara mi corazón y permaneciera encendida…siempre.

Alcé la cara y miré los ojos de Edward antes de fundir sus labios con los míos en un beso que decía todo lo que no podíamos expresar en palabras en estos momentos tan duros. Sus labios recorrieron los míos con ternura, memorizándolos, yo sentí la tibieza de los suyos sobre los míos. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y cabello suavemente mientras que yo sentía el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío y mis manos se posaban en su pecho, inmóviles.

Jamás había creído que el amor podría arrastrarme de esta manera, pero me había dado el mayor regalo de la vida y sabía que mientras confiara en mi amor, éste encontraría la manera de regresar a mí. Y que Edward regresaría para llevarme con él. Después de unos momentos que se me hicieron eternos, me separé de Edward.

- Por lo más sagrado de este mundo, que es nuestro amor, te juro que nunca me dejaré caer, te juro que siempre te amaré y te esperaré – prometí a Edward entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

- Mi amor…haré todo, todo lo que esté a mi mano para poder volver por ti y esta vez para siempre – Edward volvió a besarme – Isabella Swan, yo te juro que te seré fiel y siempre te amaré. Volveré por ti, te lo juro.

Volvimos a besarnos y entonces sentí una humedad en mis mejillas que nada tenía que ver con mis lágrimas. Eran las de Edward las que corrían por mi rostro. Lo estreché más fuerte porque sabía lo difícil que era para él decir adiós a nuestro amor, él ya había pasado por esto y lo volvía a sentir.

- Regresa por mí – susurré contra sus labios y sequé sus lágrimas – Nuestro amor podrá vencer cualquier cosa Edward, no es un adiós

- Claro que no es un adiós – dijo él haciendo intentos para no volver a llorar – volveré, así tenga que cruzar el mundo entero antes.

Entonces Edward me soltó y tocó el corazón que colgaba de mi cuello, yo miré la joya que tenía colgada y mientras lo miraba, vi que Edward sacaba algo del bolso que tenía en la camisa.

- ¿Recuerdas el día que me contaste la historia de los dijes? – le pregunté sonriendo nostálgica

- Sí, me odiabas – ambos reímos

- Creo que el abuelo se equivocaba, yo encontré al amor sin necesidad de encontrar el otro dije – susurré

- No, no se equivocaba.

Vi que Edward abría su mano y vi que un dije de corazón igual al mío en su mano. Me tapé la boca incrédula y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

- Tú lo sabías

- Sí, pero no creía que la historia fuera cierta…hasta hace algunos días. Mi abuela era dueña de este collar y me lo legó a mí antes de morir – Edward me contó – pero tú y yo tendremos un final diferente mi amor, nosotros sí volveremos a estar juntos.

Yo no podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando, no era posible. Pero algo en mi corazón me hizo darme cuenta de que el destino me había llevado de verdad a mi alma gemela, al amor de mi vida y que tenía el otro collar.

- Mi corazón por el tuyo – susurré mientras me quitaba mi dije y se lo daba a Edward

- Mi corazón por el tuyo – Edward me colocó en el cuello el que había tenido él.

En ese momento, Emmett y Jasper aparecieron con mis hermanas y en los rostros de ambas había lágrimas y en los de ellos, tristeza y un profundo dolor. Me acerqué a Emmett y lo abracé.

- Cuídate mucho, Bella, no te caigas por favor– él me susurró y yo no pude evitar reír ante su comentario.

- No lo haré Emm, cuídate grandulón y cuida de Edward por mí – le dije besándolo en la mejilla

- Te lo prometo.

Rose se separó de Jasper y yo me acerqué a él para recibir un abrazo fraternal, como el de un hermano.

- Gracias por ser tan buen amigo, Jasper

- No agradezcas nada Bella, te quiero como a una hermana – me besó en la mejilla – cuida mucho de Alice

- Claro que lo haré.

Y antes de subir al bote, las tres besamos a nuestros piratas, por una última vez antes de partir a un mundo desconocido.

Seth nos ayudó a las tres a subir al bote y mientras él remaba hasta la costa, nosotras nos abrazamos y miramos a aquellos tres gloriosos, hermosos y orgullosos hombres que seguían el bote con la mirada.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! buaaa!! no había escrito nunca un capítulo tan triste. Ahora sí, llegaron a las Colonias y nuestros piratas deberán decidir que harán por ellas. JAsper está seguro de regresar a Inglaterra ¿pero que harán Emmett y Edward? se los dejo para que lo piensen mientras subo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Chicos mil gracias por su apoyo, de veras que son los mejores y disculpen si me tardé últimamente pero actualizaré cuando pueda, lo prometo.**

**BEsos a todos**

**Dayan**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los Personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Seth nos dejó en la costa y de ahí nos ayudó a conseguir un carruaje que nos pudiera transportar a la casa del duque Black, una vez hecho todo esto, se despidió de nosotras y se fue de regreso al bote. Mientras estamos en el carruaje, ninguna ha dicho nada. Alice mira por la ventana con una expresión de añoranza, Rose no ha podido dejar de llorar y yo no puedo evitar dejar de jugar con el collar que cuelga de mi cuello.

Al parecer la casa del duque Black no está muy lejos porque no tardamos en llegar. El cochero nos ayudó a bajar a las tres y se acercó a la puerta para tocar el timbre. Si me lo preguntaban, no estaba lista para conocer a mi futuro esposo. No cuando mi despedida con Edward estaba tan fresca en mi corazón, pero no podía arrepentirme ni echarme para atrás. El Latido Negro ya estaba lejos y de mí dependía el futuro de Alice y Rose, no podía dejarme caer, porque se lo había prometido a Edward y lo cumpliría.

Una mujer mayor de expresión adusta y seria salió a abrir la puerta. Era una gran diferencia con Rossana, quien nos había cuidado desde pequeñas y siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos.

- ¿Si, qué se le ofrece?

- Buenos días señora, aquí traigo a éstas tres señoritas y una de ellas asegura ser la prometida del señor Black – anunció el cochero.

La señora salió de la casa y nos inspeccionó a las tres con una mirada fría y una expresión dura y sin ningún tipo de emoción. Mi corazón se encogió ¿en qué nos estaríamos metiendo? ¿Y si el duque era igual que la ama de llaves?

- Pues, el señor no está en casa ahora y yo no puedo dejarlas pasar hasta que él regrese – respondió ella sin mirarnos siquiera.

En ese momento, antes de que ninguna de nosotras pudiera decir nada, oímos los cascos de varios caballos aproximarse. Mis hermanas y yo volteamos para ver a varios jinetes cabalgando hacia la hacienda. Me pude fijar que todos ellos eran altos, fuertes, de piel morena y todos venían sonriendo y algo sucios por el ejercicio.

Al llegar a la entrada, todos desmontaron y todos ellos, excepto uno, se dirigieron a las caballerizas, mientras el otro hombre se acercaba hacia donde estaba el ama de llaves.

- Buenos días, Letty

- Buenos días, señor Black, espero que haya ido bien la cabalgada

- Vigorizante, gracias ¿y quiénes son estas hermosas damas?

Entonces la atención de él se volvió hacia nosotras con una sonrisa blanca, hermosa. No como la de mi Edward, pero sí era cálida y daba la sensación de acogimiento. Su cabello era negro, espeso y largo hasta su media espalda y ahora lo tenía amarrado por una cinta de cuero. Sus ojos eran negros pero no por ello fríos, al contrario, brillaban con alegría y satisfacción.

- Aquí el señor – el ama dijo señalando al cochero – me dice que una de estas señoritas asegura ser su prometida.

El duque nos miró sin borrar su sonrisa y las tres hicimos una pequeña reverencia.

- Señor, mi nombre es Isabella Swan – di un paso adelante, pues era mi deber presentarnos – y ellas son mi hermana Alice y mi prima Rosalie

- Es un placer, un verdadero placer poder por fin conocerlas señoritas – El duque besó mi mano y luego las de mis hermanas – por favor sean bienvenidas a esta su casa y siéntanse con la libertad de hacer lo que gusten para sentirse cómodas – luego se dio la vuelta con el ama – Letty, por favor encárgate que las pertenencias de las señoritas sean enviadas a sus habitaciones

- Sí señor – el ama respondió

- Mis bellas señoritas imagino que su viaje ha sido muy agotador así que me preguntaba que deseaban hacer primero, desayunar o dormir por un rato

- Nosotras, ya desayunamos, señor muchas gracias, aunque nos encantaría refrescarnos y darnos un baño – respondí por las tres

- Perfecto, síganme, las llevaré a sus habitaciones y ordenaré que les suban un baño a cada una – él aceptó y nos invitó a pasar.

El duque Black nos guió por su casa – claro que él usó el término "nuestra casa" – nos presentó a los sirvientes que nos miraron con algo de recelo. LA casa era enorme, tenía miles de habitaciones y muchos corredores. Subimos al segundo piso y ahí nos asignó nuestras habitaciones. Las tres estaban conectadas y le dio la primera a Rose, ella entró después de darle las gracias y de dirigirnos una mirada a Alice y a mí. La siguiente habitación era la de Alice, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego entró. Antes de entrar a mi habitación, él tomó mi mano.

Yo sabía que esto pasaría, no podía evitar que mi…prometido deseara estar a solas conmigo y como me habían enseñado, una dama siempre debía hacer lo que su señor deseara. Así que no opuse ningún tipo de resistencia y miré los ojos de él.

- Isabella…

- Sólo Bella – lo interrumpí – lo siento, pero no me gusta mi nombre completo

- Bien, Bella – el duque me sonrió – me gustaría poder hablar contigo de algunas cuestiones, sin embargo creo que los dos necesitamos refrescarnos y tú debes estar cansada del viaje pero ¿sería mucho pedirte que nos reuniéramos en mi estudio a las dos?

- Claro que no, ahí estaré

- Bien, mi habitación en es la que está frente a la tuya y mi estudio es la puerta siguiente – él me indicó – y por favor, llámame Jacob

- Así lo haré, Jacob

- Tú y tus hermanas pueden sentirse con la libertad de salir y conocer la casa cuando lo deseen.

- Gracias, Jacob

Él me sonrió gentilmente, besó mi mano una vez más y luego se fue a su habitación. Yo entré a la mía y no me sorprendí nada al ver que mis hermanas estaban sentadas en la cama, seguramente esperando a que yo entrara y les dijera mi impresión de mi "futuro marido"

La verdad es que no sabía qué pensar de él, se veía una persona decente, y hasta ahora nos había tratado de maravilla, pero el pasado me había enseñado a que no debíamos confiar de la primera impresión que teníamos de las personas. Pensar en eso me hizo recordar el primer día que pasamos en el Latido Negro, pobre Edward, nos habíamos portado pésimo, como unas verdaderas malcriadas. Me reí de cómo nos habíamos portado el uno con el otro y como habíamos caído en el amor más poderoso de este mundo.

- ¿Y bien? – me preguntó Rosalie

- Creo que Jacob es un hombre decente – respondí sinceramente – educado y cortés, pero no quiero dejarme llevar por la primera impresión

- Yo creo que tienes razón – Alice me secundó

- Me pidió que habláramos a las dos en su estudio – les conté – seguramente querrá que veamos lo de la boda.

- Hablando de la boda… ¿Bella has pensado que en tu noche de bodas Jacob se dará cuenta de que…que no eres virgen?

Un temblor me cruzó el cuerpo mientras el miedo hacía que me mareara. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Y Edward bien me lo había advertido y él había intentado detenernos para que precisamente no me pasara esto. Pero cuando estaba entre sus brazos, no podía dejar de pasar la oportunidad que tenía.

- No, no lo había pensado – contesté honestamente – pero siempre podré encontrar algo que decirle

- Sí, como que fuimos secuestradas por unos piratas y luego te enamoraste de uno de ellos y te diste cuenta de que no era verdaderamente un pirata – Rose me dijo con sarcasmo

- No sé que voy a decirle, pero en cuanto llegue el momento le contaré que no soy virgen, fin de la historia, si me pregunta algo más, ya sabré que decirle – me defendí de los comentarios filosos de mi prima

- Lo lamento Bella, no debí hablarte así, discúlpame – Rose se disculpó sinceramente.

- No te preocupes Rose, todo esto es difícil para las tres

- Sí, pero la única que va a casarse eres tú, y todo por protegernos, lo siento muchísimo

Miré a Rose sorprendida ¿estaba llorando? ¿por qué Rosalie lloraba? Digo, sé que las tres estamos sensibles después de la despedida de hace unas horas pero ¿por qué tenía que llorar Rose por algo así? Alice y yo nos miramos sorprendidas y abrazamos a nuestra prima.

- Rose, no tienes por qué ponerte así, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás – Alice intentó consolarla - ¿por qué no vas a tu habitación, te das un baño y duermes un rato?

- Sí, creo que es lo mejor – Rose se secó las lágrimas – las veo en un rato

Rose salió por la puerta que conectaba las habitaciones, la cerró y se fue. Alice y yo nos quedamos sentadas en la cama mirando desconcertadas la puerta por la que mi prima había salido.

- Que extraño que Rose llore – comentó mi hermana

- Y qué lo digas, pero debe de ser porque acaba de dejar a Emmett – deduje yo y Alice me miró incrédula

- ¿No creerás eso de verdad, o sí?

- ¿Y por qué más se pondría así?

- No lo sé

Pero la mirada en los ojos de mi hermana me decían que tenía una teoría y no quería compartirla conmigo. Aunque me preocupaba por Rose, ahora tenía demasiado estrés como para añadirle los problemas emocionales de mi prima. Alice se fue de mi habitación y yo me quedé ahí. Unos momentos después, tocaron la puerta

- Adelante – hablé con voz fuerte

- Buenos días señorita Swan – una joven sirvienta me saludó – traigo su equipaje, el señor Black me ordenó que lo acomodara en su armario

- Muchas gracias

Cuando la chica terminó de guardar mis cosas le pregunté su nombre, se llamaba Angela y era una chica sencilla y tímida pero muy respetuosa. Poco después me trajeron un baño y una de las sirvientas se ofreció a ayudarme, yo le agradecí pero decliné el ofrecimiento, pues quería estar un rato a solas. El agua caliente me ayudó a relajarme, no podía negar que había varias cosas que había echado mucho de menos durante mi estancia en el Latido Negro, pero sin duda había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Salí de la tina, me sequé, me arreglé lo mejor posible para Jacob, mi futuro marido – evité estremecerme debido a este hecho – y una vez lista, salí de ahí para reunirme con él en su estudio. Caminé por el amplio corredor hasta llegar a su estudio, toqué la puerta suavemente una vez.

- Adelante – oí la voz de Jacob

Abrí la puerta y me maravillé al ver lo hermosa que era la habitación, dos de las paredes tenían unos libreros que iban del piso al techo y todos ellos estaban repletos de libros. El escritorio era de madera oscura y las sillas eran altas con un tapizado de piel. Había una alfombra que se veía suave y estaba colocada debajo del escritorio y las sillas.

Jacob ya estaba bien vestido, bañado y su cabello estaba recogido por un cuero negro y ahora estaba reclinado sobre la mesa escribiendo algo con una pluma que mojaba de vez en cuando en un tintero.

- Espero no interrumpir nada – dije tímidamente

- ¡¡Claro que no!! Pasa Bella por favor, ponte cómoda – Jacob dejó todo lo que tenía que hacer de lado

- No, puedo venir más tarde, si estás muy ocupado

- Bella, vas a ser mi esposa, no puede haber nada más importante que tú

Jacob me hablaba con tanta calidez y tanta veracidad que me dolía. Me dolía pensar que él esperaba de mí una esposa fiel y que pudiera amarlo y que yo no podía darle ninguna de ambas cosas. No podía amarlo porque mi corazón era de Edward y no le era fiel, yo ya no podría ser suya, porque Edward había llegado primero y me había hecho suya, mi corazón le debía fidelidad a mi amado pirata. Que – aunque no fuera mi esposo legalmente – lo era en mi corazón, en mi alma y en mi cuerpo.

Y Jacob no parecía ser un dictador, ni una mala persona, mis ojos estuvieron apunto de derramar unas lágrimas, pero lo evité. No pensaría en eso, Jacob no podía amarme, yo evitaría que lo hiciera. Tal vez tendría que casarme con él en un futuro cercano, le sería fiel (Edward estaba demasiado lejos como para poder serle infiel con él) y lo trataría con respeto, como una mujer debe hacer con su marido, pero haría lo que fuera para que no me amara. No soportaría decepcionarlo.

- Así que dime ¿tu habitación te gusta?

- Sí, es hermosa – respondí mientras me sentaba – muchas gracias por acoger a mis hermanas también

- No hay cuidado, de hecho una de las cosas de las que quería hablar contigo era acerca de ellas. Verás, dos amigos míos se han mostrado interesados en conocer a tus hermanas, son caballeros decentes con una muy buena posición – Jacob me comentó – claro que está en manos de ellas querer conocerlos y pensar en la posibilidad de casarse con ambos

- Es…es muy amable de tu parte haber pensado en ellas – no supe que más decirle

¡¡Rayos!! Ahora tenía que atrasar mi boda con Jacob y también atrasar la presentación de esos dos caballeros…o al menos uno, porque Alice ya nos había dicho que Jasper regresaría por ella. Rose y yo no podíamos contar con esa certeza.

- Pero bueno, eso puedes hablarlo con ellas y luego yo me encargo de que se conozcan, ahora hay temas que me interesan más

"Claro, tu boda conmigo"

- Por supuesto

- Bella, sé que las cosas no han de ser fáciles para ninguna de las tres, menos para ti, por eso quiero hacerte una propuesta. Tú pon la fecha de la boda, cuando lo decidas, cuando te sientas lista

No podría creer la buena suerte que tenía…¿Jacob de verdad estaba poniendo el asunto de la boda en mis manos?

- ¿Es en serio?

- Claro que sí, Bella no debió ser fácil dejar tu hogar para vivir con un desconocido, sé que esto no es común, pero que te sientas a gusto aquí, conmigo antes de que nos casemos, así que dejo eso en tus manos, pero tengo dos condiciones – yo asentí, eso lo esperaba – me gustaría que no pasaran más de seis meses antes de que nos casemos, que vivamos bajo el mismo techo y sin habernos casado, no es bien visto y no quiero que te tengan en mal concepto

Mis ojos se escocieron, una de sus condiciones tenía por objeto que yo no fuera mal vista en la sociedad, él se estaba preocupando por mi reputación. Y yo me sentí terriblemente culpable, él me daba todo y yo ya no tenía nada que darle, todo, todo lo que había en mí era de Edward, todo.

- … y mi otra petición es que uses esto – alcé la mirada y vi que Jacob sostenía un anillo – para que todos sepan que tú ya estás comprometida conmigo

Respiré profundo y luego miré a Jacob con la sonrisa más sincera que pude esbozar.

- Es hermoso Jacob, sería todo un…honor poder llevarlo y claro que estoy de acuerdo con tus condiciones

Jacob sonrió y deslizó el anillo en mi dedo antes de besar mi mano. Yo reprimí las ganas de rodear el corazón que colgaba de mi cuello, la verdadera alianza con mi verdadero amor.

- Otra cosa Bella, ya les dije a todos los sirvientes que serás la nueva señora de esta casa y por lo tanto estás a cargo de que todo ocurra sin ningún contratiempo y que tus órdenes tienen el mismo peso que las mías

Retrasar una boda, dos reuniones, mostrarme fría con mi próximo marido, usar un anillo de compromiso que no significaba nada para mis ojos y aparte llevar la casa de un desconocido que no amo y que nunca podré amar y dar órdenes a decenas de sirvientes que me ven como su próxima señora. ¿Había algo fuera de mi lista? ¿Cómo demonios iba a poder hacer todo esto?

"Olvidando a Edward, dejando su recuerdo en tu memoria como algo bello, y viviendo el presente, acomodándote en esta nueva vida, sugiriéndole a tus hermanas que hagan lo mismo. Tomar la oportunidad que las tres tienen para comenzar una vida nueva, llena de las riquezas y lujos a los que estaban acostumbradas" dijo la parte más lógica de mí misma.

Tal vez tuviera la razón…¡¡duh!! ¡Claro que la tiene! Es la parte LÓGICA, pero eso era algo imposible, ni mis hermanas ni yo olvidaríamos lo sucedido en el Latido Negro, ninguna podía dejar de amar a su respectivo pirata y ninguna perdería las esperanzas de volver con ellos, a sus brazos, para siempre.

- Lo haré, Jacob, gracias por esta oportunidad, te demostraré que puedo hacerme cargo de todo sin el menor contratiempo

- No lo dudo, mi bella dama, ahora ¿qué te parecería si bajamos a comer junto con tus hermanas?

- Por supuesto.

Así, colgada del brazo de Jacob, me encaminé a lo que sería mi vida…hasta que Edward regresara.

Sólo esperaba que lo hiciera, sino…

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola hola!!! Jajaja ya actualicé...¬¬ creo que eso es obvio jajaja. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a los que esperaban un Jacob malo, siento decepcionarlos pero ya lo tenía planeado así. Pues sí, Jacob ya tiene pretendientes para Rose y Alice ¿cómo reaccionarán ellas? ¿Qué pasa con los piratas? Eso en los próximos capítulos. Jaja no se me angustien demasiado...por ahora. Les tengo varias sorpresitas por ahí así que espero poder actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, antes de que en la escuela se venga el trabajo pesado.**

**Besos a todos y 1000 gracias por su apoyo**

**Dayan**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los Personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Llevamos dos semanas, dos tristes semanas en esta casa infernal donde me siento como una prisionera. Es cierto que Jacob se ha portado de maravilla con las tres, pero no por eso podía de dejar de pensar en mis días con Emmett, en mis increíbles aventuras a su lado. No podía ya con esta incertidumbre, por dos semanas he mirado por la ventana de mi habitación – que da al mar – esperando ver las velas negras del barco donde fui "prisionera" por tres hermosas e inolvidables semanas. Dos semanas esperando con mi ventana abierta para que un pirata entrara y me llevara con él…pero nada sucedía. Por más que dejara la ventana abierta, lo único que entraba era un frío infernal.

Bella nos contó que Jacob ya nos consiguió dos pretendientes a Alice y a mí, pero yo no estoy lista aún para verle la cara a ningún hombre, no quiero renunciar a la esperanza de que Emmett cumplirá su palabra, sé que lo hará. Me alejé de la ventana, dejando que la cortina regresara a su lugar con un débil susurro y yo volví a sentarme en mi cama, estaba muy inquieta, no podía dormir, no quería hacer nada que no fuera mirar por la ventana y esperar a Emmett.

Bella se ha comportado heroicamente, ahora maneja la casa a su gusto, los sirvientes la obedecen en todo, se ocupa de las comidas, de que todo esté en orden, así como Rossana nos había enseñado que debíamos llevar una casa. La verdad yo no podía imaginarme llevando una casa de un hombre que no amaba, no podía imaginarme casada y del brazo de un hombre que no fuera Emmett y no era un simple capricho mío, era que en verdad estaba enamorada.

La puerta de enfrente a mi cama se abrió y vi a Alice entrar silenciosamente y luego se sentó a mi lado, yo la abracé. Ninguna de las dos nos sentíamos bien, sabía que a Bella no le gustaba la idea de casarse, pero ella tenía su lugar como señora de la casa, Alice y yo no teníamos por qué seguir aquí y aunque me doliera, pensaba que no me quedaría de otra más que aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio.

- Oí a Jacob y a Bella hablar de nuestros "pretendientes" de nuevo – Alice me comentó – al parecer Bella ya no puede seguir retrasando eso por más tiempo

- Lo sé – respondí yo – es sólo que no puedo hacerme a la idea, por más que lo intente.

- Te comprendo, pero debemos de ver también por Bella, ella ya no puede seguir contrariando a Jacob, no le conviene porque entonces perderemos todo lo que hasta ahora tenemos – Alice me dijo – sé que esperas a Emmett, pero no podemos hacernos muchas ilusiones Rose.

- Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé – me levanté de la cama y me abracé a mí misma, echando de menos esos fuertes brazos que me abrazaban cuando más lo necesitaba – le diremos a Bella que puede organizar esa reunión lo más pronto posible.

- No hace falta, mañana vienen a cenar los dos – Bella estaba en la otra puerta recargada y también con su pijama puesta.

Ella se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Alice y la tomó de la mano, yo me di la vuelta y las vi así, por un instante me sentí sola, porque yo no tenía una hermana a la cual cuidar o a una que me cuidara, pero deseché el pensamiento lo más rápido posible, claro que tenía dos hermanas, ellas eran mis hermanas y yo sabía que ellas también me consideraban así. Me fui a sentar con ellas y nos tomamos de la mano, dándonos apoyo la una a las otras.

- Siento esto chicas, pero de verdad que no pude retrasarlo aún más – Bella nos pidió disculpas

- No tienes porqué disculparte Bella, has hecho lo que has podido, y es hora de que nosotras también hagamos algo por ti, si con esto podemos complacer a Jacob, sin duda tú te verás beneficiada – le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo

- Sí, no podemos seguir esperando a que…a que ellos regresen – Alice susurró – el viaje de Inglaterra a New Hampshire fue largo, así será de aquí a allá.

Ninguna dijo nada, después de un viaje tan largo, seguro tendrían que hacer muchas cosas y luego tendrían que volver a hacer el mismo recorrido para venir por nosotras…si podían hacerlo. Mi corazón se atenazó de miedo al recordar a los Vulturis. Había tantos peligros en el mar: tormentas, piratas, que se perdieran, que el barco naufragara. Y luego pensar en los que afrentarían en Inglaterra me aterraron aún más, asesinados, condenados a la horca…

- ¿Rose, qué ocurre?

Pero no podía hablar, mi corazón estaba lleno de miedo, miedo porque algo pudiera pasarle a Emmett, lo que fuera, me moriría si algo le pasaba.

- Rose por favor, dinos que pasa – me pidió Bella preocupada

- Temo por…por Emmett – respondí – están expuestos a tantos peligros y no sólo en el mar, sino que también en Inglaterra ¿y si los atrapan? ¿y si los condenan? ¿y si…?

- Rose basta – me ordenó Bella – no puedes dejarte vencer por el miedo, no podemos permitirlo, tenemos que confiar en que todo irá bien, Edward, Emmett y Jasper son fuertes, astutos e inteligentes, no dejarán que nada les pase y juntos son aún mejores y se cuidarán las espaldas los unos a los otros, además recuerden que lograron librarse de los Vulturis y nos rescataron.

- Si, Rose, tenemos que confiar en ellos, no podemos dejarnos llevar por el miedo, tenemos que ser fuertes, eso es lo que ellos esperarían de nosotras – Alice me dijo tomando mi mano

- Sí, tienen razón – sonreí débilmente, Emmett esperaba de mí que fuera fuerte y así lo haría, sería la fuerte guerrera de la que se había enamorado.

A la mañana siguiente, Jacob nos llevó a las tres a una casa de costura para que nos hicieran vestidos especiales para esa noche. El de Bella era azul, el mío era rosa y el de Alice era de un verde muy suave, verde lima. Nos llevó también a comprar algunas joyas, al parecer Jacob era una persona muy importante en ese lugar pues le dieron excelente precios y la gente lo trataba con sumo respeto.

Acabadas las compras, Jacob nos dejó en la casa mientras los criados llevaban nuestras cosas a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, al parecer él tendría que ausentarse por el resto de la mañana y de la tarde porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

- Tengo que ir con el gobernador y es posible que no pueda llegar hasta pasadas las seis – le informó a Bella, Alice y yo estábamos unos cuantos pasos más alejadas

- Nada grave, espero

- No, no debes preocuparte por nada, todo está bien – Jacob besó a mi prima en la mejilla – cuento contigo para que la cena de hoy sea un éxito

- No te preocupes, nadie quedará decepcionado – Bella prometió – no llegues muy tarde

- Volveré en cuanto me sea posible

Entonces Jacob hizo algo que a las tres nos dejó atónitas, se acercó a mi prima y la besó rápidamente en los labios. Alice y yo recompusimos la cara cuando se volteó hacia nosotras.

- Hasta pronto, señoritas

- Hasta pronto – respondimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se subió al caballo y se fue, Bella se volteó con nosotras, no estaba tan impresionada como nosotras, pero su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

- No me vean así ¿quieren?

- No puedo creer que lo hiciera – Alice se tapó la boca con las dos manos, como si nunca hubiera visto a un hombre besando a su hermana

- Alice, él es mi prometido – Bella respondió tristemente – puede besarme cuando lo desee

- Bella…

- Está bien, por lo menos por ahora sólo son besos – ella se estremeció – después de la boda…

Ninguna de nosotras dijo nada, ya sabíamos que pasaría después de la boda, lo que no sabíamos era como reaccionaría Jacob al darse cuenta de que su futura esposa, ya no era virgen…

Cada una subió a su habitación por unos instantes, a la hora de la comida las tres bajamos y comimos en silencio, no sabíamos que decirnos para hacernos sentir mejor. Acabando la comida las tres nos fuimos a caminar a los jardines por unos momentos antes de tener que entrar y comenzar a preparar lo de la cena de esa noche. Jacob aún no llegaba y Bella iba dándole órdenes a una chica para que se encargara de la cena.

- Lo único bueno de este lugar, es que tiene un clima cálido – Alice comentó sentándose en una banca

- Sí, y la comida es buena – agregó Bella

- Y la ropa está bonita – dije intentando sonar optimista.

Las tres nos miramos y rompimos a reír, relajando la tensión que se había adueñado de nuestros cuerpos unas horas antes.

Cuando dieron las seis, las tres decidimos que era hora de subirnos a arreglar. En mi habitación ya había una chica que iba a ayudarme a colocarme el vestido, a peinarme y a maquillarme. Como extrañaba a Rossana, ella nos arreglaba como si fuéramos sus hijas y nos trataba con cariño y dulzura, diciéndonos lo bien que nos veíamos y lo hermosas que éramos.

La chica que estaba conmigo, creo que se llamaba Hannah, me ayudó a quitarme el vestido que llevaba, desanudó el corsé y lo dejó en la cama, me puso una enagua limpia y luego me introdujo el vestido rosa. Mientras amarraba el corsé, pensaba en los días en los que no tenía que sufrir estas incomodidades, cuando un vestido suelto era lo único que llevaba. Sonreí al recordar como Emmett se quejaba de que los vestidos que me ponía tenían demasiadas lazadas y que eso le dificultaba quitármelo.

Cuando estuve dentro del hermoso – pero incómodo – vestido, me senté frente al espejo, la chica tomó un cepillo y comenzó a peinar mi cabello.

- Tiene un cabello muy suave y hermoso señorita – me dijo sonrojada la chica que no tendría más de 18 años

- Gracias, el tuyo también es muy bonito – respondí sinceramente.

- El suyo debe de verse hermoso a la luz del sol – la chica me sonrió a través del espejo.

La chica era muy amable y yo no pude sonreírle con simpatía. Hacía dos meses, la habría ignorado, pero gracias a Emmett me había dado cuenta de que la gente que es amable siempre es mejor vista.

- Hannah ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro que sí señorita – respondió ella colocándome algunos pasadores de manera que mi cabello cayera en bucles perfectos por toda mi espalda

- ¿Conoces a los caballeros a los que el señor Black invitó esta noche?

- Sí, señorita, son los mejores amigos del duque y son excelentes personas, no me extrañaría que quisieran desposarlas a usted y a la hermana de la futura duquesa – Hannah respondió – y si me permite decirlo, señorita, son hombres muy guapos y fuertes, además de ricos, usted debería tratar de agradar a alguno de los dos, puesto que así tendría un buen lugar dentro de la sociedad y gozaría de una vida llena de holgura

- Sí, eso debería hacer – suspiré, si mi corazón me lo permitiera…

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

- Sí, estoy bien, gracias Hannah.

La chica terminó de arreglarme y se fue, yo me quedé mirándome en el espejo, estaba perfecta, quizá debería hacer caso a todas las personas que sugerían que me casara y encontrara un buen marido, una parte de mí aún me decía que Emmett – aunque regresara – jamás podría darme la vida de lujos a la que yo estaba acostumbrada.

- El único lujo que deseo, es poder volver a sus brazos, no necesitaría nada más – dije en voz alta.

_No vale la pena soñar Rosalie, lo sabes. ¿para qué arriesgar nuestro corazón?_

- Porque Emmett volverá, sé que lo hará – le dije a mi reflejo como para que las palabras fueran más reales

Poco rato después llegó Jacob, ordenó que le subieran un baño y se encerró en su habitación. Yo fui a reunirme con mis hermanas que ya estaban listas para la cena, al igual que yo. Acompañamos a Bella a las cocinas para asegurarnos de que todo estuviera en orden y listo para servirse en cuanto los invitados llegaran.

Jacob bajó las escaleras vestido elegantemente y ninguna de nosotras pudimos negar que el hombre tenía porte. Su cabello estaba sujeto por una cinta de cuero y su ropa estaba impecable.

- Buenas noches, señoritas – nos saludó

- Buenas noches – respondimos las tres

- Se ven espléndidas, las tres

Las tres sonreímos en respuesta a la sonrisa tan limpia y sincera que se había dibujado en los labios de él. Si jamás hubiera conocido a Edward, estaba segura de que mi prima estaría completamente satisfecha con su matrimonio.

Estas semanas me había podido dar cuenta de que Jacob de verdad estaba empezando a querer a Bella, la trataba con mucha gentileza y dulzura, siempre le daba algún obsequio y le decía cosas hermosas. Me daba algo de pena verlo así puesto que mi prima jamás podría amarlo ni la décima parte de cómo él la amaba y no porque no quisiera, sino que Bella ya le había dado su corazón a Edward.

Tocaron a la puerta y los cuatro nos fuimos al vestíbulo a recibir a los invitados, Alice y yo estábamos unos pasos más atrás y Bella estaba agarrada del brazo de Jacob. El ama de llaves abrió y recibió a los invitados con calidez para luego hacerlos pasar y pedirles sus abrigos para colgarlos. Mi primera impresión es que ambos hombres eran…grandes. No como mi Emmett, pero eran altos y musculosos y su piel era morena, como la de Jacob. Los dos tenían en cabello oscuro y los ojos cafés. Aunque bien vistos, uno de ellos se veía más fino, menos tosco.

- Buenas noches – saludaron ambos

- Paul, Embry bienvenidos – Jacob los saludó de vuelta

- Vaya, vaya, que suertudo Jake, no solamente tienes una prometida hermosa sino que también tienes a dos doncellas más, igualmente hermosas, picarón – el más grande comentó de broma con Jacob

- Embry, Paul, les presento a mi prometida, Bella Swan – Jacob presentó a mi prima a sus amigos.

Me sorprendió mucho que Jacob usara Bella en vez de Isabella, seguramente él ya sabría lo mucho que a mi prima le molestaba que la llamaran por su nombre completo.

- Bella, ellos son Paul Ulley, y Embry Clearwater – Jacob introdujo a sus amigos

- Es un honor y un placer conocerla señorita Swan, nos da gusto que Jake haya decidido sentar cabeza con una joven tan hermosa como usted – Paul, el más alto dijo besando la mano de mi prima

- El placer es todo mío – Bella respondió sonrojada.

- Mucho gusto, Bella – saludó menos formalmente el más pequeño, Embry

Alice y yo respiramos profundamente, ahora, era nuestro turno y era bastante obvio que los dos amigos de Jacob se morían porque nos presentaran. Eso me complació, aunque amaba a Emmett, no podía dejar de disfrutar cuando un hombre me miraba con deseo y admiración.

Jacob y Bella retrocedieron un poco junto con los dos caballeros que habían acudido, más precisamente, a conocernos a Alice y a mí.

- Embry, Paul, permítanme presentarles a Alice Swan, la hermana menor de Bella y a su prima Rosalie Hale – Jacob hizo las introducciones, Alice, Rosalie, ellos son Embry Clearwater y Paul Ulley, mis mejores amigos

- Es un placer señoritas – Embry tomó la mano de Alice y la besó

- Todo un verdadero placer – acordó Paul besando mi mano y mirándome a los ojos con una seductora sonrisa.

- El placer es todo nuestro – respondí yo y Alice asintió.

- Bueno ¿qué les parece si vamos a cenar? – Jacob sugirió y todos nos mostramos de acuerdo.

Paul me tendió su brazo y yo pasé el mío por el suyo y me acompañó al comedor. El resto de la velada la pasamos platicando, Paul era un hombre muy inteligente pero tenía un gran defecto, era demasiado impulsivo y se enojaba con facilidad. Y aunque no quisiera compararlo, no podía dejar de pensar en Emmett, el también era impulsivo, pero jamás se enojaba por cosas insignificantes, podía mantener su carácter bajo control y siempre me daba la razón a mí… aunque no la tuviera.

Cuando terminó la cena, Paul me invitó a conocer su hacienda al día siguiente, como no tenía nada más que hacer, acepté. Al parecer Alice saldría con Embry, dejando a Bella y a Jacob solos en la casa.

Y esto apenas comenzaba…¿qué haríamos cuando Bella tuviera que fijar fecha para la boda? ¿Qué haríamos si Paul y Embry de verdad tenían intenciones de pedirnos a Alice y a mí en matrimonio? Pero la pregunta que más me asaltaba y la que más ganas tenía de responder: ¿Y Emmett?

* * *

**¡¡hOLA a todos!!! Siento realmente la tardanza pero, no llevamos ni un mes en la escuela y ya me tienen hasta el gorro con trabajos y tareas, en fin, aquí les dejo un capi más de esta historia, sé que quieren saber de los piratas, no se me desesperen mucho uqe no tardan en aparecer de nuevo.**

**Otra cosa, como habrán notado les puse a Embry y a Paul otros apellidos, pero la verdad no recuerdo si en los libros los mencionan.**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto y como siempre, mil gracias por su apoyo y su constancia.**

**Besos**

**Dayan **


	19. Chapter 19

**Los Personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Me asomé por la ventana de mi habitación para descubrir a Jacob y a mi hermana caminando por el jardín, ella del brazo de él, mientras platicaban de quién sabe qué. Últimamente mi hermana pasa mucho tiempo con Jacob o en la biblioteca, donde se encierra horas y horas, pero tanto Rose como yo éramos concientes de su afición por la lectura. En cuanto a Jacob, no estábamos seguras…

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Embry y Paul vinieron a cenar y ya eran tres semanas que estábamos aquí en New Hampshire. Tres semanas desde que vimos a nuestros piratas por última vez. Y desde entonces, no había día en que no pensara en Jasper, en su sonrisa tranquilizadora, en sus brillantes ojos azules, en su elegancia innata.

Embry es una gran persona, tiene 24 años y heredó la propiedad de su familia muy joven debido a la inesperada y pronta muerte de sus padres. Al no tener hermanos, todo pasó a sus manos. A pesar de contar con una gran fortuna y de un gran renombre, era un joven amable y humilde que sólo se preocupaba por el bien de la gente que vivía en su propiedad. Ya me había invitado dos veces a su propiedad y ciertamente era grande y hermosa, pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas al pobre chico, yo sabía que Jasper vendría por mí para reclamar mi mano en matrimonio…yo sabía que lo haría, solamente tenía que esperarlo.

En fin, corrí las cortinas y decidí irme con Rose, ella estaba en su habitación haciendo un bordado tranquilamente, sentada en una mecedora cerca de la ventana, jamás veías a Rosalie tan tranquila, menos ahora que Paul estaba pretendiéndola visiblemente. La llevaba a pasear, le compraba flores y joyas, la llevaba a cenar y según había escuchado murmurar a las sirvientas, Paul estaba a poco tiempo de pedir su mano en matrimonio y de llevarla a conocer a sus padres. El pobrecito me rompía el corazón, si supiera que Rosalie jamás podría amarlo, jamás lo podría tomar en cuenta porque su corazón ya era de Emmett.

- Me sorprende verte tan pacífica – le dije a mi prima sentándome en su cama.

- Ya ves, no tengo nada mejor que hacer – Rosalie dejó su costura - ¿sabes? Jamás pensé que podría aburrirme más aquí que en un barco

- Bueno, eso lo dices después de conocer a Emmett, al parecer él conseguía mantenerte entretenida mucho tiempo – le repliqué pícaramente y ambas reímos

- Es que no siento la misma libertad, aunque Jacob nos haya ofrecido el carruaje cuando queramos salir, no me siento con la confianza de salir así como así, gastando su dinero – mi prima me dijo

- Sí, lo sé, yo he pensado lo mismo, aunque nosotras también tenemos nuestro dinero – contesté recordando el dinero que Meredith nos había dado para el viaje (que no era mucho) y el que Emmett, Edward y Jasper nos habían dado antes de irnos, vaciando uno de sus arcones.

- Ya sé, pero he pensado en ahorrar ese dinero – Rosalie se sonrojó y supe que una idea se había instalado en su cabecita

- ¿Rosalie que tienes en mente?

Mi hermana evitó mi mirada por unos momentos antes de luego mirarme con los ojos algo humedecidos.

- Rosalie, cariño sabes que puedes contarme todo – me hinqué frente a ella y tomé sus manos – cuéntame

- Es una idea muy egoísta, pero pensaba que tal vez podría comprar un pasaje para regresar a Inglaterra y buscar a Emmett y sé que suena horrible pero es que cada día sin él es una tortura Alice, lo imagino a cada momento, sueño con él, no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza

- Te entiendo Rose, pero no puedes hacer algo tan intempestivo porque no sabes ni siquiera si él y Edward hayan regresado a Inglaterra, además si él prometió volver por ti, es porque lo hará, tienes que tener confianza en él y en su amor.

- Sí, tienes razón, es sólo que siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza

- No te preocupes, no eres la única a la que le pasa eso, pero hay que pensar en lo mejor. Ya pasaron tres semanas Rose, seguramente ellos ya están por llegar a Inglaterra o tal vez ya estén allá – intenté confortar a mi prima.

- Sí, tal vez

- A lo mejor necesitas descansar un poco más Rose, sé que no has dormido bien últimamente, a lo mejor si te duermes un rato, te sientas mejor

Ella sólo asintió, le di un beso en la mejilla y la abracé antes de salir de su habitación nuevamente.

A la hora de la comida, una de las sirvientas subió a avisarme que ya estaba servido así que salí de mi habitación y fui a la de mi prima. Rose estaba acostada en la cama profundamente dormida. Sonreí y cerré la puerta silenciosamente para no despertarla.

Cuando bajé, Jacob y Bella ya estaban sentados en sus lugares, esperándonos para comenzar. Mi hermana se notaba serena, Jacob la trataba bastante bien y entre los dos había un gran entendimiento y podía darme cuenta de que mi hermana comenzaba a encariñarse con Jacob, y no era nada difícil, porque era un gran hombre, lástima que no supiera que se casaría con una mujer que jamás lo amaría con todo el corazón como él lo merecía.

- ¿Y Rosalie? – me preguntó Bella mientras Jacob me movía la silla para que pudiera sentarme.

- Gracias, Jacob – él me sonrió e inclinó la cabeza – en cuanto a Rosalie, no nos acompañará, se sentía mal y ahorita se quedó dormida

- Ah… - mi hermana suspiró y entonces los tres comenzamos a comer.

A mitad de la comida, el mayordomo entró disculpándose, se acercó a Jacob y le susurró algo al oído que nosotras no alcanzamos a escuchar. La expresión de Jacob se tornó sombría, se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

- … ensilla mi caballo – fue lo único que escuché que dijo Jacob en respuesta mientras se levantaba – lo lamento señoritas debo irme

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – le preguntó Bella, preocupada.

- Espero que no, tengo que ir con el gobernador, volveré pronto – se acercó a mi hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Vete con cuidado – le pidió ella

- Descuida, con permiso señoritas, buen provecho

Jacob salió presuroso de la casa y mi hermana y yo nos miramos algo angustiadas. ¿Qué pasaba? Acabando de comer, las dos nos dirigimos arriba. Fuimos a la habitación de Rosalie para ver como estaba. Seguía acostada boca arriba con ambas manos sobre su vientre, su respiración era acompasada y por lo que podíamos ver, su sueño era profundo y pacífico. Decidimos irnos para no molestarla.

Bajamos nuevamente para pasar unos momentos en los jardines para platicar. Antes de ello, fuimos a la cocina y Bella ordenó que le subieran algo ligero a Rosalie por si se despertaba. Así tendría algo que comer cuando se despertara.

- ¿Tú crees que Rose esté bien? – le pregunté a mi hermana.

- Sí, es sólo que siento que su relación con Emmett era tan física que a ella le pesa más su ausencia y no me refiero sólo a… - mi hermana se sonrojó sin querer mencionar "aquello"

- Sí te entiendo, ellos eran los que más tiempo pasaban juntos, siempre tenían que estar abrazados o muy cerca el uno del otro – evité que mi hermana se avergonzara más

- Ajá, eso

Después de quedarnos platicando por un buen rato, Bella subió a la biblioteca a leer un rato y yo fui a mi habitación y me puse a coser, aunque mis dedos acabaron todos picoteados, tal vez la costura fuera una distracción para mi hermana y mi prima, pero yo no tenía ni la paciencia ni la habilidad para hacerlo.

En fin, llegó la hora de la cena y Jacob no aparecía. Cenamos las tres y Bella tuvo que despedir a los del servicio porque ya era demasiado tiempo y ellos también merecían irse a dormir. Solamente pidió que subieran algo a la habitación de Jacob.

Cuando me fui a dormir, él todavía no llegaba y mi hermana se fue a la cama muy angustiada al no saber nada de Jacob.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté de la cama, me di un baño y luego una chica del servicio me ayudó a vestirme y a peinarme antes de bajar a desayunar. Al salir de mi habitación vi que mi hermana salía de la de Jacob con una expresión asustada en el rostro que interpreté inmediatamente: Jacob aún no llegaba.

- ¿Pero qué le pudo haber pasado? – mi hermana estaba muy, muy preocupada dando vueltas como loca en la biblioteca

- Tranquila, a lo mejor se le hizo tarde con el gobernador y se quedó ahí para no cabalgar de noche – Rose intentó razonar con ella, en balde.

- Pero pudo haber avisado, siempre avisa cuando se va a demorar o cuando no va a llegar – volvió a discutir mi hermana.

- Por lo visto te preocupa demasiado – comenté en voz baja

- Claro que me preocupa Alice, es mi futuro marido y vivimos en su casa, así que sí estoy preocupada por no saber nada de él – mi hermana me contestó fuera de sí

Rosalie y yo decidimos mejor no decir nada más. Los nervios de Bella estaban demasiado alterados como para que nosotras le dijéramos algo que la sacara más de sus casillas. A las diez de la noche, Bella ya no soportaba más la incertidumbre y cuando se disponía a ordenar a los sirvientes y al cochero a que fueran a buscarlo, se oyeron los cascos de un caballo en el sendero hacia la casa.

Las tres bajamos la escalera lo más rápido que pudimos y en el instante en el que Jacob entró, mi hermana se echó a sus brazos. Rose y yo pudimos notar la sorpresa de Jacob pero también vimos su satisfacción y el cariño con el que la abrazó en respuesta.

- ¡Dios mío! Estaba tan preocupada – Bella acarició el rostro de Jacob - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué no avisaste que no ibas a llegar? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿ordeno que te preparen un baño?

Jacob sonrió cálidamente y detuvo con una mano el incesante parloteo de mi hermana. Me fijé en que traía la misma ropa que ayer con manchas y llenas de polvo. Su cabello estaba algo enmarañado, pero fuera de ello se veía bastante bien.

- Bella, cielo, tranquila, estoy bien. Me quedé con el gobernador toda la noche revisando algunas cosas, su hijo está enfermo así que no había un sirviente que pudiera venir a avisar que no podría llegar. Sí, tengo mucha hambre y sí, te agradecería que me pidieras un baño – Jacob respondió a todas las preguntas que mi hermana le había hecho sin olvidar ninguna – lamento que te hayas preocupado tanto, no era mi intención no avisarte cariño

- Descuida, es un alivio ver que estás bien – Jacob volvió a abrazarla – sube a tu habitación, debes estar agotado, haré que te suban un baño y algo de comida

- Gracias cariño – Jacob besó a mi hermana suavemente en los labios, para luego subir a su habitación.

Pero a mí no se me pasó por alto la preocupación que apareció en su rostro una vez que mi hermana desapareció con rumbo a la cocina.

- ¿Viste lo mismo que yo? – le pregunté a Rose, que estaba a mi lado

- Sí, algo no está bien – mi prima respondió – y al parecer Bella está encariñándose demasiado con Jacob

- No podemos culparla, al fin y al cabo, va a casarse con él – comenté mientras las dos subíamos a la habitación de Bella, cuando ella terminara se reuniría con nosotras ahí

- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿de verdad se casará con él o esperará hasta que Edward regrese? – Rosalie me preguntó

- No lo sé, yo creo que esperará, pero ahora ya no lo sé, no después de ver como se preocupaba por Jacob

- Tú crees que ella… - Rose dejó la pregunta inconclusa y yo supe a lo que se refería. Bella podía esar enamorándose de Jacob, no podía... yo no quería creerlo, aunque las pruebas eran irrefutables.

- No lo sé, Rose, no lo sé

Las dos nos quedamos calladas después de eso. Entonces una gran interrogante creció en mi pecho. ¿Sería posible que mi hermana comenzaba a amar a Jacob? Porque la otra posibilidad era que hubiera dejado de amar a Edward, pero yo la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso jamás pasaría. Bella amaba a Edward más que a otra cosa en la vida. Pero si no era eso ¿entonces qué sucedía con ella?

Después de dos horas, en las que unas sirvientas nos subieron la cena, puesto que Jacob y Bella iban a cenar juntos en la biblioteca, mi hermana apareció en su habitación con una expresión inescrutable en la cara.

Rose y yo ya nos habíamos puesto las pijamas por lo que ayudamos a mi hermana a quitarse el vestido y a ponerse su camisón. Le deshicimos el peinado y mientras yo arreglaba su ropa, Rosalie se dedicó a cepillarle el cabello suavemente y con delicadeza, con ese afecto materno hacia nosotras que de vez en cuando le salía.

Cuando ya estaba lista para dormir, se sentó en la cama mientras que Rose y yo esperábamos a que mi hermana nos contara qué era lo que sucedía. Ella nos miró, suspiró y luego dirigió su vista a sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

- Ya fijé la fecha de boda con Jacob – susurró – nos casamos en tres semanas

Rosalie y yo nos miramos sorprendidas ¡¿Tres semanas?! ¡¿Tres semanas?! ¡¡Edward no podría llegar antes de tres semanas!! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Bella? Sería un milagro que para entonces, Edward hubiera podido llegar a Inglaterra, y ahí tenía muchas cosas que arreglar antes de que pudiera regresar por ella. Y el viaje de regreso sería más largo puesto que se acercaba el cambio de estación y no sabíamos si podría haber tormentas o algo así. Por lo menos, tenía que darle un mes y medio para que Edward y Emmett pudieran conseguir lo necesario para poder regresar por ellas.

- ¿Por qué? – susurró Rosalie igual de impactada que yo, porque yo no podía articular ni una palabra o frase coherente.

Bella nos miró a las dos con nostalgia. ¿No iría a decirnos que ya amaba a Jacob por lo que acababa de suceder? ¿verdad? Mi hermana miró nuestros rostros y estoy segura que pudo ver la sorpresa que había en nuestros ojos. Ella volvió a bajar la mirada y suspiró más sonoramente.

- Porque estoy embarazada.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! sí, sí sé que lo dejé muy en suspense, lo sé. Pero a que no se lo esperaban, muchas de ustedes dijeron que la embarazada era Rosalie, pero no. Otra cosa sé que se mueren por saber de los piratas, no se preocupen, sabrán de ellos en el próximo capítulo, lo prometo. Muchas de ustedes me han preguntado si leo sus reviews y la respuesta es sí, cada uno de ellos, pero la escuela me absorbe muchísimo tiempo, estoy en último año de prepa entonces nos están cargando la mano, pero sepan que cada uno de sus comentarios me insufla energías para seguir escribiendo.**

**Los adoro, muchas gracias por su apoyo**

**BEsos**

**Dayan**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los Personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Por fin, después de tres semanas de tener un tiempo increíblemente tranquilo y despejado, hemos llegado a Inglaterra. Durante estas tres semanas de viaje ninguno de los tres hemos podido dejar de pensar en las chicas, no desde que las vimos partir en el bote que las llevaría a las Colonias, donde – por mucho que nos pesara – iban a estar a salvo. No hemos sonreído, simplemente hemos hecho todo lo posible por agilizar el viaje lo más que se pudiera.

Ahora que por fin vislumbramos la costa, la ansiedad nos atenaza el corazón, mi hermano y yo no sabemos con que nos encontraremos y Jasper no sabe lo que hará con sus padres ni como los enfrentará. Toqué el corazón que rodea mi cuello y con la visión de mi preciosa Bella en mi mente, me armé de todo el valor del mundo. Tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer para volver a estar junto a ella, no la perdería, nunca.

Por fin anclamos el barco, pero ni mi hermano ni yo queremos llegar al puerto así que enviaremos a Seth a que reúna toda la información que pueda en los mercados y en los bares, utilizando el dinero que tenemos en el almacén.

Jasper no puede esperar más, así que se irá con Seth y él irá a buscar a sus padres lo antes posible.

- Cuídate mucho hermano, que tengas suerte – le deseo mientras lo abrazo

- Gracias, ustedes también, gracias por todo hermanos – Jasper abraza a Emmett y parte junto con Seth

- Nos irá bien – murmura Emmett al ver como Seth y Jasper parten hacia el muelle, cada uno con dos destinos diferentes.

- Eso espero – susurro en respuesta a mi hermano.

Después de que Seth y Jasper se fueron, mi hermano y yo nos quedamos sentados en la cubierta, esperando, rezando y deseando con todas nuestras fuerzas que esta vez pudiéramos tener una buena noticia.

Dos horas después, Seth apareció en el muelle con un muchachito de apenas doce o trece años de edad, mi hermano y yo nos paramos rápidamente y ambos se apresuraron a subir al barco. Seth y el chico se sentaron y les ofrecimos un poco de ron y un pedazo de pan y queso, pero queríamos saber, ya. No importaba lo que fuera, queríamos noticias, necesitábamos noticias, de lo que fuera.

- él es Mike y es un chico que trabaja en una taberna no muy lejos de aquí y se ofreció a acompañarme para contarles las últimas noticias – Seth nos introdujo al chico

- Bueno, habla Mike – mi hermano dijo con visible ansiedad pintada en su rostro.

- Seth me dijo que querían saber acerca de los Cullen – el chico nos dijo y al parecer no nos asociaba con aquellos personajes, bien, mientras menos personas nos reconocieran, mejor

- Así es ¿qué sabes de Emmett y Edward? – le pregunté.

- El rey Jorge ha retirado la pena de muerte a ambos y también a declarado que pueden volver a Inglaterra

Mi hermano y yo no podíamos creer lo que estábamos escuchando ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Qué había sucedido?

- ¿Estás seguro, muchacho? – Emmett preguntó saliendo de su asombro

- Sí, señor. Al parecer, tras la muerte de lady Victoria, la viuda de Lord James, hicieron una inspección de su casa y hallaron las pruebas suficientes para demostrar que Lord James planeaba raptar a Elizabeth, la novia de Edward para poder tenerla como amante

- ¿Dónde encontraron eso?

- En el diario de Lord James, además de que, tras la muerte de éste, muchos de los amigos de la familia Cullen hablaron testificando a favor de los hermanos Cullen y por fin se ha hecho justicia. Emmett y Edward pueden volver a su hogar, claro que yo espero que las noticias les puedan llegar – añadió el joven con visible tristeza – sería una pena que jamás volvieran, su madre, la condesa Esme, lleva esperando seis meses el regreso de sus hijos.

Cuando el chico se quedó callado, Emmett y yo nos quedamos quietos por unos largos minutos, después los dos gritamos y nos abrazamos. ¡¡Por fin se hacía justicia!! ¡¡Por fin podíamos volver a la casa con la frente en alto!! Pero lo que más nos importaba era que podríamos ofrecerles a Rose y a Bella la vida que ambas merecían, podríamos casarnos con ellas como Dios mandaba.

Finalmente Emmett y yo éramos libres, por fin teníamos el futuro certero que tanto habíamos esperado. Todos nuestros sueños, todas nuestras esperanzas por fin iban tomando forma, ya no eran castillos en el aire. La suerte nos había sonreído en estos dos últimos dos meses, primero, mandándonos a los ángeles más divinos y más hermosos del planeta y ahora, nos llevaban a nuestros padres y a nuestras raíces.

- Edward tenemos que irnos – Emmett me dijo

- Lo sé ¿Seth podrás hacerte cargo del barco por unas semanas? – le pedí al hombre de más confianza que tenía en la tripulación

- Claro, vayan a hacer lo que tengan que hacer y no se preocupen por el barco, yo me encargaré de tenerlo listo para partir cuando regresen

- No sabes como te lo agradecemos Seth – mi hermano le dijo

- No tienen que agradecer nada, ahora vayan a donde tengan que ir

Mi hermano y yo no necesitamos oír eso dos veces, preparamos nuestras cosas, tomamos algo de dinero, alquilamos dos caballos en el muelle y partimos hacia Cullen Hall, a nuestro hogar.

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba en mi habitación mirando por la ventana, tenía una extraña sensación de melancolía en mi pecho y no podía hacer nada por hacer que se esfumara. Inconscientemente, mi mano fue directamente a mi vientre incapaz de reprimir la reacción. No es que no me alegrara por Bella, pero me sentía mal, ella estaba embarazada de Edward, llevaba en su seno el fruto más puro que el amor podía darle. Y yo no.

Ayer en la noche, cuando nos contó acerca de su embarazo, no podía dar crédito a sus palabras, pero claro que podía ser posible, ella ya había compartido con Edward lo mismo que yo con Emmett.

Suspiré y me fui a sentar a la cama, recordando la conversación que habíamos tenido con Bella ayer por la noche.

_- Desde hace unos días me había sentido mal, tenía nauseas por la mañana y me mareaba constantemente así que entré a la biblioteca y me puse a investigar – nos contó Bella – jamás creí que fuera un embarazo hasta que leí los síntomas y me di cuenta de que todo encajaba_

_- ¿Así que tu plan es casarte con Jacob y hacerle creer que el bebé es suyo? – Alice le preguntó_

_- Así es, no quiero engañarlo, pero es la única manera de proteger a mi bebé – Bella respondió y se llevó una mano a su vientre._

_- Bueno, pues tenemos que empezar a organizar la boda, tres semanas no nos da muchas alternativas – yo dije intentando ocultar mi decepción y mi melancolía de mis primas._

Me limpié unas lágrimas que se habían escapado de mis ojos y desee tanto la presencia de Emmett a mi lado, él sabría como reconfortarme, en él podía apoyarme para soportar esto. Le deseaba toda la felicidad Bella, deseaba que su bebé naciera sano y salvo, de veras lo deseaba. Pero yo deseaba también poder embarazarme, deseaba poder darle a Emmett un hijo con quien jugar, deseaba darle una niña a la cual proteger, deseaba formar mi propia familia con él.

Intenté convencerme a mí misma de que no debía deprimirme, que ya llegaría el momento para embarazarme y para formar mi familia, pero el sentimiento de desolación era más grande. Finalmente pensé en lo único que podría darme paz, me embarazaría cuando Emmett pudiera estar conmigo, sin tener que hacer pasar a mi bebé por hijo de alguien más, como Bella había tenido que hacer por el bien del pequeño o pequeña.

- Rose, ya nos vamos, tenemos que ir por los vestidos – Alice llamó a mi puerta

- Ahora voy – le contesté.

Me miré una vez por el espejo, demorándome más de lo necesario en mi plano vientre, cepillé mi cabello un par de veces, me coloqué mi sombrero y salí a reunirme con Alice. Las dos iríamos por los vestidos mientras Bella se quedaba con Jacob, ultimando los detalles de los invitados que asistirían al enlace. Por supuesto, Paul y Embry ya nos habían pedido a Alice y a mí que fuéramos sus parejas para la ocasión.

_Emmett, date prisa en volver mi amor. _

**Esme POV**

Dejé el libro que estaba leyendo en la mesa y me levanté del sillón para poder mirar por la ventana. Nueve años, nueve años llevo esperando el día en que mis hijos vuelvan. Nueve largos años en los que no he podido pasar una noche sin tener pesadillas, nueve años en los que no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos. Nueve años de perder el tesoro más grande que la vida me había dado.

Mi Emmett, mi niño aventurero, mi bebé que nació dos semanas antes de lo previsto, impaciente por salir y vivir. Mi pequeño que siempre quiso correr antes de caminar y caminar antes de gatear, aquél que tenía que vigilar en todo momento porque sus ganas de vivir y experimentar eran, a menudo peligrosas. Mi niño que siempre quería que le contara una historia de piratas y corsarios y dragones, historias de acción y aventuras. Mi niño que se rompió un brazo por querer trepar un árbol cuando sólo tenía nueve años. Mi hijo que excavó un hoyo en la tierra del jardín donde escondió un tesoro (algunas de mis joyas y uno que otro dulce) en mi honor. Mi hijo que siempre fue más alto y corpulento que los demás, pero que a pesar de ello, siempre era mi pequeño.

Y mi Edward, mi dulce Edward. El bebé que no quería salir, al bebé que tuve que cargar largas e interminables horas por la noche, cantándole canciones suaves y tiernas para que pudiera dormirse. Mi pequeño que dijo mamá el día de mi cumpleaños, mi bebé que siempre necesitó de mi mano para poder dar sus primeros pasitos. Mi niño que se sentó a tocar el piano por primera vez a los tres años. Mi niño siempre deseoso de aprender, mi niño que siempre cortaba flores del jardín para regalármelas.

Mis hermosos y valientes hijos que, por amor, se habían visto obligados a irse de su hogar cuando todavía no estaban listos para embarcarse solos, cuando aún no eran lo suficientemente maduros para valerse por sí mismos. Mis hijos que sufrieron las peores experiencias de este mundo. Mi Emmett, que fue privado de su hogar por defender a su hermano menor. Mi Edward que fue juzgado por haber amado a una chica inocente.

- ¿Esme? – oigo que me llaman y volteo con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿amor está todo bien?

- Han pasado seis meses, Carlisle ¿Dónde están? – sin poder evitarlo abrazo a mi marido buscando su consuelo, él me abriga con sus brazos y acaricia mis cabellos.

- No lo sé, mi amor, ya me gustaría poder decírtelo, traerlos a casa, tenerlos con nosotros y ver como se han convertido en los hombres que les hemos inculcado a ser

Sabía que Carlisle sentía la misma desesperación que yo, cuando hablaba de nuestros hijos, su voz se teñía de orgullo y en sus ojos brillaba el amor paternal más fuerte que en la vida había visto. Carlisle había sido un padre ejemplar, le enseñó a Emmett la importancia de ser paciente y de ser astuto, le enseñó el valor de pensar con la cabeza fría. Le enseñó a Edward que el amor no puede sustituirse por el conocimiento, le enseñó a no ser tan introvertido y a no callar lo que pensaba. Y a ambos les enseñó a ser caballeros y les enseñó como la confianza en sí mismos es lo más importante de toda empresa.

Él compartió cada momento de sus vidas conmigo, estuvo a mi lado cuando tuvimos que castigarlos, estuvo a mi lado cuando tuvimos que consolarlos, estuvo a mi lado cuando ambos hicieron su entrada al mundo.

- Quiero tenerlos de vuelta Carlisle, quiero abrazarlos y decirles cuanto los amo. Quiero verlos casarse y quiero tener entre mis brazos a mis nietos – apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de mi marido

- Lo haremos mi amor, tenemos que confiar en que volverán, volverán Esme, lo harán – Carlisle prometió besándome la frente.

Esa noche, Carlisle me mantuvo abrazada, acariciando mis hombros y mis brazos, diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba e insuflándome la confianza de que nuestros hijos volverían. Cuando me sumí en un sueño profundo, lo último de lo que fui consiente fue de los labios de mi marido sobre los míos.

A las cuatro de la mañana, una increíble inquietud y un presentimiento, me hicieron despertarme, mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y mi sistema nervioso estaba en sentido de alerta. Carlisle dormía profundamente a mi lado, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. Me quedé mirando el techo por unos largos instantes. Ya no estaba tan oscuro, poco a poco la oscuridad de la noche daba paso a la luminosidad del día. Fue en ese momento que agucé mi oído y escuché.

Los cascos de unos caballos que poco a poco iban oyéndose más cercanos. Me levanté de la cama, me puse unas sandalias y una bata para luego asomarme por el ventanal de mi habitación. A mitad de camino hacia acá venían dos caballos a todo galope. El corazón se me encogió y no pude evitar gritar.

- ¿Mi amor? – oí que Carlisle se había despertado - ¿Esme?

- CARLISLE SON ELLOS, EDWARD Y EMMETT HAN VUELTO – volví mis pasos sólo para ver que mi marido se ponía una bata y las pantuflas que tenía al lado de la cama

Los dos bajamos las escaleras corriendo, no había ningún sirviente levantado aún, la casa estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral que se iba rompiendo más y más conforme los dos caballos se aproximaban a la casa.

Abrí la puerta principal y bajé los escalones de mármol mientras veía como abrían las puertas de la entrada a la residencia y los caballos avanzaban hacia la casa. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin control mientras veía esos cabellos cobrizos inconfundibles de mi Edward y los rizos indomables de mi Emmett.

Ellos descabalgaron y pronto me vi envuelta en el abrazo de oso de Emmett mientras me daba dos vueltas en el aire. Yo lo abrazaba fuertemente, renuente a soltarlo ni por un minuto. Cuando me bajó al suelo, pude ver sus hermosas facciones resplandecientes de alegría y picardía como siempre lo habían hecho. Acaricié su rostro y lo besé repetidas veces.

- Emmett, mi amor que guapo estás

- Mamá, tú te ves como una jovencita – Emmett me respondió riendo fuertemente, cómo iba haciéndose más cálida la mañana con sus carcajadas.

Volví a abrazarlo y esta vez sentí como Emmett relajaba su agarre y buscaba más mi protección, yo acaricié sus cabellos y su espalda, dándome cuenta de lo mucho que se habían desarrollado sus músculos durante estos nueve años.

- Te extrañé tanto, mamá – me susurró

- Y yo a ti, mi amor, cada día, a cada momento del día – volví a tomar su rostro entre mis manos – te has vuelto todo un hombre, guapo y fuerte. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, hijo, todo lo que hiciste por tu hermano, eres el hombre que sabía que serías y no hay madre más orgullosa que yo.

Emmett me miró con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas y volvió a abrazarme y me besó en la frente mientras nos girábamos a ver a Edward y a Carlisle. Ambos seguían abrazados y podía ver como los ojos de Carlisle brillaban de la emoción y del orgullo que sentía en esos momentos al ver a sus hijos sanos y salvos. Carlisle terminó de decirle algo a Edward al oído y él asintió separándose de su padre.

Miré esos ojos esmeraldas, aún recordaba la última vez que los vi, estaban nublados por el dolor, el odio y la desesperanza, pero ahora que los veía, los veía libres de sombras, en paz, puros y cristalinos como las esmeraldas más brillantes del mundo.

- Hola mamá – me dijo y yo lo abracé llorando de felicidad

- ¡Oh, Edward! Mi niño, como has crecido, estoy tan feliz de verte

- Yo también mamá, es bueno volver – Edward se separó de mí y me besó en la frente antes de mirarme fijamente – sigues siendo tan hermosa como te recuerdo

Me abracé a mi hijo incapaz de dejar de llorar, después de tanto tiempo mis niños volvían con nosotros. Edward volvió a abrazarme y sentí una lágrima caer a mi cuello.

- Mi amor, quiero que sepas que tu padre y yo nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ustedes – le dije sin soltarlo – me alegra ver tus ojos libres de toda sombra, te has convertido en todo un hombre

- Gracias a Emmett, no lo habría logrado sin él, mamá

- Y por eso estoy muy orgullosa de los dos

Carlisle y yo nos abrazamos, felices porque nuestros hijos hubieran vuelto sanos y salvos a casa. Abrazados, nos dimos la vuelta hacia la casa.

- Bienvenidos de nuevo – les dije a mis hijos, que veían la casa donde habían crecido, con nostalgia

- A su hogar – Carlisle agregó

- Es bueno volver a casa – Edward accedió mientras los cuatro subíamos la escalera

- Tengo hambre – Emmett se quejó y los cuatro reímos

Ahora, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar y ponernos al día. Y yo no podía dejar de agradecerle a Dios que me haya devuelto a mis hijos.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Jajaja lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo otro capi que espero les haya gustado. Como verán, se ha hecho justicia y ahora por fin, Edward y Emmett podrán recuperar la vida que les fue arrebatada. En cuanto a Rose, ella está pasando por un momento difícil pues ha visto su sueño tomar forma en Bella y siente un poco de envidia, pero bueno, nada está escrito jajaja.**

**Chicos mil gracias otra vez por todo el apoyo que me brindan, por toda su enorme paciencia y por sus ansias de seguir leyendo, son los mejores.**

**BEsos**

**Dayan**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer T.T pero la trama es mía**

**Jasper POV**

Sentado en la grupa de mi caballo, miré la imponente casa que se alzaba ante mí, la que había considerado mi prisión por tanto tiempo y a la que ahora volvía esperando tener de mis padres el perdón. Los guardias apostados en la reja me abrieron las puertas y yo fui hasta la puerta doble de madera. Descabalgué y subí los peldaños de mármol respirando profundamente y armándome de valor. Tenía que hacer esto, por Alice, por mi peque hermosa.

Toqué la puerta y esperé con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, ya me imaginaba la reprimenda que mi padre me daría por haberme escapado por nueve años sin dejar nada más que una nota en mi almohada. La puerta se abrió cuando menos lo esperaba, una mujer ya entrada en años me miró con una ceja levantada evaluándome.

- Buenos días, Florentina – saludé sonriendo

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Joven Jasper! ¡qué alegría verlo! ¡pero cómo ha cambiado! Pase, pase – Florencia me dejó pasar y yo le di un cariñoso beso en la mejilla mientras ella me abrazaba

- Como te extrañé, Florentina

- Y yo a usted joven, y yo a usted, pero llega justo a tiempo para desayunar, sus padres se acaban de sentar a la mesa – el ama de llaves me anunció

- ¿Tú crees que se enojen mucho conmigo?

- No, la señora ha estado esperando con ansias a que regrese, claro que le decepcionará ver que no trae una esposa y un hijo con usted, pero le dará mucho gusto verlo sano y salvo – Florentina parloteó mientras caminábamos al comedor – en cuanto a su padre…

- Lo sé, me espera una grande con él, pero espero que no me haya desheredado aún, porque no estás del todo alejada de las cosas, aún no me caso, pero estoy a punto de hacerlo

La mujer me volteó a ver con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro. Florentina me había cuidado desde pequeño y siempre me había dicho que quería verme casado y con hijos, eso me lo había dicho cuando yo estaba aburrido de estar aquí así que no la tomé mucho en cuenta, ahora que pensaba en Alice, no podía concebirla de otra manera más que siendo mi esposa.

Por fin llegamos a las puertas del comedor, Florentina me ordenó esperarla afuera mientras anunciaba que una visita había llegado a la casa.

- Pues vaya horas de llegar – oír la voz de mi padre hizo que mi estómago se contrajera

- Cariño, tranquilo, ya estamos arreglados, no hay ningún inconveniente porque venga alguien a desayunar con nosotros – y al oír la voz suave y conciliadora de mi madre me hizo un nudo en la garganta – Florentina ten la amabilidad de preparar otro lugar en la mesa y puedes decirle a nuestro invitado que puede pasar a desayunar con nosotros

Florentina me abrió la puerta y me dirigió una mirada de valor y de confianza. Necesitaba esto, no sólo por Alice, sino por mí y mis padres, no quería estar más alejado de ellos, hasta ahora comprendía la importancia de una familia, después de oír todo lo que mi pobre Alice había tenido que sufrir por esa madrastra suya, ahora me daba cuenta de lo bendecido que había sido por tener a una madre como la mía y a un padre como el mío, si no era cariñoso conmigo, siempre me había apoyado, incluso en mi época rebelde había sido demasiado paciente.

- Buenos días – saludé y vi como la figura de mi madre se tensó y como mi padre comenzó a ponerse rojo – lamento haber llegado en una hora poco adecuada – los modales que mis padres tanto me habían inculcado, decidí sacarlos a relucir

- Jasper… - mi madre susurró y se levantó de la silla rápidamente para voltear a verme - ¿Hijo eres tú?

- Sí, mamá, soy yo

Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y me sentí terriblemente mal. Mi madre seguía siendo tan bella como siempre, su cabello rubio y rizado seguía siendo igual de luminoso, sus ojos igual de azules y de brillantes y su sonrisa igual de cálida. El verla me hizo darme cuenta de cómo había sufrido por mi ausencia y aunque me sentía terriblemente mal, no me arrepentía. Si nunca hubiera escapado, jamás habría encontrado a Alice.

- Mi amor ¡has vuelto! ¡Dios mío, bendito seas! – mi madre me abrazó fuertemente y yo respondí del mismo modo - ¡Cómo le pedí que te trajera a casa sano y salvo! ¡y aquí estás! – mi madre tomó mi rostro entre sus manos con los ojos llorosos – te has vuelto todo un hombre, guapo y fuerte

- Y tú estás tan resplandeciente como la estrella más brillante del firmamento mamá – respondí y ella rió

- Ay pero no has cambiado nada, mi poeta favorito – mamá me besó en la mejilla y entonces supe que la dulce bienvenida se había terminado.

Ambos nos dimos la vuelta para ver a mi padre, él seguía en su lugar, enrojecido por el coraje. Yo me preparé para lo que fuera, sabía que el carácter de mi padre no daba para una bienvenida como la de mi madre.

- Buenos días, padre – lo saludé inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Mi padre se acercó a mí y entonces sentí como su mano se estampaba en mi mejilla con fuerza.

- ¡¡Eso es por tu insolencia y rebeldía!! – dijo y luego salió del comedor hecho una furia.

Me quedé fijo en aquel lugar, me merecía eso, eso y mucho más por todas las penas que debí de haberles causado a mis padres desde que me escapé. Mi mamá se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

- No te preocupes, mi amor, tu padre entrará en razón – ella intentó consolarme y yo tomé sus manos entre las mías.

- No intentes defenderme mamá, sé que lo merecía. Ustedes no merecían lo que yo les hice pasar estos años, es lo menos que me merezco.

- Mi amor, no digas eso, eres nuestro hijo y nuestro mayor orgullo, es sólo que tu padre sufrió mucho por tu partida, pero ya verás que luego se le pasará – mi mamá me sonrió cálidamente - ¿por qué no subes a tu habitación y duermes un rato? Te ves cansado

- Gracias, mamá

- Descansa, hijo

Mi mamá me besó en la mejilla antes de volver a abrazarme, se sentó en la mesa y le dio un trago a su jugo. Mientras la veía, me dieron unas ganas irreprimibles de hacerle saber lo importante que era para mí.

- Te amo, mamá

- Yo más, mi amor

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a la que había sido mi habitación. Al entrar me di cuenta de que todo seguía como lo había dejado, sólo que la habitación estaba limpia, podía imaginarme a mi madre ordenando que la limpiaran, para el día en que regresara.

Y por primera vez en nueve años, volví a dormir en la cama que fue mi refugio para los tediosos días en los que mi padre esperaba que aprendiera a administrar la finca. Me quedé dormido al instante y en mis sueños, sólo aparecía mi bella Alice.

Cuando me desperté, vi a mi mamá sentada junto a mí, acariciando mis cabellos con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Mamá…

- No es nada, sólo que no puedo contener la emoción de tenerte de nuevo aquí – yo la acerqué hacia mí y la abracé

- Lo lamento mucho mamá, jamás quise hacerte daño, nunca fue mi intención herirte como lo hice

- Estás aquí que es lo importante, estás saludable y bien, que es lo único que me preocupaba – mamá volvió a besarme en la mejilla – hablé con tu padre, ya está más tranquilo y estoy segura que te escuchará

- Está en el estudio ¿verdad?

- ¿Dónde más si no? – mamá rió

Le di un beso en la frente antes de irme a buscar a mi papá. El estudio estaba en el mismo corredor que mi habitación sólo que estaba más al fondo. Recordaba que cuando era niño y no podía dormirme, solía ir al estudio y mi padre me sentaba en sus rodillas y me leía algún libro. Cuando me quedaba dormido, él me llevaba cargando a mi cama, otras veces, los dos nos quedábamos dormidos en el sillón hasta que mamá nos iba a buscar para que nos fuéramos a la cama.

Al estar frente a la puerta, di dos toques e inspiré sonoramente, mi padre a pesar de ser un excelente marido y un mejor padre, también era un hombre estricto, honorable e imponente, ahora mismo no sabía que le diría una vez que lo enfrentara, pero debía hacer lo necesario para tener a Alice a mi lado.

- Adelante – me dijo con su voz fuerte y estridente.

Abrí la puerta y vi a mi padre dándome la espalda mirando por el ventanal con las manos en su espalda. Me estremecí, siempre que estaba así era cuando me regañaba y aún ahora – ya siendo un hombre – mi padre seguía imponiéndome como lo hacía cuando tenía 15.

- Siéntate, Jasper – me dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

Obedecí, me senté en el sillón donde siempre nos sentábamos para que me leyera los cuentos por las noches.

MI padre no me dijo nada por más de tres minutos, yo ya no podía soportar el silencio, normalmente hacía esto para intimidar a la gente y sí que lo lograba. Cuando hacía travesuras de niño, el silencio me carcomía y terminaba delatándome. Ahora esperaría a que mi padre me hablara, y no esperé demasiado.

- Institutrices, profesores reconocidos, un techo, comida tres veces al día todos los días, ropa de la mejor calidad, juegos, juguetes, libros, viajes, doctores excelentes, un caballo fuerte, todo lo que la vida puede ofrecer, todo te lo dimos Jasper – mi padre comenzó recitándome el discurso que, desde siempre, me había hecho sentir mal – y no contento con eso, te escapaste, dejando una triste nota en tu cama diciendo que querías libertad. Tu madre lloró hasta que no pudo más, siempre preocupada porque no te pasara nada, mira que la insensatez de irse así sin nada fue una irreverencia, pero dejaré eso a un lado. Tu pobre madre pasó noches en vela, en tu habitación, mirando por la ventana esperando a que regresaras. Nueve años, nueve años esperando a que volvieras Jasper. Nueve años en los que sufrimos pensando que podías estar muerto – miré a mi padre y vi que su expresión se descomponía – nueve años rogándole al cielo que te trajera de vuelta – creí que mi padre comenzaría a llorar – ahora estás de nuevo aquí y si tienes intención de irte otra vez, más vale que te vayas ahora mismo

- Padre, lo lamento mucho, sé que jamás podré hacer nada para remediar lo que hice. Lo que sí puedo hacer es asegurarte que jamás volveré a irme sin decir nada, jamás volveré a comportarme tan irresponsablemente – le prometí a mi padre con toda la sinceridad que era posible.

- Ya no tienes que prometerme nada, ya eres un hombre Jasper, tú sabrás lo que haces o no, pero escúchame bien. Que no se te ocurra volver a romperle el corazón a tu madre de esa manera porque si lo haces, no seré tan condescendiente contigo.

- Lo sé, jamás volveré a dañar a mi madre así, lo juro

Mi padre me miró detenidamente por unos largos instantes en los que yo no supe que debía hacer o decir. Finalmente, él caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir me dijo algo por encima del hombro.

- Espero que no hayas olvidado que la cena se sirve a las siete – no pude evitar sonreír, eso viniendo de mi padre era como la bienvenida de mi madre

- Estaré puntual

Él asintió y luego salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Suspiré sonoramente, no había salido tan mal parado de la entrevista.

Poco después de que saliera de la biblioteca, el timbre sonó, anunciando a unas visitas que tenía mamá, yo seguía en mi habitación leyendo un libro, tranquilamente acostado en mi cama. En eso, tocaron a la puerta.

- Adelante

- Permiso Jazz, pero tu madre está abajo en la sala con una amiga suya y sus hijas y desea que bajes a conocerlas – Florentina me miró sonriendo

- Ahora bajo, gracias Florentina

Me arreglé la camisa y me miré al espejo, no quería causar una mala impresión a las amigas de mamá.

Al entrar a la sala vi a una mujer más o menos de la edad de mi madre y a sus tres hijas. No eran feas, de hecho creía que las hijas no podían pasar por feas, eran bastante lindas, pero no como mi Alice. Yo les dirigí una sonrisa cordial mientras veía a mi mamá y le guiñaba un ojo.

- Buenas tardes – saludé

- Ahí estás hijo, permíteme presentarte a mi amiga, Meredith y a sus hijas, Tanya, Jessica y Lauren

Y nada más oí esos nombres y tuve que poner todo de mi parte para no descomponer mi expresión, ni lanzarme sobre ellas y decirles lo que pensaba de ellas. Ahora que me decía mamá sus nombres, ya no podía decir que esas tres eran bonitas, eran unas arpías.

- Encantado de conocerlas – dije besando las manos de las cuatro, claro que me quedé con un espantoso sabor de boca

- Hola Jasper, tu madre ha hablado mucho de ti – Meredith me dijo sonriendo y yo estaba hirviendo de rabia – me da mucho gusto conocerte

"A mí no" quise responder, pero la cortesía me lo impedía. Sólo pude atinar a sonreír y a sentarme junto a mamá.

- Meredith quedó viuda hace poco Jazz, su esposo Charlie Swan acaba de fallecer y dejó a su familia destrozada – mi mamá me dijo con verdadero pesar.

Charlie Swan, así que no había duda de que éstas cuatro que tenía enfrente eran las que habían arruinado los sueños de mis hermanas y del amor de mi vida.

- Supongo que así es, lo lamento mucho, debió de haber sido un golpe fatal para ustedes – "todo un golpe dejar a las hijas de Charlie en la calle" pensé

- Así es – Meredith se secó unas lágrimas que, podía jurar, eran falsas.

- Y no sólo fue la muerte del que fue un padre para nosotras – añadió la que se llamaba Lauren – sino que fue también la pérdida de nuestras amadas hermanas

- Perdonen señoritas, pero creo que no las entiendo - ¿amadas hermanas? ¿de verdad habían dicho aquello?

- Verás Jasper, es la segunda vez que quedo viuda, la primera vez, me quedé con mis niñas aquí presentes y cuando volví a casarme con Charlie, él tenía dos hijas que yo quise como si fueran mías, mi dulce Bella y mi preciosa Alice, además de la prima de ellas, Rosalie

El que hablara así de las chicas me hizo hervir la sangre ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de ellas después de todo lo que les había hecho?

- Las adopté y las quise como si fueran mis hijas también y mis niñas las amaban mucho – voltee y vi como ese trío de serpientes asentía tristemente – lamentablemente, tras tantas desgracias en su vida, las tres estaban demasiado deprimidas, así que me dijeron que había un excelente psicólogo en Francia que las podría ayudar, conseguí el dinero necesario para su viaje y para su tratamiento, lamentablemente, el barco donde viajaban se hundió y mis niñas murieron

Las cuatro comenzaron a llorar y yo tenía que poner todo mi autocontrol para no asesinarlas ahí mismo. ¿Sus niñas? ¿Locas? Que difundiera la noticia de que ellas tres estaban muertas me enfurecía enormemente, más cuando ella había tratado de asesinarlas contratando a unos despiadados piratas para hacerlo.

Miré a mi madre y aún me dio más coraje el ver como sus ojos se nublaban de tristeza por aquella historia. La abracé y con ella entre mis brazos logré calmarme un poco, dejando que la furia poco a poco desapareciera, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría.

- ¡Cuánto lo siento! Debió de ser algo terrible para ustedes – fingí lástima en mi voz

- Gracias Jasper, pero hacemos lo que podemos para seguir adelante – Meredith volvió a secarse las lágrimas – mis pobres criaturitas aún tenían mucha vida por delante.

"Claro que la tienen" pensé "y vaya sorpresa que se llevarán usted y su hija cuando las traigamos de regreso, a ver qué opina la corte después de enterarse que intentó matar a sus hijastras". Y un foco se prendió en mi cabeza.

- Sí, pero ustedes deben de vivir por ellas, ser felices y recordarlas con cariño y con amor – dije sonriendo – nunca es fácil despedirse de las personas amadas, pero ellas viven en nuestros corazones

"Y en su caso ellas, no sólo en el corazón"

- Te agradezco mucho tus palabras Jasper, eres muy gentil – Meredith me dijo sonriendo

- No hay de qué, no me gusta ver a ninguna mujer triste, en especial a aquellas a las que han sufrido mucho por vivir experiencias lamentables – respondí con mis palabras cargadas de doble significado y luego me levanté – hablando de gente que padeció vivencias lamentables ¿mamá sabes donde viven Los Cullen?

- Sí, mi amor, viven a no más de seis millas de aquí ¿por qué deseas saber? – mamá me preguntó sorprendida

- Necesito hablar con el conde y la condesa lo más pronto que pueda – le di un beso en la mejilla – volveré antes de la cena

- Bueno, vete con cuidado amor

- Te lo prometo – me dirigí a las otras cuatro mujeres – fue todo un placer conocerlas, espero poder volver a verlas pronto y permítame decirle, Meredith que tiene unas hijas maravillosas, únicas y muy hermosas

- Te lo agradezco Jasper

Mientras me iba pude ver como las tres sonreían triunfantes y yo hice lo mismo. Bella, Rose y Alice tendrían su venganza, de eso me encargaba yo. Ahora necesitaba a mis hermanos porque esta era una tarea que no podía hacer solo.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola!!! Chicos heme aquí con otro capi, jaja ahora sí ya conocen a los amados padres de Jasper y no sólo eso, ¿qué pasará por esa rubia cabeza con respecto a la venganza? jajaja se los dejaré para q me dejen sus opiniones y sus teorías.**

**POr otro lado, quiero agradecerles sus reviews!!! chicos han rebasado los 1000 reviews!!! waaa no saben lo emocionada q estoy, pero ese mérito es suyo, gracias por seguir leyendo, gracias por su incondicional apoyo.**

**Este capi, como los demás, va dedicado a todos ustedes con todo mi amor y mi cariño.**

**Besos**

**Dayan**

**P.D. a mis lectores de AMOR EN EL LABORATORIO, estoy trabajando en el capi, espero poder subirlo esta semana pero no prometo mucho porque tengo exámenes esta y la próxima semana**


	22. Chapter 22

******Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer T.T pero la trama es mía**

**Edward POV**

Salí de mi habitación después de haber dormido un rato, no podía creer que estaba de regreso y que mis padres nos hubieran recibido tan bien. Mamá no nos había dejado solos ni un minuto, sólo hasta que papá insistió en que tal vez quisiéramos dormir un rato.

Ahora ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde así que me arreglé un poco la ropa, me lavé la cara y bajé a buscar a mi madre. Ella estaba en el jardín, sentada en una banca riéndose incontrolablemente mientras Emmett – que estaba sentado en el piso – le contaba quién sabe qué cosas.

Al llegar junto a ellos, me senté junto a mamá y la abracé. Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo acaricié sus brazos. ¡Cómo la había extrañado!

- Hubieras visto mamá, de no ser porque alcancé a detenerlo, Edward casi cae al mar – Emmett le contó y mamá rió de nuevo

- Ay mis niños, debieron de haber vivido muchas aventuras – mamá nos dijo con añoranza

- Sí, pero nos da gusto volver ma – Emmett tomó la mano de mamá y la besó – y me alegra verte tan hermosa y tan sonriente como siempre

Estábamos contándole a mamá muchas de nuestras aventuras, omitiendo un poco lo de las chicas. Aunque queríamos ir por ellas lo más pronto posible, no queríamos que mamá se decepcionara al enterarse que nos volveríamos a ir. Al menos estaríamos otras dos semanas antes de decirle que teníamos que irnos.

Papá se nos unió un rato después, ya que había ido a ver al rey y le había informado que habíamos regresado sanos y salvos. Al parecer el rey Jorge estaba arrepentido y deseaba hablar con nosotros la próxima semana.

Los cuatro nos encontrábamos en el jardín platicando, cuando una sirvienta vino y nos anunció una visita.

- Disculpen que los moleste, señores pero hay un joven allá afuera que desea hablar con ustedes, se llama Jasper Whitlock

- Que pase – Emmett y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos levantamos

- ¿no es Jasper el hijo de Amice y Renald? – preguntó mi padre

- Sí, al parecer él también regresó

Entonces mamá y papá nos miraron con suspicacia. Era extraño que el mismo día que nosotros aparecíamos, lo hacía el hijo de unos vecinos.

- Jasper estuvo con nosotros estos años – Emmett contestó la pregunta que mis padres aún no formulaban

- Al parecer tienen más cosas que contarnos – papá nos dijo – pero bueno, vayan con Jasper y luego hablaremos

Los dos entramos al salón y vimos a Jasper ahí parado. Los tres nos abrazamos y Jasper nos contó cómo le había ido con sus padres y nosotros también le contamos.

- Chicos les tengo que contar algo – Jasper nos dijo

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Acabo de conocer a Meredith y a sus hijas

- ¿¡QUÉ?! – preguntamos mi hermano y yo al unísono

Entonces Jasper nos relató su encuentro con la madrastra y las hermanastras de Bella y Alice. Mi hermano y yo estuvimos a punto de salir a ensillar a los caballos e ir por esas cuatro arpías. ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Cómo tenían el descaro de fingir pena por la muerte de las chicas cuando ellas habían planeado su muerte con unos piratas?

- Chicos tienen que calmarse – nos pidió Jasper

- ¿Cómo quieres que nos calmemos? Voy a matar a esas cuatro – Emmett le respondió a nuestro amigo

- No, eso no es lo que vamos a hacer – Jasper lo contradijo – Emmett piensa con la cabeza fría, tenemos la oportunidad de ver vengado el orgullo de nuestras chicas y de recuperar lo que es suyo

- Jasper, no te sigo – le dije

- Piensen, ellas son tres solteras, nosotros somos tres solteros – Jasper apuntó

Y Jasper nos reveló su plan, completo y sin omitir ningún detalle. Al parecer, nuestro amigo había pensado en todo y no dejó ningún cabo suelto. Los tres sonreímos y nos pusimos de acuerdo para poder poner el plan en marcha, tendríamos que ser excelentes actores para poder lograr lo que nos proponíamos hacer.

Antes de la hora de la cena, Jasper se fue y nos dijo que iría a cenar a su casa y le preguntaría a su madre todo lo que pudiera acerca de las tres hijas de Meredith. Nosotros nos quedamos y fuimos a cenar con papá y mamá.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó mamá mientras nos servían la cena

- Sí, ma, todo en orden – Emmett contestó mientras tomaba un trago de vino, yo estaba muy enojado como para responder.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad mientras mamá y papá nos contaban lo que había pasado en nuestra ausencia, y nosotros les platicamos más de nuestras aventuras, omitiendo el hecho que de que éramos piratas y que había dos chicas en Las Colonias esperándonos.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, mamá y papá se fueron a acostar y yo fui a la terraza que estaba en el piso superior. Me recargué en el barandal y recé porque Bella estuviera bien y a salvo. También deseaba que Rosalie y Alice estuvieran bien. Era extraño como ellas dos se habían vuelto las hermanas que jamás había tenido, reí al recordar las muchas veces que Rosalie y yo peleamos en el Latido Negro y también al recordar cómo Alice me había amarrado y la única que fue capaz de convencerla de desamarrarme fue Bella.

Toqué el dije que colgaba de mi cuello y a mi memoria llegaron, el aroma de fresas, los ojos chocolate y los dulces labios de mi amor. Cómo extrañaba a Bella, no dejaba de pensar ni un solo instante en ella y podía imaginarme sus cabellos castaños, sus mejillas sonrojadas, podía imaginármela a toda ella sonriendo y esperaba que ella pensara en mí así como yo pensaba en ella.

- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? – mi hermano se colocó a mi lado

- No – respondí y nos callamos por unos instantes – supongo que Rosalie es lo que te mantiene despierto

- Sí, sé que está bien ¿cómo lo sé? No me preguntes, sólo tengo esa certeza y también sé que me espera…si no hubiera tantas cosas que hacer aquí, iría por ella en este mismo momento

- Lo sé, yo haría lo mismo, pero debemos organizar todo para que puedan volver como las reinas que son

Nos quedamos mirando el cielo por un rato y yo me fui, dejando a mi hermano solo y pensando en sus cosas. Antes de dormirme, lo último que vi, fue a mi Bella sonriéndome.

**Bella POV**

Ya faltaba una semana, sólo una semana y sería la señora de Black y Edward no aparecía, todo este tiempo había vivido con las falsas esperanzas de que él llegaría por mí antes de la boda, pero no lo hacía.

¿Me habría olvidado ya? ¿Ya tendría otra mujer en su vida? No, yo era la única en su corazón. Y tenía esa certeza porque él era el único en el mío. Me levanté de la cama sin poder dormir y me asomé a la ventana mientras acariciaba mi vientre aún plano. En mí, ya crecía el maravilloso fruto de nuestro amor. Un hijo que tendría que llevar el apellido de un hombre que no era su padre. Pero era la única manera de que tuviera una buena vida.

- Todo lo hago por ti, bebé – dije aún acariciando mi vientre – no quisiera casarme con Jacob aún, pero no podemos arriesgarnos

Miré por la ventana, tomé mi collar entre mis manos y pensé en Edward con toda mi alma, deseando que él pudiera sentir como yo seguía siéndole fiel y que aún le amaba.

Una lágrima me recorrió la mejilla al saber que pronto Jacob tendría todo derecho sobre mí y que gracias a ello mi bebé estaría sano, nacería en una familia y jamás le faltaría nada. Eso era lo único que me importaba. Mi bebé era la razón por la que sacrificaba tantas cosas, sólo esperaba que llegando el momento, Edward pudiera comprender porque había hecho las cosas así.

A la mañana siguiente bajé a desayunar, mis hermanas no estaban y Jacob leía el periódico mientras comía un poco de fruta.

- Buenos días – lo saludé con una sonrisa y él levantó la vista del periódico

- Buenos días, cielo ¿dormiste bien? – Jacob se levantó, me dio un beso en los labios y me acomodó la silla

- Sí, gracias ¿qué tal tú?

- De maravilla

Odiaba a Jacob. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Odio que no pueda odiarlo. Jacob era el hombre perfecto, de verdad. Caballeroso, gentil, humilde, simpático, dedicado…de verdad no podía haber mejor hombre en el mundo. Y aún peor, comenzaba a quererlo, a quererlo en serio. Pero jamás podría amarlo como a Edward. Mi corazón estaba dividido completamente dividido: la parte de mí que amaba a Edward – y que era la parte más fuerte y dominante – y la parte que comenzaba a hacerse un espacio en mi corazón, la parte de mí que amaba a Jacob por tratarme como una reina, por tomarme en serio, por siempre ser atento conmigo, por amarme como sabía que me amaba.

Estaba en un gran dilema, un gran dilema. Jamás debí separarme de Edward, jamás debí abandonar el barco, jamás debí conocer a Jacob, jamás debí dejarme enamorar por él.

- Bella, amor ¿Qué ocurre? – Jake me miró preocupado y me abrazó, yo no había notado que había comenzado a llorar hasta que él me dijo aquello

- No es nada, es sólo que…me gustaría que "Él" estuviera aquí

- ¿Te refieres a tu padre?

- …Sí

No tenía caso alguno romper el corazón de Jacob junto al mío. Y estas lágrimas traicioneras no debieron de haber salido de mis ojos. Esto del embarazo no era fácil. Era como subir en una montaña rusa, donde no esperabas la siguiente vuelta o bajada y te tomaban por sorpresa.

Jacob me siguió abrazando hasta que los sollozos se detuvieron y besó mi sien repetidas veces. ¡Maldición! Odiaba sentirme tan bien entre sus brazos, odiaba como mi cuerpo disfrutaba de su cercanía, odiaba como me reconfortaba su abrazo. Odiaba a todo lo que haría de Jacob el hombre perfecto.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – me preguntó con dulzura, acariciando mis cabellos

- Sí, gracias…Jake – le di un beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento.

Entonces él me besó en los labios con suavidad y delicadeza. Y también odiaba lo mucho que me gustaban sus besos. ¿Qué demonios sucedía conmigo? Cuando Jacob terminó de besarme, los dos regresamos a nuestro desayuno y no mucho después aparecieron mis hermanas.

Alice estaba tan alegre como siempre, hablando con Jacob acerca de los invitados, de la comida, de la misa, de la boda en general. Él le sonrió en todo momento y tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa mientras respondía a las preguntas de mi pequeña hermana.

Miré a Rose, aunque me sonrió, pude darme cuenta de que sus ojos estaban algo rojos e hinchados. ¿Habría estado llorando? Seguramente extrañaba a Emmett y se había puesto melancólica. Pero se me hacía raro, mi prima era una chica fuerte y, aunque le dolía que Emmett no estuviera, Rosalie no es de las chicas que se dejan caer, sino que siguen con la frente en alto.

Si ella era así ¿qué le pasaba entonces?

Justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que Rosalie ya llevaba un tiempo así ¿Desde cuándo? Hice memoria y me di cuenta de que ella empezó a actuar así cuando le dije que iba a casarme con Jacob. ¡Eso era! Mi prima no quería que me casara con Jacob…no, Rosalie no pensaría eso ¿Entonces?

Pensé…¿qué más que mi boda podría entristecerla? Rosalie…mi boda con Jacob…el bebé…el retraso de Edward…¡¡EL BEBÉ!! Eso era, Rosalie no se oponía a mi boda, no la preocupaba Emmett, era el bebé.

¿Cómo no lo había visto? Mi prima desde niña siempre ha querido ser mamá, desde siempre su sueño ha sido tener muchos hijos. Me toqué el vientre inconscientemente y me sentí mal. Siempre vi a mi bebé como una bendición, nunca me puse a pensar en lo que Rosalie podría pensar de ello. ¡Dios! Deberían de darme patadas por no haberlo visto antes.

- …¿Bella?¿cariño? – Jacob me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Sí, dime, es que estaba pensando – le respondí

- Que tu hermana piensa secuestrarme todo el día – Jake me respondió riendo – quiere llevarme a que me hagan mi traje de la boda

- Bueno…sólo no lo tortures demasiado Alice, no quiero llegar a la boda viuda – intenté bromear y Alice y Jake rieron

- No te preocupes, no te lo voy a agotar…demasiado – Alice dijo con una sonrisa "angelical"

- Te veo al rato, amor – Jake me besó y luego se fue con Alice para escoger su traje.

Eso me daba la oportunidad perfecta para poder hablar con Rose.

Cuando oímos el carruaje partir, le pregunté a Rosalie si no quería acompañarme a dar un paseo por el jardín – claro que no le dije que quería salir porque tenía nauseas.

Ella aceptó y una vez fuera, lejos de los oídos de los criados, con el aire fresco despejándome la cabeza y con mis nauseas disminuyendo, decidí iniciar nuestra conversación.

- Rose, lo lamento tanto – bueno, eso no es exactamente el inicio de una conversación.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella ausente mientras arrancaba una flor

- Que no haya pensado en ti, de verdad, lo último que quería era lastimar tus sentimientos – respondí sinceramente.

- ¿Bella a qué te refieres? – Rose me preguntó mirándome confundida

- Al…al…a mi bebé – susurré.

Pasaron unos instantes en los que permanecí con la mirada baja y en los que Rosalie no dijo nada. Entonces ella me abrazó.

- No tienes por qué ponerte así Bella, me siento feliz por ti, de verdad – Rose intentó no quebrar su voz – Es sólo que tú sabes lo mucho que yo quiero tener un hijo y no supe cómo reaccionar, la que lo lamenta soy yo, nunca quise hacerte sentir mal – Rose besó mi frente con cariño – además tienes que estar sana y tranquila, no quiero que le pase nada a mi sobrino o sobrina – ella tocó mi vientre suavemente

- Rose, ya verás que tu sueño va a cumplirse – le prometí a mi prima – tendrás todos lo hijos que deseas y Emmett estará ahí para criarlos contigo.

- ¡Ay Bells! Yo sé que tú también esperas a Edward y que te debes de sentir fatal en estos momentos, no deberías de cargar con penas que no son tuyas, créeme yo estoy feliz por ti y espero que me dejes cuidar de mi sobrino o sobrina cuando nazca

- Te lo prometo, Rose

Después de hablar con mi prima me sentí mucho más tranquila. Nos quedamos platicando un rato más en el jardín y luego fuimos a mi habitación, donde mi vestido de novia ya colgaba del vestidor. No podía negar que mi hermana menor tiene un buen gusto para esto de la moda. A pesar de que era muy sencillo, la parte del corsé tenía varios diamantes incrustados, dándole un toque elegante y femenino al vestido.

A mediodía, Alice y Jacob regresaron de la modista y mi prometido traía consigo varias bolsas – que según él, Alice había elegido para las tres – y un ramo de rosas rojas que eran para mí.

- ¿Les fue bien? – pregunté tomando las flores y recibiendo un beso de Jacob.

- Sí, tu hermana les trajo unas cuantas cosas – Jake me abrazó por detrás y colocó su barbilla en mi hombro

- ¿Qué tal tu traje? – pregunté acariciando el brazo que me rodeaba

- Fantástico, espectacular, va a ser el hombre más guapo de New Hampshire – Alice respondió orgullosa de su trabajo

- Si no el más guapo, por lo menos sí el más feliz – Jake le dijo a mi hermana y besó mi cuello mientras sus manos rodeaban mi cintura y mi vientre.

Miré a mis hermanas con dolor, puesto que lo que Jacob acababa de decir me hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Ellas sólo regresaron la mirada con un poco de pena, pero con comprensión. Y yo sabía que ellas dos siempre estarían a mi lado apoyándome en lo que decidiera.

* * *

**¡¡¡hola a todos!!! Jaja heme aquí de vuelta, la verdad es que tengo el cpai desde ayer, pero estaba tan cansada porque fuimos a montar una megaofrenda todo el día y pues la verdad me cansé mucho, de hecho, por preparar la megaofrenda no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Sí, sé que muchas van a querer matarme por lo de JAcob, pero han de admitir que se ha portado a las mil maravillas con Bella y sus hermanas...de hecho tengo pensado poner unos cuantos POVs suyos. En cuanto a los chicos ¿qué plan se traen entre manos?...Y ya falta una semana para la boda!!!! Como muchos ya podrán inferir, Edward no va a llegar a tiempo para evitarla,¿qué ocurrirá entonces? se los dejo para que me dejen sus teorías.**

**Besos**

**Dayan**


	23. Chapter 23 EDITADO

**********NOTA: Hola chicos, sé que generalmente pongo las notas abajo, pero esta vez la pongo al principio poruqe quisiera decir algo antes de uqe lean. El capítulo pasado recibí muchos reviews diciendo que mentí al hacer el summary y decir que el fic es de Edward y Bella. El fic SÍ es Edward/Bella pero creo que las situaciones adversas hacen de la historia más interesante y más llena de emociones. Sí, Bella se va a casar con Jacob, pero me gustaría muchísimo que confiaran en mí, pues la historia la llevo planeando bastante tiempo así que sé que es lo que se necesita para que las cosas salgan bien al final y las parejas terminen juntas. Otras más argumentaron que dejarían de leer el fic si Bella se casaba con Jacob...me decepciona bastante pero sí esa es su decisión, adelante.**

**En Fin, he acabado con mi nota, espero que les guste el capítulo, creo que con éste podrán comprender parte del por qué del comportamiento de Bella.**

* * *

**********Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer T.T pero la trama es mía**

**Rosalie POV**

Dos días para la boda. Regresé a la habitación en donde nos medíamos los vestidos Alice y yo. Ambas habíamos elegido color lila y seríamos las damas de honor ¿si no éramos nosotras, quiénes? A pesar de ello, esta boda no nos entusiasmaba demasiado. A Alice sí, pero sólo porque le encantaba organizar las fiestas e ir de compras, pero la verdad eran que ambas sabíamos que Bella no estaba tan emocionada como aparentaba. Sí sabíamos que quería a Jacob ¿Cómo no quererlo después de todo lo que había hecho por nosotras? Pero ¿amarlo? ¡por supuesto que no! Esa era la mentira más grande que Bella jamás habría podido decir.

Bella fingía bastante bien, pero no podía fingir delante de nosotras que la conocíamos desde que toda la vida. Lo que Bella sentía por Jacob no era amor…tal vez sí estuviera enamorada de él, que eran dos cosas completamente distintas que sólo una persona que haya sentido ambas podría entender. Yo lo comprendía.

Hubo una vez que creí amar a un duque, pero la verdad sólo estaba enamorada de él. Royce era guapo, bien parecido, rico y sin duda era un hombre cortés, de menos palabras que Jacob y menos cálido, pero era semejante en algunas cuestiones. Sí, me enamoré de él, me imaginaba amándolo profundamente, me imaginaba siendo su esposa, me imaginaba embarazada de él. Pero en cuanto conocí a Emmett me di cuenta de que amor era algo más profundo que un simple enamoramiento. Lo que sentía por Emmett no tenía comparación. No me imaginaba amándolo, lo amaba; no me imaginaba siendo su esposa, sabía que lo sería; no me imaginaba estando embarazada de él, tenía la certeza que mi vientre sería algún día el hogar donde nuestros hijos crecerían por nueve meses.

¿Bella enamorada de Jacob? Sí. ¿Bella amando a Jacob? Definitivamente no. ¿Cómo sacar a mi prima del error? No tenía ni idea, ahora que las emociones campan a sus anchas por todo su cuerpo, es imposible saber cómo reaccionara ante la mención de este asunto.

- Rose, sé que estás pensando lo mismo que yo – Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos – tenemos que hablar con Bella antes de que cometa el peor error de su vida, no importa si nos quiere matar a patadas

- A mí me importa que quiera matarme a patadas – respondí – pero tienes razón, no podemos dejar que Bella se case sin por lo menos comprender lo intrincados que están sus sentimientos.

- Sí, aunque ambas sabemos que Edward no llegará pasado mañana – mi hermana susurró

- No, no lo harán, pero Bella está haciendo lo que considera mejor para su bebé. Si se negara a casarse con Jacob y luego la vieran embarazada, tendrá una pésima fama entre la gente de aquí y el bebé sería peor visto. Además, no tenemos mucho dinero como para irnos a otro lugar por nuestra cuenta y ciertamente no podemos regresar a Inglaterra, no con Bella embarazada y menos ahora que vienen las tormentas más fuertes

¿Podía nuestra situación empeorar? No lo creo, aunque ahora no quería ponerme de pesimista, si lo hacía, el cuadro empeoraría bastante. De por sí, hablar con Bella sería demasiado difícil, teniendo pensamientos negativos empeorarían las cosas. Si Bella tenía que casarse con Jacob, por el bebé, por Dios que la apoyaríamos y sostendríamos su decisión, pero antes de ello, Bella tenía que desentrañar todos los nudos que nublaban su razón. ¡Ese bebé estaba de travieso jugando con los pobres y débiles nervios de su mamá!

Acabando las pruebas del vestido, las dos nos dirigimos a la mansión Black, ambas consientes de que nos podríamos encontrar con una llorosa Bella, con una furiosa Bella, con una desinteresada Bella…con cualquier tipo de Bella. ¡Y vaya con qué tipo de Bella nos topamos! Una Bella llorosa.

- ¿Cielo cómo te sientes? – le pregunté sentándome a su lado en la cama

- Rosalie soy una tonta, soy una completa estúpida – mi prima se quejó

- No, no lo eres Bella – Alice se sentó al otro lado y acarició sus cabellos

- Sí, ¡Sí lo soy! ¿Cómo puedo siquiera pensar en casarme con Jacob sin saber ni como está Edward?

Alice y yo nos miramos nerviosas. Bueno, sí era el tema que queríamos tocar, pero ahora no sabíamos como hacerlo, no al ver a mi prima en tal estado.

- Bella, recuerda que lo haces por el bebé – le recordé a mi prima dulcemente – además estoy segura que Edward entenderá por qué lo hiciste, lo hiciste por proteger a su hijo

- ¿Qué me está pasando? – me preguntó mi prima con sus ojos llenos de desesperación.

Me sentí tan mal al verla así. Sabía que las embarazadas tenían grandes cambios hormonales, pero no me imaginaba que serían tan drásticos como los que estaba experimentando mi pobre prima.

- El embarazo, cariño, eso es lo que te tiene tan sensible, pero no te preocupes, pasará con el tiempo. Pero también tienes que ir desentrañando varias cosas, tienes que dejar que tu corazón te indique lo que en verdad sientes – le pedí a mi prima – escucha a tu corazón, que te diga qué sientes por Jacob y qué sientes por Edward, pero debes escucharlo con mucha atención Bells.

Mi prima cerró sus ojos y sus manos se posaron sobre su vientre. Alice y yo nos miramos, era ahora o nunca. Bella tenía que reconocer por sí misma que no amaba a Jacob, que Edward y sólo Edward podría ocupar su corazón. Aunque para salvar la vida de su bebé tendría que casarse con Jacob.

Cuando una de las manos de mi prima envolvió el corazón que siempre colgaba de su cuello, Alice y yo suspiramos aliviadas, mi prima y su corazón habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

- ¡Amo a Edward! – fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de mi prima

- Así es, Bells – Alice le sonrió

- Aún así, lo que siento por Jacob es diferente, él me ha ayudado y me ha apoyado como…como un amigo, pero si lo veo como un amigo ¿por qué mi cuerpo reacciona así cuando estoy cerca de él?

- Embarazo– respondimos al unísono Alice y yo

Cuando por fin Bella se hubo calmado un poco, nosotras decidimos que era mejor dejarla sola. Ya le habíamos dado el empujón que necesitaba para entender la situación. Ahora sólo faltaba que ella misma pusiera en orden sus ideas y se aclarara de una vez por todas, todos esos sentimientos que estaban agobiándola.

- Espero que se sienta mejor – me dijo Alice cuando las dos salimos de la habitación

- Sí, yo también lo espero, por su propio bien – asentí – y por el bebé

- Vamos a ser tías ¡qué emoción! Y después, cuando nazcan tus mellizos ya tendremos más experiencia con los bebés – Alice dijo y yo la miré sorprendida

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada – Alice caminó hacia su habitación

- Como que nada, Alice ven acá – dije siguiéndola

- No

Y la condenada se encerró en su habitación dejándome ansiosa todo el día. Pero un calorcito comenzaba a expandirse por mi cuerpo. Alice había dicho mellizos, dos bebés de Emmett. No podía haber una perspectiva mejor.

**Emmett POV**

Miré la casa que se alzaba ante nosotros y no pude ahogar una exclamación, aparte de ser enorme, era hermosa. Los tres descabalgamos y nos acercamos a las escaleras de mármol.

- Recuerden, sean amables – Jasper nos dijo mientras llamaba a la puerta

- Uno no es amable con las serpientes o las cucarachas – susurré y Edward rió bajito

- Si quieres vengar el honor de Rosalie vas a tener que ser amable con las cucarachas y las serpientes – Jasper murmuró a la vez con una sonrisa mientras la puerta se abría.

Le dijimos nuestros nombres a la mujer que nos abrió la puerta y ella nos miró con sorpresa y algo de disgusto. Por lo que mi Rosie me había contado, podía imaginarme que ella era Rossana, la mujer que las había cuidado a ellas y a sus mamás cuando eran pequeñas.

- Permítanme, los voy a anunciar con la señora – ella nos indicó y nosotros asentimos y la esperamos afuera

- Chicos, ella es Rossana, la mujer que cuidó a las chicas cuando eran niñas – les susurré a mis hermanos

Pero no pudimos seguir hablando porque de inmediato el mayordomo nos hizo pasar a la sala donde Meredith estaba sentada. Al verla tan cómodamente repantigada en un sillón quise saltarle encima y gritarle lo maldita que era por haber intentado matar a mi amor y a mis hermanitas. Jasper tuvo que ponerse ligeramente enfrente de nosotros porque mi hermano parecía tener el mismo instinto asesino que yo.

- ¡¡Jasper!! ¡¡Querido!! ¡Bienvenido! – Meredith le dijo a mi amigo y éste se acercó a besar su mano

¿Cómo lograría yo hacer eso? "Pensando que de eso depende que tu Rose regrese con la cabeza en alto, orgullosa y fuerte como siempre" mi conciencia me replicó y yo esbocé una sonrisa lo más realista posible.

- Hola Meredith, permíteme decirte que hoy te ves muy hermosa – Jasper era un mentiroso, un buen mentiroso

- Oh Jasper ¡Qué galante eres! – la mujer replicó visiblemente complacida, ¡ja! Vieja lagartona

- Meredith, quisiera presentarte a mis mejores amigos, a mis hermanos les llamaría yo, Emmett y Edward Cullen – Jasper nos presentó y yo me le acerqué a la mujer

"Por Rose, por Rose, por Rose"

- Es un placer conocerla, Jasper me ha hablado muy bien de usted y de sus tres maravillosas hijas – besé su mano y miré a mis hermanos, que me miraban con diversión – Emmett Cullen, para lo que necesite

- El placer es mío Emmett, conozco a tus padres y ciertamente has sacado lo mejor de ambos

- Se lo agradezco mucho, Meredith – estúpida, estúpida

- Edward Cullen, es un placer conocerla – mi hermano besó su mano y se alejó prontamente

Edward no era tan bueno disimulando como nosotros. Pero hacía su esfuerzo y al menos no se notaba el odio que sentía por esa mujer.

Nos sentamos con ella en la sala y le ordenó a una de las sirvientas a que nos trajera una taza de té y galletas.

- Verás Meredith, tuve el atrevimiento de venir sin aviso porque les platiqué a Edward y a Emmett acerca de lo bellas y encantadoras que son tus hijas – Jasper comentó con tanta fluidez, como si de verdad lo creyera – y pues la verdad es que los tres estamos aquí por ellas

- Sí, la verdad es que Jasper sólo habla maravillas de sus hijas Meredith y no sabe las ganas que tenemos de conocerlas, y si se parecen a usted, no dudo en que sean hermosas

¿De verdad Edward dijo eso? ¿Mi hermano Edward dijo eso? Jasper y yo asentimos con la cabeza y sonreímos. ¡Vaya cambio de mi hermano!

- Ay chicos, me halagan, con respecto a mis hijas, ellas no tardan en bajar de sus habitaciones, así podrán conocerlas en persona.

- Nos encantaría, la verdad es que después de pasar nueve años viajando, viviendo aventuras, pues los tres hemos decidido por fin sentar cabeza y vivir una vida tranquila aquí en Inglaterra – inicié yo el discurso que teníamos preparado – y ciertamente nos encantaría casarnos y formar una familia.

- Sí, y les platicaba a Edward y a Emmett que tus hijas son maravillosas y si no es muy pronto, pues nos gustaría poder pedirlas en matrimonio – Jasper siguió con la parte difícil – sé que teniendo hijas tan hermosas como las tuyas, debes de tener miles de propuestas que considerar, además ya lo hablé con mi mamá y ella está encantada con la idea

- Pero espero que no piense que somos muy atrevidos – mi hermano añadió antes de que Meredith abriera la boca – no lo hacemos por ello, sino que de verdad nos interesan sus hijas, sólo hemos oído cosas maravillosas de ellas.

En ese momento no pude evitar pensar en mi bella Rosalie. Sus hermosos ojos azules, sus suaves manos, su sonrisa radiante, sus dorados cabellos, sus largos y deliciosos besos, sus inexpertas pero tiernas caricias, su bella manera de decir "te amo"

¡Dios cómo la extraño! Jamás me imaginé que podría amar y ser amado por una mujer como ella. Antes de Rosalie, todas las mujeres con las que me había relacionado eran mujerzuelas y era mero deseo físico por lo que acudía a ellas. Pero Rosalie había entrado a mi vida para enseñarme el amor que mi madre tanto había deseado para mí y mi hermano.

Jamás habría nadie como ella y así tenga que darle la vuelta al mundo, así tenga que cruzar el océano en mitad de una tormenta, así tenga que escalar montañas nevadas, todo lo haría por ella.

Y en ese momento sentí unas nauseas tremendas. Me excusé y le pedí a Meredith que me dejara pasar a su baño. Jamás me había sentido tan mareado y con tantas nauseas en toda mi vida.

Cuando acabé de vomitar todo lo que había en mi estómago, me miré en el espejo, estaba increíblemente pálido. Me mojé la cara un poco y cuando el piso dejó de moverse, salí del baño y volví a la sala.

Al alzar la mirada, vi que junto a Meredith había tres chicas que me miraban entre sorprendidas y coquetas. ¿Estás eran las hijas de Meredith? Pero no eran ni la mitad de hermosas que Bella, Rose y Alice que digo la mitad, un cuarto de lo hermosas que eran ellas.

- Emmett, permíteme presentarte a mis hijas Tanya, Lauren y Jessica – Meredith me anunció mientras las señalaba con un gesto

- Es un verdadero placer conocerlas – besé las manos de las tres y me senté junto a mi hermano.

- Bueno chicas, éstos tres caballeros han venido a pedirlas en matrimonio – Meredith les dijo a sus hijas – y la verdad me complacería enormemente que aceptaran.

Las tres miraron a su madre y asintieron con la cabeza. ¡¡Perfecto!! ¡¡Esto no podía ser más fácil!!

- Muchas gracias Meredith, puedes estar segura que tus hijas vivirán como las reinas que son – Edward prometió con una sonrisa – viviremos cada día porque ellas no padezcan nada y vivan felices y amadas.

- Eso es lo único que espero para ellas, Edward – Meredith le dijo a mi hermano.

- Sí, esperemos que no te moleste que comencemos con los papeleos lo más pronto posible, Meredith – Jasper dijo – pero es que nos encantaría tener todo listo porque los tres estábamos pensando en hacer un viaje a las Colonias para traer de allá unas joyas divinas que sin duda lucirán perfectas en la boda

Sonreí, esas joyas divinas tenían nombre: Rosalie, Bella y Alice.

- No, no hay problema – Meredith nos aseguró

- Perfecto, le diremos a nuestro abogado que prepare los papeles – me levanté y besé las manos de las cuatro, seguido de mis hermanos – mientras más pronto partamos a las Colonias, más pronto regresaremos para realizar la boda triple más hermosa que jamás se haya visto

- Nos encantaría desayunar con ustedes señoritas, mañana por la mañana – mi hermano les dijo a las chicas

- Por nosotras, encantadas – Tanya le sonrió a mi hermano

- Perfecto, pasaremos por ustedes a las nueve, gracias Meredith, por otorgarnos el mayor obsequio que jamás nos pudieron haber dado – le dije sonriendo

- A ustedes chicos, daría todo por mis hijas

"Ya lo veremos Meredith" Pensé mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta de la entrada acompañados por Rossana. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ni Meredith ni sus hijas nos escuchaban, le tapamos la boca a la mujer y la sacamos de la casa con nosotros.

- Rossana, por favor te pido que no grites, queremos contarte algo – mi hermano le dijo a la mujer y ella no dijo nada por lo que Jasper destapó su boca

- ¿Qué sabes de las hijas de Charlie Swan y de su sobrina? – Rossana nos miró sorprendida y luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

- Mis niñas…mis pequeñas murieron

Me sentí mal por la pobre mujer, como se notaba que amaba a las chicas.

- Rossana, ellas están vivas – le aseguré – nosotros las salvamos

- ¿Están vivas? Mi Bella, mi Alice y mi Rose ¿están vivas?

- Sí, Rossana, sanas y salvas en las Colonias – Edward le dijo a la mujer – y nosotros iremos por ellas y las traeremos de regreso, les daremos lo que les fue arrebatado

- ¿Por eso pidieron las manos de ellas, verdad? – nosotros asentimos y ella sonrió – bueno, pues me alegra que ustedes amen a mis niñas y no a ese trío de arpías. Que tengan buena suerte muchachos, yo les ayudaré en lo que pueda.

- Gracias, Rossana, vamos a necesitar mucho tu ayuda.

Y nos fuimos de ahí, nuestra misión estaba casi cumplida, ya pronto podríamos ir por las chicas. Mi Rose, mi hermosa Rose pronto estaría entre mis brazos nuevamente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, jajaja ¿Alguna idea de en qué consiste el plan de los chicos? Por cierto...en el próximo capítulo habrá un Jacob POV ¿qué pasará por su cabeza a un día de casarse con Bella? **

**Los dejo**

**Muchos besos chicos y gracias por el apoyo tan hermoso e incondicional que muchos de ustedes han tenido para conmigo desde mis primeros fics.**

**Dayan}**

**P.D. cambié un poco el capítulo pues, como Katy me hizo ver, lo de las hormonas no era algo que se conociera en ese momento así que ofrezco una disculpa por mi error y mi falta de información**


	24. Chapter 24

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

27 febrero 1775, Manchester, New Hampshire

_Edward:_

_Ruego a Dios porque te encuentres bien y a salvo. Llegamos bien a las costas de New Hampshire, es un lugar muy bello y la gente se ha portado gentilmente con nosotras. Jacob es un hombre muy bueno y atento conmigo, pero no es el arrogante, bárbaro, prepotente y atrevido pirata del que yo me enamoré._

_¡Ay amor mío! Cómo quisiera tenerte a mi lado. Desde que me dejaste aquí no he dejado de pensar en ti, en tus cabellos desordenados, en tus hermosos ojos verdes, en tu carácter que siempre logró hacerme enojar._

_Me gustaría poder estar a tu lado, cruzar los mares junto a ti, verte a mi lado cada día al despertar, dormirme entre tus brazos como lo hice esas noches a bordo de: "El Latido Negro"._

_Esos días fueron los mejores de mi vida, me enseñaste muchas cosas Edward, lo fría y mísera que era mi vida, lo vacía que estaba por dentro y lo poco que me quería a mí misma. Me ayudaste a madurar y a ser la mujer que soy ahora, pero más que nada, me enseñaste a amar…a amarte a ti, me abriste tu corazón y luego…me dejaste aquí._

_Espero volver a verte algún día amor mío, perderme en el verde de tus ojos, sentir tus labios sobre los míos, tenerte entre mis brazos, decirte cuánto te amo y alejar por fin los temores que se han sembrado en mi corazón desde que te fuiste._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Bella_

Terminé de escribir la carta, la enrollé y la introduje en una botella que posteriormente sellé con cera.

Ahora, mientras camino por la playa, arrojo la botella al mar. Mientras la veo perderse entre las olas espero – con todo mi corazón – que llegue a ti. No importa que las posibilidades sean mínimas, tenía que escribir esa carta.

- ¡Oh Edward! ¿Por qué me alejaste de tu lado?

Me senté en una roca mirando el sol ocultarse en las profundidades del mar mientras una lágrima recorría mi mejilla.

Mañana es mi boda con Jacob, mañana seré oficialmente su esposa y no podré hacer nada para evitarlo, no puedo hacerlo. Ni siquiera puedo retrasarlo porque no sé cuánto tiempo tengo de embarazada y mientras más lo atrase, menos probable será que Jacob crea que el bebé es suyo.

Me limpié las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas y me levanté de la roca. Miré el océano y el sol ocultarse tras él, esperando vagamente poder atisbar un barco de velas negras, con mi Edward al timón. Pero no apareció nada.

- Por favor perdóname, Edward – susurré mientras el viento se llevaba mis palabras – te amo con toda mi alma, pero tengo que hacer esto, por nuestro bebé.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la casa, estaba empezando a enfriar y tenía muchas ganas de un chocolate caliente. Al entrar a la casa fui directamente a las cocinas, le pedí a una de las chicas que me sirviera dos tazas de chocolate y subí al estudio pues quería hablar con Jacob de algunos detalles de la boda.

**Jacob POV**

No podía concentrarme en los papeles que tenía enfrente, nada podía dejar que mi mente fuera de inmediato a Bella. Incapaz de seguir con mis intentos de trabajar, me fui a asomar por el balcón. Me apoyé en la baranda y miré el atardecer, como el gran astro iba descendiendo, dibujando el cielo de hermosos colores pasteles.

Al ver la playa, vi como Bella estaba metiendo un papel enrollado a una botella mientras la sellaba con cera, me pregunté qué sería lo que habría metido dentro. Se levantó de la roca – su hermoso cabello castaño ondeando al viento – y vi como arrojaba la botella al mar mientras su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas.

Desde que la vi por primera vez, no puedo quitármela de la cabeza, su belleza es tan natural, tan fina y delicada que me hace pensar en una rosa, una rosa blanca. Cuando supe que era ella la que se casaría conmigo, no pude evitar sentirme de lo más feliz al pensar que esa bella muchacha sería mi esposa.

Ya no estoy tan seguro. La amo, sé que la amo porque no sólo es bella por fuera, sino que por dentro es la mejor persona de este mundo. Pero ella tiene un secreto, hay algo que no ha querido contarme a pesar de que yo he hecho hasta lo imposible para que confíe en mí. Hay algo dentro de ella que la aflige, algo que la mantiene triste y en los momentos en los que ella cree que no la veo, la observo sollozar y derramar muchas lágrimas.

En un principio pensé que era porque extrañaba a la familia que había dejado atrás, pero si lo pensaba era porque no quería ver la verdad. La verdad de que Bella no extrañaba a su familia, sino que extrañaba a un hombre…alguien a quien ella amaba. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que la afligía ya era demasiado tarde, puesto que yo me había enamorado de ella profundamente.

Sé que quiero casarme con ella, pero sé que ni eso podrá lograr que Bella me ame como yo la amo a ella. Su corazón jamás podrá pertenecerme como yo quisiera.

Pero hay muchas dudas que siembran mi corazón, si Bella ama a otro ¿por qué vino aquí a casarse conmigo? Dudaba que se tratara de dinero, Bella no era una persona ambiciosa. ¿Entonces por qué se quería casar conmigo?

Antes de que pudiera seguir con mis divagaciones, llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante – dije para que la persona que estaba fuera me escuchara

- Hola, espero que no estés ocupado – al oír su voz me di la vuelta.

Bella entró con su vestido rosa, unos cuantos cabellos sueltos por su cara y sus mejillas sonrojadas debido a que había estado afuera mucho rato. En sus ojos no había rastro de lágrimas y una suave y sincera sonrisa adornaba sus bellos labios. Tras ella entró Vicky con dos tazas en una bandeja.

- No, no estoy ocupado – respondí mientras ella se sentaba frente al escritorio

- Me alegro, te traje una taza de chocolate, está haciendo mucho frío y ya llevas mucho rato trabajando – Bella me respondió – gracias Vicky

- No hay de qué señorita, con permiso

Vicky salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, Bella tomó su taza y le dio un trago al chocolate y luego dejó su taza en sus manos, yo supongo que para calentárselas un poco.

- ¿Ya terminaste lo que tenías que hacer? – me preguntó casualmente

- Sí – le mentí y me senté a su lado no sin antes besar sus labios dulces y suaves

Sabía que esos labios no anhelaban los míos, pero yo no podía dejar de besarla, ella era lo más hermoso que había tenido en mi vida y no podía evitar tomar lo que tenía ahí. Sé que Bella no me ama y sé que ella no desea casarse conmigo como yo con ella, pero yo soy demasiado egoísta como para quererla para mí y deseaba poder tenerla conmigo siempre.

Tomé sus manos, dejando su taza en la mesa, y las coloqué entre las mías para poder calentárselas yo mismo. Bella me sonrió cálidamente y yo sentí que mi corazón se insuflaba.

- ¿Tú como te sientes? – le pregunté

- Bien, Alice no me ha dejado hacer nada – Bella me contestó y yo sonreí ante la mención de su hermana – ella y Rose se están haciendo cargo de todo y me dijeron que tenía que estar tranquila.

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco al decir esto y yo acaricié su mejilla colocándole un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

- ¿Te encuentras bien cielo? – le pregunté algo tenso

- Estoy bien, Jake – ella me sonrió tranquilizadoramente

Y ya no pude aguantarlo más, me levanté molesto para asomarme por la ventana, que me diera un poco de aire en la cara y así poder tranquilizarme. Sé que Bella no lo sabe, pero con su farsa de fingir que me quiere está acabando poco a poco con mi corazón.

- ¿Jake estás bien? – Oí como Bella se levantaba y caminaba hacia donde yo estaba

- No, dame un minuto – le pedí y sentí como ponía una mano sobre mi hombro.

Irónicamente, su toque me hacía sentir mejor, pero el dolor seguía ahí, clavado como una estaca en mi corazón.

- Bella ya no puedo seguir fingiendo – susurré

- ¿Fingir qué? – me preguntó ella sin soltarme

- Que no sé que tú amas a otra persona y que no me amas como dices. Lo que no entiendo es por qué, entonces, aceptaste casarte conmigo – me di la vuelta para encararla.

Bella había dejado caer su mano de mi hombro y en su rostro había una expresión de total asombro. Por una parte me hizo sentir culpable pues jamás ha sido mi intención hacerle daño, pero también fue como un golpe bajo, pues esa cara sólo demostraba que yo tenía razón y que su corazón jamás me pertenecería.

- Por favor Bella, lo que sea dímelo, si no puedo tener tu amor, por lo menos me gustaría tener tu confianza…y un poco de tu cariño – susurré la última parte con el corazón a punto de desintegrarse.

- Lo lamento Jake, jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño, nunca quise que esto pasara…de todas las personas, eras tú a quien menos quería herir – ella me murmuró en respuesta con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Bella, ayúdame a entenderte, por favor quiero entender por qué todo esto está pasando, dime qué está pasando por tu cabeza

- Es algo que será difícil para ti Jake y lo que menos quiero hacer es herirte – ella se sentó mirando sus manos

- No puedes herirme más Bella – dije sin intención de hacerla sentir mal, pero yo ya no podía callar lo que sentía

Me senté a su lado y entonces ella comenzó con su relato. Me habló de sus padres y de su madrastra y sus hermanastras, de cómo fue que la mandaron a casarse aquí. Me dijo también de cómo su barco había sido secuestrado… y de cómo ella se había enamorado de Edward y de por qué había tenido que dejarlo. En esas horas pude por fin conocer a la verdadera Bella y yo no sabía ni qué pensar. Si Edward volvería ¿por qué casarse conmigo? ¿por qué jugar con ambos de esta manera?

- Bella ¿por qué no te fuiste con él? – le pregunté – así no se hubieran separado

_Y a mí no me hubieras ilusionado _agregué para mis adentros.

- Porque Edward no quería que me fuera con él, decía que el mar era un lugar muy peligroso – ella me dijo secándose unas lágrimas

- Pues si lo que quieres hacer es esperarlo podemos cancelar la boda, en cuanto a ti y a tus hermanas, no te preocupes, veré que no les falte nada en lo que vienen por ustedes y les diré a Paul y a Embry que no pueden pretenderlas – me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia la puerta – es lo más que puedo hacer por ti, Bella

_Ya no puedo darte más, porque ya no tengo qué darte._

- Jake, me preguntaste por qué acepté casarme contigo – Bella me dijo y yo me detuve sin voltear a mirarla, no quería que viera las lágrimas que se formaban en mis ojos

- Sí, lo hice

- ¿Aún quieres saberlo? – me preguntó temerosa

_¿Qué más podría ser peor? Ya no se pueden poner peor las cosas._

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunté retóricamente

- Estoy embarazada

Y yo que preguntaba qué podría ser peor…

**Edward POV**

Mi hermano y yo llegamos por fin a casa después de haber ido con el rey Jorge a la audiencia a la que nos habían llamado. Al parecer el rey estaba demasiado "preocupado" por nuestro caso así que no demoró mucho con nosotros y nos dijo que todos los cargos en nuestra contra habían sido suprimidos. Luego se fue.

- Todo esto de las audiencias y no sé que tanto más son sólo una pérdida de tiempo – mi hermano se quejó mientras descabalgábamos y dejábamos los caballos con el chico de las caballerizas.

- Lo sé, pero es mejor estar bien con el rey – repliqué

- Sí, tienes razón – ambos caminamos a la puerta de entrada - ¿sabes? Tengo tantas ganas de comer algo dulce

- ¿Tú? ¿Comiendo algo dulce? – pregunté sarcástico – eso no es raro

Emmett me ignoró simplemente y siguió su camino hacia las cocinas, donde la cocinera y sus ayudantes estaban todas dispuestas a complacer cualquier antojo que mi hermano tuviera, y cuando digo antojo me refiero a **todo**lo que mi hermano pudiera querer. Pero yo sabía que amaba demasiado a Rosalie como para caer en otro tipo de tentaciones que no fueran las que llenaran su estómago.

Mientras mi hermano se atragantaba yo fui a ver a mamá, ella estaba leyendo tranquilamente en la biblioteca. Al verla no pude evitar sonreír ante lo hermosa que era y ante lo orgulloso que me sentía de poder decirle mamá. Y ya quería presentarle a mi Bella, sabía que tanto ella como Rose encontrarían en ella a la madre que ambas habían perdido y que mi madre las querría como su fueran sus hijas. Y a Alice también la amaría igual.

- Me gusta esa sonrisa – me di cuenta de que me había quedado ensimismado y ahora mi mamá me miraba tiernamente – esa sonrisa sincera y llena de amor que tanto había esperado ver

- Es sólo que pienso en lo mucho que te extrañé mamá, y en lo orgulloso que estoy de ser tu hijo

- Mi amor, tú y tu hermano son mi mayor orgullo – ella me abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos – gracias por devolverme la alegría al tenerlos aquí y a salvo

- Gracias a ti mamá – respondí besando su frente y abrazándola delicadamente – gracias por ser la mejor

Esa tarde Emmett y yo decidimos que era hora de decirles a nuestros padres la verdad, que queríamos casarnos y que las mujeres que nosotros queríamos no eran las que ellos creían nuestras ya prometidas – claro que a ninguno de los dos les haría gracia lo que hicimos, hasta que supieran toda la verdad – y que queríamos regresar cuanto antes a las colonias por ellas.

Así que cuando llegó la hora del té, Emmett y yo nos armamos de valor y decidimos que era el mejor momento para hablar con ellos. Mamá estaba feliz y papá se notaba tranquilo así que debíamos de aprovechar la ocasión para contarles la verdad.

- Papá, mamá, queremos hablar con ustedes – dije dejando mi taza sobre la mesa

- Claro, ¿qué sucede, hijos? – preguntó mamá poniéndonos toda la atención del mundo.

- Es que tenemos que decirles la verdad de un asunto muy delicado – Emmett tomó las riendas de la situación – verán, la verdad es que no nos vamos a casar con Tanya y Lauren

- ¿A no? ¿Entonces por qué se comprometieron con ellas? – nos preguntó papá sin perder la calma

- Porque digamos que queremos hacer un poco de justicia – contesté yo sabiendo que mi hermano, tan sutil que es, diría algo inapropiado - ¿mamá tú conoces la historia de ésa familia?

- Sí, pobre de Meredith, se quedó viuda dos veces e intentando ayudar a las hijas de su antiguo matrimonio, las perdió cuando su barco se hundió – mamá contestó algo afligida

- Mamá, lamento decirte que esa no es la verdadera historia – Emmett dijo intentando contener su furia.

Entonces entre los dos acordamos contarles todo lo relacionado con las chicas Swan y cómo habían sido enviadas a las Colonias en contra de su voluntad y como Meredith y sus hijas se habían apoderado de todo lo que era de las chicas, de las chicas que más amábamos en este mundo.

Mamá y papá no dijeron nada después de que terminamos de contarles esto, aunque mamá tenía una expresión de absoluta sorpresa en el rostro. Finalmente, papá habló.

- ¿Entonces lo que quieren es devolverles a las Swan lo que les pertenece por legitimidad?

- Sí – respondimos los dos al unísono

- Mamá, sé que nos has educado para ser caballeros y que un caballero no le haría nada a ninguna dama… - inicié pero mamá me detuvo

- Sí, les enseñé a ser caballerosos, pero no con ese cuarteto de vividoras

Ciertamente vividoras era una palabra que jamás creímos escuchar de los labios de mamá. Y sabía que quería decirles cosas aún peores, pero su educación no se lo permitía.

- Estoy de acuerdo con su madre, no me gusta que se tomen la justicia en sus manos, pero creo que esta vez tienen toda la razón al querer hacerlo – papá también nos apoyó

- Ahora, cuéntenme de mis futuras nueras – pidió mamá

No nos lo tuvo que pedir de nuevo, Emmett y yo nos enzarzamos en una detallada descripción de las chicas, tanto física como espiritual.

- Mamá, Rose es la mujer más bella de este mundo, sus ojos son azules, profundos como el mar, su cabello es dorado y rizado; y sus labios son suaves y rojos como los pétalos de las rosas – Emmett habló con toda la pasión y el amor que habían dentro de él – parece delicada, pero es la mujer más fuerte que jamás he conocido, cuidó de sus primas, veló por su seguridad y además cargó con todos sus demonios por sí sola

- Además de que es la más paciente de las mujeres, mira que amar a Emmett… - añadí y todos reímos – pero sí, Rosalie es lo mejor que le pudo pasar, ella es capaz de plantarle los pies en el suelo, pero también es capaz de amar a Emmett tan apasionada y fervientemente como él la ama a ella

Emmett me sonrió agradeciéndome las palabras que había dicho y ambos volteamos a ver a mis padres, se veían satisfechos por lo que habíamos hablado de la mujer de Emmett.

- ¿Y tú cariño? ¿Cómo es Bella? – me preguntó mamá

- Es maravillosa mamá, su cabello es castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos, son como el chocolate, cremosos, delicados y dulces, y cuando se sonroja es la más adorable de las criaturas – sonreí como idiota pero no lo podía evitar – Bella es la más responsable de las tres, su forma de ver al mundo es…maravillosa, siempre tiene una sonrisa para el que la necesita y sin duda tiene más valor que todo el ejército del rey Jorge, las chicas Swan son las chicas más valientes que en la vida he visto.

- Y eso que Bella también es una santa, mira que lidiar contigo y tu mal genio – sabía que Emmett encontraría la manera de vengarse por lo que había dicho anteriormente – pero también es la chica que te rescató del pozo sin fondo en el que estabas cayendo, no le puedo estar más agradecido por ello.

No tuvimos que decir nada más para que mamá y papá se dieran cuenta de que Bella y Rose eran las mujeres que tanto habíamos esperado…y que en dos meses – espero que sea menos – ya serían nuestras esposas y nuestras compañeras del alma por el resto de nuestra existencia.

* * *

**¡¡Hola a todos!!! Sí, sé que no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto, pero de verdad que la escuela está super pesada y como estoy en exámenes semestrales, pues peor. **

**Gracias a todos chicos por su gran apoyo y espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. ¿Qué dirá JAcob depsués de la confesión de Bella? ¿Qué pasará con los chicos y sus "prometidas"? Prometo subir lo más pronto que pueda, pero deberán de ser pacientes pues saben que siempre actualizo mis fics, uno por uno así que terminaré el capítulo de AMOR EN EL LABORATORIO y prometo luego ponerme a seguir con este.**

**Besos y mil gracias de nuevo a todos**

**los amo**

**Dayan**


	25. Chapter 25

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Mamá salió de la habitación de mi hermano y yo la miré con preocupación.

- Descuida, él está bien, creo que no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente – mamá cerró la puerta tras ella – pero le he dicho mil veces que no coma tanto y no me hace caso

- Es Emmett, mamá, así le digas un millón de veces, seguirá comiendo lo mismo – respondí riendo mientras la abrazaba

- Sí lo sé, pero me preocupa que no se le quiten las nauseas, quien sabe a lo mejor es por el cambio de ambiente, yo qué sé – Mamá me acarició una mejilla y me dio un beso – a propósito hoy vienen Amice, Renald y Jasper a cenar, me pregunto si ellos saben la verdadera razón por la cual Jasper se comprometió con Jessica

- Sí, Jasper les contó hace unos días, nos dijo que su mamá se enojó muchísimo y su padre estuvo a punto de mandarlas arrestar

Aún recuerdo la cara de Amice cuando Emmett y yo llegamos para hablar con Jasper, estaba roja de la furia que sentía así que cuando nos vio nos dijo que deberíamos llevarnos a las cuatro a las colonias y las arrojáramos al mar donde hubiera muchos tiburones. Renald tomó a su mujer por los brazos e intentó tranquilizarla pero ella estaba que echaba chispas.

Jasper nos contó que él también ya les había dicho a sus padres y que su madre no lo había tomado bien (como si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta) y que su padre se había mostrado de acuerdo con nuestro plan para devolverles sus cosas a las chicas.

- No quiero que se vayan de nuevo – mamá me abrazó fuertemente

- Lo sé, pero volveremos pronto, te lo prometo – la besé en la frente y volví a estrecharla entre mis brazos – no te preocupes mamá, estaremos bien y te traeremos a tus nueras

- Está bien, sólo los dejo irse porque mientras más pronto se casen, más pronto seré abuela – mamá me dio un beso y luego se fue con papá al estudio y yo entré a la habitación de Emmett.

Mi hermano llevaba todo el día en la cama debido al fuerte mareo que tenía y a las nauseas que lo azotaban, el pobre no había podido comer nada desde que cenó ayer por la noche porque su cuerpo inmediatamente rechazaba el alimento.

Ahora estaba en la cama y se veía pálido pero definitivamente mejor de cómo estaba en la mañana.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como si mil caballos hubieran pasado sobre mí – me respondió mientras yo le servía un vaso con agua y se lo tendía – gracias

- No tienes por qué – me senté en la silla junto a su cama – Emmett si te sientes tan mal…

- No, nos iremos mañana a primera hora – mi hermano me interrumpió

- Emmett no estás bien, quien sabe cómo reaccionará tu cuerpo con el movimiento de las olas y no nos arriesgaremos a que vayas así – intenté disuadir a mi hermano, aunque mis ganas por irme eran las mismas que las suyas

- No te preocupes, mañana estaré sano y fuerte como siempre, pero no pienso esperar ni un día más para ir por Rose

Mi hermano era de lo más testarudo, como mi Bella. Sabiendo que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión (y sabía que debía de hacerlo pero yo tampoco quería retrasar más nuestra partida) me fui para dejarlo dormir un rato, así tal vez para mañana en la mañana ya se sentiría mejor.

Me fui a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama con una hoja en la mano, Rossana nos había dado una lista a los tres de las cosas que les gustaban a Tanya, Jessica y Lauren. Nos las dio porque con ellas sería más fácil conquistarlas, claro que ellas se conquistaban tan fácil…bastaba con sonreírles de manera coqueta y listo.

Nada que ver con mi Bella, lo difícil que había sido poder entrar a su corazón, aún recuerdo las primeras palabras que me dirigió y yo reí al recordar nuestro primer encuentro, ella estaba indignadísima y yo, muerto de la risa.

"_Eres un estorbo, más insolente y falto de escrúpulos que ningún otro hombre que haya tenido la desgracia de conocer."_

El primer cumplido que mi hermosa damisela me dirigió. Sé que parecía idiota riéndome solo, pero el recordar los momentos vividos con ella, me hacían la espera más liviana. Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente pues sabía que en poco tiempo tendría a mi Bella de nuevo en mis brazos, todo estaría como debía de estar, ella tendría por fin su honor de vuelta y yo sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra en cuanto fuera por fin la señora Cullen.

Por la noche, los Whitlock llegaron a la casa y yo bajé para saludarlos, Amice se veía mucho más tranquila que la última vez que la había visto.

- ¿Cómo sigue Emmett? – me preguntó Jasper visiblemente ansioso

- Mejor que en la mañana, lleva dormido toda la tarde y ha insistido en que nos vayamos mañana mismo – le contesté

- Pero, si él no está bien…

- Jasper, sé que te mueres por ir por Alice, así como tú sientes eso, Emmett hará lo que haga falta para irnos mañana mismo – sonreí un poco – volveremos por unas cuantas semanas a nuestros roles de piratas

Ambos reímos y nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa para comenzar con la cena. Estábamos hablando con nuestros padres acerca de nuestro viaje a las colonias, cuánto tiempo nos tardaríamos, la cantidad de provisiones que necesitaríamos, el dinero que llevaríamos con nosotros (que no mencionamos todo lo que teníamos en la bodega de nuestro barco).

En eso estábamos cuando Emmett entró al comedor…y se veía excelente para haber pasado todo el día en cama. Su rostro ya no estaba pálido y en sus labios estaba su sonrisa imperturbable, sin mencionar que caminaba erguido y en línea recta ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

- Buenas noches, buen provecho – saludó a todos

- Mi amor ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó mamá poniéndole una mano en la frente a Emmett

- De maravilla, mamá, ahora muero de hambre – Emmett se sentó junto a mí

- Ni te atrevas a comer más de la cuenta Emmett – amenacé a mi hermano mayor

- No te preocupes hermanito, estoy en excelentes condiciones – Emmett aseguró con una gran sonrisa.

De verdad no entendía lo que le pasaba. En la mañana estaba postrado en la cama porque no podía pararse debido a las nauseas y ahora estaba aquí sentado comiendo como siempre, como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Acabando la cena, nos quedamos conversando un rato más con los Whitlock antes de que ellos se regresaran a su casa. Jasper nos aseguró que estaría en el puerto antes del amanecer pues queríamos partir lo más pronto posible.

Esa noche antes de irnos a dormir, mamá nos abrazó fuertemente y lloró un poco debido a que no quería que nos fuéramos, aunque ella supiera lo mucho que nosotros deseábamos irnos.

Me acosté temprano y mientras me sumía en un sueño profundo, pensé en mi Bella

"_Ya voy por ti, mi amor"_

**Jasper POV**

Me desperté antes de que amaneciera, me levanté de la cama, me lavé la cara, me cambié de ropa y salí de mi habitación con una única bolsa de viaje con las cosas que necesitaría. Al llegar a la puerta de la entrada vi que mi caballo ya estaba ensillado y listo para partir. Mamá y papá estaban en la puerta esperándome, mamá con un pañuelo en sus manos con el que se secaba las lágrimas de vez en cuando.

Cuando estuve frente a ella la abracé fuertemente, sintiendo su presencia tan cálida y tan querida para mí. Ella me acarició el cabello y me acarició el rostro muchísimas veces, yo tomé sus manos entre las mías y las besé.

- Volveré pronto, te lo juro – le aseguré y ella asintió

- Que Dios cuide de ti, mi amor – mi mamá me dio la bendición y volvió a abrazarme – tráeme a mi hermosa nuera que ya quiero tener a otro bebé en mis brazos, pronto

- Así lo haré mamá – respondí riendo.

Me acerqué a mi padre, aún temeroso porque no sabía como reaccionaría ante mi partida. Me sorprendió mucho que me hubiera abrazado fuertemente. Yo lo abracé de igual modo.

- Cuídate mucho, hijo – me pidió

- Lo haré papá, gracias por todo

Tomé las riendas de mi caballo y subí en él. Me di la vuelta y vi a mis padres despidiéndose de mí, yo los saludé con la mano y salí a todo galope rumbo a la costa.

Jamás me había sentido tan ansioso en toda mi vida, pero ahora debía de ir por mi Alice, la traería de vuelta a su hogar y les regresaríamos a ella y a sus hermanas todo lo que les pertenecía. En cuanto a Meredith y sus hijas… la verdad no me importaba lo que sucedería con ellas en cuanto se vieran en la calle.

Cuando llegué al muelle, Emmett y Edward ya estaban listos, así que subí al barco, dejando mi caballo en una de las cantinas de ahí cerca (mi padre pasaría por él más tarde). Levamos anclas y nos emprendimos al viaje más esperado de nuestras vidas.

Edward se colocó en el timón, yo me fui a supervisar que todo estuviera en excelentes condiciones en la cocina y los camarotes; y Emmett subió al puesto de vigilancia. Los tres estábamos demasiado ansiosos porque este viaje durara lo menos posible, pues debíamos de llegar a las colonias pronto.

Entré a mi camarote a dejar mis cosas y vi que en una esquina se había quedado una bolsa de lona. La abrí y vi que dentro había tres cosas que me hicieron sonreír. Había una peineta dorada que supe identificar que era de Rose debido a dos delgados cabellos rubios que habían quedado entre sus dientes. Luego había un guante azul, que si mal no recuerdo, era de Bella, lo llevaba puesto el día en que las conocimos – o las secuestramos, más bien – y finalmente había un pañuelo de seda, blanco que mi hermosísima Alice lucía el primer día aquí a bordo.

Subí a la cubierta y me dirigí a Edward, quien seguía en su puesto de capitán.

- Mira lo que encontré abajo – le enseñé el guante de Bella y él lo tomó con una sonrisa

- ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Si hubiera podido me hubiera cacheteado con ese guante más veces de las que pudiera imaginarme – Edward rió pero tomó el guante con delicadeza, como si de la misma Bella se trataba.

- Es que eras todo un caballero – Emmett dijo bajando del mástil

- Mira quién lo dice, el que sugirió que las arrojáramos por la borda – los tres reímos debido al comentario – a propósito, mira lo que encontré

Le di la peineta a Emmett y una sonrisa de bobo cruzó por su cara. El amor sí que hacía milagros, jamás hubiera podido imaginarme a Emmett sonriendo de ese modo. Mucho menos por una chica, pero era de Rosalie de la chica que hablábamos.

- Muy bien ¿queremos llegar o no a las Colonias? – preguntó Edward

- Sí

- Entonces todos a sus puestos – nos ordenó

- Y ya se le subió a la cabeza – susurró Emmett mientras subía de nuevo y los tres reíamos

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir arriba? – le preguntó Edward a su hermano mayor – podrías quedarte en el timón, así no te marearás tanto

- Ya les dije que estoy completamente sano como un caballo – Emmett dijo dignamente.

- Ojalá y no le vomites encima a Rosalie o será ella la que te arroje por la borda – Edward comentó negando con la cabeza.

Esa noche dormí en mi camarote y me sentí solo, extrañaba tener a mi Alice entre mis brazos, extrañaba su cálido y pequeño cuerpo pegado al mío, sentir su dulce respiración en mi pecho, el delicioso olor de su cabello, la suavidad de su piel. Extrañaba esos momentos en los que el simple hecho de estar juntos era suficiente, sentir como sus delgados brazos envolvían mi cintura y como su cabeza parecía encontrar un apoyo perfecto en mí. ¡Dios cómo la extrañaba!

En mi mente podía dibujar su sonrisa, sus mejillas, su nariz recta y perfecta, sus bellos y brillantes ojos, su cabello sedoso y reluciente. Ya quería estar con ella y no podía esperar otras tres semanas sin ella. Y ojalá solo fueran tres semanas, si el viaje se retrasaba una sola hora, moriría de desesperación.

**Bella POV**

Me dolía la cabeza, estaba confusa y en esos momentos no sabía en dónde me hallaba o qué había pasado. Todo daba vueltas y a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos, no podía distinguir nada. Oía voces, pero realmente no escuchaba lo que ninguna de ellas decía, veía formas borrosas moviéndose de un lado al otro cerca de mí. Sentí algo suave debajo de mí así que supuse que estaba en una cama o algo por el estilo. Llevé mis manos a mi vientre, que a pesar de seguir plano, ya comenzaba a endurecerse.

Entonces parpadeé un par de veces y por fin pude ver todo con claridad, Alice y Rosalie estaban conmigo en la habitación…un momento ¿habitación? Se supone que yo tenía que estar en la iglesia, casándome con Jacob. Me miré y vi que efectivamente llevaba el vestido de novia, pero ¿entonces qué hago aquí?

- Bells que bueno que despiertas, nos tenías preocupadas – Rosalie pasó un paño húmedo por mi frente con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté con la voz un poco ronca.

- Te desmayaste, estabas a punto de pronunciar los votos y te desplomaste – mi hermana me explicó sentándose a mi lado y tomando mi mano – afortunadamente Jacob, Paul y Embry alcanzaron a detenerte antes de que cayeras al suelo por completo.

Y todos los recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza con una increíble rapidez, por lo cual tuve que volver a recostar mi cabeza en la almohada. Ese día en la mañana Rosalie y Alice me habían arreglado para la boda, y luego las tres nos fuimos en el carruaje a la Iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

También recordé la noche anterior, cómo le había confesado a Jacob todo, mi relación con Edward, mi amor por él, incluso le había confesado que estaba embarazada. Pero no podía ser de otra forma, Jake tenía todo el derecho a saber la verdad, no se merecía menos. Me dolía verlo sufrir, por Dios que si hubiera habido otra manera de hacer las cosas sin tener que lastimarlo, lo habría hecho. Lo que no podía hacer era renunciar a Edward, eso sería simplemente imposible, podía dejarlo todo, pero no a él. No desde que lo conocí, él era mi vida.

Fue así que Jacob prometió que nos casaríamos como había anunciado, que diría que el hijo era suyo…y que jamás me tocaría. Me sentía terriblemente mal, cómo poder vivir con un hombre que te ama, pero que tú no puedes corresponder, y aún había un dolor más en mi corazón. ¿Cómo podría irme con Edward y dejar a Jacob aquí, solo y con el corazón roto? ¿Cómo lo haría? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que me iría con mi pirata, aún siendo eso lo más egoísta del mundo.

- ¿Dónde está Jacob? – pregunté algo mareada.

- Después de traerte regresó a la iglesia para anunciar que la boda se posponía hasta que tú estuvieras bien – Rosalie me respondió quitándome unos mechones de cabello de la cara

No pude aguantar las lágrimas, basta de echarle la culpa al embarazo. No era el embarazo lo que me ponía así. Me ponía así el saberme envuelta en una situación donde Jacob saldría lastimado, donde yo saldría herida y donde Edward saldría resentido. Jacob, que a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, da la cara a sus invitados y pospone la boda; Edward que me dejó aquí con afán de protegerme sabrá que quiero a un hombre que no es él; y yo que estoy entre la espada y la pared y que sé que a pesar de todo, me quedaré con Edward y dejaré a Jacob.

Rosalie y Alice se apresuraron a consolarme, pero yo no quería que nadie me consolara, yo solita me había metido a la boca del lobo al involucrarme con Jacob más de lo que debía. Sabía que había cometido un grave error al permitirme hablar con él, reír con él, vivir con él. Jamás debí dejar que él pudiera entrar a mi corazón. Ni yo debí meterme con el suyo.

Pero era la persona más egoísta de este mundo, no quería verme sola debido a que Edward no estaba, y me refugié en Jacob, logrando que los dos termináramos aquí, así. No era justo, no era justo para nadie.

- Bella, cielo debes calmarte, este tipo de emociones no le hacen ningún bien al bebé – Alice me dijo cariñosamente. – tienes que intentar relajarte.

- ¿Cómo quieren que me relaje? Traicioné al amor de mi vida, le rompí el corazón a un chico maravilloso y todo por egoísta – les recriminé furiosa – No veo que ninguna de las dos haya intentado encontrar un poco de compañía en Paul o Embry para que las ayudara a salir de su tristeza. ¡Ustedes no van a dejar un corazón que quieren, roto cuando se vayan!

Mis hermanas se quedaron calladas y yo respiré profundo intentando calmarme, Alice tenía razón, no debía dejarme llevar tanto por mis emociones, pues no era sano para el bebé y jamás pondría al fruto de mi amor por Edward en peligro. Cerré mis ojos, me apoyé en la almohada y suspiré sonoramente, dejando que poco a poco el enojo saliera de mi sistema. Acaricié mi vientre.

"_Lo lamento pequeño, no te preocupes, mami está bien"_

Casi podía reírme de mí misma, hacía seis meses no me imaginaba siendo madre. Pensaba que un embarazo arruinaría mi cuerpo y que ya no sería hermosa. Sí que era diferente, ahora estaba más que feliz por llevar dentro al hijo o hija de Edward. Y ya me moría de ganas por tenerlo entre mis brazos, sabes si sus ojos serían verdes como las esmeraldas o cafés como el chocolate; si su cabello sería rizado o desordenado o si sería castaño o cobrizo.

- Lo lamento, no quise hablarles así – les susurré a mis hermanas.

Ellas se acercaron a mí y las tres nos acurrucamos juntas, yo abracé a ambas y ellas se colocaron a mis costados.

- Bells, vamos a ser tías – Alice me dijo, interrumpiendo el cálido y confortable silencio

- ¿Qué dices? – le pregunté riendo.

- Que Rose está embarazada, es obvio

Rosalie se levantó y miró a mi hermana sorprendida.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Alice Swan?

- Ay, no te hagas la que no sabe, como si tú y Emmett no hubieran dispuesto de mucho tiempo como para que a estas alturas estuvieras embarazada

- No puedes estar segura de algo así Alice

Rosalie estaba protegiéndose, no quería abrigar ninguna esperanza porque si resultaban falsas las predicciones de Alice, se desmoronaría. Y la maternidad era algo demasiado anhelado por mi prima mayor.

- Lo estoy, vamos Rose, tú y Emmett hicieron el amor más veces de las que pudiéramos contar, ¿cómo puedes dudar? hay millones de probabilidades de que en tu seno ya estén creciendo sus hijos – Alice tocó el vientre de Rose – vamos Rose, sé que no quieres ilusionarte, pero confía en mí, jamás te diría algo que pudiera hacerte sentir mal o dañarte

- Pero no he tenido ningún síntoma – ese tono de voz llevaba consigo un poco de esperanza.

Miré a mi hermana algo molesta, confiaba en ella, pero más le valía que no lastimara a Rosalie.

- ¿Qué hay de tu periodo? – le pregunté no queriendo darle falsas esperanzas.

- No…no lo he tenido…la última vez fue…dos semanas antes de que llegáramos aquí – Rosalie murmuró haciendo cuentas.

Yo las hice también en mi cabeza, llevábamos aquí casi seis semanas así que por lo menos Rose debió de haber tenido un periodo. Mi corazón se llenó de emoción, después de todo no era tan descabellada la idea de que Rose también estuviera embarazada. Además de que Alice tenía razón, ella y Emmett parecían dos adictos a hacer el amor.

- ¿Lo ves? Estás embarazada Rose – Alice decretó abrazando a mi prima, que aún estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar – vas a tener unos hermosos mellizos, Rose, una niña hermosa como tú y un niño divertido y arriesgado como Emmett.

- Pero, si en verdad estoy embarazada…¿por qué no he tenido los síntomas de Bella?

- Quién sabe, quizás tengas a Emmett muriéndose de hambre porque no puede comer nada por las nauseas – Alice alzó los hombros y las tres reímos

- Rose, ten confianza y fe, estoy segura de que tendrás a tus bebés, sanos y hermosos – abracé a mi prima y le deseé lo mejor – van a ser una familia feliz, tú, Emmett y sus pequeños

Digo, si Alice aseguraba que eran mellizos, lo mejor era creerle. Después de eso, Rosalie estuvo con una sonrisa radiante todo el tiempo. Y cuando Jacob llegó fue para informarnos que la boda se realizaría en un mes, el suficiente tiempo para que mi "enfermedad" terminara. Además de que dijo que en un mes aún no sería notorio el embarazo.

Le agradecí todo y él me dejó sola con mis hermanas. No quería estar conmigo y lo entendía. Debía de irme haciendo a la idea de que mientras más lejos estuviéramos el uno del otro, menos daño nos haríamos. Quizá Jacob pudiera encontrar a otra mujer, y yo no sería más que feliz por que lo hiciera.

Después de pensar en eso, volví mi atención a mis hermanas, que ahora discutían por los nombres de los tres bebés que nacerían en unos cuantos meses. La siguiente generación de Cullen.

- Y yo seré la tía consentidora – Alice anunció sonriente.

- Vamos Alice, después de tu boda con Jasper no creo que tardes demasiado en quedar embarazada – Rosalie dijo riendo

- Pues…pues…pues por lo menos nosotros no comeremos el pastel antes de la comida

Rose y yo nos miramos extrañadas y luego las tres rompimos en carcajadas.

* * *

**¡¡Hola a todos!! jejeje heme aquí dejándoles una actualización que estoy segura que a muchas de ustedes les agradará. Jake y Bella no se casaron!! Si hacemos cuentas, Jake dijo que la boda será en un mes, o cuatro semanas, y supuestamente el viaje de los chicos durará tres semanas. ¿Llegarán a tiempo?**

**Por cierto, creo que Esme no sabe lo cercana que está a ser abuela...jeje algunas de ustedes me dijeron en sus rr que Emmett estaba embarazado...y no estaban del todo equivocadas pues existe un síndrome, el síndrome de Couvade que hace que los que padezcan los síntomas del embarazo sean los papás (gracias a Kathy por el nombre pues yo ya sabía del síndrome).**

**Así que, ya nos acercamos a la recta final de la historia chicos pero no se preocupen, ya mi siguiente idea está tomando forma en mi cabecita y prometo pronto darles un adelantito.**

**Ahora espero poder actualizar AMOR EN EL LABORATORIO mañana, pero no me comprometo a hacerlo.**

**A todos les deseo una Próspera NAvidad y un Feliz Año Nuevo!!! disfrútenlas con sus familias y amigos.**

**Los quiere,**

**Dayan**


	26. Chapter 26

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Bella POV**

- … y entonces me llevará a la hacienda de su familia y todos van a estar ahí – Rosalie me miró desesperada mientras daba vueltas por toda la habitación. - ¿qué se supone que haga? No lo he visto desde que él y Jacob se fueron con el gobernador y luego llegó así como si nada y me lo propuso.

- ¿Segura que es para proponerte matrimonio? – le pregunté, aunque la pregunta era estúpida.

- ¡¡Claro que sí!! ¡¡Bella!! ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? – mi prima se sentó a mi lado – Paul quiere que me case con él y planea llevarme con toda su familia. No sé qué es lo que voy a hacer.

- Hagas lo que hagas, no intentes lo mismo que yo, Rose – le aconsejé.

Hace ya casi un mes que le dije a Jacob la verdad y en todo este tiempo no lo he visto mucho. Me duele un poco, pero sé que es lo mejor considerando nuestra situación. Lo quiero, eso jamás podrá cambiar, ahora sólo espero que él pueda sanar para que no sufra más y pueda encontrar a alguien que lo merezca y lo ame. Claro que él está demasiado molesto conmigo, procura no quedarnos a solas y siempre me trata con cortesía y gentileza. Ahora ya casi no lo veo, se la vive con el gobernador y aunque no podamos estar juntos nunca, me doy cuenta de que hay algo que lo agobia y lo preocupa demasiado, pero ya no confía en mí y ya no me dice nada. Sólo espero que no sea nada malo.

Rosalie siguió dando vueltas como loca por la habitación, mientras que Alice y yo nos contentábamos con bordar; Alice una cobijita rosa, para su sobrina y yo otra para mi sobrino, ya que Rosalie – la madre desesperada – estaba más ocupada pensando en lo que Paul podría pedirle en la merienda que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente en casa de él, con toda su familia.

Bajamos a comer, otra vez las tres solas, últimamente Jacob ya casi no está en la casa y me preocupa. Llega, o muy tarde en la noche, o ya entrada la mañana, o no llega hasta más tarde al día siguiente. Y lo peor es que llega cansado, come, se baña, duerme unas cuántas horas y luego se va de nuevo. Sé que no soy su mujer y que no debería preocuparme tanto por él, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Como a las cinco de la tarde, vi a Jacob llegar…y no venía solo. Junto a él venía una mujer en otro caballo. Su cabello me recordó a Edward, pues era cobrizo y ondulado y le llegaba por debajo de su cintura. Sus ojos eras cafés y no era muy alta. Jacob se bajó de su caballo y la ayudó a ella a bajarse del suyo. En su mirada pude percibir una emoción ya conocida para mí: amor. Sí, estaba algo celosa, pero también feliz por Jacob porque la muchacha lo veía a él del mismo modo, del modo en que yo jamás podría verlo.

Bajé las escaleras y al llegar abajo Jacob me abrazó fuertemente, cosa que me sorprendió pero que no pude más que corresponder.

- ¿Están todas bien? – me preguntó preocupado.

- Sí, todas estamos bien – en ese momento vi su brazo sangrante y me asusté – Jake ¿qué está pasando?

- Vamos a mi estudio, tenemos que hablar – Jacob me tomó gentilmente del brazo para conducirme escaleras arriba.

- Angela, sube agua caliente, unos trapos y comida para el señor, por favor – le ordené a la chica que estaba más cerca

- Sí, señorita

La chica, cuyo nombre no sabía, nos siguió hasta el estudio. Jake se dejó caer en su sillón. Se veía más cansado que nunca y había unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Rodeé el sillón y me puse tras él para poder masajear sus hombros, él gimió ante el contacto.

- Estás demasiado tenso – le dije con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo sé, no han sido mis mejores días – él murmuró con los ojos cerrados – a propósito, no las he presentado, Bella, ella es Renesmee, Nessie ella es Isabella.

- Es un placer – me dijo la chica sonriendo

- Igualmente – yo sonreí fingidamente.

- Nessie es nieta de un Congresista que vive en Inglaterra y vino a…- Jacob se quedó callado

- Vine con mi padre porque…porque va a empezar la guerra – La chica, Renesmee terminó

- ¿Guerra? – pregunté alarmada.

- Sí, mucha gente quiere independizarse de Inglaterra – Jacob me miró por primera vez y me quedé callada.

No supe qué decir, pero ahora todo estaba claro, por eso las largas jornadas con el gobernador, por eso toda esa preocupación, por eso todo este secretismo. Jacob no quería que ni mis hermanas ni yo supiéramos, porque ya había notado que las sirvientas murmuraban y se quedaban calladas cuando nosotras entrábamos a alguna habitación.

Angela entró con las cosas que le pedí así que en vez de seguir pensando en guerras y secretos, le dije a Jacob que se quitara la camisa para que pudiera curarlo mientras él comía. Renesmee se sentó cerca de él y mientras iba limpiando con agua caliente la herida, ella tomaba su mano cuando él se quejaba.

- No me gusta el aspecto de esa herida, Jake – le dije cuando terminé de limpiarla – vamos a tener que coserla.

- ¿Puedes? – me preguntó algo temeroso

- Jake, viajé casi mes y medio en un barco con piratas, créeme que vi heridas peores que las tuyas y curé heridas peores que las tuyas.

Me levanté de mi lugar y llamé de nuevo a Angela. Cuando me trajo las cosas necesarias, Jake me miró algo asustado.

- Jake, esto va a dolerte, no voy a mentirte, pero necesito que estés lo más tranquilo posible y que no te muevas – le advertí antes de comenzar.

- Vamos, hazlo, no sería lo más doloroso que me hayas hecho

Eso fue como un golpe bajo y sentí como el dolor me golpeaba fuerte. Eso lo sabíamos los dos, no había necesidad de decirlo en voz alta y menos en presencia de esa…esa…esa niña.

- Lo lamento, no debí decir eso – Jacob me dijo

- No, no debiste – me senté a su lado de nuevo – no te muevas.

Mientras cocía la herida, ninguno dijo nada. Me sentía muy lastimada, pero me lo merecía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que dolía. Terminé de cocer la herida, le puse un poco de alcohol para que se cerrara más rápido y luego lo vendé.

- Iré a decir que te preparen un baño – me levanté sin mirarlo.

- Bella espera, lo lamento, de verdad no quería decir eso – Jacob me tomó del brazo

- Sí, sí qué querías y no te culpo, tienes toda la razón al decirlo

- Bella…

- Jake de verdad déjalo así – le pedí ya con lágrimas formándose en mis ojos – recuerda que mi situación me tiene demasiado sensible estos días así que de verdad déjalo así

Salí de la habitación antes de poder decir algo más. Una vez afuera, me sequé las lágrimas y bajé a la cocina, donde todos los presentes estaban en sus chismes, como siempre, al verme se callaron. Les ordené a dos jóvenes que fueran calentando el agua para el baño y que luego llevaran el agua en cubetas hasta la habitación del señor.

Yo me fui a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama sin poder contener un suspiro, una guerra, no era algo que quisiera ver, y como Edward no llegaba era posible que me tocara vivirla a mí también. Acaricié mi vientre suavemente y noté como ya se iba redondeando, aún no era notorio a simple vista pero tocándolo si se podía apreciar.

La puerta se abrió y Angela entró con una bandeja. Yo la miré sorprendida ya que no había pedido nada.

- Es una taza de chocolate, señorita. El señor me pidió que se lo trajera, dijo que estaba haciendo mucho frío y que tal vez le caería bien – ella se explicó.

- Muchas gracias, Angela – le agradecí tomando la taza y bebiendo un sorbo.

- No hay de qué – la chica respondió y en vez de irse se quedó ahí, mirándome con algo de temor.

- ¿Sucede algo, Angela? – le pregunté.

- No, nada señorita es sólo que… - se quedó callada, dudando si debía decirme o no – no quiero que piense que soy entrometida pero es que en la cocina…han estado hablando de usted y de su prima…algunas chicas dicen que ustedes están…embarazadas y que por eso quieren casarse con el señor Black y el señor Ulley y así salvar su reputación

Me sorprendí mucho al oír que las sirvientas supieran de nuestro embarazo, pero ¿cómo? Pero además de eso vi a Angela y me di cuenta de que a ella le molestaban esos rumores. Esa chica era de lo más correcta, sabía su lugar y respetaba a los demás, como no lo hacían varias chicas del servicio.

- ¿Puedo decirte algo, Angela?

- Sí, señorita, lo que guste, le juro que no diré nada – la chica me prometió.

- Es verdad, Rosalie y yo estamos embarazadas, pero no es nuestra intención casarnos y salvar nuestra reputación, nosotras estamos esperando a que los hombres que amamos regresen de Inglaterra por nosotras.

- ¿Usted no va a casarse con el señor Black? – me preguntó algo dolida.

- No, Angela – respondí sinceramente – cuando Edward vuelva por mí, regresaremos a Inglaterra.

- Pues le deseo toda la suerte del mundo y espero que sea feliz – la chica me deseó con verdadero sentimiento.

- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Angela, tú también mereces ser feliz

Angela me dedicó una sonrisa y yo no pude evitar responderle con una igual. Tomé otro trago del chocolate y ella me dijo que era tarde y que ya debía de irse.

Me quedé dormida sin nada en la cabeza que no fuera Edward.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y noté que una cobija me cubría, recordé como me había quedado dormida sin cambiarme ni nada. Me estiré un poco y parpadeé unas cuantas veces. Al sentarme en la cama, noté que Jacob estaba en mi habitación, mirando por la ventana. No sabía qué decirle y podía ver que su rostro estaba menos cansado que ayer, aunque estaba completamente serio.

- Te quedaste dormida, así que me tomé la molestia de taparte con una cobija – fue su saludo matinal.

- Gracias – respondí - ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

- Mejor, ya no me duele tanto – Jacob por fin me miró – gracias por haberme curado ayer.

- No tienes que agradecer nada

Bajé la mirada y pude oír como Jacob suspiraba y luego oí sus pasos acercarse a la cama para sentarse a mi lado.

- No hemos tenido nada bueno que decirnos ¿no es cierto? – Jake preguntó retóricamente y soltando una pequeña risa

- No – respondí cortantemente.

- En serio lo lamento Bella, nunca quise hacerte sentir mal, lo que te dije ayer…estuvo muy mal de mi parte

- No te preocupes Jake, ya está olvidado – le sonreí débilmente.

- La verdad es que últimamente me he comportado como un completo imbécil. Este…asunto me tiene muy preocupado, pero la verdad es que había estado huyendo – Jacob me confesó – me dolió mucho ¿sabes? Pero tú no me amas y yo no puedo obligarte a hacerlo, sólo quiero que sepas que, aunque regreses a Inglaterra, siempre podrás contar conmigo, para cualquier cosa.

- Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Jake. Y de verdad lamento haberte herido, tampoco fue mi intención hacerlo.

Jake me abrazó suavemente y yo hundí mi cara en su cuello. Jacob era una persona muy cálida y siempre me reconfortaba el estar con él. Sus manos frotaron suavemente mi espalda y luego de darme un beso en la frente se levantó de la cama.

- ¿Jake? – lo llamé cuando abrió la puerta

- Dime

- Renesmee es una chica muy hermosa – le dije y él rió fuertemente.

- Sí, lo es – admitió él – tú también eres una mujer muy hermosa, Bella.

- Gracias, ahora ¿por qué no vas a asegurarte que nuestra invitada haya dormido bien?

- Eso haré – Jake abrió la puerta y me guiñó un ojo.

- No te la vayas a devorar, lobo feroz – le advertí riendo.

Jake rió conmigo y luego soltó un aullido, provocando que mi risa se volviera aún más fuerte. Antes de irse, Jacob me dedicó otra sonrisa y fue en ese instante en que supe que él y yo siempre seríamos amigos. Lo amaba como a un hermano, el hermano que nunca tuve. Sí, estaba celosa de Renesmee, porque ella podía amar a Jacob como yo quise hacerlo pero nunca pude. Pero me alegraba ver en los ojos oscuros de Jake, esa alegría que estaba presente ahora.

Angela entró poco después y me ayudó a vestirme y a peinarme. Cuando estuve lista, bajé al comedor donde seguramente ya estarían los demás. Al llegar abajo pude ver que Jake estaba en su lugar leyendo y tomando café, mientras que mi prima daba vueltas por todo el lugar…otra vez.

- Rosalie vas a hacer una zanja en el piso ¿quieres dejarlo ya? – le pidió Jake a mi prima.

- ¡Oh! ¡Cállate y sigue leyendo! – mi dulce Rose le respondió y yo no pude evitar soltar una risita.

- Pareces león enjaulado, Rosalie, te recuerdo que no eres ninguna prisionera aquí, si quieres puedes ir a caminar al jardín y hacer tu zanja – Jacob le dijo riendo y mi prima lo fulminó con la mirada – está bien, no y ya. ¿por qué no te sientas a desayunar, mi bella dama?

Jacob se levantó y movió la silla para Rosalie. Ella se sentó dignamente y lo ignoró. Yo reí al verla y cuando Jacob notó mi presencia me guiñó el ojo de nuevo.

- Buenos días – los saludé a ambos

- Buenos días, Bella – saludó Jake

- No sé que tienen de buenos – Rosalie replicó metiéndose un pedazo de fruta a la boca.

- ¿Rosalie no dormiste bien anoche? ¿quieres que te cambie de habitación? Podrías dormir conmigo, quizás así no despiertes de tan mal humor – Jake comenzó a molestarla y yo le di un trago a mi jugo para no reír abiertamente.

- No pienso dirigirte la palabra, Jacob Black – mi prima le anunció.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Estás molesta porque no fui a visitarte a tu habitación anoche?

Negué con la cabeza sin poder quitar la sonrisa de mis labios. Jacob y Emmett parecían tener un sentido del humor bastante parecido. Y Jacob compartía con mi Edward esa necesidad de molestar a mi rubia hermana. Rosalie fingía ser seria, pero yo sabía que gozaba con las "peleas" con Edward y al parecer también le divertían las de Jacob. Además de que Rosalie era una mujer que sabía como divertirse y le gustaba bromear con la gente a la que conocía, y quería.

- No, ya sé que estuviste en otra habitación y no era la de mi prima precisamente – le replicó Rosalie sin mirarlo

- Entonces tú fuiste a buscarme a mi habitación – Jacob declaró triunfantemente – sabía que querías pasar la noche entre mis brazos, Rosalie, quizá esta noche pueda complacerte.

- Me aseguraré de darte una bienvenida digna de un rey – Rosalie añadió tomando un sorbo de café.

- Oigan ya basta ¿no? Tú deja de coquetearle a mi prima – le dije a Jake – y tú deja a mi prometido ¿quieren?

- Buenos días a todos – Alice entró alegremente al comedor, con una radiante sonrisa – es un gran día ¿no lo creen?

Alice se sentó a mi lado y yo la miré interrogante. ¿por qué ese buen humor? No es que me molestara, pero se me hacía de lo más extraño que casi, casi entrara a la habitación dando brinquitos por todos lados. Ella me miró sonriente y me guiñó un ojo, dándome a entender que era uno de esos días en los que tenía un buen presentimiento. Yo me encogí de hombros filosóficamente, ya conocía a mi hermana y sabía que si tenía un buen presentimiento, entonces algo bueno estaba por pasar. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Renesmee se nos uniera al desayuno. Cuando ella llegó, Jacob se levantó y le movió la silla junto a Rosalie y ésta aprovechó para molestarlo, fingiendo un gruñido de molestia. Jacob rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- No te preocupes, sigues siendo mi favorita, amor mío – Jake le susurró al oído (aunque todas oímos) y Alice y yo sonreímos divertidas.

- Eso supuse – Rosalie le replicó sonriendo beatíficamente.

Miré a Renesmee y vi que tenía el ceño fruncido. En ese momento recordé que ella no sabía que Jacob y Rosalie solían molestarse de ese modo. Quizá debería de contarle eso en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Acabando de desayunar, Jacob nos dijo que tendría que salir con el gobernador de nuevo y Rosalie le preguntó si llegaría tarde. Él le sonrió guiñándole un ojo y diciéndole que él llegaría a su cama a tiempo. Ni Renesmee pudo evitar sonreír divertida. Cuando Jacob se fue, nos quedamos nosotras cuatro solas.

- ¿Renesmee cierto? – mi hermana le dijo a la chica.

- Nessie – nos corrigió la chica – no me gusta mi nombre completo.

- Bien, Nessie soy Alice y ella es mi prima Rosalie, al parecer no nos han presentado correctamente – mi hermana me miró ceñuda.

- Lo lamento, tienen razón, **Renesmee** ellas son: mi hermana Alice y mi prima Rosalie, la cual no está interesada en Jacob – aproveché para hacer la aclaración – chicas ella es Renesmee, la nieta de un congresista

- Gracias por la presentación, **Isabella**.

Ambas nos sonreímos fingidamente. Habíamos dado en el clavo las dos, ya que ninguna soportaba su nombre completo.

Acabando de desayunar, las cuatro subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, ahora que la broma había acabado, Rosalie volvía a estar con los nervios de punta por la merienda en casa de Paul. Las tres nos reunimos en mi habitación y poco después Jacob entró diciendo que él se iría con el gobernador de nuevo. Lo abracé pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado. Él me miró rodando los ojos porque decía que nunca dejaba de preocuparme por nada. Luego fue con Rosalie.

- Amor mío, prometo volver temprano a tus brazos – Jake le dijo dramáticamente.

- No puedo esperar – ella dijo muy, muy fingidamente.

Una vez que Jake se fue, decidimos que no era cortés que nos la pasáramos aquí encerradas cuando teníamos una visita sola, así que invitamos a Renesmee a pasear por el jardín con nosotras. La que más entusiasmada estaba era Alice, que se la pasó hablando de moda con ella mientras que Rosalie y yo caminábamos detrás de ellas con más calma.

Ahora que estaba a solas con mi prima, pude notar que en sus ojos brillaba la preocupación, pero también veía ese brillo que no podía significar otra cosa que no fuera que estaba embarazada. Además de que su piel estaba radiante como la mía.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras, Isabella Swan?

- Miro que no cabe duda de que estás embarazada – le aseguré – tus ojos jamás habían estado tan azules que casi parecen violetas.

- Ya quiero ver a Emmett, extraño tanto estar entre sus brazos, quiero ver su expresión cuando le diga que vamos a ser papás – ella me dijo con una expresión soñadora.

- Sé a lo que te refieres, yo también me muero por decirle a Edward.

En ese momento llegó Hannah, la chica que siempre ayudaba a Rosalie a vestirse y que ella, así como Angela, era una chica respetuosa y nada chismosa.

- Señoritas, perdón que las interrumpa pero llegó este mensaje para usted señorita Hale – Hannah le tendió el papel a Rosalie – es del señor Ulley.

- ¡Oh rayos! – Rosalie se quejó y yo le di un codazo y ella se volvió a Hannah con una sonrisa – muchas gracias Hannah

- No hay de qué, señorita

- Hannah ¿podrías sacar mi vestido azul del armario para que se vaya aireando?

- Claro que sí, señorita, enseguida

- Gracias – susurró Rosalie.

Yo la miré y ella me tendió la nota.

_Mi querida Rosalie:_

_Como ha os había dicho con anterioridad_

_Esta noche se celebrará una merienda con_

_El resto de mi familia y me gustaría contar_

_Con la presencia de tan refinada dama. _

_Espero que no le moleste que yo mismo_

_Vaya en el carruaje a recogerla a las cinco_

_De esta tarde._

_Suyo, Paul Ulley_

No quería decir nada, pero lo de Paul pintaba para una petición de matrimonio. Eso Rosalie ya lo sabía así que mejor me callé, no creo que a mi prima le haga gracia que le diga lo que ella ya dedujo.

Rosalie subió a cambiarse y el joven Embry apareció sin previo aviso, argumentando que pasaba por ahí e invitó a mi hermana al centro. Ella no se rehusó ya que se moría de ganas por ir a ver los nuevos vestidos. Rosalie se fue no mucho después, yo la abracé y le dije que todo saldría bien. Por ende, me quedé sola en la casa con Renesmee. Las dos nos fuimos a la biblioteca a leer un rato. Cuando la cena estuvo lista, las dos bajamos y cenamos en silencio, yo no era una persona muy conversadora y al parecer esta chica tampoco.

Poco a poco fue oscureciendo y yo me fui a mi habitación cuando Renesmee anunció que ella iba a la biblioteca a leer otro rato. Subí las escaleras y una vez que llegué al vestíbulo principal, oí los cascos de varios caballos en el camino, pero yo estaba demasiado cansada, como para regresar. Pero justo cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación, también se abrió la principal y se oyeron varios gritos por todos lados, pero yo no podía hacer caso a nada.

No podía apartar mi mirada del interior de mi habitación. Porque una mirada profundamente verde no se apartaba de la mía.

- Edward…

* * *

**¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!!! Espero que no quieran matarme (bueno sé que quieren hacerlo pero si me matan no hay continuación) por haberlo dejado ahí, pero es que el suspense...¡¡Edward ya regresó!! ¿Y Jazz y Emm? ¿Qué pasará en la merienda de Rose? ¿Por qué Alice no regresa de su salida con Embry? ¿Qué pasó abajo que hay tanto escándalo?**

**Hay muchas cosas que aclarar ¿no creen? Y Nessie y Bella no se llevan del todo bien... y al parecer Rosalie siempre termina siendo la que les sigue las bromas a todo mundo. Lo lamento, no pude evitar poner lo de Rosalie y Jacob, claro que todo es broma.**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto, como verán esta vez me di prisa y la inspiración me llegó así que la aprovecharé al máximo.**

**Besos a todos, los amo y les deseo un año lleno de éxitos y triunfos.**

**con todo mi cariño**

**Dayan Hale.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Nota: este capítulo se los dedico con todo mi corazón a Ericastelo, mommytwilight, Isis Janet, christti, kokoika, marypattz y missju, gracias a todas por su apoyo.**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Embry accedió a llevarme de compras, aunque me servía de distracción, no podía evitar pensar que mi hermana estaba sola en la casa y Rosalie estaba con Paul, no quería dejarlas solas, menos con mis sobrinos en sus vientres. Pero no me puedo resistir ante la idea de un vestido nuevo, y menos cuando es un regalo de un chico tan atento como Embry, aunque él no es como mi Jasper.

Sí, Embry tiene sólo tres años más que yo, Jasper tiene diez más que yo, pero no me importa, al corazón no se le puede imponer nada.

En fin, salí del probador con el vestido rosa puesto, me quedaba bien y me encantaba, lástima que no podía llevarles algunos a mis hermanas. Vi que Embry estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo el periódico mientras esperaba a que yo saliera y que aún no notaba que yo lo observaba. Me aclaré la garganta un poquito y entonces él levantó la mirada.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunté sonriendo - ¿qué opinas?

- Te ves…muy bonita, Alice – él respondió tras mucho pensarlo.

- ¡¿Muy bonita?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! No existen palabras en ningún idioma que pudieran describir su belleza.

Me tensé, mi corazón dejó de latir y todo desapareció. No podía ser posible. Pero lo era. Miré el espejo que estaba delante de mí y vi a la alta figura de mi Jasper detrás de mí, mirándome como si pudiera desaparecer en cualquier instante. Ahí estaba él tras meses de espera, alto como siempre, con su cabello más largo, con su atuendo de conde que sólo lo hacía verse aún más elegante de lo que ya era. Mi Jasper estaba ahí, como me había prometido que estaría.

Sin pensar en nada, me arrojé a sus brazos y él me recibió gustoso entre ellos. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y yo enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos mientras mis pulmones se impregnaban de su, tan esperada, esencia.

- Volviste – susurré.

- Te prometí que lo haría – él respondió a mi oído mientras me abrazaba con gentileza, pero a la vez con desesperación – han sido los meses más largos de toda mi vida.

- Los míos igual, estaba tan preocupada por ti – alcé el rostro y miré el de Jasper, revisando cada rincón. - ¡Cómo te he extrañado!

- Y yo a ti, mi amor

Sin importarnos el hecho de que estuviéramos en una tienda con mucha gente, que Embry estuviera ahí justo frente a nosotros, nos besamos. Y todo volvió a estar bien. Por primera vez en varios meses sentía que estaba completa y feliz y todo gracias a él. Sus labios, aunque gentiles, me besaron con gran pasión, haciendo que mi corazón pegara de brincos contra mi pecho, como si quisiera salirse.

Las manos de Jasper se quedaron adheridas a mi cintura mientras me acariciaba y yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos, acariciando sus rubios cabellos.

- Tenemos que irnos ya, amor mío – Jasper me susurró contra mis labios – mientras más rápido salgamos de aquí, mejor

- ¿ocurre algo? – le pregunté preocupada.

- Iniciará una guerra y no quiero estar presente cuando eso pase, menos que estés aquí – Jasper acarició mis mejillas – cuando oímos los rumores, decidimos navegar por las noches sin detenernos, no tenemos tiempo que perder

- ¿Y mis hermanas? – pregunté

- No te preocupes por ellas, llegarán con nosotros al barco

Jasper me asustó con lo de la guerra, pero tenía razón, yo no quería vivirlo así que mientras más pronto nos fuéramos, mejor. Jasper me soltó y yo caminé hasta Embry, no sabía qué decirle, pero no podía irme así nada más.

- Lo lamento tanto Embry, debí haber sido del todo honesta contigo – le dije tomando su mano.

- Descuida, es obvio que tú corazón ya tiene un dueño, además si los rumores son ciertos, lo mejor es que se vayan, tú y tus hermanas no tienen por qué presenciar una guerra – Embry acarició mi mejilla y me dio un beso en la mejilla – fue un placer haberte conocido Alice Swan, espero que seas feliz

- Tú también Embry – lo abracé por un instante

- Por cierto, considera ese vestido como un regalo de mi parte.

- Eres muy gentil

Después de despedirme de él. Tomé la mano de Jasper nuevamente y él me condujo fuera, donde un caballo nos esperaba. Me ayudó a montar y ambos nos fuimos a todo galope a la costa, donde el Latido Negro nos esperaba. Mi corazón se llenó de alegría al ver el barco en donde mis hermanas y yo habíamos vivido tantas experiencias maravillosas, y no tanto.

Nos subimos y pude ver a Seth, estaba tan feliz como siempre, pero ni Edward ni Emmett estaban ahí.

- ¿Ninguna señal de mis hermanos? – Jasper le preguntó a Seth

- Ninguna desde que los tres se fueron – Seth le respondió – esperemos que no tarden mucho, mientras más pronto nos vayamos mejor, no quiero imaginarme lo que pasará si en el camino nos cruzamos con la flota inglesa.

- Yo tampoco planeo averiguar eso, buscaremos una ruta que nos convenga y así poder evadir la flota.

Yo fui a la proa y miré el mar que se extendía a nuestro horizonte, volveríamos a nuestra tierra, a nuestro hogar. Ojalá pudiera ver a Meredith, tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle. Y a mis queridas hermanas también. La sensación de unos brazos a mi alrededor me distrajeron por completo.

- ¿Lista para otra aventura? – Jasper me preguntó al oído.

- Contigo a mi lado, estoy dispuesta a vivir mil más – le respondí ladeando mi cabeza para poder besarlo.

Y así, abrazados, esperamos a que mis hermanas llegaran. Una vez en marcha, podríamos platicar de todo, ahora lo importante era irnos.

**Rosalie POV**

Los sirvientes empezaron a quitar los platos de la mesa y yo sentía el estómago más revuelto a cada instante que pasaba. Ahora no había más pretextos, Paul no tardaría en tomar la palabra, y una vez que lo hiciera, no sabría qué le diría.

"Lo lamento mucho Paul pero yo ya amo a alguien más y estoy esperando un hijo suyo así que lo siento, búscate a otra". No creo que eso fuera muy bien recibido por su familia. Y no debía de decir nada porque todavía dependíamos de la hospitalidad de Jacob, en cuanto todo el mundo se enterara, mis hermanas y yo estaríamos perdidas.

- ¿Comiste bien, Rosalie? –La madre de Paul me preguntó con calidez.

- Excelente, se lo agradezco mucho – le respondí fingiendo una sonrisa – todo estuvo delicioso.

- Me alegro que te gustara, todo lo que comimos esta noche proviene de nuestro ganado.

Sonreí de nuevo conteniendo las nauseas. Si no tenía los síntomas del embarazo, sí estaba experimentando unas nauseas espantosas imaginando como mataban a los pobres animales.

Poco a poco las conversaciones se fueron apagando y el miedo atenazó cada uno de mis músculos. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salir de ésta?

Y el terrible momento llegó. Paul se levantó y todas las miradas se fijaron en mí y luego en él. Todos sonriendo con complacencia. Esto no me podía estar pasando. Ni Bella tuvo que pasar por un momento tan vergonzoso, sí, se desmayó en su boda, pero tan siquiera no había estado conciente para ver las caras de los invitados. Yo tendría que enfrentarme a los parientes de Paul…aunque la idea de desmayarme era tentadora. Lástima que de todos modos eso no me salvaría.

- Buenas noches a todos, quisiera agradecerles el que hayan podido estar presentes en esta merienda – Paul comenzó su discurso.

"_¿Por qué no pudo ahogarse con el vino?" _Bueno, eso no fue bueno, ni mucho menos gentil, pero estaba desesperada. Mis manos estrujaban mi servilleta debajo de la mesa.

Respiré profundamente, las emociones tan descontroladas no le hacían bien al bebé…o bebés de acuerdo a Alice.

- Quisiera decirles también que esta merienda la organicé en honor a Rosalie Hale, que nos acompaña esta noche.

Todos aplaudieron y yo sonreí fingidamente mientras mis mejillas tomaban un color parecido al del vino que habían servido esa noche.

Oí los cascos de un caballo afuera, probablemente era un mensajero, alistándose a repartir la noticia de…"el compromiso". No pude evitar una mueca de dolor, pero sí pude recomponer mi rostro rápidamente.

- Rosalie, frente a todos mis parientes, frente a toda la gente, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa – Dios, esto no puede ponerse peor – creo que eres la mujer más bella, tanto por dentro como por fuera, y me sentiría honrado de poder despertar cada día a tu lado.

- ¡Qué romántico!

El color se me fue de las mejillas, fue como si un balde de agua fría me bañara. Todo mundo volteó hacia donde provenía la voz. Cuando vi a Emmett recargado en la puerta con despreocupación, me tapé la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa, de sorpresa y alivio. ¡Estaba aquí! Mi cuerpo no podía reaccionar, deseaba correr hacia él y abrazarlo, pero no encontraba fuerzas para hacerlo, sólo podía mirarlo desde mi lugar. Su cabello era más largo, sus músculos se veían más ¿grandes? Su rostro seguía igual de cómo lo recordaba y un poco de barba oscurecía su mandíbula. Y venía vestido como mi pirata.

- ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? – Paul le preguntó molesto

- Quién soy, no te incumbe, en cuanto a lo que hago aquí… – Emmett por fin descruzó los brazos de su pecho y yo casi me desmayo al verlo –… vengo a reclamar algo que me pertenece y que tú has tenido la arrogancia de tomar.

Emmett comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Paul y yo seguía congelada. Entonces su mirada se encontró con la mía y esa diversión suya tan característica apareció en su mirada. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no dejé que se derramaran. En sus ojos brillaba un sentimiento que no había podido olvidar: amor.

- No sé de lo que estás hablando, así que te pido amablemente que te largues de mi casa – Paul dijo mientras sus orejas enrojecían por el enojo – vete o haré que te metan a la cárcel, por tus vestimentas diría que eres un pirata así que no dudarán en hacerlo.

- Mira niño bonito, no vengo a tener ningún pleito porque no vale la pena, vengo por ella y no me iré sin ella – Emmett me señaló y todo mundo me miró.

- No permitiré que te la lleves – Paul cada vez se enojaba más.

- Paul basta – intervine, incapaz de quedarme callada por más tiempo.

Me levanté de mi lugar y toda la familia me miró sorprendida. Paul me encaró y yo respiré profundamente. Era ahora o nunca, sólo esperaba que Emmett no arruinara la idea que me acababa de llegar a la cabeza.

- Paul, debo ir con él

- No, Rosalie, no lo permitiré

- No tengo opción, Paul, él…matará a todo aquel que se oponga en su camino, incluida a tu familia, no puedo arriesgarlos a todos – las lágrimas estaban dando el efecto que deseaba.

- Pero Rosalie…

- Escúchame Paul, yo estaré bien, él no me dará daño, me necesita viva para cobrar la recompensa que le darán por mi captura

Casi podía imaginarme la diversión de Emmett al oírme decir aquello y yo tuve que aguantarme la risa, debía parecer derrotada y triste.

- Lo mataremos entonces – Paul me dijo y yo lo tomé del brazo.

- No, Paul, si él no regresa conmigo, traerán a más y entonces destruirán a tu familia, no podría soportar cargar con esa culpa Paul, por favor no me la pongas encima.

- No puedo dejarte irte con él.

- Mira, ya me estoy cansando de esto, me llevaré a la chica así que más te vale que no te metas muchacho.

Miré a Emmett y vi la diversión en sus ojos. ¡Cómo le gustaba todo esto!

Acaricié la mejilla de Paul, quien me miró con desesperanza, y entonces me encaminé hacia donde estaba Emmett, a cada paso, mi corazón se aceleraba y se llenaba de expectativas. Cuando llegué a su lado, me rodeó la cintura con un brazo posesivo y me pegó a su costado. A la vista de todos, parecía como si estuviera obligándome, pero sus dedos me tocaron con delicadeza y mi corazón se disparó al sentirlo tan cerca de mí.

- Más les vale que no se acerquen o ella saldrá herida y mejor no piensen en seguirnos porque entonces no tendré misericordia – Emmett amenazó a la familia y yo bajé la cabeza, dándole más emoción a mi actuación.

- Lo lamento mucho – susurré para que alcanzaran a escucharme.

- Camina muñeca, estoy ansioso por cobrar esa recompensa

Emmett me sacó de ahí y yo tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reír después de su último comentario. Sabía a qué recompensa se refería. Una que yo estaba dispuesta a entregarle sin la menor oposición. No quisimos arriesgarnos a que nadie nos viera, así que caminamos así por toda la casa hasta llegar afuera, donde un caballo nos esperaba.

Emmett me ayudó a subir y él se subió detrás de mí, rodeándome la cintura con un brazo y depositando un beso cálido y húmedo en mi cuello.

- Te extrañé, princesa

- Y yo a ti, mi amor, llegaste en el momento justo. No sabía que era lo que le iba a decir a Paul – la mano de Emmett se encontraba justo encima de mi vientre, encima de nuestros hijos.

- Idiota, no dejaré que ningún hombre vuelva a ponerte una mano encima – Emmett dijo celoso y yo reí, ¡cómo lo había extrañado!

- Gracias por venir por mí – susurré y besé su brazo, que era lo que tenía más cerca.

- Hice todo por venir lo más rápido posible

- Lo sé

Dejé que el silencio nos envolviera, deseaba con todo mi corazón besarlo de nuevo, sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío. Deseaba experimentar todas esas sensaciones que me provocaba cada vez que sus labios hacían contacto con mi piel, pero ahora el saber que estaba conmigo era lo único que me importaba. Después tendríamos tiempo suficiente para demostrarnos cuánto nos habíamos extrañado.

Llegamos al puerto y vi que el Latido Negro estaba ahí anclado. Se veía como lo recordaba. Emmett bajó del caballo y luego me ayudó a bajar. Y una vez en sus brazos no pude resistirme más y lo besé apasionadamente. Él me regresó el beso con la misma urgencia y ferocidad. Cuando por fin nos separamos, mis labios se sentían hinchados y mi respiración estaba del todo descontrolada.

- Vamos, tenemos que irnos lo más pronto posible – Emmett tomó mi mano y subimos al barco

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunté preocupada.

- Iniciará una guerra, mi amor, y no quiero que estemos presentes para cuando se desate

Pero no pude pensar en la guerra que se nos venía encima porque…

- ¡¡EMMY!!

Alice gritó y corrió a abrazar a Emmett, quien la recibió riendo fuertemente.

- ¡¡Hola enana!! ¡¡Qué gusto me da verte de nuevo!! ¡¡Aunque no has crecido para nada!!

- Y tú has estado muy contento por lo que veo, has subido unos cuantos kilitos ¿verdad?

Yo reí y vi como Jasper se acercaba hacia donde estábamos. Sonreí al verlo, era tan bueno regresar a donde me sentía en familia.

- Te ves muy bien, Rose – Jasper me abrazó y yo besé su mejilla

- Tú también, no sabes cuanto te extrañé – respondí sin soltarlo.

- Y yo a ti, Rose

Jasper besó mi frente y ambos nos volteamos para ver cómo Alice y Emmett seguían abrazados, molestándose el uno al otro.

- ¿Dónde está Edward? – preguntó Emmett con Alice cargada a su espalda.

- No ha llegado – respondió Jasper – me preocupa, ya tardó demasiado

- Tenemos que irnos ya – Emmett añadió mirando hacia la costa y luego a Jasper – no podemos quedarnos más tiempo, la flota inglesa no tardará en venir y no quiero que nos encuentren en el camino.

- Lo sé, tendremos que hacer un rodeo, he discutido con Seth las rutas que podríamos tomar – Jasper me soltó y me dirigió una sonrisa - pero lo hablaremos en cuanto llegue Edward.

Alice y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa, volvíamos a estar en el lugar que nos pertenecía, no podíamos evitar estar sonrientes, ni siquiera porque la guerra estaba a punto de estallar.

Sentí como Emmett se colocaba detrás de mí y sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y sus labios besaban mi cabello. Si estábamos juntos, nada malo nos sucedería.

**Bella POV**

No podía apartar mi mirada del interior de mi habitación. Porque una mirada profundamente verde no se apartaba de la mía.

- Edward…

Me pregunté si mi mente estaba jugándome sucio, estos meses sin él deben de estar causándome alucinaciones.

Pero esto no era una alucinación, lo supe en el momento en que sus brazos me rodearon y sus labios besaron los míos con desesperación y urgencia. Yo cerré la puerta tras de mí y me dejé llevar por mis emociones. Edward estaba de vuelta, conmigo, con nosotros. Acaricié su torso por debajo de su camisa y él me soltó el cabello de la peineta para introducir sus dedos entre mis cabellos.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en mojar mis mejillas, y Edward se separó de mí más pronto de lo que yo podría desear.

- Lo lamento, mi amor, pero tenemos que irnos pronto, no hay tiempo para explicaciones – Edward acarició mi rostro y luego vi como tomaba tres bolsas del suelo – me tomé la libertad de guardar las cosas básicas de las tres, ahora debemos irnos, Emmett y Jasper ya debieron de haber llevado a Alice y a Rose al barco.

- ¿Todo esto es por la guerra cierto? – los ojos de Edward me miraron sorprendidos

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Iba a responderle, pero no me dio tiempo, pues Renesmee entró a la habitación rápidamente. Tanto que sólo se fijó en mí y no se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba parado al otro lado de la habitación. Cosa que agradecí bastante.

- Hirieron a Jacob – fue lo primero que me dijo – te necesitamos

Yo miré a Edward y Renesmee fijó su mirada en él.

- ¿Quién es él?

- No importa, ¿dónde está Jacob?

- En su habitación

Salí de mi habitación con Renesmee y Edward pisándome los talones.

- Bella tenemos que irnos ya, no tenemos tiempo que perder – Edward me dio alcance y me tomó por los hombros – mi amor, si no nos vamos pronto…

- Lo sé, Edward, pero no dejaré a Jacob sin antes verlo.

Caminé hasta la habitación de Jake y me dieron unas náuseas horribles que nada tenían que ver con el embarazo, sino con toda la sangre que cubría el cuerpo de Jacob, estaba demasiado débil y parecía que no aguantaría. Las heridas se veían profundas y le estaban drenando la sangre.

Corrí a su lado y acaricié su frente. Él abrió los ojos y sonrió débilmente.

- Bella…

- Jake, ¿qué pasó?

- Me, me atraparon – vi que el hablar le suponía un gran esfuerzo así que tapé sus labios con mis dedos.

- No, no hables – susurré sintiendo las lágrimas en mis mejillas. – te pondrás bien

- Bella, por favor, debemos irnos – Edward se puso tras de mí y posó sus manos en mi cintura.

- No

- Debes…debes irte…Bella…no…no te quedes…esta…esta guerra…no es tu guerra…vete…vete y sé feliz – Jake me dijo sonriendo y acariciando mi mejilla.

- Jake, no, no voy a dejarte así

- Yo…voy…a …estar …bien – cada palabra que Jake pronunciaba lo hacía más débil – vete…no…no pierdas el tiempo.

- Jake, júrame que te pondrás bien, júramelo o no me iré – le pedí tomando su mano entre las mías sin importarme la sangre que me manchaba.

- Te…te lo juro – Jake miró a Edward – cuí…cuídala mucho

- Te lo prometo Jacob Black, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por ella y sus hermanas.

Edward le dijo todo esto a Jacob con verdadera gratitud. Jacob asintió y luego volvió su mirada a mí. Yo no podía dejar de llorar, eran tantas emociones mezcladas, el alivio y el amor que sentía por ver a Edward, la tristeza y el miedo de perder a Jacob, no quería que él muriera.

- Siempre…siempre estarás en mi…corazón, Bella – Jacob sonrió.

- No puedes morir Jacob, me lo juraste

- Lo sé

Entonces Jacob cerró los ojos, aunque su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando lentamente. Edward me tomó de los hombros y me ayudó a levantarme, Renesmee ocupó mi lugar al lado de Jacob y comenzó a limpiarle las heridas.

- Jacob tiene razón Bella, deben irse – Renesmee me miró con verdadera simpatía.

- Cuídalo mucho…Nessie – le pedí a la chica.

- Te lo prometo, ahora váyanse

Edward y yo nos encaminamos a la puerta.

- ¿Bella? – llamó la chica y yo volteé a verla – espero que nos volvamos a ver

- Yo también, Nessie

Edward y yo salimos de la casa sin que nadie nos dijera nada, todos estaban en conmoción debido a lo sucedido con Jacob, así que nosotros pasamos como una sombra.

Ya en el caballo y rumbo al barco fue que Edward me habló de nuevo.

- Lo lamento mucho, amor – la voz de Edward denotaba verdadero pesar.

- Jacob es mi mejor amigo Edward, no quiero que muera – le susurré y hundí mi cara en su cuello, él aumentó su agarre para acercarme más a su cuerpo

- No morirá, mi amor, él te lo prometió. Tienes que confiar en que así será, ahora nosotros debemos irnos, a nuestro hogar – Edward besó mi cuello.

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti mi amor.

Cuando llegamos al barco, había hecho una precaria paz con mis sentimientos, aunque aún me dolía pensar en que tal vez Jacob no pudiera sobrevivir al día de mañana. Pero no pude seguir tan preocupada, no cuando Emmett fue el primero en abrazarme y darme dos vueltas en el aire.

- ¡¡Hermanita!! ¡¡Te extrañé!!

- Y yo a ti, Emm y déjame decirte que te ves muy bien – le dije mientras él besaba mi frente.

- Por fin, ahora serás tú la que aguante el mal humor de Edward y no yo – reí fuertemente, Emmett siempre lograba hacerme sentir mejor.

- Y tú serás quien aguante el mal genio de Rose

- Escuché eso, Isabella Swan – Rosalie gritó por encima del hombro de Edward – y tú ya suéltame.

- Bien que me extrañaste.

Todos reímos y fue fantástica la sensación, no era sólo que volvía a estar con Edward, los seis volvíamos a estar juntos, como la familia que éramos. Cuando Emmett me soltó, Jasper se acercó a mí y me abrazó con más delicadeza.

- Me da gusto verte de nuevo, Bella, ya extrañaba que alguien me ayudara a preparar la comida – yo reí por el comentario.

- Yo también te extrañé Jas

Edward se reunió con sus hermanos y entre los tres comenzaron a revisar las rutas que podríamos tomar para no ser interceptados por ningún barco inglés. Una vez hecho eso, ellos nos podrían decir qué había sucedido en Inglaterra y nosotras podríamos darles a Edward y a Emmett la noticia de que pronto serían padres.

* * *

**Hola chicos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ¿valió la pena la espera? Deseo que así sea, pues me esmeré en el capítulo ¿no les gustó la escena que armaron Rose y Emmett? a mí me dio muchísima risa. ahora sí ya están juntos y van hacia Inglaterra, por fin veremos qué plan tienen los chicos para humillar a Meredith y a sus gárgolas, pero he de advertirles que Meredith tiene una mente maquiavélica.**

**En fin, espero verlos pronto en otra actualización.**

**Dayan**

**P.D. a los que no leen amor en el lab, les digo que ya abrí mi perfil de Beta reader, por lo que si alguno necesita ayuda, ya saben donde encontrarme.**

**Besos**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Los rayos del sol habían disminuido su intensidad, el viento soplaba suavemente y el mar estaba tranquilo. En conjunto, una tarde excelente para pasarla en la cubierta, gozando del calor del sol y la compañía de las damas más hermosas de todo el mundo.

Ya llevábamos una semana en el barco, una hermosa semana donde hemos podido escucharnos los unos a los otros. Las chicas nos contaron de sus experiencias vividas en las colonias, y nosotros les contamos lo ocurrido en Inglaterra, excepto lo de nuestro compromiso, pues esto era una sorpresa. Como regalo de bodas, les regresaríamos todo lo que les pertenecía por derecho.

Ahora nos encontrábamos todos reunidos en la cubierta, Rosalie estaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza de Emmett apoyada en su regazo, Jasper tenía a Alice sentada en sus piernas y yo tenía abrazada a Bella por la cintura. Estos últimos días no hemos hecho nada que no sea estar todos juntos por las mañanas, y las noches las he podido pasar con Bella entre mis brazos, por lo que no puedo pedirle a la vida nada más. Quizá un buen clima para que podamos llegar a Inglaterra lo más pronto posible.

Justo estábamos platicando de nuestras experiencias de niños – siendo más específicos, cuando Emmett se cayó del árbol y se rompió el brazo – y mi hermano se tuvo que levantar rápidamente para ir hasta la baranda…y vomitar en el mar. Al parecer las nauseas no se le pasaban. Y ahora las chicas ya lo habían notado. Por no asustar a Rose, Emmett no había querido decirle, pero no le quedaría de otra.

Rosalie se levantó y fue con Emmett a acariciar su cabello mientras a él le pasaban los espasmos posteriores al vómito.

–¿Amor te sientes bien? – ella le preguntó ¿tranquilamente? ¿por qué Rosalie se lo tomaba tan bien?

–Sí, es sólo que últimamente he tenido muchas nauseas y mareos – Emmett respondió pasándose un trapo húmedo por la frente.

–Bueno, nosotras tal vez sepamos por qué estás así, Emm

Volteé a ver a Bella, quien tenía una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Cómo podían saber ellas lo que le ocurría a mi hermano? Ni siquiera sabían que Emmett tenía nauseas hasta hace unos cuantos minutos. Alice, en los brazos de Jasper, casi brincaba de emoción y en la sonrisa de Rose también había esa dulzura que había en la de mi Bella.

–¿Cómo podrían saberlo? – fue Jasper el que preguntó por nosotros tres.

–Sí, no entiendo – añadí yo.

Vi como Rosalie y Bella intercambiaban una mirada y luego Bella se levantó y tomó mi mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Me puse frente a ella algo confuso y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Rosalie y Emmett se acercaban hacia donde nosotros estábamos.

En ese momento, con la luz del sol atrás de mi Bella pude ver lo que no había notado con anterioridad, sus ojos eran aún más brillantes, su expresión tierna no podía borrarse de sus facciones y ciertamente ella misma tenía un brillo poco común. Ella tomó mis manos y antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo, me dio un beso, un beso que me estremeció por completo, no por la pasión, sino por la intensidad del amor que me transmitía. Cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos, ella me sonrió y condujo una de mis manos hacia su vientre.

–Amor, estoy embarazada

…

...

–¿Em…embarazada? – pregunté sin dejar de mirarla atónito ¿Qué, qué?

–Sí, vamos a tener un bebé, Edward

La atraje a mis brazos sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Estaba…completamente abrumado, iba a ser papá. Mi Bella llevaba en su seno al fruto de nuestro amor, un bebé que yo jamás pensé que llegaría, no desde que Elizabeth murió.

Recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de ella y Bella acarició mi cabello con una mano y con la otra acariciaba mi espalda. Aspiré el suave aroma de su cuello y me dejé inundar por la dicha. Tendríamos un bebé, un pequeño ser que sólo vendría a traernos felicidad, felicidad y alegría. No pude evitar llorar. Lloraba por la nueva vida que se extendía ante mí.

Lloraba porque la vida – que tantas cosas me había arrebatado en el pasado – me daba más de lo que yo jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Podría regresar a mi casa, podría casarme con Bella y ofrecerle lo que se merecía, podría cargar a mi bebé en brazos, podría vivir una vida plena y llena de alegría con mi maravillosa familia, podría darle a mi madre los nietos que tanto deseaba, podría vivir hasta el final de mis días con mi bella esposa. Podríamos crear nuestro propio cuento de hadas, con un final feliz.

–Mi amor, gracias por el más maravilloso regalo de todos – tomé el rostro de Bella en mis manos – gracias por entrar a mi vida y darme una razón para seguir viviendo – los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas – eres mi mundo, mi amor. Y el bebé que crece ahora en ti estará rodeado de felicidad, como nosotros. Te amo

–Yo también te amo, Edward

Besé a Bella sin poder mover mi mano de su vientre, donde ahora crecía nuestro pequeño. Olvidé que nuestra familia estaba ahí presente, este momento era sólo nuestro. Nuestro, y de nuestro pequeño.

O al menos fue nuestro hasta que oímos los gritos y las carcajadas de Emmett. Sin dejar de abrazar a Bella volteé a ver a Emmett, quien cargaba a Rosalie y le daba vueltas sin parar mientras ella reía feliz.

–Por cierto, Edward, también vamos a ser tíos – Bella me anunció con una sonrisa.

Ahora todo encajaba. Besé la cabeza de mi amor y no pude evitar sonreír al ver la eufórica reacción de Emmett. Yo creía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Quizá no era tan efusivo como mi hermano, pero sí estaba seguro de que ambos nos sentíamos del mismo modo. No todos los días, la mujer que amas te da una noticia así.

Miré hacia la popa del barco y casi podría jurar que vi a Elizabeth ahí parada, con un vestido blanco, mirándome con satisfacción. Me mandó un beso con los brazos extendidos hacia mí y luego, desapareció.

No sé si fue una ilusión, pero como sea, mi corazón ahora está en paz.

**Emmett POV**

Sentí la mano de Rosalie en mi cuello, reconfortándome

–¿Amor te sientes bien? – me preguntó con dulzura y yo me extrañé, ¿Rosalie estaba tan tranquila? Yo creí que se podría histérica al enterarse de que algo me pasaba.

–Sí, es sólo que últimamente he tenido muchas nauseas y mareos – le respondí mientras usaba un paño húmedo en mi frente

–Bueno, nosotras tal vez sepamos por qué estás así, Emm

Volteé a ver a Bella sorprendido ¿lo decía en serio? ¿Cómo podía ella saber lo que me pasaba? ¿es que habían estudiado medicina sin decirnos? Entonces miré a Rose, ella me estaba mirando con mucha dulzura. Había algo extraño en todo esto. ¿Qué pasaba?

–¿Cómo podrían saberlo? – fue Jasper el que preguntó por nosotros tres.

–Sí, no entiendo – mi hermano lo secundó.

Vi como Rosalie y Bella se miraban, no entiendo como las mujeres pueden comunicarse con una sola mirada, y noté el pequeño gesto de afirmación que le dirigió mi Rose a Bella.

Rose me tomó de la mano y, tras dar unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo y se colocó frente a mí acariciando mi rostro y quitándome el cabello de la frente. Me sonrió con completo…éxtasis.

Sin poder decirle nada, me atrajo hacia sus labios y me besó. Yo cerré los ojos y me limité a besarla en respuesta. Este beso era diferente, diferente en el sentido en que casi me caigo por la intensidad que me transmitió. ¿Qué pasaba Dios mío? Porque sinceramente no entiendo nada. Nada de nada.

–Te amo Emmett – Rosalie me dijo después del beso.

–Yo también te amo, Rosie, pero estás asustándome – le respondí sinceramente y ella rió.

Su risa fue como una brisa fresca.

–Amor, no tienes nada qué temer – Rosalie tomó mi mano – es sólo que sé por qué tienes tantos mareos y nauseas.

–¿Ah sí?

–Sí, mi amor, estás así porque…porque…porque vamos a ser papás

Vamos a ser papás, vamos a ser papás, vamos a ser papás…esas palabras tuvieron que sonar un millón de veces en mi cabeza, pero no les encontraba sentido. ¿Papás? ¿De verdad Rosalie dijo papás? ¿Yo iba a tener a un bebé? ¿Cómo podía ser? Digo, si sabía cómo había sucedido, y vaya que lo sabía bien, si mi Rosie era la mujer que amaba, pero ¿ser papás? ¿de verdad?

–¿Amor? – ahora sí la voz de Rosalie salió preocupada.

–¡¡¡Esto es maravilloso!!!

Tomé a Rosalie entre mis brazos y le di varias vueltas, incapaz de contenerme. Grité, me reí, incluso hubiera podido llorar por la noticia. Rosie y yo vamos a ser papás. El cielo nos mandaba el regalo más bello del mundo y yo no podía más que agradecerlo con humildad.

Jamás me había imaginado en el rol de padre, ni siquiera me veía como un hombre enamorado, sentando cabeza y casándose. Ahora no podía imaginarme mi vida sin Rosalie a mi lado, como esposa, como la madre de mi hijo.

Bajé a Rosalie al suelo, no debía de zangolotearla tanto, pero ella se veía radiante, como nunca antes la había visto, ¡¡Y cómo la amaba!! Estaba tan hermosa, tan brillante, toda ella relucía como si de una estrella se tratara. En sus ojos estaba el brillo tan peculiar de las mujeres que estaban esperando, su sonrisa jamás había estado tan libre, tan dulce, tan tierna. Podía imaginármela con un bebé en brazos, y era la imagen más hermosa que jamás existiría.

–Gracias por compartir tu sueño conmigo, Rose – le dije seriamente acariciando su rostro – gracias por dejarme ser el hombre a tu lado, gracias por escogerme como el padre de tu hijo.

–De nuestros hijos, mi amor – Rose me respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¿Nuestros?

–Sí, mi amor, Alice asegura que tendremos mellizos

Abracé a Rosalie y no esta vez pude evitar derramar varias lágrimas con ella. Toda esta dicha no podía ser posible ¿Cómo podíamos ser tan felices? ¿Cómo podíamos recibir tantas bendiciones? No quería saberlo, lo que ahora haría sería buscar ser una mejor persona. Buscaría ser un marido fiel y amante, sería el mejor padre para mis bebés, sería un mejor hijo con mis padres, sería un mejor hermano para Edward y Jasper, sería un buen cuñado con Alice y Bella, sería la persona digna de tan hermosos regalos.

–Te amo, Rosalie Hale, con toda mi alma

–Y yo a ti Emmett Cullen, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir – ella respondió. – Y aún más allá

La besé de nuevo y luego vi como todos nos miraban sonrientes. ¿Y por qué Bella y Edward también lloraban?

–Amor, creo que debes de felicitar a tu hermano, él también será papá – Rose me dijo besando mi mejilla.

¿Algún día despertaría de tan hermoso sueño? No, porque esto no era un sueño, era la vida real, era la vida que mi hermano y yo habíamos deseado sin saberlo, la vida que nos sacó del pozo en donde estábamos. El pozo oscuro y frío de la soledad.

**Jasper POV**

Estábamos en mi camarote, Alice y yo, esa noche Seth y los demás harían guardia, esa noche mis hermanos sólo querían disfrutar con sus respectivas parejas el hecho de que serían padres en algunos meses. Yo estaba feliz por ellos, no les envidiaba para nada su felicidad, pues sabía que yo tendría la mía con Alice. Me dio muchísimo gusto oír que mis hermanos serían padres, seguro que serían excelentes, ambos. Sí, debe de ser grandioso recibir una noticia así, pero por ahora, yo no tenía intenciones de apresurar las cosas, Alice y yo íbamos a nuestro paso, al paso que ella marcaba, y sabía que cuando ella me diera esa noticia, me pondría igual o peor que mis hermanos.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, acaricié los hombros de Alice y besé su cuello mientras ella cepillaba su cabello con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora que la tenía conmigo, no podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo sin ella, es como si esos casi dos meses, no hubieran pasado ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo. Y esta vez no pienso dejar que nada nos vuelva a separar jamás. No volveré a alejarme de ella, nunca.

–Hoy fue un gran día ¿no crees? – ella me preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Sí, lo fue – respondí y Alice suspiró alegremente.

–Estoy muy feliz por mis hermanas, sé que las dos serán muy dichosas por toda su vida – Alice se dio la vuelta y tomó mi mano – como lo seremos nosotros.

–Me alegra que pienses de ese modo, mi amor, porque a partir de ahora no dejaré que te alejes de mí, nunca

Alice dejó de peinarse y se paró para abrazarme. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda y su cabeza recostada en mi pecho. ¿Habría un fin para toda esta felicidad? Yo deseaba pensar que no. No quería vivir tanta incertidumbre por el resto de mi vida. El imaginar a Alice en manos de los Vulturis, el haberla dejado tanto tiempo en las Colonias, casi me volvió loco.

–Te amo

–Como yo a ti, princesa

Sus labios se fundieron con los míos en un beso dulce y tierno. El sentirla entre mis brazos, me devolvió esa sensación de libertad y dicha que sólo ella podía ofrecerme. Alice era todo lo que yo deseaba y el haberla encontrado, era uno de los milagros más grandes del mundo. ¡Gracias al cielo que se cruzó en mi camino! Ya no podía imaginarme mi vida sin ella, ya no concebía mi vida con nadie que no fuera ella. Simplemente me moriría si ella ya no estuviera.

Nos quedamos así por un buen rato hasta que decidimos que lo mejor era dormirnos, ya que yo tendría que levantarme temprano para supervisar las cosas y preparar el desayuno. Y ya pensando en esto ¿qué comerán Rosalie y Bella? ¿Habrá algo que pueda hacerles daño?

–Mi amor, tú cocina lo que sabes hacer, no les pasará nada a nuestros sobrinos – Alice me dijo ya acurrucada en mi pecho y con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Cómo sabías que en eso estaba pensando? – pregunté sorprendido.

–Lo sabía, tú nunca apuestes contra mí, Jasper Whitlock – ella respondió besando mi cuello.

–Jamás lo haría mi amor, jamás – besé su cabello y luego la rodee con mis brazos.

Mientras mi Alice se iba quedando dormida, yo estaba algo inquieto, no podía dormirme, simplemente el sueño no llegaba. Me quedé pensando en lo que hubiera sido de mi vida si nunca me hubiera escapado. Probablemente me habría casado con alguien más y no sería tan feliz como lo soy con Alice, no habría nadie mejor que ella, de eso estaba seguro. Quizás nunca habría conocido a Emmett y a Edward, probablemente me habría quedado con una mujer que realmente no amaría y que todo sería completamente monótono.

¿Qué habría sido de Alice si nunca la hubiera conocido? Se habría quedado con Embry en las colonias? ¿Habría muerto a manos de los Vulturis? ¿Qué habría sido de ella sin nadie quien vengara su honor? Emmett y Edward lo hubieran hecho, aunque no por los motivos por los que yo lo hacía, simplemente lo hubieran hecho para salvar a la hermana de sus amores.

–Jazz, te amo – Alice susurró visiblemente adormilada ¿por qué se habría despertado? – deja de estar pensando en lo que no pasó, nos conocimos y ahora tenemos una vida juntos, deja ya de atormentarte y duérmete

–¿Sabes? Resulta aterrador pensar que tú sabes lo que estoy pensando, aún cuando estás dormida – dije acostándome correctamente a su lado y pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

–Lo sé, pero es que estamos conectados, Jazz, ahora duerme, que estoy cansada

Reí quedito y luego besé su cabeza para luego quedarme dormido con ella entre mis brazos.

* * *

**¡¡¡hola chicos!!!**

**Estoy de vuelta, y juro que esta vez iba a subir el capi desde el viernes, pero se puso de roñoso ff conmigo y no me dejó subir el documento. Sé que, en comparación, este capítulo ha sido muy corto, pero es que no quería arruinar el momento así que decidí dejarlo así.**

**Espero que les hayan gustado las reacciones de los chicos, pensé que Edward lo tomaría con más calma y que Emmett casi casi saltaría por la borda de lo feliz que estaba.**

**En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, en donde (les daré un pequeño adelantito) llegarán a Inglaterra ¿qué pasará? ¿qué harán los chicos con sus "prometidas"? ¿Qué pensará Esme al enterarse de que va a ser abuela?**

**Todo en el próximo capítulo**

**Besos a todos**

**Dayan**


	29. Chapter 29

**Los personajes pertencen a Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Hace dos meses pensé que jamás podría volver a mi hogar, que jamás volvería a caminar por las calles de Londres, que jamás podría vestir a la moda como siempre lo había hecho, que jamás podría volver a la corte para que todos me admiraran y desearan casarse conmigo. Hace dos meses, Alice, Rosalie y yo éramos frías y egoístas, como las personas que más odiábamos. Éramos como Meredith y sus gárgolas…tal vez no a su extremo, pero sí que éramos egoístas, y arrogantes. Nos sentíamos superiores a las demás, creíamos que nadie nos merecía, disfrazábamos con indiferencia todo ese dolor que nos envolvía por haber perdido a nuestros padres. En pocas palabras, estábamos perdidas.

Hoy que volvemos a pisar tierra inglesa, las cosas son diferentes, nosotras somos diferentes. Nuestra esencia es diferente, al igual que nuestro modo de pensar y de sentir. Todo por lo que tuvimos que pasar, nos hizo concientes de que no somos indispensables en el mundo, que no somos más o menos que nadie. Aprendimos a amar, aprendimos a que merecíamos ser amadas, no por lo que teníamos o el apellido que lleváramos, sino por lo que éramos, por cómo éramos. Vivimos las experiencias más maravillosas de este mundo, así como las más aterradoras. Aprendimos de los piratas a ser fuertes, a reír, a sentir que cada instante valía la pena. Aprendimos con Edward, Jasper y Emmett, lo que es tener un hermano mayor que te proteja, un mejor amigo que te escuche, un hombre que te ame y te lo demuestre de todas las formas posibles.

Claro que también atravesamos por las peores situaciones en las que la vida podría ponernos. Estuvimos secuestradas por verdaderos piratas, cuya intención era violarnos para después matarnos, todo por una venganza. Estuvimos a punto de morir quemadas en un incendio y atrapadas en una celda. Vivimos la terrible experiencia de creer que nuestros amores habían muerto. Y habíamos tenido que separarnos de ellos.

No podía creer todo lo que nos había sucedido en tan sólo dos meses, dos meses que habían sido como una eternidad para mí. Pero además de todas esas experiencias ya citadas, aún estaba una aún más alegre y más gratificante, iba a ser madre. Tenía dentro de mí al ser más maravilloso de este mundo. Un hijo de Edward y mío. Un bebé que había venido para cambiar la vida de ambos, para darnos una oportunidad de ser felices y de poder gozar la vida y la familia que ambos deseábamos.

Volvíamos a Inglaterra, y ahora tenía un gran miedo atenazando mi corazón. Un miedo que no podía ahuyentar por más que trataba. Rose, Alice y yo estábamos sentadas en una pequeña taberna, con capas de viaje cubriéndonos por completo – ya que ninguno de los chicos querían que nos viera nadie – y ellos estaban consiguiendo un carruaje para poder llevarnos… ni siquiera sabíamos a dónde iríamos ahora. Sabía que todo estaba bien con ellos y el rey y sus familias, pero no nos habían dicho nada de lo que haríamos.

–Bella, ¿quieres decirnos qué te tiene tan preocupada? – Alice y Rose me miraron inquisitivamente. Ya sabía yo que no podría ocultarles nada por mucho tiempo.

–Es que estoy asustada – confesé mirando al suelo.

–¿Por qué, cariño? – Rose tomó mi mano y me miró algo angustiada.

–Porque Meredith no tardará en enterarse de que estamos aquí, y si ya intentó matarnos una vez, no dudará en hacerlo de nuevo – les conté la verdad a mis hermanas sin poder reprimir las palabras que tanto me estaban aniquilando por dentro, carcomiendo toda mi seguridad.

–Los chicos no lo permitirán, Bella – Alice me miró intentando darme seguridad, pero ambas se habían quedado algo preocupadas.

¿A quién queríamos engañar? Estábamos muy asustadas, no debí decirles, esto sólo nos iba a poner peor. Recuerdo que al principio, nosotras queríamos vengarnos por lo que había hecho Meredith, pero después del intento de asesinarnos, me di cuenta de que ella en verdad era peligrosa, nos quería muertas para quedarse con todo y sin dejar pruebas de sus fechorías. Si regresábamos ¿qué sería capaz de hacernos? Ahora que esperaba un bebé, estaba más que asustada, no quería que Meredith le hiciera algo a mi hijo, y dado que él está aún en mí, si me hacía algo, se lo hacía también al bebé.

Rosalie se llevó ambas manos al vientre, seguramente pensando en lo mismo que yo. Lamentaba haberlas puesto así, pero me preocupaba y creo que mis hermanas tienen derecho a saber, puesto que nos incumbe a todas y es posible que Meredith intente dar con nosotras una vez que nos vea o que se entere que regresamos.

No hubo más tiempo de hablar, los chicos volvieron y los tres se veían sonrientes, había una paz – sobretodo en Emmett y en Edward – dentro de sus ojos que no pudo más que contagiarnos a las tres. Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que ellos jamás dejarían que nos pasara nada malo. Después de todo lo vivido, lo sabíamos. Los chicos fingieron estar muertos, nos salvaron de los piratas, nos volvieron a buscar a las Colonias. Ellos no dejarían que nada, nada nos lastimara.

–Su carruaje las espera, hermosas damas – Emmett hizo una inclinación y ninguna de las tres pudo ahogar la risa.

–Muy amable, caballero – Alice le dijo con una inclinación en respuesta.

–Nosotros cabalgaremos a su lado – Edward me atrajo a su pecho y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo – si necesitan algo no duden en decirnos, el viaje no será largo, pero si es necesario, haremos las paradas que ustedes nos indiquen.

–Estaremos bien – le aseguré – ¿Edward, a dónde iremos?

–Bueno, estábamos pensando llegar a nuestra casa, ya que la de Jasper queda un poco más lejos. – Emmett respondió – así podrían refrescarse, y luego Alice y Jasper podrán ir hasta su casa.

–Me parece perfecto – Alice sonrió y, tomando la mano de Jasper, fue la primera en salir de ahí.

–Esa mujer necesita que la amarren a una silla – Rose comentó mirando a Alice y nosotros tres reímos.

Una vez en el carruaje, Alice y Rosalie se quedaron dormidas, yo no podía quitarme del todo la sensación de miedo, pero cuando el caballo de Edward se puso a mi lado y éste me sonrió, supe que no podría pasarnos nada, que Meredith simplemente desaparecería de nuestras vidas para siempre.

**Esme POV**

Amice y Renald nos acompañaban este día. El clima estaba agradable así que habíamos salido a los jardines a tomar un poco de té y disfrutar del clima tan cálido.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que los chicos se habían ido, así que esperábamos que no tardaran en llegar. Durante esos días, Amice y yo habíamos hablado de las chicas y estábamos tan ansiosas por conocerlas que Renald y Carlisle apenas nos aguantaban.

Estábamos a punto de entrar, cuando oímos a varios caballos aproximarse. Todos volteamos hacia el interior de la casa y no pasó mucho para que una de las chicas del servicio viniera. Amice y yo nos levantamos rápidamente.

–Señores, sus hijos acaban de entrar – anunció la chica.

–Vamos

Carlisle tomó mi mano y la besó con una sonrisa. Yo respondí igual y juntos nos encaminamos hacia la entrada de la casa. Al llegar a las escaleras, vimos como los tres chicos desmontaban ágilmente de sus caballos. Mis hijos eran tan guapos, y Jasper también, aunque había pasado tanto tiempo en la casa antes de que se fueran, que ya lo consideraba mi hijo. Así como sabía que Amice había adoptado a los míos como hijos suyos.

Edward abrió la puerta del carruaje y mi corazón se contrajo de emoción. Una mano pequeña tomó la que él ofrecía y entonces vi a Isabella bajar de éste. Era una niña preciosa, absolutamente adorable y, por el brillo en sus ojos y el sonrojo de sus mejillas, podía ver lo enamorada que estaba de Edward.

Jasper fue el siguiente en aproximarse al carruaje y antes de que pudiera tender su mano, una pequeña chica había brincado a sus brazos. Ninguno de nosotros pudo aguantar la risa. Esa pequeña debía de ser Alice, la hermana menor de Bella. Parecía una hadita y al igual que Bella, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que su mirada se topaba con Jasper, y éste no podía dejar de sonreírle.

Aún riendo, Emmett se acercó al carruaje y yo me llené de expectativas, la mujer que le había robado el corazón a Emmett debía de ser una completamente fuera de serie. Vaya sorpresa al ver salir a una chica rubia y absolutamente preciosa. Al ver cómo mi hijo la miraba, como si fuera su mismo universo, me hizo darme cuenta de que por fin alguien le había puesto los pies en la tierra.

Sonreí con lágrimas en mis ojos, ver a mis hijos, felices y libres de rencores y tristezas era lo que había esperado por nueve años, ahora lo veía, y era la visión más hermosa que una madre pueda tener. Los tres chicos tomaron a sus chicas de la mano y las condujeron hacia donde nosotros estábamos, me sequé las lágrimas discretamente y vi como Amice tampoco podía controlar sus emociones.

* * *

Ya entrada la tarde, los Whitlock junto con Alice partieron hacia su casa, mientras nosotros nos quedamos en el estudio frente a la chimenea. Durante esa tarde, había conocido a las chicas…y eran tan hermosas por fuera y por dentro, que entendía por qué mis hijos las amaban tanto. Bastaba ver las miradas que se dirigían para ver cómo se amaban con profundidad.

Veía a Edward sonriendo sin fingir, con sus ojos brillando y sus facciones llameando de amor. Apreciaba el modo suave en cómo tocaba a Bella, como si fuera de porcelana, cómo la besaba con todo su ser, la besaba como si nada fuera más importante que hacerlo. Y qué decir de Emmett, estaba siempre atento en Rosalie, que no le faltara nada, que estuviera cómoda. Claro que podía darme cuenta de que la relación de Rosalie y Emmett era más física que la que había entre Edward y Bella, ya que Emmett no perdía ninguna oportunidad para besarla. ¡Y de qué manera!

En ese momento, Emmett y Edward se miraron, con esa clásica mirada suya, que siempre nos indicaba que ambos iban a confesar una travesura que habían hecho, sólo que esta vez estaban más serios que cuando tenían 15 y 16 años. Edward asintió y ambos nos voltearon a ver.

–Mamá, papá, hay algo que quisiéramos decirles – Emmett comentó tomando la mano de Rosalie entre las suyas.

–Bueno, díganos ¿qué sucede hijos? – preguntó Carlisle con calma

–Es que…Bella y Rosalie…están…embarazadas – Edward respondió.

Me tapé la boca con la mano incapaz de reprimir el gesto. Miré a las chicas y vi como ellas asentían, comprobando lo que nuestros hijos nos habían dicho. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, por fin vería mi sueño hecho realidad, mis hijos se casarían con las mujeres que amaban…y muy pronto sería abuela. Sin poder evitarlo fui hacia mis hijos y los abracé fuertemente. Mis dos tesoros más grandes, mis bienes más preciados, mis hijos.

–Gracias, gracias por darme tanta dicha, mis amores – besé a Emmett y a Edward

–Gracias a ti por darnos la vida, mamá – Emmett dijo y Edward asintió.

Y mientras Carlisle abrazaba a los chicos, yo fui con Bella y Rosalie y también las abracé.

–No sé como puedo agradecérselos chicas, me regresaron a mis hijos, los aman, y van a darme dos nietos a los qué cuidar y amar – besé a ambas chicas en las mejillas – gracias por todo, hijas.

Las dos no pudieron evitar dejar correr unas lágrimas y ambas tomaron una de mis manos.

–Esme, nosotras somos las que te tenemos que dar las gracias, por darnos un lugar más en su familia – Bella me respondió.

–No tienen por qué darme las gracias, ustedes son como mis hijas.

Emmett sonrió y se colocó tras la silla de Rose y le puso las manos en sus hombros.

–Mamá, hay algo más que Rose y yo debemos decirte.

–Esme, Emmett y yo vamos a tener mellizos – Rose me dijo con una sonrisa.

¡Dios, cómo amaba a mi familia!

**Meredith POV**

Me encontraba sentada en la sala con mis hijas, la verdad estaba muy satisfecha, mis hijas pronto se casarían con hombres en extremo ricos, y guapos. Lo que haría que ellas se fueran y así yo podría disfrutar con los bienes que produjera esta casa y la de la estúpida de Rosalie…que en paz descansen ella y sus primas. En fin, ya había oído rumores de que Edward, Emmett y Jasper habían regresado de las Colonias, perfecto, no tardarían en venir a anunciar el compromiso, para que todo mundo se enterara de que mis hijas estaban con los mejores.

Tocaron el timbre y mis hijas gritaron con deleite, yo las mandé callar, debían de comportarse dignamente si se trataba de sus prometidos. Efectivamente, Rossana entró y anunció a los jóvenes Cullen y al joven Whitlock, ¿de qué se reía esa estúpida? Ordené que los hicieran pasar y mis hijas se sentaron derechas y con unas sonrisas educadas.

–Buenas tardes, queridos – saludé a los tres con una gran sonrisa – me alegra ver que llegaron con salud y a salvo del viaje.

–Te lo agradecemos mucho Meredith – los tres besaron mi mano y yo sonreí aún más, qué fortuna íbamos a ganar con estos caballeros.

–Esperamos no venir en mal momento – Emmett dijo

–Para nada, es su casa cuando gusten – les dije gentilmente - ¿Gustan tomar algo?

–Gracias, Meredith, pero la verdad es que sólo estamos de paso – Jasper declinó la oferta por los tres.

–La verdad es que sólo veníamos a acompañar a estos caballeros, que se encargarán de sacarlas de aquí – Edward comentó y en ese momento llegaron varios miembros de la guardia a la casa

–¿Pero por qué? Nosotros firmamos un acuerdo, las casas quedarían a nombre de mis hijas – repliqué ¿qué era todo esto?

Entonces ellos sonrieron.

–Efectivamente, las casas están a nombre de sus legítimas dueñas – Jasper intervino sacando unos rollos de papel, que debían de ser los que firmamos

–No entiendo a qué se refieren.

Jasper me dio los papeles y yo los revisé, todo estaba en orden, estaban exactamente iguales a como los firmé yo. Claro que los había leído antes de firmarlos, yo no era tan idiota como Charlie. Las cláusulas estaban intactas…entonces encontré aquello que no cuadraba.

–No…no puede ser

–Es cierto, da la casualidad de que nosotros nos topamos con un gran tesoro en nuestro viaje – Edward respondió con una sonrisa – un tesoro más valioso que cualquier otro, Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, queremos presentarles… a nuestras verdaderas prometidas.

En ese momento, Isabella, Alice y Rosalie entraron a la casa y cada una se colocó al lado de ellos. Isabella de Edward, Alice de Jasper, y Rosalie de Emmett. Eran sus nombres los que estaban escritos en los papeles, no los de mis hijas.

–Que gusto verte de nuevo, Meredith – Rosalie me dijo con una sonrisa y yo recordé lo último que me había dicho antes de marcharse.

–Aunque al parecer a ti no te da el mismo gusto ¿verdad, mamá? – Isabella replicó con sorna en su voz – uno creería que no nos quieres, eso de contratar a unos piratas para que nos mataran no habla bien de una madre.

–Yo…

–No te molestes en negar nada, Meredith – Emmett intervino – es mejor que tú y tus hijas se larguen de aquí de una buena vez. Y ni siquiera se les ocurra decir que empacan sus cosas, se van con lo que traen puesto y punto.

–Esto es por lo que les hicieron a ellas – Edward tomó la mano de Isabella – y a ustedes, princesas, aquí tienen los papeles que les corresponden por derecho

Edward les dio un rollo de papel a Alice y a Bella y a Rosalie le dio otro. Las tres los miraron como idiotas y luego se echaron a llorar. Esas perras se los habían amarrado, pero bien y bonito.

Salí de la casa con mis hijas dignamente y una vez fuera ellas rompieron a llorar. Yo las abracé.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, mamá?

–No se preocupen, tesoros, aún tenemos mucho dinero para vivir cómodamente en Francia.

Afortunadamente, había logrado que Charlie me dejara la mitad de su dinero en un banco en Francia. Nos iríamos a vivir allí, pero la humillación de hoy no la iba a olvidar. No, Isabella, Rosalie y Alice iban a pagar esta…y la iban a pagar caro. Al igual que Emmett, Jasper y Edward, no sabían con quién se habían metido…y en un futuro cercano, yo iba a cobrarme esto.

_Disfruten mientras puedan, pero cobraré mi venganza. Y la venganza se sirve mejor fría._

* * *

**¡¡¡Sí, regresé!!! Chicos de verdad no saben cómo lamento la demora, pero es que estaba tan ocupada que no podía ni con mi alma, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera.**

**Maldita Meredith, ya lograron recuperar sus cosas, pero ¿qué harán ella y sus hijas? Se los dejo para los siguientes capítulos.**

**Chicos podrán notar, que el final del fic está cerca, pero no se me angustien, que ya están los primeros dos capis de mi siguiente locura, que prometo será igual o más emocionante. Prometo darles una probadita un día de estos**

**Besos a todos, los amo**

**Dayan.**

**P.D a los lectores de amor en el Lab, prometo ponerme las pilas para el siguiente cap**


	30. Chapter 30

**Los personajes pertencen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Me miré en el espejo y no pude creer lo que veía. Esme había hecho un excelente trabajo con mi cabello, que estaba sujeto en una media coleta y con bucles sueltos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Mis ojos brillaban más que de costumbre y al parecer no podría desaparecer mi sonrisa por nada del mundo. Mi mano se posó suavemente en mi vientre, aunque no se notaba aún mi embarazo a simple vista, si lo tocabas se sentía un poco más duro y mi cintura ya no era tan notoria.

¡Cómo me gustaría que mis padres estuvieran aquí conmigo en este día tan especial e importante! Pero sabía que desde el cielo, ellos estaban mirándome y deseándome felicidad. Me limpié una discreta lágrima y me di la vuelta. Rosalie estaba sentada en una silla frente a la ventana con la mirada perdida y una soñadora sonrisa en sus labios mientras Esme terminaba de arreglar su cabello. Ella lo llevaba suelto, cosa que sólo había aceptado porque Emmett era el que se lo había pedido.

Me aproximé a mi prima y cuando estuve enfrente, me sonrió y ambas nos tomamos de la mano. Me moría por estar con mi hermana, pero ella estaba en la otra habitación con su futura suegra, haciendo lo mismo que nosotras aquí con la nuestra, preparándonos para una triple boda. Ni los chicos ni nosotras lo habríamos querido de otra manera.

–Mis niñas, se ven bellísimas – nos dijo Esme una vez terminado el peinado de mi prima – estoy tan feliz de que sean ustedes las mujeres de mis hijos, son tan bellas por dentro y por fuera que me siento muy orgullosa de poder llamarlas hijas.

Rosalie y yo casi rompemos en llanto y Esme sí no pudo evitar derramar unas cuántas lágrimas. Rose le tendió un pañuelo, con sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas no derramadas.

–Esme, somos nosotras las que somos afortunadas, tus hijos nos rescataron de mil maneras que jamás podrás imaginarte – Rose le respondió porque yo no podía decir una palabra o lloraría – ellos son lo mejor que nos pudo pasar, y gracias a ti ellos son los hombres tan honorables que son.

–Gracias, por darnos la bienvenida a tu familia Esme – mi voz salió un poco entrecortada, por ello no diría nada más.

–Cielo, no tienen por qué agradecer nada, me han dado más satisfacciones de las que podría pedir, me devolvieron a mis hijos, más felices que nunca y con el corazón sano de sus dolores pasados y además las dos me van a dar la dicha de ser abuela, por fin podré tener en mis brazos a otros bebés que cuidar y mimar

Esme nos abrazó…y ninguna pudo evitar las lágrimas. Esme se había convertido en una madre para ambas…para Alice también, pero ella misma había encontrado a otra madre en Amice, que amaba a nuestra hermana como Esme nos amaba a nosotras.

–Bueno, bueno, basta de lágrimas, hoy es un día digno para ser felices y no parar de sonreír – Esme nos secó las lágrimas y nos besó a las dos en la frente – mis hijos tienen que verlas tan radiantes y hermosas como el mismísimo sol, además a mis nietos no les hace bien que lloren.

Como si supiera que era necesaria una intervención, Carlisle entró a la habitación tras dar dos leves toques.

–Todo está listo – Carlisle entró y sonrió – las tres se ven bellísimas, con razón tengo a dos hijos a punto de subirse por las paredes de lo ansiosos y nerviosos que están, ni cuando eran niños y era Navidad se ponían así.

–Es que en Navidad no iban a recibir regalos tan maravillosos como ellas – Esme besó a su marido y éste la abrazó con ternura.

–Por supuesto que no, los ángeles no caen del cielo con tanta frecuencia – Carlisle nos sonrió y nos abrazó – les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por nuestros hijos, chicas, bienvenidas a la familia.

Ahora comprendía por fin, los giros de la vida. Si Meredith no nos hubiera corrido, jamás habríamos conocido a los chicos…y el destino de los seis hubiera quedado en una oscuridad tremenda, porque no me cabía duda de que éramos almas gemelas: Edward y yo, Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Esto era para lo que habíamos hecho el viaje. Para conocer la verdadera felicidad.

**Alice POV**

La madre de Jasper me colocó un collar de perlas alrededor del cuello y yo le sonreí por el espejo. Este último tiempo que había pasado en casa de los Whitlock, me había bastado para conocerlos bastante bien. Amice era una mujer maternal y cariñosa, que no había dudado en brindarme su cariño desde que llegamos de las Colonias. En ningún momento me habían hecho sentir incómoda, ni ella ni Renald, al contrario, me dieron una cálida bienvenida, como si me hubieran estado esperando todos estos años.

Mi boda con Jasper, era sin duda mi sueño hecho realidad, sabía que él era más grande que yo, pero a ninguno de los dos nos importaba. Nos amábamos, éramos dos partes de un mismo todo y no encajaríamos con nadie más.

–Luces verdaderamente hermosa, Alice, mi hijo tuvo suerte al haberte encontrado – Amice me dijo secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo, yo tomé sus manos.

–No, Amice, no fue suerte que nos encontráramos, fue destino. Jasper y yo estábamos destinados, lo supe en cuanto lo vi. Lo amo muchísimo y quiero pasar el resto de mis días a su lado. Cuidaré de él y estaré a su lado siempre, te lo prometo – las palabras simplemente salieron de mi corazón.

–Lo sé cariño, lo sé. Disculpa que me ponga así pero, Jasper es mi único hijo y el poder verlo a punto de casarse, es mi sueño hecho realidad – ella respondió apretando suavemente mi mano – eres un ángel Alice, llegaste a la casa para darle esa sensación de alegría y vivacidad. No podríamos estar más agradecidos contigo.

Yo no era propensa al llanto, pero las palabras de Amice me habían llegado a lo más profundo de mi corazón, por lo que unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y ella me abrazó.

–Cielo, no tienes por qué llorar – ella me dijo maternalmente.

–Sí, sí tengo, porque todos han sido muy buenos conmigo – respondí – tú, tu esposo, los Cullen, todos nos han tratado mucho mejor de lo que pudimos imaginarnos.

–Ustedes lo merecen, Alice, ustedes no han sido madres, pero cuando lo seas, y veas a tu hijo mirar a una mujer como Jasper te mira a ti, entenderás por qué te dije esto en este día – ella me secó las lágrimas y me besó en la frente – ahora es tiempo de que vayamos con tus hermanas, ya es hora de que esto comience.

Salí de la habitación y justo en ese mismo momento, Rose y Bella salían de la contigua acompañadas por Esme y Carlisle. Una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro mientras ellas se limpiaban las lágrimas, con esto del embarazo me habían salido más emotivas.

–Alice, ¡Dios mío! ¡te ves bellísima! – Bella se acercó y me abrazó junto con Rose.

–Ustedes también se ven divinas – besé a ambas en las mejillas – se los dije, el día en que nos fuimos de aquí la primera vez, les dije que encontraríamos el amor.

–Sí, lo dijiste – Rosalie me dijo con una sonrisa – por eso Esme ya comenzó a acondicionar una habitación doble para los mellizos, aunque aún faltan unos meses.

–El tiempo pasa volando Rose, hay que aprovechar que ahora se puede – Esme dijo y se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla – te deseo la mejor de las suertes Alice, sabes que nuestra familia también te abrirá los brazos siempre.

–Gracias, Esme, por todo.

Vi como Amice abrazaba a Bella y a Rosalie. Justo en ese momento, Renald iba subiendo las escaleras, presuroso.

–Chicas, yo sé que quieren quedar divinas para la ocasión, pero un minuto más y esos tres se arrancarán los cabellos – nos informó mi, ya casi suegro.

–Bueno, no los hagamos esperar más – Rosalie dijo con una sonrisa mientras Carlisle les ofrecía su brazo a ella y a Bella.

Renald también me tendió su brazo y yo lo tomé agradecida, ahora me dirigía hacia el momento más feliz de mi vida.

**Bella POV**

Amice y Esme fueron las primeras en entrar a la capilla para avisar que la ceremonia ya iba a comenzar. Me sentía tan dichosa en este momento, que nada podría arruinarlo. Pensé en mis padres, y supe que ellos, al igual que mis tíos, nos estarían cuidando desde el cielo, y que los cuatro estaban orgullosos de nosotras. Ante esta certeza, sentí como si un halo de esperanza y paz me cubriera. Miré a mis hermanas y por sus sonrisas, supe que ellas habían sentido lo mismo. Una sonrisa radiante se formó en mis labios mientras tomaba el ramo y movía mis manos para quedar justo sobre nuestro bebé.

La marcha nupcial comenzó y Carlisle nos dirigió una sonrisa mientras nos encaminaba, después de Renald y Alice, hacia la entrada. Cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de Edward, sentí una sensación que nunca en la vida había sentido. Era amor en su máxima expresión, era amor puro en esencia. Su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban más que el mismo sol. Por más que deseaba ver las expresiones de mis hermanas, no podía apartar mis ojos de Edward y tal vez ellas sintieran lo mismo en esos momentos. Lo que sí pude vislumbrar, fue la cara de bobo que tenía Emmett al ver a Rose.

Y por estar al pendiente de eso, casi tropecé. Afortunadamente Carlisle me sujetó y nadie lo notó, excepto mi futuro esposo, que trataba de ocultar su risa. Yo por supuesto, estaba más roja que un tomate. Carlisle nos dejó frente a Emmett y Edward y nos besó a ambas en la frente antes de poner nuestras manos en las de sus hijos.

–Cuídenlas y ámenlas mucho – les aconsejó a sus hijos y fue a colocarse junto a Esme.

–No podía faltar un pequeño tropiezo en nuestra boda, amor – Edward me susurró quedamente al oído mientras volteábamos al padre

–¡Oh cállate, Edward Cullen! – le dije sonrojada a más no poder – aún puedes decidir que no quieres casarte conmigo por mi torpeza.

–Mi amor, nada en esta vida impedirá que hoy te conviertas en mi esposa, nada – Edward me prometió fieramente.

Yo sabía qué tan importante era esa promesa para él y podía imaginarme el por qué se había puesto tan ansioso por que la boda comenzara. La primera vez que intentó casarse, su novia murió a manos de un Lord. Estaba más claro que el agua el por qué de su urgencia.

Nos arrodillamos frente al padre y ahora sí les dirigí una mirada a mis hermanas, exudábamos felicidad por cada poro de nuestra piel. No había que ser un genio para poder verlo. Cada uno de los presentes podría apreciarlo desde la entrada principal a la residencia de los Cullen.

Volví mi mirada a Edward mientras el padre comenzaba el sermón. Al notar que lo miraba, su rostro se movió unos centímetros para poder apreciar el mío.

–Te amo – articulé sin emitir sonido.

–Yo también te amo – él me respondió en silencio – ¿el bebé?

–De maravilla – sonreí y le guiñé un ojo.

Volvimos nuestra atención al padre con nuestras manos unidas, como lo estarían siempre.

**Rosalie POV**

–…Yo los declaro marido y mujer – sonreí, esa era la frase que venía esperando desde que llegué aquí – puede besar a la novia.

Emmett no tuvo que escuchar eso dos veces para rodearme con sus fuertes brazos y levantar mi cabeza para darme un muy…muy apasionado beso, que definitivamente no era apropiado para un lugar así, pero a quién le importaba. Este era nuestro día, esta era nuestra boda y la gozaríamos con todo.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, cuando tuve necesidad de respirar y separé mis labios de los de Emmett, abrí mis ojos y lo miré a él. Jamás, jamás había visto sus ojos tan llenos de emoción y eso fue algo que me llegó hasta el alma.

–No tienes idea de cuánto esperé este día – Emmett acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza – desde la primera vez que te tuve entre mis brazos, desde que te prometí que jamás dejaría que nada te hiriera, te amo Rosalie Hale, creo que nunca había dicho palabras tan sinceras como las que acabo de decir, jamás hice una promesa tan inquebrantable como la que te hice a ti, mi amor.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, de por sí el embarazo me ponía muy sensible, y Emmett que era el único que lograba hacerme llorar. Hice mil y un esfuerzos para no derramar las lágrimas, pero fue en vano, dos se escaparon de mis ojos. Emmett me las quitó con dulzura y me atrajo suavemente hacia el resguardo de su pecho. Ahí era el lugar al que pertenecía, jamás podría estar tan a gusto en ningún lado.

Miré a un lado y vi como mis hermanas también abrazaban a sus maridos. Las sonrisas de las tres jamás habían sido tan sinceras y tan llenas de emociones. También observé a Esme y a Amice, ambas lloraban mientras sus respectivos maridos las abrazaban. Ahora era tiempo de que saliéramos de ahí y pudiéramos gozar de nuestro banquete de bodas. Avanzamos por el pasillo en fila y una vez fuera, los tres nos levantaron en brazos y nos llevaron de aquel modo hasta el salón.

* * *

–¿Tienes una idea de lo afortunado que me siento esta noche? – Emmett preguntó acariciando mi hombro desnudo.

–Pues…a juzgar por lo sucedido en las últimas horas, no estoy del todo segura – le respondí en broma y con una radiante sonrisa.

Acabando el banquete y el baile, cada pareja se había retirado a su respectiva habitación y desde ese momento, Emmett no había dejado de hacerme el amor. Claro que sabía cómo se sentía, porque yo podía experimentar lo mismo. Mi corazón latía desbocadamente de la inmensa alegría que sentía de tenerlo de nuevo entre mis brazos, esta vez como mi esposo.

–Emmett, mi amor, esta noche ha sido la más fantástica del mundo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo – le aseguré acariciando su mejilla.

–Yo también te amo, esposa mía – me respondió besando mis labios – me encanta como suena eso _esposa._

Sonreí mientras Emmett volvía a besarme y se colocaba sobre mí de nuevo. Yo acaricié los músculos de su espalda, incapaz de creer que tanta dicha fuera posible. Por fin estaba casada con el hombre que amaba, mis hermanas eran felices con sus respectivas parejas, la casa de mis padres volvía a ser mía, Meredith se había ido, mis bebés ya estaban creciendo en mi vientre ¿qué más podría pedirle a la vida? Nada, ya me había dado todo lo que yo podría haber pedido…y con creces.

–¿Amor? ¿Qué te dejó tan pensativa? – Emmett dejó de besar mi cuello y me miró preocupado – ¿te sientes bien? ¿los bebés? – me apresuré a poner un dedo sobre sus labios.

–Estoy perfectamente, amor y los bebés también, es solo que no pude evitar quedarme pensando en lo feliz que me siento – acaricié su mejilla – desde que entraste a mi vida, todo ha sido maravilloso, porque tú me enseñaste a ver la vida como en realidad es. Gracias por hacerme tu mujer Emmett, gracias por elegir regresar por mí.

–Rose, todo lo que hice por ti, lo volvería a hacer si con ello aseguro que estarás siempre a mi lado – Emmett se inclinó sobre mí y me besó dulcemente – te amo Rosalie Hale, te amaré siempre.

–Y yo a ti, mi amor y yo a ti.

Sus manos rodearon mi cintura para atraerme hacia su pecho y yo correspondí acariciando su espalda, esta noche de bodas iba a ser muy…muy larga.

* * *

Hola a todos chicos!!! sí perdón por el retraso ahora sí no tengo excusa.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado...creo que ya le queda un capi, dos como mucho a esta historia. T.T, no se me entristezcan que ya les tengo ahora sí una pequeña primicia acerca de la siguiente: Dioses.

Jajaja les prometo darles un summary en el próximo.

Por cierto, a los lectores de Amor en el Lab, espero que se hayan dado cuenta de que reemplacé la nota por el capítulo hace ya un tiempo.

Besos a todos

Dayan


	31. Chapter 31

**Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, sólo me adjudico la trama.**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Me pasé una mano por los cabellos y me eché a reír al ver a Emmett con tantas bolsas en su caballo. El de Edward iba un poco más liviano y claro, él podía acomodar las cosas mejor que Emmett, la verdad sea dicha. Detuve mi caballo y decidí que lo mejor era ayudarle a mi amigo o éste caería del caballo y unas cuantas mujeres nos matarían por ello. Por fin amarré varias bolsas a los costados de mi caballo y los tres partimos hacia la casa de Edward donde se encontraban nuestras esposas. Nuestras bellas y amadas esposas desde hacía siete maravillosos meses.

Sonreí porque habían sido los mejores siete meses de toda mi vida, Alice era una chispita de luz que alegraba e iluminaba cada rincón de la casa; incluso lograba que papá riera más seguido y saliera más de su estudio. Y qué decir de Florentina, adoraba a mi Alice, le preparaba sus platillos favoritos y le arreglaba sus vestidos, incluso las había visto varias veces sentadas platicando y riendo. El sólo pensar en ella hacía que mi pecho se hinchara de orgullo y amor.

Y qué podía decir de mis cuñadas y sus esposos. Edward estaba aún más serio que de costumbre, con eso de que su bebé ya iba a nacer, su genio estaba un poco a flor de piel…claro que si Bella estaba cerca, las cosas cambiaban. Edward se desvivía por su esposa, se anticipaba constantemente a sus deseos, estando platicando, iba por una taza de té para ella, si hacía frío le ponía su mantilla…todo ese tipo de detalles.

Y Emmett…bueno, creo que con decir que la semana posterior a la boda, Emmett y Rosalie estuvieron muy "juntos" y hubo días en los que ni siquiera salieron de su habitación. Desde que se conocieron, su amor ha sido muy físico, y ahora que son marido y mujer…bueno, digamos que les gusta tener mucho "contacto" el uno con el otro.

–Tenemos que darnos prisa, está por caer una tormenta – Edward dijo y yo alcé la mirada, efectivamente el cielo estaba encapotado

–¿Ya tenemos ansias verdad hermanito? – y como siempre, Emmett molestando.

–Cállate, Emmett, ya te quiero ver en dos meses cuando Rosalie este a punto de dar a luz – Edward le replicó.

–Pues no creo que me ponga como tú, es un momento de dicha Edward, no sé por qué estás tan gruñón

–Estoy preocupado por Bella, idiota, y claro que me muero por tener a mi bebé en brazos – Edward volvió a argumentarle a su hermano y yo casi me río.

–Bueno, vámonos ya, que yo también quiero conocer a mi sobrino – les dije a fin de que volviéramos a ponernos en marcha.

Cabalgamos sin detenernos hasta la casa de Edward y Bella, bueno, en realidad estaba a nombre de Bella y era la que habían tenido Meredith y sus arpías…digo hijas. Emmett y Rosalie también estaban viviendo en casa de ella, aunque Emmett siendo el mayor, heredaría la propiedad de los Cullen, pero ahora deseaba dejárselas a sus padres y Esme estaba preparando las habitaciones de sus nietos. Alice y yo vivíamos en la mansión Whitlock con mis padres y frecuentábamos mucho las casas de nuestros hermanos o ellos la nuestra.

Una vez que llegamos a la casa, los tres supimos que algo no iba bien. No había nadie en el porche y nadie nos fue a recibir los caballos. Nos miramos confusos, no se oía nada en los alrededores, era un silencio fuera de lo común. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. _No por favor, no ahora._

–Deben de estar arriba – Emmett dijo mirando hacia las ventanas del piso superior, pero todo se encontraba cerrado.

Edward no dijo nada y los tres nos apresuramos a subir los escalones de la entrada principal. Edward entró y los tres nos quedamos callados, no se oía ni un suspiro. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente mientras los tres recorríamos las salas y salones de abajo buscando alguna señal de las chicas.

–¡¡Bella!!

–¡¡Rosie!!

–¡¡Alice!!

Ninguna de las tres contestó y ahora sí comenzaba a asustarme. ¿Dónde estaban? No había signos de que alguien hubiera querido forzar puertas o ventanas, todo se hallaba en orden. Subimos los escalones de tres en tres y Edward fue el primero en llegar arriba.

–¡¡Bella!! ¡¡Bella!!

Pero nadie contestaba a sus gritos. Miré a Emmett y por la expresión en su rostro, sabía que él estaba igual de asustado que nosotros. En un pasillo, vimos una puerta abierta y sin dudarlo, entramos. Y nada más hacerlo supe que habíamos cometido un grave error; la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros y yo sentí un cuchillo en mi cuello. Me quedé quieto al ver que Alice, Bella y Rose estaban ahí sentadas, amarradas y amordazadas.

–Por fin llegan, queridos, los estábamos esperando – y de un rincón oscuro, apareció Meredith.

**Bella POV**

Meredith estaba dando vueltas por la sala mientras esperábamos. Habíamos pasado ya casi una hora amarradas. ¿Cómo había entrado? Fácil, llevaba con ella a treinta piratas Vulturis que no tardaron en encerrar a todos los criados en el sótano.

Ahora, esperábamos a que los chicos llegaran. Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla ¿por qué Meredith tenía que hacer esto? Más que asustada, me preocupaba mi bebé, ya no tardaba en nacer y esta situación estaba poniendo mis nervios de punta. Respiré profundamente e intenté relajarme lo más que pude. Mis manos estaban atadas a mi espalda y podía sentir las de mis hermanas así que agarré sus manos inspirándoles un poco más de tranquilidad.

Rosalie apretó mi mano con fuerza, ella podía entenderme más que Alice porque ella también estaba embarazada. Poco pudimos hacer para intentar defendernos, yo, porque tenía ya casi los nueve meses; Rosalie con mellizos se movía con menos agilidad y Alice pocas oportunidades tenía contra un pirata de 120 kilos de músculo.

–Esperemos que sus "mariditos" no tarden en llegar, estoy comenzando a impacientarme – Meredith dijo mientras jugaba con un cuchillo que tenía entre las manos – y tú que decías que íbamos a vivir en una cloaca, Rosalie – inesperadamente se acercó a mi prima y le dio una fuerte cachetada.

Alice y yo nos tensamos a su lado, ¿cómo se atrevía a tocarla? Pero Rosalie se limitó a lanzarle una mirada llena de odio. Volví a apretar sus dedos como señal de advertencia. Nosotras no podíamos hacer nada y ella tenía un cuchillo en la mano.

–¿Qué creyeron? ¿Qué podían quitarme lo que me pertenecía? Niñas, estúpidas – Cerré los ojos, Meredith estaba furiosa y no podíamos adivinar lo que haría después.

Antes de que siguiera hablando, se oyó el resonar de cascos de caballos en la entrada. Los chicos habían llegado.

–Por fin comienza la diversión – Meredith sonrió – a sus lugares.

Tres piratas se escondieron pegados a la pared, los tres traían un cuchillo en la mano y sin duda sus objetivos eran Emm, Jazz y Ed. Imploré al cielo que los mantuviera a salvo, que nos mantuviera a salvo a todos. Nuestro bebé iba a nacer y nos necesitaba, a ambos.

Los oímos gritar nuestros nombres, desesperados.

_No subas, mi amor, no lo hagas _Le pedía a Edward desde mi mente, pero no lo haría, haría todo por encontrarme, y no se detendría ante nada. Oí las voces de Emmett y Jasper, y su preocupación era la misma. Los pasos en la escalera retumbaban y supe que estaban a nada de encontrarnos. Vi que los piratas sonreían y se preparaban para atraparlos.

Edward, Emmett y Jasper entraron a la habitación, y tras unos segundos de estupefacción, los piratas les colocaron un cuchillo en el cuello a cada uno, de manera que no pudieran hacer nada. Más lágrimas corrieron por mis ojos al entrever lo que Meredith planeaba…matarnos.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de Edward y pude sentir la desesperación y la impotencia que bullían en su interior. Su rostro estaba desfigurado con una mueca de dolor, y yo no estaba ahí para acariciar su mejilla, abrazarlo y consolarlo.

–Por fin llegan queridos, los estábamos esperando – Meredith se descubrió y yo agaché la cabeza - ¡Qué fácil fue todo esto! Creí que me encontraría algunas trabas y no, todo salió a pedir de boca.

–¡Suéltalas Meredith! – Oí la fuerte voz de Emmett.

–No, ellas van a pagar toda la humillación que ustedes tuvieron a bien darnos a mis hijas y a mí – Meredith dijo con saña.

–Esto es con nosotros, Meredith, déjalas a ellas fuera de esto – Jasper intentó negociar con ella, en vano.

–¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Es por su culpa que nosotras nos quedamos sin nuestro hogar y sin nuestras pertenencias – Meredith paseó por la habitación – Además, primero quiero verlas sufrir y de paso ustedes sufrirán al verlas a ellas.

Sabía que Meredith era una persona interesada, pero jamás imaginé que pudiera hacernos esto. Nos quería matar, y deseaba ver como ellos sufrían por ello, para luego matarlos.

Entonces, sentí mis primeras contracciones.

**Emmett POV**

Sentía que mi cuerpo temblaba de furia al ver a _**mi**_ mujer amordaza y amarrada a una silla cuando tenía siete meses de embarazo y esperaba mellizos. ¿Cómo podía ser Meredith tan cruel? En ningún momento aparté mi mirada de su rostro, tenía un gesto de orgullo y fuerza, pero yo – que la conocía mejor que nadie – podía ver el brillo del miedo en sus ojos. Y no era miedo por ella misma, era miedo por nuestros hijos.

Yo intentaba decirle con la mía, que todo estaba bien, mientras yo estuviera ahí, ella no tenía por qué temer, moriría antes de verla herida, a ella o a los bebés. Mi familia era lo más importante y valioso para mí. Ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente, como si hubiera entendido. _Te amo _moví los labios y ella cerró sus párpados e inclinó la cabeza, incluso hubo un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios.

–Veamos ¿con quién iniciaremos? – Meredith paseó lentamente frente a las tres y yo sentí como mis hermanos se estremecían a mi lado

No importaba a quién intentaría dañar Meredith al inicio. Los tres temblábamos porque sufriríamos lo mismo en el mismo instante. Mi Rosie era mi mundo, pero Alice y Bella eran mis hermanas y las amaba. Ninguno podía concebir la idea de perder a alguna de las tres.

Y cómo no iba a arriesgarme a averiguar a quién dañaba primero, golpeé en las costillas al pirata que me amenazaba con el cuchillo. Cayó al suelo con un gemido mientras yo sujetaba el arma…todo hubiera salido bien, si otros seis piratas no hubieran aparecido de la nada y nos hubieran rodeado.

–¡¡Baja el cuchillo Emmett!! – Meredith me ordenó y vi cómo ella sostenía el cuchillo a centímetros del cuello de Rose.

Derrotado, tiré el cuchillo al piso y volví a colocarme junto a Jasper. Ahora los tres teníamos un cuchillo en el estómago y otro en el cuello.

–Así me gusta, ahora, empezaremos contigo, Rosalie – Meredith pasó el cuchillo por la mejilla de ella y mi corazón se detuvo – tú querías vernos viviendo en una cloaca ¿no es así? ¡qué pena que no haya una por aquí!, hubiera sido interesante dejarte caer a una – Meredith me volteó a ver con una sonrisa muy mala en el rostro y yo me estremecí por miedo a lo que pudiera hacerle a ella o a los bebés. – Tu esposa es hermosa Emmett, sin duda escogiste a la más bella de las tres.

–Te equivocas, Bella y Alice no tienen nada que envidiarle a Rose, ellas son igual de hermosas – siseé.

–Muy amable de tu parte decir eso – Meredith siguió pasando el cuchillo por la cara de Rose – siempre fuiste tan linda Rosalie, a veces creo que no mereces ser tan bella

Y ella apretó más el cuchillo en la mejilla de Rose, y una línea de sangre se dibujó desde su cien hasta su cuello. Y mi bella esposa se mostraba tranquila, estaba manteniéndose fuerte y calmada, por los bebés. Me sentía tan orgulloso de ella.

–Bella no está bien – Jasper me susurró.

Y en ese momento, alejé mi mirada de mi esposa, para ver como Bella lloraba, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y su cuerpo era víctima de incontrolables espasmos.

–¡Oh Dios mío! – jadeó Jasper – Bella está a punto de dar a luz.

–¡¡Meredith!! Te lo suplico, Bella está dando a luz, no puedes dejarla así amarrada – mi hermano dijo, con un tono de desesperación que jamás le había oído, ni siquiera cuando pasó lo de Elizabeth.

–Claro que puedo dejarla amarrada, y lo haré – Meredith dijo, separando por fin el cuchillo de mi Rose

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? – dejé que la pregunta escapara de mis labios mientras miraba a mi hermano sufrir como nunca.

–Meredith, Bella es tu hijastra, déjala recostarse para que pueda dar a luz – Jasper le suplicó a la mujer.

–No, ¿tú crees que me interesa si el mocoso vive o no? – Meredith se aproximó a Bella.

Mi pobre cuñada gritaba y se notaba su dolor en su rostro. Estaba claro que no podría dar a luz así, el bebé podría morir y ella también. Y eso no podía pasar, eso acabaría con mi hermano…para siempre.

Estaba desesperado, ¿qué podíamos hacer?

–Tal vez podamos ayudar a Bella en esto, podríamos abrirle el estómago para que saliera el bebé – Meredith dibujó una línea sobre el vientre de Bella. Edward casi se vuelve loco cuando vio eso.

De repente, dejé de sentir los cuchillos en mi cuerpo y entonces alguien le puso la punta de una espada a Meredith en la espalda.

–Atrévete a tocarla y te juro que yo mismo te abro en dos mitades, estúpida.

* * *

¡¡Hola chicos!! Sí, de nuevo no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto, lo siento.

Espero que el capítulo los haya emocionado, ¿no odian a Meredith? ¿Quién será esa persona que acaba de llegar? ¿Qué pasará con Bella y las chicas? Pues todo lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, que tal parece ser el último, y habrá un epílogo

Pero bueno, como prometí en el capítulo pasado, un breves summary de mi siguiente fic:

"En época actual, los humanos han dejado de creer en sus dioses, la ciencia predomina y ya nadie respeta las viejas tradiciones, los dioses, desde lo más alto observan al mundo con aburrimiento. Debido al tiempo transcurrido ellos han descuidado su trabajo sobre la tierra, logrando que ya nada les importe. Antes que pierdan sus poderes por completo, los cinco deberán bajar a la Tierra para remediar lo que han hecho, ¿serán capaces de hacerlo?"

Bueno, espero subirlo pronto, al igual que los últimos capítulos de éste y el que sigue de Amor en el lab.

Besos a todos,

Dayan


	32. Chapter 32

**Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Tenía lágrimas surcando mis mejillas, Bella a mi lado se estremecía y no paraba de gritar, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, el sudor corría por su cuello y sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas. La mordaza no le impedía gritar, y sus gritos amainados por ella, eran aún peores. Yo miraba a mi Jazz buscando en él la fuerza que no encontraba en esos momentos, y él me miraba con tanto amor, que yo hasta creía que podíamos salir de ésta.

Tal vez podamos ayudar a Bella en esto, podríamos abrirle el estómago para que saliera el bebé – Meredith dijo eso y yo me estremecí, sintiendo como Bella apretaba mi mano y la de Rose fuertemente

_Resiste, hermanita _le pedía a mi hermana en mi mente. Y entonces alcé la mirada y no podía creer lo que veía. Rossana estaba ahí, junto con una persona que jamás creí volver a ver, pero que en esos momentos, me traía gran alivio. Tras ellos, otra persona conocida, dirigía a unos cuantos soldados silenciosamente. Éstos fueron acercándose a los piratas, logrando que dejaran a los chicos en paz y bajaran las armas sin hacer ruido. Aquel fantástico salvador, fue a colocarse a la espalda de Meredith, poniéndole la punta de la espada en su espalda.

–Atrévete a tocarla y te juro que yo mismo te abro en dos mitades, estúpida – la voz de Jacob hizo que mi hermana alzara la vista sorprendida

–Meredith Dupont queda arrestada por secuestro, allanamiento de hogar e intento de asesinato – un general o lo que fuera, entró y atrapó a Meredith.

Lo que pasó con ella o los piratas, no me importó. Los chicos corrieron hacia nosotras y nos desamarraron. Sentir los brazos de Jasper a mi alrededor fue un alivio inmenso, me besó desesperadamente y yo correspondí.

–¡Pónganla en la cama! – oí el grito de Rossana y me separé de mi marido.

Edward cargó a Bella delicadamente y le colocó en la cama, hincándose a su lado y tomando su mano.

–Vamos, mi amor, respira, todo está bien – Edward le pasó una toalla mojada por el rostro con ternura y una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Bella, escúchame muy bien, tesoro, en cuanto sientas otra contracción, puja lo más que puedas ¿sí? – Rossana se colocó a los pies de la cama, preparada para sacar al bebé.

–Sí, lo haré – Bella dijo agitada.

Emmett sentó a Rosalie cerca de la cama y comenzó a limpiarle la herida que tenía en el rostro. Ahora estaba más pálida que antes y Emmett la tenía sujeta junto a él, abrazándola y meciéndola suavemente, mientras besaba su cabello.

Otro grito de Bella me hizo voltear a verla, Edward y Jacob estaban arrodillados a ambos lados de la cama y cada uno sujetaba una mano de ella. Y Edward seguía pasándole el trapo por la frente.

–Vamos hija, vas muy bien, tú puedes mi niña, sigue así – Rossana seguía dándole ánimos a Bella y ella seguía pujando.

–Creo que será mejor que dejemos a Bella, cielo – Jasper me susurró al oído y yo asentí.

Me acerqué rápido a mi hermana y le di un beso en la frente antes de salir de ahí, seguidos de Emmett y Rosalie. Una vez afuera, abracé a mi otra hermana, aliviada de ver que estaba sana y salva.

–¡Oh Rose! ¡estaba tan asustada!

–Calma, Alice, estoy bien – mi hermana me dio un beso en la frente.

–Fuiste muy valiente, Rose – Jasper también abrazó a mi hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla

–Gracias, Jazz – Rosalie cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de él

–Amor, ¿quieres que te lleve a una habitación para que puedas recostarte? – Emmett le ofreció a mi hermana y ésta asintió.

–Por favor.

Emmett tomó a su esposa en brazos y la llevó a una de las habitaciones de ese mismo piso. Yo me di la vuelta y dejé que los brazos de mi esposo me rodearan y su presencia me relajara. Estando con él, sentí que todo el horror que habíamos pasado en esos momentos, no había sucedido.

–Cuando te vi ahí, amarrada creí que me moriría – él susurró en mi oído.

–Estaba tan asustada Jazz, creí…creí que jamás tendría la oportunidad de decirte que ibas…que vamos a ser papás – alcé la mirada para ver la reacción de Jasper

–¿Qué?

–Lo que oíste, hace dos días, hablando con Rose y Bella me di cuenta de que estoy esperando un bebé, claro que quería decírtelo de un modo…distinto a éste

–Amor, no importa cómo me lo dijiste, importa esa maravillosa noticia – Jasper me alzó en brazos y me besó dulcemente.

Nos quedamos abrazados por unos largos instantes mientras esperábamos noticias de Bella, lo único que podíamos oír eran sus gritos dentro de la habitación. Siempre había oído decir a las mujeres que estar de parto era difícil y doloroso, pero no creía que fuera a tanto.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, una chica apareció subiendo los escalones rápidamente hasta llegar a donde estábamos, sonreí al ver su rostro tan familiar.

–Hola Nessie

–Alice, es un placer volver a verte – la chica se acercó y me abrazó, al ver la mirada de Jasper me caí en la cuenta de que ellos no se conocían

–Nessie, permíteme presentarte a mi esposo, Jasper, Jazz ella es Renesmee…

–…La esposa de Jacob – la chica terminó con una sonrisa radiante y acercándose a Jasper – es un placer conocerte Jasper

–el placer es todo mío, Renesmee

–Nessie, por favor – ella replicó sonriendo

–Oye Ness, no es que no me agrade verte, ¿pero qué hacen Jacob y tú aquí? – pregunté mientras los brazos de Jasper me atraían de nuevo hacia su pecho.

–Pues, mi padre no quería dejarme en las Colonias, así que me obligó a regresar, y como Jacob y yo estábamos recién casados, quisimos considerar esto nuestra luna de miel, aunque a Jake no le gustó nada la parte de huir.

Eso me imaginaba, por lo que había conocido de él, era un hombre honorable y digno de respeto, y aparte había salvado la vida de mis hermanas, de mis sobrinos y la mía y la de mi hijo, no podía estarle más agradecida. Y justo en ese momento, Jacob salió de la habitación con un gesto cansado y abriendo y cerrando la mano que le había dado a Bella. Al ver a Nessie sonrió y la atrajo hacia él para besarla. Después se volvió a nosotros y yo lo abracé fuertemente.

–Vaya, había olvidado lo fuerte que eres para tener tu tamaño – me dijo mientras besaba mi frente

–Oh Jake, ¿cómo podremos agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros? – le pregunté llorando un poco.

–No tienes que agradecer nada, pequeña, sabes que tú y tus hermanas son como hermanas para mí, además cuando Rossana llegó a la comisaría mientras nosotros estábamos ahí arreglando unos papeles, no pude evitar venir al oír sus nombres.

Así que gracias a Rossana estábamos vivas, eso era algo que sólo ella haría. Jacob y Jasper fueron presentados formalmente y luego recordé que Jacob recién había salido de la habitación donde Bella estaba dando a luz.

–Jake, tienes que decirme qué haces afuera

–Ah, es que Bella ya tuvo a su bebé, es una niña preciosa, Rossana estaba bañándola así que creí que lo mejor era darle a la pequeña familia un tiempo a solas – Jacob respondió

–¿Tengo una sobrinita?

–Sí, y es la niña más hermosa que en la vida había visto – Jake me dijo mientras acariciaba la cintura de su esposa.

Abracé a Jazz, encantada con la idea de que teníamos una sobrinita. Un ratito después, Rossana nos dijo que podíamos entrar a ver a Bella y a mi sobrina. Jazz tomó mi mano y ambos entramos con una sonrisa.

**Bella POV**

Después del día de hoy, me sentía extremadamente exhausta, no sólo físicamente, sino emocionalmente. El susto sin duda me había quitado diez años de vida, y luego de eso, traer a mi bebé a este mundo había acabado con todas las fuerzas que tenía mi cuerpo. Me sentía algo aturdida y adormilada, sin embargo, no deseaba cerrar los ojos, primero quería tener a mi pequeña en mis brazos.

–Lo hiciste excelente, mi amor – oí el susurro de Edward en mi oído.

–No lo habría logrado sin ti – le respondí mientras sonreía levemente - ¿Dónde está Jake?

–Salió, dijo que probablemente quisiéramos un momento a solas con la bebé – Edward me contestó mientras acariciaba mi cabello, con un gesto cariñoso, aunque yo sabía que él estaba igual de asustado que yo y sabía que no tardaría en demostrarlo

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Rossana llegó con un bultito entre sus brazos y yo supe que ahí estaba mi niña, mi pequeñita que había tenido que soportar un viaje en barco, y hoy sin duda un susto terrible. Me acomodé en la cama con ayuda de Edward y una vez sentada, Rossana me pasó a mi niña a la cual cogí con algo de temor, no quería lastimarla. Sin embargo, todo careció de importancia en cuanto vi su carita, era la niña más hermosa de este mundo, aunque no tenía mucho cabello, ya se veía que sería del color del de Edward, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y su piel era tan blanca como la mía.

Volteé a ver a Edward y vi que en su rostro había una expresión de amor y emoción que hizo que mi corazón brincara. Sus ojos se desviaron a los míos y una enorme sonrisa se instaló en los labios de ambos. Nuestra hija era hermosa y era un regalo del uno para el otro. La pequeña soltó un suave suspiro de su sueño profundo y yo besé su cabecita suavemente. Mi niña, un regalo del cielo que jamás imaginé que me traería tanta dicha.

–Es una niña preciosa – dijo Rossana rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación.

–Vaya que lo es – estuvo de acuerdo Edward y yo sólo miré a mi pequeña, embelesada.

Unos leves toques en la puerta desviaron nuestra atención y pronto se asomó la cabeza de Alice. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y parecía más calmada que nunca.

–¿Podemos pasar?

–Claro – respondí viendo como ella entraba seguida de su marido.

–¿Cómo te sientes, hermanita? – Alice preguntó sentándose a mi lado en una silla mientras que Jasper se colocaba detrás de ella

–Cansada, pero bien, mira a tu sobrina – dije mientras le presumía a mi pequeña a su tía

–¡dios mío! Es divina, muchas felicidades a ambos – Alice nos deseó a ambos y sonrió a la pequeña - ¿puedo…puedo sostenerla?

–Por supuesto – respondí colocando a la pequeña en los brazos de su tía.

En ese momento, Edward se recostó a mi lado y me acurrucó entre sus brazos mientras besaba mi frente y yo cerraba los ojos un momento, grabando cada detalle en mi memoria, olvidando lo sucedido con Meredith y sólo dejando a mi familia y a mi pequeña firmemente adheridas a mi mente. Alice sostuvo a mi pequeña con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios y Jasper las miraba a ambas embelesado.

–¿Ya viendo cómo será cuando sea tu bebé, Jazz? – pregunté con una sonrisa y él alzó la mirada con una más radiante

–Aún no me hago a la idea, pero será maravilloso cuando el momento llegue – él me contestó mientras Alice lo miraba enamorada.

–¿Vas a ser padre y no me habías dicho? – preguntó Edward, indignado

–No lo sabía yo hasta hace unos minutos – Jasper le dijo a mi esposo y éste ya no replicó sino que lo felicitó.

–¿Cómo se va a llamar la pequeña? – nos cuestionó Alice a mí y a Edward mientras me pasaba a la bebé.

Yo sólo sonreí y dejé que Edward la sostuviera en brazos, él no sabía, pero yo ya tenía el nombre perfecto para mi niña.

**Edward POV**

Después de todos los sustos de esa tarde, tener a mi bebé en brazos era un alivio y una gratificación enorme. Sentirla suave y calentita entre mis brazos era lo mejor que me había podido pasar en la vida. Esta pequeña alegría que sólo había venido al mundo a traer dicha y paz a nuestros corazones.

Escuché la pregunta de Alice, pero en realidad yo no había pensado en ningún nombre para ella. Bella en cambio, parecía tener una idea en la cabeza y ya me imaginaba que querría ponerle Renée como su madre, y yo no podía estar más que de acuerdo si eso era lo que ella deseaba.

–Elizabeth – susurró Bella y yo la miré algo sorprendido, sin embargo ella sonreía dulcemente

Volví a mirar a mi pequeña y no pude evitar sentir que mi pecho se engrandecía y mis ojos se nublaban un poco por las lágrimas. Alcé la mirada de nuevo a Bella y le sonreí con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

–Gracias – murmuré suavemente mientras una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla para luego volver a ver a mi bebé, a mi Elizabeth.

* * *

**¡Aleluya! Actualicé, y sé que no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto, pero con las cosas dela Universidad y otras tantas cosas, no me había podido sentar a terminar el capítulo. Pero prometo apurarme para traerles los últimos capítulos pronto, al igual que AMOR EN EL LABORATORIO.**

**De verdad les agradezco a todos el gran apoyo que he tenido desde que comencé con esto y no saben cuanto aprecio que todos se tomen el tiempo de leerme.**

**Gracias de corazón a todos por leerme y tenerme tanta paciencia,**

**Con todo mi cariño**

**Dayan**


	33. Chapter 33

__

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la historia

NOTA: Chicos les aviso que este es el último capi, con todo y epílogo. Y este capítulo está dedicado a todos ustedes que se tomaron la molestia de leer y comentar. Y un agradecimiento especial a Alina Kristall, neni, siempre serás la mejor.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Tortura. Esa era la única palabra con la que podría describir la espera que llevaba a cabo en ese momento. Mi esposa llevaba ya toda la mañana encerrada en su habitación con mi madre, su médico, o sea mi padre y Bella. ¿Y yo? Yo estaba afuera de la habitación dando vueltas por el salón como si me fuera la vida en ello. Rose había empezado a tener los dolores del parto poco después de que se levantara por la mañana e inmediatamente todos habíamos comenzado con los deberes que nos tocaban para iniciar con el proceso.

Pero al parecer mi padre había notado que los bebés no estaban bien acomodados y no podían hacer su entrada al mundo adecuadamente. En ese momento me pidieron que abandonara la habitación, pues no querían que mis nervios empeoraran el estado en el que Rose se encontraba. Y yo me estaba muriendo por no saber nada de lo que les ocurría a mi esposa y a mis hijos. Me pasé una mano por el cabello de nuevo y volví con mis andares.

–Emmett, basta, tesoro no puedes ponerte así, todo va a salir bien – Amice, la madre de Jasper se colocó detrás de mí y me puso una mano en el hombro antes de abrazarme.

–Estoy muy asustado, Amice, no puedo perder a ninguno de los tres…no puedo – le confesé a la que se había vuelto mi segunda madre, con un verdadero pesar

–Tranquilo, confía en tu padre, en el excelente médico que es, y confía en tu mujer, Rosalie es una mujer muy fuerte y ella ayudará a los bebés a que vengan a este mundo sanos y salvos – Amice me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello como mi madre suele hacerlo.

Yo me quedé abrazándola unos instantes más, en esos momentos de verdad necesitaba que alguien me consolara y sabía que ni mi madre ni mi padre podrían estar aquí conmigo porque ellos debían de ayudar a mi esposa. En ese momento Edward entró a la habitación con mi sobrina en brazos. Yo estaba que me moría de miedo en esos momentos y mi hermano inmediatamente entendió cómo me sentía, pues él había pasado por una angustia semejante cuando Elizabeth nació.

–¿Amice, te molestaría sostener a Lizzie un momento? – le pidió mi hermano a la mujer

–Para nada, será un placer – respondió ella acercándose y colocando cuidadosamente a la pequeña entre sus brazos mientras Edward se acercaba a mí.

–No te preguntaré cómo te sientes, me lo puedo imaginar, pero hermano, piensa en lo fuerte que es Rosalie, las mujeres de la familia Swan son las más fuertes que hay y créeme que mi cuñada no permitirá que nada le suceda, ni a ella ni a los bebés – mi hermano me dijo con gran convicción y yo creí que él tenía toda la razón del mundo

–¿Te quedarás conmigo?

–Por supuesto

Después de un rato, me sentía un poco menos asustado, pero mi preocupación por mi esposa y mis hijos seguía siendo la misma. Ahora me encontraba sentado en el sillón, sosteniendo a mi sobrinita, y su calidez y la paz que irradiaba, me contagiaba y me ayudaba a llevar mejor la espera. Le sonreí a la pequeña y ella me miró con sus bellos ojos verdes brillando mientras tomaba mi dedo en su manita. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no tendría que preocuparme tanto, porque mis hijos llevaban la sangre de las mismas familias que Elizabeth, y si mi sobrina ahora vivía y estaba sana. ¿Por qué mis hijos no habrían de estar igual?

Finalmente, Lizzie se quedó dormida en mis brazos y Amice la llevó a la habitación donde ahora estaban Edward y Bella para que se acostara en su cuna. Mi hermano no se había separado de mí en ningún momento y yo se lo agradecía infinitamente. Los minutos seguían transcurriendo con extremada lentitud y yo ya no podía más, nunca había sido un hombre paciente y en este caso mucho menos.

Alice y Jasper llegaron no mucho rato después, a mi cuñadita pequeña ya se le notaba un poco su embarazo y según lo que nos había contado Jasper, se ha puesto más hiperactiva que de costumbre, y él tiene que estar detrás de ella para mantenerla en paz. Ambos se quedaron con nosotros esperando hasta que, miles de horas después, por fin mi cuñada Bella salió de la habitación con una expresión que no supe interpretar.

–¿Y bien? – pregunté nada más verla, con la impaciencia a mil

–Puedes pasar, Emmett – Ella me respondió y yo no tuve que escuchar eso dos veces para apresurarme a entrar a la habitación.

Estaba algo nervioso, pues no sabía lo que me encontraría dentro de la habitación, pero nada más poner un pie ahí supe que mis miedos eran ridículos, mi padre estaba ahí con un bebé en los brazos, y mi madre tenía a otro, ambos sanos y salvos. Yo miré la cama y vi a mi esposa con los ojos medio abiertos y sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Sabiendo que mis hijos estaban bien, me acerqué a la cama y me hinqué al lado de Rosalie, tomando su mano entre las mías, ella me sonrió débilmente.

–Felicidades, papá – me dijo y yo no pude evitar reírme un poco para luego darle un beso en la frente.

–¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor?

–Pues, espero no tener gemelos en unos años – respondió, pero en sus ojos había un brillo que jamás había visto

–Lo hiciste increíble, Rose, eres una mujer muy fuerte – dijo mi padre acercándose a nosotros y tras mirarme con una sonrisa me acercó el bultito que tenía entre sus brazos.

Yo, temeroso, me levanté y formé con mis brazos una cuna, para que mi padre me pusiera al bebé en brazos.

–Es una niña – me informó él dándome una palmadita en el brazo.

Miré a mi hija en mis brazos y el mundo se tambaleó por la felicidad que sentía. Sus ojitos estaban cerrados y su carita estaba sonrosada mientras respiraba acompasadamente. El poco cabellito que tenía era de un color rubio platino como el de su madre y yo me imaginé que sería igual de bella que ella.

–Es bellísima, mi amor – le dije a Rosalie mientras me acercaba a ella y le enseñaba a la bebé que había en mis brazos.

Rosalie sonrió emocionada y yo le tendí a la niña para que la cargara. Ella la tomó y la acunó en su pecho mientras besaba su cabecita, yo miré a mis mujercitas sonriendo y entonces mamá se acercó con mi otro bebé. Era un niño de ensortijados cabellos negros. Me reí un poco y contemplé como él era un poco más inquieto que su hermanita.

–Este chico guapo nació primero y estoy segura que será tan apuesto como tú, hijo – mi madre sonrió con los ojos humedecidos y yo la miré agradecido.

–Gracias por todo mamá, eres la mejor

Ella y mi padre sonrieron por una última vez y salieron de ahí, dándome la oportunidad de estar con mi esposa y nuestros hijos a solas. Yo sonreí y besé a Rosalie en la frente, me sentía tan dichoso que no me salían las palabras para decirle cuán emocionado estaba, pero ella lo sabía, por su mirada sabía que ella se sentía del mismo modo que yo, y no había por qué decir nada más.

–¿Cómo van a llamarse? – le pregunté a mi esposa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de mi hijo.

–Yo, pensaba ponerle a ella Lilian como mi madre y a él Emmett Carlisle – ella me contestó y yo no pude más que asentir complacido mientras miraba a mi maravillosa familia, no podía pedir nada más.

* * *

–Pero ¿qué pasó con el bebé de Alice y Jasper?

–Fue un niño, un niño rubio y de ojos azules que se llamó Robin

–Ah…¿Y Jacob y Nessie?

–Ellos se regresaron a las colonias cuando la guerra terminó y ahora ellos son parte importante de la vida de todos pues sin Jacob, todos pudieron haber muerto – respondió la mujer a la pequeña niña que preguntaba.

–La historia de los collares ¿es verdad, mami?

–Sí, lo es, mi amor – otra voz respondió desde la entrada de la habitación.

La mujer sonrió al recién llegado y éste fue a colocarse detrás de ella para poner sus manos en los hombros de ella. Se sonrieron por una milésima de segundo, acompañada de una mirada llena de amor y luego volvieron la vista a la niña de espesos rizos que se negaba a quedarse dormida hasta ver satisfecha cada una de sus preguntas.

–¿Cómo lo sabes, papi?

–Porque, los collares existen y gracias a ellos, estamos aquí – respondió el hombre de ojos verdes mientras él y su mujer le enseñaban a su pequeña hija los collares que les colgaban del cuello.

–¿Entonces toda la historia es verdad? ¡Es la historia de ustedes y de mis tíos! – la niña miró a sus padres con los ojos abiertos como platos

–Así es, Lizzie y todo lo que te contó mamá es cierto – Edward se sentó al lado de su pequeña para darle un beso en la frente.

La niña miró a sus dos padres, sin poder creer que esa hermosa historia fuera de ellos. Elizabeth sonrió y abrazó a sus dos progenitores, feliz y éstos la acariciaron con infinita ternura y amor. Ya habían pasado años desde sus aventuras por el mar y ahora todos vivían una tranquila y pacífica vida en Londres. Jacob y Nessie los iban a visitar cada vez que iban a la isla y se mandaban cartas frecuentemente.

–Oye mami ¿y qué fue de tu madrastra y tus feas hermanastras? – preguntó Elizabeth mientras miraba a sus dos padres alternativamente.

–No lo sabemos, Lizzie, pero no te preocupes, por ellas. Nunca van a regresar a nuestras vidas – la tranquilizó su padre acariciando sus suaves mejillas – y ahora es tiempo de que esta linda princesita se vaya a dormir.

Lizzie ya no objetó nada y dejó que sus padres la arroparan y la besaran en la frente. La niña sonrió y buscó el lugar más mullido de su cama y pronto cerró sus ojitos. Edward y Bella se quedaron mirándola por unos instantes y luego salieron de su habitación silenciosamente.

Una vez fuera, Edward rodeó a su esposa con sus brazos y besó sus labios larga y profundamente, para luego pegar su frente a la de ella. Bella sonrió y dejó escapar un suspiro de pura dicha, mientras sus manos acariciaban la nuca de Edward.

–No más piratas, no más tesoros y no más guerras en los cuentos para dormir ¿de acuerdo? – él le pidió a ella con una sonrisa

–De acuerdo, pero te apuesto que querrá oír esa historia unas dos mil veces más antes de hartarse de ella – respondió ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante a lo que Edward la miró con una ceja levantada inquisitivamente.

–¿Por qué últimamente sonríes tanto?

–Porque nos espera otra nueva aventura, mi pirata favorito – Ella rodeó el cuello de Edward con los brazos antes de besarlo y de colocarle su mano en su vientre.

Edward sólo sonrió y mantuvo a su esposa acunada entre sus brazos mientras sus labios proseguían aquel beso que lo llevó a la gloria, como cada momento con ella. No sólo le había devuelto la vida, sino que le había dado paz, dicha y amor, tres cosas que pensó que nunca volvería a sentir. Y pensar en esa aventura de esperar y cuidar de otro bebé lo llenaba de expectativa.

La vida por fin le daba lo que había deseado y más. Edward por fin podría dejar los recuerdos y el dolor atrás, pero dudaba mucho que su esposa dejara de llamarlo _su pirata. Y quizás siempre tendría un corazón pirata._

**Fin**

* * *

**Y he aquí el final de otra historia...**

**Chicos de verdad espero que hayan disfrutado el leerla como yo el escribirla. Les agradezco todo su apoyo y de verdad que aprecio muchísimo el que hayan seguido leyendo, aún cuando yo demoré tanto actualizando. Gracias de todo corazón**

**Ahora no prometo subir el otro fic que tengo planeado, sino que me dedicaré a terminar AMOR EN EL LABORATORIO y luego les avisaré cuando subiré el otro.**

**Gracias a todos de nuevo...**

**Con todo mi cariño**

**Dayan**


End file.
